Five Minut
by Arcasdrea
Summary: EPILOGO. Grupo de rock y Agentes secretos, eso es Five Minut. Nueva mision: Proteccion de Testigos. Srtas: Megumi y Kaoru Takani. CAPITULO VEINTE Y FINAL.
1. Bienvenidos al mundo de FIVE MINUT

**FIVE MINUT **

**Capitulo uno: Bienvenidos al mundo de FIVE MINUT**

**

* * *

**

-Objetivo alcanzado -

-_Bien, hora de que el gallo abandone el corral_ – dijo una voz femenina por el auricular que llevaba en la oreja derecha – _ya todos han abandonado el lugar, solo quedas tú_.

-Esta bien, ubiquen el escape por la salida sur, es la mas segura en este momen…oh oh!

-_Qué demonios haces?_ – replico la voz. Las alarmas del lugar comenzaron a sonar y luces rojas se encendieron por todos lados.

-Nadie me había dicho que la caja fuerte tuviera indicador digital de peso y masa – replico el hombre mirando con desesperación en todas direcciones.

-_Lo siento_ – dijo esta vez una voz masculina – _debes arrancar rápido, siete se acercan al lugar_.

-Soy todo suyo, guíenme. – dijo el hombre presuroso mientras cerraba la caja fuerte que tenia ante si y salía rápidamente de la habitación donde se encontrara.

-_Pasillo sur_ – decía la voz femenina nuevamente – _tres viene por el pasillo oeste, en cinco segundos estarán atrás de ti._

-Gracias… y recuérdame que mate a Kenshin cuando llegue.

-_Será un placer,… ahora dobla a la izquierda y en la tercera puerta estará tu salvación._

Así lo hizo el hombre.

-Comadreja estupida, este lugar no tiene ventanas ¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí? – dijo el hombre mientras atrancaba la puerta con un escritorio.

-_Quién hablo de ventanas, mira hacia al cielo para ver la ayuda de Dios._

-Genial, ahora deberé gatear por el aire acondicionado.

-_Nadie dijo que este trabajo fuera fácil_ – rió esta vez la voz masculina.

-Eso lo dicen Uds. por que no deben hacer los trabajos de campo_-_ les reprendió Sanosuke mientras ingresaba por la pequeña overtura del aire acondicionado – que mas cómodo que observar las misiones sentados desde una cómoda silla frente a un computador

-_Quién dijo que este trabajo fuera fácil_- rió Misao, repitiendo las palabras que digiera su hermano Kenshin – _ahora gatea hacia el norte, cuando pases la quinta overtura, llegaras a dos tubos, debes tomar el de la derecha. La otra derecha, grandísimo Baka_ - grito Misao al ver en su pantalla que el punto rojo, que representaba a Sanosuke, tomaba el tubo equivocado.

-_Pueden dejar de pelear y concentrarse en la misión, hermanos Himura y Señor Sagara-_ replico esta vez por la línea interna una cuarta voz.

-Si, señor – respondieron al mismo tiempo los cuestionados.

-Hacia donde voy ahora?

-_Sigue hasta el final, y derriba la rejilla que encuentres, te advierto que deberás subir. Ahí te espera Aoshi._

Sanosuke extrajo desde su cinturón un gancho, que al accionar un botón se abrió en tres tenazas, y apuntándolo hacia arriba, disparo. Así fue como comenzó su ascenso. Al llegar al final, saco un lápiz desde donde un láser se encargo de derribar la reja que tapaba la boca del tubo.El hombre se halló en la azotea del edificio. Era invierno por lo que el frió le calo hondo en los huesos, a pesar de llevar pasamontañas y ropa térmica. Después de todo se encontraban en Rusia y la nevazón de anoche se encargo de bajar aún más las temperaturas. Un helicóptero se alzo por sobre su cabeza, él le hizo gestos con la mano para que descendiera un poco más. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la azotea era abierta de golpe, por lo que diez hombres hacían su aparición.

-Que emoción me vienen a despedir - rió Sanosuke mientras sacaba su Sig Sauer P228 desde la cintura y comenzaba con el intercambio de disparos. La puerta del helicóptero también se habría para dejar paso a una lluvia de balas de una ametralladora MG 42.

-_Yo te cuidare la espalda, salta de una vez_ – le dijo una nueva voz femenina por el auricular.

Sanosuke corrió hacia el helicóptero y dio un gran salto para quedar colgando del borde de la puerta de este. El piloto del helicóptero al recibir al nuevo pasajero, en una ágil maniobra se alejo de la lluvia de balas.

-Gracias Aoshi, me salvaste la vida – dijo Sanosuke sacándose el pasamontañas y tomando agua de la botella que le entregara Sayo – y también a ti por protegerme la espalda – y le dio un apasionado beso a la castaña muchacha.

-Trajiste el microchip?- pregunto ansioso Aoshi.

Sanosuke extrajo desde un bolsillo de su traje un pequeño artefacto, del tamaño de un botón de camisa y se lo entrego orgullosamente a Sayo, quien lo conecto a su computadora portátil.

-Confirmado, es este – le dijo viendo pasar toda la información a través de sus ojos – espero que este satisfecho, Señor Saitoh?- pregunto Sayo ajustando su auricular.

-_Lo estaré cuando este en mis manos, ahora regresen, el concierto comenzara en unos cinco minutos._

-Si, señor- respondieron los tres ocupantes del helicóptero

* * *

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, esa gente esta vuelta loca – dijo un chico pelirrojo mientras se colocaba su bajo al hombro. 

-Lo siento, pero el trafico estaba insorpotable y Aoshi conduce tan lento como mi abuela – saludaba Sanosuke tomando su guitarra.

-Cállate, Tori atama- decía Aoshi ubicándose tras la batería.

-Bien chicos, es hora de comenzar – decía Misao frente al micrófono. Sayo le afirmo con la cabeza mientras comprobaba la conexión de su micrófono, desde atrás de teclado.

_5,... 4,... 3,... 2,... 1...cero... que comience el espectáculo_

Los fuegos artificiales dieron paso a la caída del telón que los ocultaba del público del estadio. Solo se oyó a la gente rugir, cuando los primeros acordes de la guitarra de Sanosuke anunciaban el comienzo del concierto yuna voz computarizada anunciaba a las masas: _"Bienvenidos al mundo de FIVE MINUT" _

_

* * *

**

* * *

No me pude aguantar las ganas de hacer este fics, que tenia hace varias semanas dando vueltas en la cabeza. Espero ahora poder actualizar regularmente este y "Vives en mi corazón", por que viendo lo que se me viene en la universidad, veo que será un poco complicado. En el cachito que me fui a meter. ** _

**Esperando q dejen review se despide **

**Arcasdrea **


	2. Desembarco y una nueva misión

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo dos: Desembarco y una nueva misión**.

* * *

-Por fin en casa - decía en un suspiro Misao, viendo por la ventana del avión como este tocaba la pista de aterrizaje. 

Los chicos llegaban de su único concierto en Europa. Eran un grupo de rock consolidado a nivel internacional, pero extrañamente, para la prensa, nunca han realizado una extensa gira de promoción como los otros grupos "normales". Siempre se presentan en una ciudad y luego en otra, pero no necesariamente que este dentro de un mismo continente, por algo le llamaban el "grupo vagabundo".

A pesar de esta rareza, son un grupo muy famoso. Hace algunos días, habían sido premiados como mejor grupo rock en los MTV Music Award y hace unos meses obtuvieron dos Grammys, uno por mejor video clip y otro por mejor álbum rock.

Tenían portada en casi todas las grandes revistas del mundo, su propia marca de ropa, estaban pronto a estrenar una película, su ultimo single llevaba más de dos semanas siendo el numero uno en la lista de los Billboard, en fin, como se dice "estaban en la cresta de la ola".

-Sí, pero recuerda que Saitoh convoco a reunión urgente…-decía Sayo desde el asiento trasero - …creo que nos tiene una nueva misión.

-Dios, así nunca podré descansar como es debido – exclamaba Sanosuke en un bostezo mientras se estiraba perezosamente en su asiento, ubicado al lado de Sayo.

-Señores, ya pueden descender – les anuncio la azafata del avión. Así, uno a uno salieron a la manga que conectaba la puerta del avión con el terminal del aeropuerto. Recogieron sus maletas, para pasar por policía internacional y luego de todos los "malditos" (como lo llamara Kenshin) chequeos que hay que hacer, pudieron salir finalmente del aeropuerto, no sin ser asediados por un grupo de histéricas e histéricos fans, que se lanzaban entre griteríos y llantos sobre la Van que los recogiera.

_-Asumi, trae inmediatamente a los chicos hasta la central_ – se escucho decir por la radio de la Van – _el comandante Saitoh, los quiere aquí lo antes posible._

-En diez minutos llegaremos – respondió la conductora del vehículo.

_-Está bien,... informado_ – respondió Shide, dando por finalizada la comunicación.

Kenshin desde su asiento se recargo hacia delante - Asumi, tú sabes cuál es la nueva misión?.

-No - dijo negando con la cabeza - el comandante esta muy reservado últimamente.

-Tal esta nueva misión es la causa de que no nos haya acompañado a Rusia.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Aoshi- dijo Misao que escribía algo en su notebook – es la primera vez que no nos acompaña y sobre todo si se trataba de una misión de nivel 4.

-Sí, a mi tampoco me huele bien su ausencia en la misión – dijo Sanosuke

-Cuando lleguemos, él será el encargado de aclarar las dudas.

Todos permanecieron callados por el resto del viaje, estaban agotados con el estilo de vida que llevaban, y después del viaje lo único que deseaban era una buena comida, una ducha caliente y dormir. Pero la reunión urgente de la que fueron informados en pleno vuelo, les bajo los ánimos a todos.

* * *

Las luces de la sala de reunión se apagaron a la orden del comandante Saitoh, un hombre alto, de mirada color ámbar y fría, que vestía de impecable negro y como era costumbre, con su inseparable cigarro en la boca.

- Buen informe de la misión, Shinomori, aunque… Sagara debiste ser más precavido con las alarmas – dijo lanzando una mirada asesina al castaño.

-lo siento, pero la culpa es de Kenshin, él debió entregar un informe mas completo del sistema de seguridad del pez gordo.

-Algo que decir, Himura?.

-Nada, Hajime.

-Entonces asumes que la responsabilidad del peligro a la que se vio enfrentada la misión es culpa tuya?

-Sí.

-Tan comunicativo como siempre - suspiro Saitoh alzando la ceja al ver como el pelirrojo le contestaba pero sin despegar la vista de su notebook – imágenes por favor- se dirigió a la nada, e inmediatamente una imagen se proyecto en la pantalla blanca extendida frente al grupo. Era la imagen de una mujer joven y hermosa, de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y labios rojos.

-Quién es esa preciosura?…auch! – Sayo le había dado un puntapié a Sanosuke por el comentario

-Ejem…-tosió Saitoh para callar las risas de todos los presentes – esta señorita es su nueva misión. La doctora Megumi Takani.

-Específicamente hablando….?- trato de apurar Misao.

-Ella será su protegida. Deberán asegurarse que llegue sana y salva ante el Tribunal de Justicia Internacional en la Haya, Holanda. Para que declare contra Makoto Shishio…

-El MINISTRO DEL EXTERIOR….?- grito Aoshi sorprendido al igual que lo estaban todos sus compañeros.

-Así es…- respondió Saitoh para después lanzar una bocanada de humo hacia la nada.

-Makoto Shishio también es el representante japonés ante la ONU y miembro del Consejo de Seguridad de la misma, en pocas palabras toda una eminencia de la política y de las relaciones exteriores – dijo Kenshin tipiando rápidamente sobre el teclado de su note book – un _intocable _como les dice Misao.

-Por lo mismo esta misión es tan complicada, pues debe hacerse bajo el más estricto secreto. Solo el Emperador y el Primer Ministro, además de nosotros lo saben. El círculo de protección de Shishio es muy poderoso. Por lo que la señorita Megumi viajara de incógnito, dentro del personal a cargo de su gira por Europa. No podremos llevarla directamente hasta La Haya, por lo que seguiremos una ruta de conciertos programados, hasta llegar finalmente a Holanda.

-Pero… el que FIVE MINUT programé una serie de conciertos, cuando nunca lo a hecho, no será demasiada parsimonia para la prensa? Seremos el centro de atención internacional….además no entiendo por que no podemos llevarla directamente ….. por mucho que Shishio sea un político tan influyente, no creo que dudara de un grupo de rock - pregunto Sayo alzando una ceja – qué es lo que se esconde detrás de todo esto?- finalizo.

-No te puedo ocultar nada verdad – sonrió Saitoh con satisfacción – pues bien… han oído hablar de Turkestán Oriental?- pregunto gravemente al grupo.

-Bueno según lo que sé…- dijo Sanosuke - Turkestán es el nombre especial de un antiguo pueblo nómada que vivía en las montañas Altay y praderas del norte de China. En el año 552 fundo el Estado de Khan, que fue dividido en una parte oriental y otra occidental, ambas enzarzadas en disputas de poder. A mediados del siglo VIII, los Estados de Khan oriental y occidental se arruinaron uno tras otro, y sus descendientes han venido conviviendo con los pueblos de otras etnias…. Ninguna pregunta hasta el momento…- todos lo miraban atónitos - muy bien, entonces continuo….. con el objeto de dividir y controlar Xinjiang, ciertos colonialistas bautizaron a esta región como Turkestán Oriental, fabricando así el falso mito de que Xinjiang es la tierra natal del pueblo de "Turkestán Oriental".

Pues bien, Xinjiang es parte del territorio chino desde el año 60 antes de nuestra era y el Poder Central de China nunca ha dejado de tener jurisdicción sobre la región.

Sin embargo, desde comienzos del siglo XX, un pequeño grupo de fanáticos escisionistas y extremistas religiosos de Xinjiang, fabricaron una serie de supuestas teorías sobre Turkestán Oriental. Pregonaron que éste era desde la antigüedad un país independiente, con una historia de cerca de 10. 000 años, y que todas las etnias que hablan el idioma Turkestán y profesan el islamismo se han de reunir para formar un país que combine el Estado y la religión. Además, negaron la historia de China creada conjuntamente por todas las etnias del país y proclamaron que había que oponerse a todas las etnias fuera de la de Turkestán y eliminar a los paganos.

En conclusión, Saitoh se refiere al grupo terrorista chino Turkestán oriental, que según como les conté, realizan sus actividades bajo estas teorías, con el intento de materializar su vana esperanza de fundar el estado de Turkestan Oriental – Sanosuke se acomodo en su respaldo satisfecho por la gran clase magistral que acababa de dar. Y sonriente tomo un poco de agua mientras observaba la cara incrédula de sus compañeros.

-vaya, después de todo no eres tan tonto como aparentas – dijo Aoshi saliendo de la impresión.

-No fastidies… es que solo he estado leyendo mas últimamente - dijo Sanosuke cruzando sus brazos.

-Esta bien… pero no te enojes….- respondió Aoshi con una mini gota en la cabeza – ahora bien… qué tienen que ver Turkestan con Shishio?.

-Entre 1990 y 2001, las fuerzas terroristas de Turkestán protagonizaron por lo menos 200 atentados terroristas en Xinjiang, que causaron 162 muertos y mas de 440 heridos entre ciudadanos de a pie, cuadros a nivel base y personajes religiosos. También han perpetrado actos violentos en el extranjero, disparando o bombardeando las embajadas o consulados de China acreditados en países relativos, o asesinado a hombres de negocios chinos, empleados gubernamentales y policías extranjeros. Pues bien, se tiene antecedentes que Shishio mantiene contacto con estos terroristas desde 1997, aportándoles todo material necesario para sus actos terroristas.

-Tráfico?

-Exacto,Himura dos – dijo Saitoh a Misao,ahogando su cigarrillo en el cenicero – pero eso no es lo más grave. Según fuentes, Shishio fabrica desde hace tiempo un gas tan mortal y efectivo como el Sarim, pues este gas al ponerse en contacto con la piel humana la carcomería como un ácido, y literalmente te mata en vida, pues no solo se "comería" la piel. Imagínense el resto.

-Qué horror!- exclamo Sayo con asco.

-Shishio suministrara el gas Jupon-G, así lo denomino, a Turkestán a cambio de que ellos, una vez que comentan el atentado, le den el dominio sobre el territorio japonés y el resto de Asia, que no sea territorio chino. América y Europa se lo darán a Al Qaeda y África será repartido entre los distintos grupos armados que hay ahí. Como ven… seria un caos mundial – puntualizo Saitoh.

-Y qué sabe esa tal Megumi Takani? – dijo sayo señalando a la mujer de la proyección.

-Pues bien… ella es la creadora del gas Jupon-G.

-QUÉ? .- gritaron al mismo tiempo todos los integrantes de "Five minut".

* * *

**bueno, aprovechando este fin de semana largo que se dio aqui en Chilito lindo, aproveche de actualizar "Vives en mi corazon" y tambien este nuevo fics, que me esta quitando el sueño, o mejor dicho ocupando el sueño, creando la historia en ellos. esto sera preocupante? como pa pedir nota la sicologo? bahhhhh! no me preocupo. espero que les haya gustado y escriban review para saber sus aportes, insultos, escupitajos, aplausos, ovaciones de pie, tomatazos, etc.**

**Antes de decir adios, quisiera dar las gracias a las siguientes personas por sus review:**

**Gabyhyatt **( sip ken y misao son hermanos. gracias) **Cristy-girl **( pues si,Sanosuke siempre se ensucia las manos, pero por algo es el chico rudo...o no?)**Naoko L-K** (gracias por tu comprension y que bueno que te haya gustado este fics) **Kaoru **( que bueno que te haya gustado la mezcla) **Mibbi-Chan** ( jajajjaja. gracias amiga por el apoyo. Espero q lo de Matrix se le haya quitado) **Lazara** ( gracias por tu apoyo y espero que subas pronto Doble vida que o sino yo te mato). Tambien le qero dar las gracias a **Leslie** que (aunq no me dejo un review ¬¬) me da muchos animos para seguir, por MSN.

ahora si...

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	3. Ella es muy fuerte

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo tres: Ella es muy fuerte**

**

* * *

**-¿QUIÉN ES USTED? – gritaba histérica una chica, afuera no se escuchaba nada 

-Solo sígame, la hemos venido a salvar – decía la silueta que se dibujaba a contraluz en la puerta, mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-RESPONDAAAA….QUIEN ES USTED! – gritaba la menuda mujer.

-Venimos de parte de su hermana Megumi…

-Está a salvo! – dijo emocionada la muchacha al saber que su hermana que había escapado hace días, se encontraba bien. Las lágrimas comenzarón a correr por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, levántese… por favor… solo tenemos cinco minutos – insistió la silueta que aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

Pero lo que no percibió el hombre con la oscuridad del lugar, es que la muchacha no podía pararse; pues estaba desnutrida y deshidratada; las piernas y brazos los tenia amoratados y heridos; las muñecas heridas por las ataduras; y la cara hinchada por los golpes; todo producto de las múltiples torturas que recibió para que revelara a dónde había escapado sus hermana.

-no puedo levantarme – dijo la chica con esfuerzo al tratar de ponerse de pie, pero cayendo nuevamente sobre las rodillas.

El hombre la cargó entre sus brazos – sujétese a mi cuello… nos iremos de aquí – le dijo mientras salían hacia un callejón, donde la chica pudo ver a los guardián que custodiaban su puerta, inconscientes y sangrantes en el suelo. _" él hizo esto?"_ se preguntó la chica acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, _"huele bien"_ y envuelta en el hipnotizante aroma se desmayó.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dónde estoy? – murmuró cuando sus ojos se entreabrieron dando paso a la luz cegadora que invadía el cuarto en el cual reposaba.

-Kaoru, despertaste One- chan! – se le arrojó al cuello una emocionada Megumi.

-auchhhh! – exclamó la pelinegra. Una semana ha pasado desde que fue rescatada, y la mejoría había sido considerable, para el aspecto demacrado con el que llegó. Ya estaba completamente sana, pero algunas heridas y golpes aun no desaparecían.

-lo siento…esos salvajes!…. Pero ya estas a salvo… pronto acabara este tormento – decía Megumi observándola con compasión.

-dónde estamos? Megumi – dijo Kaoru observando la habitación donde se encontraban. Era una habitación blanca de cabo a cabo, de techo alto, y sin ventanas. Su cama, el velador, una mesa y la silla, donde se sentara Megumi, eran los únicos muebles que decoraban el lugar. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el jarrón de cristal con un ramo de flores de jazmín que había sobre la mesa. – que hermoso! – exclamo en un susurro.

- ese ramo es de Himura - kun – respondió Megumi con una sonrisa.

-Himura-kun? Quién es él?.

-quien te rescató desde la celda, aunque yo no lo conozco todavía, por lo que no he podido darle las gracias.

-él!... – el exquisito aroma de ese hombre se le vino a la mente, por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Toc, toc

-Entre!– dijo Megumi. Tras la puerta apareció un hombre alto, con ojos color ámbar y vestido de negro. En un principio asusto a Kaoru, pero cuando el hombre esbozo una sonrisa, ella pensó que no era tan maligno como aparentaba.

-debería sonreír más.

-disculpe? – dijo el comandante Saitoh al no entender el cometario de la muchacha.

-dije que debería sonreír mas… se ve más joven y apuesto con una sonrisa – y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, que el comandante Saitoh correspondió, pero con un leve sonrojo.

-Kaoru, tú nunca aprenderás a quedarte callada – reprochó divertida Megumi por la actitud de Saitoh.

- no se preocupe Megumi-dono – señaló amablemente Saitoh – ahora quisiera saber si usted y Kaoru-dono estarían interesadas en recorrer nuestras instalaciones y luego de almorzar, asistir a la reunión con el grupo, para que los conozca. Ellos acaban de llegar desde Tokio.

- qué opinas Kaoru? – preguntó Megumi.

- no entiendo nada… pero creo que el paseo me aclarara todo.

- usted tiene razón Kaoru - dono.

- entonces aceptamos gustosas, Saitoh-kun – respondió Megumi con una venia de cabeza.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me carga esperar.

-Relájate Sano y mejor concéntrate en el entrenamiento – le decía Aoshi mientras le dirigía una patada a la cabeza.

-Pero es que hace dos semanas que estamos estancados aquí en Japón, sin ninguna otra misión más que proteger a esa mujer, que aun no conocemos en persona – repelía el ataque de Aoshi con sus antebrazo y en un giro sobre su propio eje le respondía la patada, pero hacia la costilla – pero lo peor de todo es que al comandante Saitoh se le ocurre salvar a la hermana menor de esa mujer … todo bien hasta el momento, un poco de emoción… pero, A QUIÉN MANDAN PARA EL TRABAJO?... al _"cabeza de micro chip"_ de Kenshin – Aoshi detuvo el pie de Sano con ambas manos, pero el castaño le lanzó una lluvia de puñetazos, por lo que se obligo a dar un salto hacia atrás – y a nosotros los expertos en trabajos de campo nos dejan esperando en la central… eso si que no es justo – Aoshi atacó nuevamente con un golpe certero a la cara de Sanosuke, pero el castaño se agachó por lo que le conectó un derechazo al estómago – y ahora que llegamos aquí, nos envían a entrenar, mientras Sayo y Misao preparan los pormenores de la gira por Asia y Europa. Para que a las 1.400 recién tener la famosa reunión donde conoceremos a nuestra protegida.

-Fiuuuuhhhh! - silbo Aoshi - sí que estas ansioso con la espera – dijo luego sobándose el golpe que recibiera en el estómago – por suerte usaba los protectores.

-Lo siento Shinomori – respondía Sano mientras se sacaba los guantes – pero ya dije que me carga la espera… ¿agua?

-Sí, por favor – y así recibió la botella que le lanzara el castaño – pero tienes que entender que el comandante quiere hacer todo calmadamente. Un paso en falso y la misión se ira al infierno y de paso nosotros con ella – bebió un sorbo y continuo – piensa que recién hace dos semanas que llegamos de la misión en Rusia, para nosotros; pero de nuestro concierto, para la prensa; por lo que iniciar inmediatamente una gira de conciertos por Europa, seria demasiado sospechoso, incluso aunque nos escondamos bajo el cuentillo del grupo de rock. No sabemos cuán grandes son los brazos de Shishio.

-Detesto admitir que tienes razón – dijo Sanosuke sentándose con pesadez sobre la duela del gimnasio – pero por algo eres el líder – y le guiño el ojo.

-Idiota! – Aoshi le arrojo la toalla a la cara.

-MALDITOOOOO – y así se inicio una nueva pelea entre Aoshi y Sanosuke.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Se han demorado mucho, ya todos deberían estar aquí.

-Comandante, si se preocupa por nosotras, no debe hacerlo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – sonreía Megumi mirando por encima de sus lentes ópticos.

-Es usted muy amable Megumi-dono, pero yo les he enseñado puntualidad y ya llevan diez minutos de atraso.

-Deben estar muy ocupados – señaló Kaoru con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

-Pues ellos tenían instrucciones estrictas de estar aquí a las 1. 400, se les castigara por esto – Saitoh prendió un cigarrillo luego de decir esto.

-Oh! Vamos… son solo diez minutos… como dijera Megumi tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Kaoru! No hables así – dijo furiosa Megumi – perdónela Saitoh-kun, es una chica muy impertinente.

-No se enoje con la señorita, por favor – dijo una voz masculina proveniente desde la puerta – ya estamos aquí.

Dos hombres jóvenes y altos hacían su aparición desde la puerta. El castaño vestía una polera blanca de manga larga con el kanji _Aku_ estampado en la espalda; además de unos pantalones negros y anchos, y por supuesto la inconfundible banda roja amarrada a la cabeza. El otro muchacho, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestía jeans y una camisa azul, la cual traía abierta mostrando una polera negra con un estampado de _Stratovarius. _

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Kaoru al reconocerlos – NO PUEDE SER!

-KAORU! Qué te sucede? – exclamó Megumi con horror luego de dar un salto por el repentino grito de Kaoru.

-Son… son… Sa…sanosuke y Ao…aoshi… Five Minut… son ellos….SON ELLOS! – y alborotada se lanzó hacia ellos.

-KAORU! – el grito de Megumi la detuvo en el acto – comportante por favor, ya no eres una niña para…

-No se preocupe señora – interrumpió Sanosuke - le dije que no se enojara con la señorita, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esos espectáculos – decía el castaño mientras daba vuelta una silla para sentarse y cruzar sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma.

-Señora? espectáculos? – a Megumi le comenzó un pequeño tic en el ojo –... usted me ofende con tal comentario.

-Jajajaja… usted es quien debe perdonar a mi amigo – señaló esta vez Aoshi – pero él es el que no sabe comportarse – y extendiendo sus mano hacia Megumi – mucho gusto, soy Aoshi Shinomori y este pelmazo – añadiéndole un palmetazo al hombro de Sano – es Sanosuke Sagara, somos dos de sus protectores.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo – y dirigiendo una mirada de pocos amigos a Sanosuke – y a usted.

-El placer es mío – le respondió éste con un guiño de ojo. A Megumi le comenzó el tic en el ojo otra vez.

-Yo soy Kaoru Takani, la hermana menor de Megumi. No saben el placer de conocerlos a ambos, a ustedes…. Ustedes y sus amigos son mi grupo favorito de rock… ahhhhh! – y tomando una de las carpetas que se encontraba sobre la mesa – me darían sus autógrafos, por favor, digan que sí – tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

Sanosuke y Aoshi la miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, pero luego comenzaron a reír.

-De qué se ríen? – pregunto Kaoru.

-Es que no te podemos firmar esos papeles – le dijo Aoshi indicando la carpeta que ella tomara – porque son los informes que seguramente preparó Tokyo-sama para está reunión. Y si llegara a saber que le hemos estampado unos garabatos, ella nos mata.

-Y la cara que pusiste era tan graciosa – añadió Sano indicándola con el dedo.

-Ohhhhhh! – dijo Kaoru un poco desilusionada, pero luego – NO SE RÍAN ASÍ DE MI!

-Vaya, esta señorita tiene su genio – dijo Misao que venia entrando a la sala de reunión.

-Misao! – exclamó sorprendida Kaoru.

Luego de Misao entro Sayo diciendo amablemente: _"buenas tardes a todos", _en compañía de una hermosa mujer de unos cuarentas años, Tokyo Saitoh, quien también saludo a todos amablemente. El corazón de Kaoru no daba más de la emoción, era un sueño que _Five Minut_ estuviera entrando por aquella puerta. Pero el tiempo se detuvo para ella cuando el quinto integrante del grupo hizo su aparición. Cabello rojo, escondido bajo un gorro negro, ojos violetas tras unos lentes ópticos de grueso marco negro, una sonrisa que derretiría al más arcaico de los icebergs del polo norte y una cara de hermosos rasgos femeninos, pero que irradiaba fuerza masculina.

-KENSHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! – Kaoru no pudo controlar más a la histérica fans que llevaba dentro y la dejo escapar. Toda su humanidad junto con la de Kenshin fue a dar al suelo, y de paso algunas sillas.

-Oro? .

-Ahhhhhhh! No lo puedo creer… Kenshin… Aoshi… Sanosuke… Misao… Sayo…. Todo _Five Minut_ – exclamaba Kaoru mientras lo abrazaba. Pero un aroma se le vino a la cabeza. _"Ese aroma otra vez, no… no puede ser…"_ oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Flash back**

_-dónde estamos? Megumi – dijo Kaoru observando toda la habitación. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el jarrón de cristal con un ramo de flores de jazmín que había sobre la mesa. – que hermoso! – exclamo en un susurro. _

_- ese ramo es de Himura - kun – respondió Megumi con una sonrisa._

_-Himura-kun? Quién es él?._

_-quien te rescato desde la celda, aunque yo no lo conozco todavía, por lo que no he podido darle las gracias._

**Fin flash back**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- usted?… usted es quién me rescató? – decía atropelladamente Kaoru mientras se ponía de pie.

- Sí, fui yo – decía Kenshin con una gota en la cabeza – mucho gusto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Así que también son agentes secretos del Emperador – decía Kaoru encantada.

Los cinco integrantes de _Five Minut_ sonreían, mientras afirmaban con la cabeza.

-Nuestra organización se llama Gott Lanze, que quiere decir _Lanza de Dios _en…

-…En alemán – interrumpió Megumi la explicación de Saitoh – oh! Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta – señalo sonrojada por su impertinencia.

-Sie sprechen Aleman? – preguntó Sanosuke rápidamente.

-sehr gut... mais, je parle bon Français - contestó ella para dejarlo atónito, pero…

-la langue de l'amour, bien que je préfère parler Italien... Come è il relativo italiano? – contestó él para dejarla atónita a ella.

-non è buono come la mia Neerlandes… me kostte een om het, vertraging drie te leren trekkracht in het doen van het…- respondía Megumi comenzándole a aparecer el tic en el ojo.

-in ernstig? I de alleen vertraging twee maanden, is niet zo dificil... η γλώσσα αλλά για το μου ήταν ο Έλληνας – los presentes parecían público en pleno partido de tenis, sus cabezas iban y venían

-да, αυτό είναι πολύ … И только будет русский, он вы не верит вам?

-да, будет легко… but also is it the English and the Portugues... você fala Portugues?

-Se, se eu o falar e também mim fale………

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! VOCÊ DOIS TEM FALADO APENAS IMEDIATAMENTE – grito Misao desesperadamente – ya me tienen harta con su pequeña discusión políglota – y se volvió a sentar muy dignamente.

-Lo siento – se disculpó sonrojada Megumi, pero ese tal Sagara le provocaba ganas de pelear, de ir al choque. De reojo miro al muchacho que se sentaba frente a ella, pero el castaño también la observaba y con descaro le guiño un ojo. El tic otra vez. Megumi se voltió molesta hacia Saitoh que se aprontaba para seguir con su explicación inconclusa.

-bueno… como les iba contando… _Gott Lanze_, fue creada bajo la protección del Emperador y el Primer Ministro. Solo ellos conocen nuestros movimientos, y además son nuestros máximos comandantes. Nuestra misión fundamental y primordial es el resguardo de la seguridad del pueblo nipón y como nuestro nombre lo indica dar protección con la lanza de la libertad y la justicia.

_Five Minut_ fue creado hace cuatro años, como una manera de encubrir las actividades secretas de _Gott Lanze_, siendo una muy buena pantalla hasta el día de hoy.

-Fiuuuuuu!… qué historia! – exclamó Kaoru junto con un silbido – pero, qué eran cada uno de ustedes antes de formar _Five Minut_, cuáles eran sus verdaderos nombres?... porque supongo que los actuales no lo son… y, por lo tanto, la información que entrega la prensa también tiene que ser mentira… acaso, eran ex-presidiaros?… o tal vez eran asesinos a sueldos…. O tal vez

-Kaoru-dono… – irrumpió Saitoh en la loca carrera de palabras de la pelinegra – gomen, pero esa información es clasificada, el expediente de cada uno de los agentes de esta organización es secreta – mientras explico esto la observo con fría mirada, por lo que Kaoru entendió que no debía ni intentar tocar el tema en el futuro.

-Shinomori es el líder, el segundo al mando es Sagara, y además es el responsable de las misiones en terreno… los hermanos Himura se encargan de informática y Amakusa es la responsable del armamento. Sin embargo, aunque cada uno tiene su especialidad y capacidad particular, todos fueron entrenados bajo los mismos términos por lo que cualquiera puede reemplazar a otro en una misión. Ellos saben muy bien que nadie aquí es imprescindible.

-Nosotros también lo queremos, comandante – señaló Misao en tono burlón, por lo que las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Señor! – interrumpió Aoshi – cuál serán las acciones a seguir, ya llevamos dos semanas aquí en Japón. Sé que es una misión delicada, pero creo que seria mejor movernos rápido, así no daríamos tiempo a Shishio de averiguar que paso con Kaoru-dono.

-Tienes razón Shinomori – dijo Tokyo, pidiendo la palabra antes y siendo concedida por Saitoh con una venia de cabeza – pero como realizaremos esta misión trasladando a las señoritas a través del tour de conciertos, debemos hacerlo tal cual, es decir, debemos realizar una campaña de publicidad pre y durante la gira, concertar los sitios en los cuales darán los conciertos, buscar auspiciadores, reservar hoteles, etc.… además su agenda de compromisos como grupo de rock por esta semana esta copada y deben cumplir con todas ellas… ustedes saben que es….

-….PARA NO DESPERTAR SOSPECHAS – dijerón los cinco integrantes de _Five Minut_ al unísono.

-Así es – Tokyo no mostró muy buena cara por dicha interrupción -, pero si quieren saber cuál será la ruta que hemos organizado con las chicas… Misao? podrías introducir la presentación que hemos preparado, por favor.

-Hai – señaló la muchacha tecleando rápidamente en su computador personal, para que así la imagen de un mapamundi se proyectara en la pantalla blanca que descendía lentamente desde el techo.

-Comenzaremos aquí en Kyoto, luego iremos… - la reunión se extendió por casi dos horas, pero Megumi y Kaoru fueron despachadas a su habitaciones luego de explicarles la ruta que las llevaría hasta Holanda. El resto del equipo se encerró por la hora y media restante, para discutir ciertos puntos que a ellas no se le podían señalar.

Por lo que ambas se fueron a pasear por todos los largos e infinitos pasillos que conformaran ese edificio, cuartel, central, casa, lo que fuera donde ellas estuvieran.

Mientras caminaban, conversaban de todas la impresiones que le surgieron por aquella reunión. Megumi reprocho a Kaoru su comportamiento con Himura-kun y Kaoru se defendió con la discusión políglota que había intercambiado con Sanosuke. Aunque la hermana menor reconoció estar enamoradísima de Kenshin, la hermana mayor no dijo ni palabra respecto a lo que le había parecido el castaño.

Pues bien, Megumi ni sabia de la existencia de un grupo de rock llamado Five Minut, ella era solo libros de Química, Biología, Matemática y demases. Revistas del espectáculo, programas de televisión, conciertos, eran palabras que no estaban dentro de su vocabulario. En otras palabras era una _Cerebrito_, apodo que le regalara Kaoru.

La hermana menor era la cara de esta moneda, extrovertida, parlanchina, sin pelos en la lengua, come revistas del corazón y fans numero uno de Five Minut, L' arc-en- ciel, T.M. Revolution, X-Japan, Animetal, Bonnie Pink, Judy and Mary, The Yellow Monkey, Mayo Suzukase, Makoto Kawamoto, Siam Shade. Two Mix, Yo Izumi, Hai Hai Puffy Amy &Yumi, en fin, no había grupo o cantante del que no fuera fans numero uno.

Siguieron paseando por largo rato, para después ir a cenar a la habitación de Megumi, ahí se les ocurrió la genial idea de celebrar una mini pijama party, para conmemorar el reencuentro y pronta libertad, si todo lo que _Five Minut _y _Gott Lanze_ planeaban para ellas salía bien.

Conversarón (mas Kaoru que Megumi), copucharón (mas Kaoru que Megumi), pelearón (mas Megumi que Kaoru) e hicierón todas las cosas que, como hermanas, hacían cuando niñas o cuando aun no caían en manos de Shishio.

Así llegó el siguiente día, el desayuno fue muy temprano y para variar desayunaron ellas dos solas. Ese complejo era demasiado grande y toda la gente que se veía circulando continuamente de aquí para allá, ni siquiera se mostraba amable como para dirigirles la palabra, por lo que nuevamente se fueron a pasear por los largos e infinitos pasillos, debes en cuando se topaban con uno que otro:**_ "entrada solo permitida a personal autorizado"_** por lo que giraban sobre sus tobillos para buscar otro rumbo más interesante y permitido.

En una de esas tantas vueltas se toparon con el comandante Saitoh quien en compañía de Keshin, se dirigían hacia el gimnasio de tiro en busca de Sanosuke, pues en media hora deberían estar en el canal de televisión N-Image, para una entrevista en el programa juvenil de moda.

-oh! podría ir con ustedes? Ya estoy apestada de este lugar…necesito libertad y ver el cielo, el sol, los árboles, los….. – dijó Kaoru con cara de perrito lastimado – por favor comandante Saitoh diga que sí! – agregó a ver la cara de desaprobación del jefe.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que sean vista – dijó Kenshin alzando los hombros.

-Pero es que ya tengo claustrofobia de este lugar, las ventanas que tiene son solo dos en todo el edificio, y la gente aquí ni nos habla, si no me saca de aquí me voy a volver loca! – comenzó a berrinchar Kaoru.

-No le haga caso comandante – dijó Megumi visiblemente apenada por las niñerías de su hermana – creo que aun no comprende nuestra situación.

-Claro que lo comprendo, pero he estado los últimos seis meses enclaustrada por un viejo sin escrúpulos, que lo único que quería era que tú terminaras lo que inicio nuestro padre y por fin que puedo disfrutar en paz de la vida y sin tener que temer si amaneceré viva mañana, debo permanecer en un lugar tan frío e inhospitalario, como la celda de donde me sacaron – ese cometario estremeció a los tres adultos y más aun el llanto de Kaoru.

-Kaoru-dono podrá ir con los chicos – dijo Saitoh en un murmuro – pero antes deberá pasar por Personificación. Como le dijera antes no puede arriesgarse a ser vista.

-Gracias comandante – dijó la muchacha limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – ahora vamos por Sanosuke – sonrió ampliamente, para alejarse a grandes zancadas. ( después de tantos paseos ya sabía perfectamente a dónde debía ir)

-Su hermana es muy fuerte, Megumi-dono – murmuró Kenshin a la castaña quien comenzó a andar al lado del pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, Kenshin-kun – sonrió observando a la pelinegra que iba delante de ellos – es mucho mas fuerte que yo, pero… no se lo diga.

-De mis labios no saldrá – prometió él.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(t)**Traducción no instantánea. P**

…_En alemán – interrumpió Megumi la explicación de Saitoh – oh! Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta – señalo sonrojada por su impertinencia._

_Usted habla Alemán? – pregunto Sanosuke rápidamente._

_Lo hablo bien... pero, hablo mejor el Francés - contesto ella para dejarlo atónito, pero… _

_El idioma del amor, aunque yo prefiero hablar el italiano... cuán bueno es su Italiano? – contesto él para dejarla atónita a ella._

_No es tan bueno como mi Holandes… me costo un poco aprenderlo, demore tres mses en hacerlo…- respondía Megumi comenzándole a aparecer el tic en el ojo._

_En serio? Yo solo demore dos meses, no es tan difícil... el idioma más difícil para mi fue el Griego– los presentes parecían publico en pleno partido de tenis, sus cabezas iban y venían_

_sí, ese es difícil… y el más fácil es el Ruso, no lo cree usted?_

_sí, es facil… pero tambien lo es el Ingles y el Portugues... usted habla Portugues?_

_sí, si lo hablo y tambien hablo…_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE HABLAR INMEDIATAMENTE – grito Misao desesperadamente – ya me tienen harta con su pequeña discusión políglota – y se volvió a sentar muy dignamente. _

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: esta es la traducción de la pequeña discusión políglota (como la definiera Misao) entre Megumi y Sano. Bueno Megumi no sé por q habla tantos idiomas, pero Sanosuke y los demás integrantes de FM hablan varios idiomas (la frase final de Misao lo explicaría) por sus misiones, sobre todo cuando deben hacer papeles de infiltración. Ja ne!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Para todas y uno que preguntaron qué demonios de monos pinta Kaoru en esta historia, espero que este capítulo les haya aclarado esa duda y, por supuesto, dejado otras tantas. XDDDDDDDDDDD(Hohohohohohoohhoohohohohooohohoh)**

**El próximo capitulo será un especial con la vida de cada uno de los integrantes de Five Minut, por lo que será mínimo dos semanas en actualizar, a menos q JUNAEB diga lo contrario ( chiste interno, por sia!)**

**Aghora la parte q mas me agrada:**

**RESPUESTA PARA LOS REVIEW….QUE NUNCA LLEGARON:**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS TODOS!...**

**………… Y A LOS QUE SI LLEGARON:**

**LESLIE** (hasta a mi me dejo sonsa con la media clase de historia y como te dijera por MSN, todo lo de Turkestán es 100 verdad. nos vemos. besos.)**LAZARA **(espero que este capi haya correspondido a tu escanones de longitud. jajajjaja. nos vemos. besos) **GABYHYATT** (Kaoru aparece en este capi, espero q te haya gustado. Nos vemos. Besos) **GHIA-HIKARI** (gracias por tu apoyo y aquí está, para tus largas tardes de ocio… menos mal no se fue a pique. Nos vemos. Besus) **MONIKA-DONO** (kiu, loquilla! Gracias por tu apoyo y dale pa adelante con tu fics. Nos vemos. Besus.) **NAOKO L-K **(la respuesta correcta era ninguna de las anteriores…. Jajajajjaajja. Solo era la hermana menor de Meg. Espero te haya gustado. Nos vemos. Besus)** MICHEL 8 8 8 **(gracias por las felicitaciones y esperare gustosa tu actualización el 8 de noviembre. Jejejjejejeje. Me encanta tu fics. Nos vemos) **CISNE.NEGRO** (quedas contratada como animadora del programa especial de la biografía de Five Minut, gracias por tu apoyo y consejos. Nos vemos en MSN. Ahhh! **¬¬u** y no es N'sync!)

**Ya me voy por que debo partir a la U a una reunión, y día sábado O.o! MALDITOS.**

**Bueno nos vemos**

**Adiós**

**Fin del comunicado (como dice naoko L-K P)**


	4. ¿Qué signo eres?

**Nunca esta de mas decir que los personajes de Rk no me pertenecen y que solo los ocupo para los fines de este fic... y de otros que ya espero subir...hohohohohohohohohohohohoh**

**Bueno sin dar mas la lata...aqui esta el capi numero cuatro de Five Minut...

* * *

****Five Minut**

**Capítulo número cuatro¿Qué signo eres?

* * *

**

Kaori Sakurako estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, no era para menos si dentro de 10 minutos estaría en vivo para todo el Japón. El director y el productor del programa también estaban nerviosos, pero no lo daban a demostrar para no poner nervioso a su personal y a la mismísima animadora de Así es la cosa, el programa número uno de la parrilla programática en la TV nipona.

El director daba algunas indicaciones a Kaori, mientras la maquilladora daba los últimos toques, cuando el público presente casi manda abajo el estudio. Una ola de chillidos, gritos enardecidos, desmayos (es como mucho), y demostraciones de amor varias se hicieron sentir con fuerza desde las almas de cada una de las personas q abarrotaban las galerías del publico.

- ya llegaron! – dijo el director mientas corría a recibir al grupo q provocaba tal ataque de euforia.

Al estudio hacia ingreso Aoshi Shinomori, Sanosuke Sagara, Misao y Kenshin Himura, además de Sayo Amakusa. Detrás le seguía Tokio Saitoh; su manager, un buen contingente de guardaespaldas y asistentes, entre ellos una chica de cabellos rubios y mirada negra, muy joven para trabajar en la disquera, pero en fin, las estrellas de rock son extravagantes.

Todos entraron saludando al publico, también otorgaron algunos autógrafos y se sacaron fotos, en si eran un grupo muy agradecido de sus fans, pero Tokio pronto los llamó, junto con el productor del programa a q se ubicaran en sus puestos, pues para comenzar cantarían su nuevo single _"My hidden life"_.

Hajime Saitoh entró poco tiempo después al estudio, así q la chica de cabellos rubios q había entrado en un principio con los Five Minut se dirigió a hablar con él.

- Esto es tan emocionante!- decía la rubia – gracias por dejarme venir Saitoh-kun.

- No lo agradezca tanto Kaoru- dono, usted tenia razón al decir q nuestro cuartel parece una cárcel.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia- decía la chica con un gesto de su mano.

La personificación era realmente buena, el manantial de cabellos oscuros fueron guardados debajo de una peluca rubia q no era mas larga q debajo de las orejas, lentes de contacto negro ocultaron a los zafiros, y la ropa adecuada completaban el conjunto. Kaoru Takani era otra. Si preguntaban su nombre, ella debía contestar en inglés, a fin de q creyeran q era una asistente enviada por la casa disquera desde Estados Unidos.

El coordinador de piso dio las indicaciones de q entrarían al aire en 10 segundos por lo q todos corrieron a tomar sus puestos y guiarse por las ordenes del director.

- que entre la presentación! – dijo el director por la línea interna.

-Estamos listos Kaori – decía el coordinador haciendo el conteo con su mano - en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

El público comenzó a aplaudir a la señal y Kaori con su mejor sonrisa les dio la bienvenida al público en el estudio y a la gente en casa. Dio una pequeña introducción del grupo q estaba a punto de presentar, y a medida q iba dando las descripciones, la gente en el estudio gritaba de emoción, finalmente para no dar mas la lata y con redobles de tambores presentó a Five Minut.

Sanosuke y Aoshi irrumpieron con sus instrumentos de una manera apoteósica pero callaron a los 10 segundos para q la suave voz de Misao dijiera dos frases y así irrumpir todos, esta vez, en una sola melodía. La gente bailó y coreó, cada palabra de la canción, hubo un solo de Sano de lujo, y finalmente todos los instrumentos callaron para q solo la voz de Misao repitiera las mismas frases q al principio:

_...if you'll learn of my hidden life_

_you can not go away of what would happen to you..._

... eso fue suficiente para q el público arrancara en gritos y aplausos. Kaori prometió q Five Minut estaría a la vuelta de comerciales, dispuestos a contestar todas las preguntas y a revelar algunas de sus intimidades.

Comerciales…

Los chicos bebieron un poco de agua y fueron a sentarse en un sillón semicircular q estaban frente a Kaori, quien uno a uno estrecho la mano y los saludo alegremente.

- gracias por venir - dijo Kaori a los chicos cuando ya les hubieron puesto los micrófonos - fueron muy amables de dar este tiempo en su apretada agenda.

- No te preocupes – dijo Aoshi – ustedes fueron muy amables en invitarnos.

En eso llego el productor y les hizo la seña de q se aprontaran pues quedaban solo cinco segundos de comerciales.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-Sean todos bienvenidos nuevamente a Así es la cosa… hoy tenemos un programa espectacular, pues con nosotros está Five Minut – los aplausos y gritos volvieron a estallar en el estudio ante la presentación de Kaori.

- chicos? – se dirigió la animadora – es cierto que se preparan para realizar una gira por Asia y Europa, en una actitud q no es propia de Five Minut, por algo le dicen el grupo vagabundo.

- Pues… - inicio Aoshi – es verdad nunca antes lo hemos realizado por eso decidimos q ya era hora… además el sistema de "vagabundo" era bastante cansador.

-Y q países serán los q visitaran en su gira?

- Pues comenzaremos aquí en Kyoto… – respondió Misao esta vez, pero algunos gritos del público la interrumpieron – jejejejeje… luego iremos a Tokyo, pasaremos por Singapur, después Hong kong, Turquía, Rusia, Italia, Alemania, Francia, Holanda y terminaremos en España… y creo q se me olvidan algunos países en este momento. Y las ciudades están por confirmar.

- Será una gira muy extenuante – comento Kaori – espero q tengan mucho éxito en ella, aunque no lo dudo, por algo son el grupo numero uno de las listas de popularidad.

- Gracias – contestaron los cinco a coro.

- Pero… - Kaori los miro intrigante por lo q los cinco se acomodaron en sus asientos, pues sabían q vendrían las preguntas q mas odiaban – Sanosuke…- el primer premiado de la noche – es cierto q se anuncian campanas de boda en la pareja de Five Minut.

El público comenzó a abuchear y gritar, unos apoyaban la idea y otros daban a conocer su disgusto. Pero las risas de Sano y Sayo los comenzaron a apaciguar. Luego vino la explicación de la pareja de q esos comentarios eran solo rumores y de haber boda ellos serian los primeros en enterarse.

- señor Saitoh?- dijo Kaoru muy bajito acercándose al oído del hombre, a quien le comían las manos por un cigarrillo, pero dentro de un estudio de televisión esta mas q prohibido fumar – cómo se conocieron realmente ellos dos?

- Kaoru-dono ya le he dicho q esos antecedentes son secretos, confórmese con lo publicado en las revistas- contesto el hombre sin despegar la vista de sus muchachos, pero esa pregunta, sin querer, detonó recuerdos, recuerdos reales sobre sus protegidos y de cómo cada uno llegó a Five Minut.

00000000000000**S**0**A**0**N**0**O**0**S**0**U**0**K**0**E**0000**S**0**A**0**G**0**A**0**R**0**A**000000000000000000000

_Sanosuke fue abandonado en un Orfanato a los 5 años de edad. Creció como un chico introvertido, serio y violento; era el terror de los voluntarios, que observaban con infinita paciencia como el castaño por día dejaba a diez compañeros, en promedio, en la enfermería del orfanato, hasta que llego Souzo Sagara. Un profesor de música y voluntario novato del orfanato._

_Un día de aquellos, Sanosuke golpeaba a un chico mayor q él, en pleno patio de la institución, hasta q Souzo intervino, tomando a Sano de la cintura, para dejar que el chico morocho y q escupía sangre por la boca escapara hacia enfermería._

_Sanosuke pataleó, le mordió el brazo, le asestó unos cuantos escupitajos y otros puñetes en los costados, pero Souzo, sin demostrar molestia alguna por las agresiones del chico de diez años, lo plantó frente a él y lo abofeteo._

_El muchacho no lloro, en cambio lo insulto, lo maldijo, y le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla, pero antes de q pudiera escapar, el hombre nuevamente lo abofeteo._

_esto me duele más a mi que a ti, porque me doy cuenta de q no eres capaz de aceptar q tu madre te abandono – dijo Souzo serio y frió, inmutable. Sanosuke se lanzo a sus brazos y lloró hasta el cansancio._

_Desde ese día, Sano volvió a nace; aprendió a tocar guitarra con Souzo, jugaba normalmente con sus compañeros, ayudaba en los quehaceres del orfanato sin queja ni protesta y comenzó a sacar excelentes en la escuela. _

_Pero la hora de partir llego para Souzo, cuando Sanosuke cumplía los quince, fue una separación difícil, pues el hombre se marchaba a España con su futura esposa, sin embargo antes de marcharse le entrego una tarjeta adonde debía recurrir, según él – inmediatamente yo este en el avión, entiendes Sanosuke?". La dirección lo llevo hacia cierto hombre de cigarro en mano, comandante de un cuartel de infantería de marina, por lo q su ingreso a la milicia (con solo dieciséis años), para su desconocimiento, fue bajo el amparo del coronel Souzo Sagara, pero ese fue el ángel q lo llevo indirectamente a Five Minut cinco años después_

00000000000000**S**0**A**0**N**0**O**0**S**0**U**0**K**0**E**0000**S**0**A**0**G**0**A**0**R**0**A**000000000000000000000

- oh… vamos señor Saitoh – insistió Kaoru abstrayéndolo por un momento de sus recuerdos – solo quiero saber quién fue el primero en declarar su amor.

- Pues créame señorita Kaoru, que ni yo sé esa información.

0000000000000000**S**0**A**0**Y**0**O**0000**A**0**M**0**A**0**K**0**U**0**S**0**A**00000000000000000

_Chica genio, ese fue el calificativo que la acompaño gran parte de su joven vida. Aunque era brillante, su vida social siempre fue un caos. O ella se apartaba del mundo, o era el mundo quien la apartaba a ella._

_Así fue como sus padres le pusieron profesores particulares a los ocho años, pues ella cayo en un profunda depresión, por ser la chica odiadamente genio._

_Producto de este autoencierro social, se desarrollo tímida, introvertida y seria, sin más amigos que los libros y sus profesores._

_A los 15 años ingresó a la universidad, para ya a los 18 ingresar con los títulos de Licenciada en Física, Matemática y Biología. _

_En la ceremonia de titulación, se le acerco una hermosa y elegante mujer de cabellos negros y que se presento como Tokio Saitoh. Hablaron por pocos minutos, pero suficientes como para q Sayo quedara encantada con esa señora, que al marcharse le entregó una tarjeta, pues estaba interesada en que Sayo trabajara para ella._

_A la mañana siguiente, la castaña llegó a un edificio de lujo, donde se presento como Sayo Amakusa. Fue tan amablemente recibida que se emociono casi hasta las lágrimas de q por primera vez le alabaran su condición de genio (La recepcionista y la secretaria que la condujeron hasta el despacho de la Sra. Saitoh, no dejaron de hablar maravillas de ella) Cuando entró en el despacho, fue la misma Sra. Saitoh quien la recibió, presentándole inmediatamente a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban con ella: - el es Aoshi Shinomori – dijo indicando al pelinegro de ojos azules y mirada fría q la saludo con un simple "mucho gusto"- ellos son los hermanos Himura, Kenshin y Misao – el chico era pelirrojo y con lentes de marcos gruesos y negros que escondían unos amables ojos violáceos. La chica, que la saludara graciosamente, era pelinegra pero de unos espectaculares y vivaces ojos verdes – y él es Sanosuke Sagara – Sayo se volteo para ver mejor al hombre que se ponía de pie para saludarla. Solo se necesito de un casto beso en la mano, para q ella se ruborizara hasta el alma. _

_Para ella fue amor a primera vista, pero Sanosuke, en un principio, no mostró ningún interés especial por ella. Todo comenzó a surgir en los entrenamientos y en sus largas conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En una de estas charlas fue donde él la beso y nunca dejo de hacerlo._

0000000000000000**S**0**A**0**Y**0**O**0000**A**0**M**0**A**0**K**0**U**0**S**0**A**00000000000000000

- Kenshin? – pregunto Kaori – cómo les fue en su último concierto en Rusia?

- Muy bien, la acogida fue sorprendente, el estadio estaba lleno de extremo a extremo…

- …fue espectacular , aunque estábamos muy nerviosos por q antes de salir a escena la gente literalmente rugía – intervino Misao en la respuesta de Kenshin – además como ninguno de nosotros sabe hablar ruso… para poder hablar con ellos fue un caos… por suerte la disquera nos tenia una traductora…jajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja – los cinco integrantes de FM rieron. Estaban muy acostumbrados a mentir. Era parte de su trabajo.

- Ahora vayamos a su nuevo disco… Por qué lo han llamado _My hidden life. _Qué pretenden decir con "mi vida oculta", que es la traducción del titulo. – pregunto Kaori al azar.

- Bueno el titulo se le ocurrió a Aoshi – tomo la palabra Sanosuke – es para representar lo q se hace tras los escenarios, lo q no ve la gente… las largas horas de ensayo, las composiciones de las canciones, las sesiones de grabación, etc.…. Toda la vida oculta q no ven los fans…

La verdad sobre ese disco es mas simple que eso, o tal vez más compleja. En verdad el titulo se le ocurrió a Aoshi, como también la letra de la canción ancla que dio nombre al disco. Para la gente normal, y que no conoce los verdaderos objetivos de Five, es solo una balada rock romántica, pero para cada integrante de Five es la forma de declarar al mundo lo q son, y mas, decir lo que sienten del estilo de vida q llevan.

- Es cierto… la carátula del disco trae muchas fotos de esas situaciones – dice Kaori mientras saca desde la mesa q tiene al lado el disco de Five Minut y lo muestra a la cámara q se cierra en un primer plano – además creo q trae un dvd incorporado.

- Si…- contesto esta vez Sayo – es un mini especial… con las vidas de cada uno, nuestros inicios como banda, las primeras presentaciones, algunas anécdotas de los viajes… es un dvd bastante divertido.

- Hasta sale un baile de Aoshi – comento Kenshin ante la mirada asesina de Aoshi. Pero todo el público comenzó a gritar, en solo pensar q el "serio Aoshi" bailara, descarnaba las más febriles pasiones.

0000000000000000**A**0**O**0**S**0**H**0**I**000**S**0**H**0**I**0**N**0**O**0**M**0**O**0**R**0**I**000000000000000

_Nació en una tradicional familia japonesa. Su padre es un reconocido militar, hijo a su vez de un héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, .por lo que Aoshi creció entre un estricto adiestramiento militar, como forma de ser padre, de Hannya Shinomori y la amabilidad de de su madre, Okon. De quien heredo el gusto por la música, pues ella es una ex concertista de piano, y digo "ex", porque siendo Hannya un machista no permitió que su mujer al casarse siguiera por esa vida "artística. _

_Bueno Aoshi vivió toda su niñez y parte de la adolescencia, de cuartel en cuartel donde fuera trasladado sus padre, hasta que ingreso, como era de esperase; a la Escuela Naval a la edad de 16 años._

_Desde un principio se destacó por su astucia, liderazgo y habilidad mecánica. (Graduándose con la especialidad de Ingeniero en mecánica e hidráulica)_

_Incluso estuvo dos años entrenado con los Navy Seals el grupo de elite del ejército de los Estados Unidos, por un programa de intercambio militar, sobrepasando con creces los martirios de los gringos americanos por el solo hecho de ser japonés._

_Regreso victorioso y con varias especialidades en su joven currículum militar, por lo que fue carta segura a la hora de ser propuesto al general Hajime Saitoh en las filas del batallón de Infantería de Marina a su mando._

_El chico lo impresiono inmediatamente, por lo que no dudo ni un instante cuando se le otorgo la misión de formar un grupo de rock para encubrir las misiones de la organización Gott Lanze, incorporar a Aoshi como primer integrante de Five Minut. _

0000000000000000**A**0**O**0**S**0**H**0**I**000**S**0**H**0**I**0**N**0**O**0**M**0**O**0**R**0**I**000000000000000

- pues eso habría q verlo – indico divertida Kaori, al ver la cara sonrojada de Aoshi.

- más gracioso fue para Kenshin q lo grabo –dijo Misao sacando la lengua con gesto de niña traviesa – muchas de las escenas del dvd fueron grabadas por nosotros…

- eso es interesante…- salto inmediatamente al ataque periodístico Kaori - ¿Cómo es tener q soportarse todo el tiempo… nunca se aburren de estar siempre juntos?... cuéntenme de los conciertos, por ejemplo.

- Ehhhh… bueno este – comenzó a tratar de decir Kenshin, al verse indicado por las miradas de todos como quien debía responder eso – los conciertos son muy cortos en tiempo, así q no es mucho lo que hay q soportarse. Además como nunca hemos hecho una gira, no estamos juntos por mas de dos semanas – decía Kenshin sin despegar la vista de Kaori, quien estaba media atontada observando al pelirrojo – por eso creo q después de esta gira el grupo se disuelve… no estoy preparado pa tener q soportar a Sanosuke por mas de un día…

Todo el público rió ante el cometario, excepto una joven, la chica rubia parada al lado de Saitoh. Ella solo miraba como la sonrisa de Kenshin era la más encantadora del planeta, sin duda le gustaba su guardián, su salvador, como ella lo llamara desde q supo q él fue quien la rescato de aquella celda.

- señor Saitoh… sé que es confidencial… pero me gustaría saber sobre Kenshin-kun - dijo Kaoru sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo que seguía respondiendo a las preguntas de la conductora del programa.

- Kaoru- dono, confórmese con lo q hay en las revistas.

- Pero él fue quien me rescato – insistió Kaoru, esta vez mirando directamente y en forma desafiante a Hajime – quiero saber algo más.

- Entonces conózcalo usted misma – sonrió el comandante – vaya directamente a la fuente.

- Eh? – Kaoru se vio sorprendida por esas palabras. Pues si Saitoh le insistía tanto en q la información de sus muchachos era confidencial, por qué AHORA le decía eso… era una ambigüedad, una incoherencia el que pregonara el _TOP SECRET _y que después le insinuara acercarse a Himura para sacar información_ - _¿por q me dice eso?... acaso la información de sus muchachos no es confidencial? – pregunto ella con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara.

- Pues vera Kaoru-dono – dijo el hombre tranquilamente dirigiendo la mirada al pelirrojo q aún conversaba con Kaori y reía ante las ocurrencias de alguno de sus compañeros - Kenshin es una persona muy introvertida, aquí frente a las cámaras es solo un personaje, pero en realidad él es una persona solitaria, muy distinta a su hermana… por eso le pido q se haga amiga de él… sé q Kenshin le interesa mucho – aquí Kaoru enrojeció hasta las orejas – por eso le digo… q si quiere información de Kenshin, solo él se la puede proporcionar.

0000000000**K**0**E**0**N**0**S**0**H**0**I**0**N**000**Y**000**M**0**I**0**S**0**A**0**O**000**H**0**I**0**M**0**U**0**R**0**A**0000000000

_Nacieron en Japón, pero a los cuatro años de Kenshin y los dos de Misao, se trasladaron a USA, pues su padre trabajaría en una compañía de informática en Sillicon Valley. Así, y gracias a su padre y compañeros de trabajo de éste, Kenshin con solo diez años ya era considerado un respetado hacker, Misao trataba de seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, pero sin mucho brillo. _

_En esa época, y bajo los seudónimos de Battousai y Oniwabanshu, ingresaron a los archivos del FBI, solo como una travesura infantil en un inicio, pero Kenshin fue mas allá, e introdujo un virus que logro borrar varios GB de información confidencial del FBI._

_Castigados por años sin un computador y salvados de ir a la cárcel; pero pagando una cuantiosa indemnización por" daño a la seguridad nacional de los EUA"; regresaron a Japón junto a su madre, a los 15 años de Kenshin y 13 de Misao, luego del divorcio de sus padres._

_Kenshin ingreso a estudiar Ingeniería en informática y Misao lo haría igualmente dos años después, aunque obviamente Ken es el mejor de los dos._

_Su madre, por otro lado, a los dos años de regresar, se casa con un militar de alto rango, que en algún momento de su vida fue un gran amor. Este hombre era Hajime Saitoh y como ustedes adivinaran la madre de los Himura es Tokio, por lo que su ingreso a Gott Lanze es anterior en dos años a la formación de Five Minut. _

0000000000**K**0**E**0**N**0**S**0**H**0**I**0**N**000**Y**000**M**0**I**0**S**0**A**0**O**000**H**0**I**0**M**0**U**0**R**0**A**0000000000

- nos vamos?- pregunto Kaoru a un distraído comandante.

- Ah?

- Qué si nos vamos ya?... los chicos ya han terminado – contesto ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh! – despertó él al fin de los recuerdos – sí, sí…vamonos.

- En qué pensaba? – pregunto ella posicionado y enlazando sus manos atrás de la espalda – estaba muy distraído en la última parte de la entrevista.

- Solo pensaba en los compromisos que vienen en la agenda de los muchachos… creo q ahora viene el almuerzo.

- Mmm – dijo ella cerrando los ojos para tomar aire con fuerza y luego abriéndolos agrego– comandante?... de qué signo es Kenshin?

- Le dije q se lo pregunte a él, Kaoru-dono – contesto Saitoh abriendo una puerta e indicándole con un gesto de mano q saliera ella primero. Era todo un caballero – mire… ahí viene.

Se encontraban fuera del estudio, las fans habían sido controladas por los guardaespaldas de los chicos, que eran agentes de Gott Lanze. Se habían despedido de Kaori Sakurako, el director y productores, así que ya todos se encontraban arriba de las Vans de vidrios polarizados, que los llevarían a su siguiente compromiso.

- Hajime… perdón… comandante – corrigió bruscamente Kenshin al ver la mirada de asesino de Saitoh por el trato tan familiar, pero luego adoptando una postura seria, agrego - Tokio-san pregunta q cuál es el restorán q debemos informar a la central.

_- El Desiderata_… vamos allá… informa a la central y que Asumi ingrese los datos al GPS, para q la computadora trace la ruta mas segura…nos vamos en diez minutos. Comprueben el perímetro antes de irnos.

- Si comandante – dijo el muchacho pelirrojo, pero antes de q pudiera volverse a cumplir con todas las ordenes, la voz de Saitoh lo detiene – Kenshin, una ultima cosa.

- Mhh? - fue el monosílabo o balbuceo del chico, que de algún modos significaba _"sí, dígame, soy todos oídos"_

- Qué signo eres?

- Oro? – exclamó con sorpresa

- Qué signo eres?- insistió el comandante tan naturalmente como antes.

- Pues…soy Géminis – dijo Kenshin con el semblante serio nuevamente – pero… ¿por qué lo pregunta comandante?

- Por nada – dijo Saitoh - es que la señorita Kaoru me lo pregunto y yo no supe q responder – Saitoh miro sonriente a la muchacha q estaba convertida en un cubo de hielo a su lado. Kenshin igualmente la miraba, pero sin ningún gesto mas q la misma seriedad de siempre.

- Es q yo… solo quería saber algo mas de ustedes – trato de excusarse ella. Siempre había sido una chica atrevida, a quien no le importaba q pensaran los demás de ella, pero ahora q Saitoh-kun no le ayudaba de mucho, poniéndola en esa situación tan embarazosa con Kenshin-sama… por primera vez en su vida sentía no tener control de una situación. Es mas se sentía perturbada por la mirada violácea y seria con que Kenshin la escudriñaba.

- Señorita Kaoru, usted debe ir conmigo – estas palabras la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad

- Quién… yo? – dijo ella, mirando con grandes ojos al pelirrojo.

- Sí… el comandante dijo que me fuera con usted – contesto Kenshin dirigiéndose hacia la Van q los esperaba - así en el camino podremos conversar sobre cuál es su signo.

La sonrisa de Kenshin q acompaño esas palabras era la mas hermosa que alguna vez recordara haber visto Kaoru.

**Fin del capítulo número cuatro de Five Minut**

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

por fin actualice... alabado sea Alah! inshallah!...jejjejejejejejejejje.

Las excusas pertinentes para mi atraso...pues como algunas sabran he terminado mi primogenito, Vives en mi Corazon, por lo que me dedique completamente a él. estaba ansiosa por terminarlo antes del 4 de diciembre q fue la fecha de mi cumpleaños, por eso deje a Five Minut de lado. standby por unos dias, pero ya veis... aqui esta y con las vidas de cada uno de sus integrantes, aunque todavia hay muchos misterios por descubrir...

Ahora bien quisiera agradecer los review q recibí: Gabyhyatt, Lazara, Leslie, Ghia - hikari, Naoko LK yMonika-dono. Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, es muy importante para mi... se les quere y mucho.

Bueno ahora me retiro, a seguir escribiendo, pues las ideas me rondan y no me dejan dormir si nos las llevo al pc.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, y a las Kazuko RK las veré hasta la próxima sala de chat. hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoohohoh!

Un beso a todas menos a una.

Arcasdrea


	5. Imprudencia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECEN (PARA MI MALA SUERTE)

* * *

FIVE MINUT **

**Capítulo número cinco: Imprudencia.**

**

* * *

**- Dónde está Kenshin? – preguntó Sanosuke, mientras se desprendía del karategui y rápidamente se metía a la ducha – ahhhhhhhhhh! está helada! 

- Hahahahahahahahaha, eso te pasa por hacer trampa para ganar – reía Aoshi mientras nuevamente volvía la perilla del calefont a su lugar inicial –… ahora saldrá caliente.

- Maldito… - farfulló Sanosuke – oye, pero qué fue lo que paso con Kenshin que no vino al entrenamiento… el comandante se pondrá furioso.

- Está con la señorita Takani, con autorización de Saitoh.

- Alcánzame la toalla, me entro shampoo a los ojos.

- Toma… esos dos se han vuelto muy amigos.

- Si, lo sé – Sanosuke salía de la ducha con un ojo cerrado y con el gesto dibujado en la cara del ardor tan típico y molesto que te deja el shampoo – pero tú sabes las políticas de las misiones… es extraño que Saitoh este literalmente empujando a Kenshin.

- En cuanto a las políticas, tú no eres nadie para hablar seriamente de ellas, o quieres q te enumere las miles de veces que las haz roto – respondió Aoshi.

- Pero debes admitir que la actitud del comandante es bastante extraña.

- Mmm – Aoshi fijo la vista en los blancos azulejos del camarín, Sanosuke lo observo en silencio, pues sabía que la mente del ojiazul estaba maquinando con las pocas pistas que tenían, alguna respuesta a la actitud de Saitoh.

- Algo líder?

- Nada – contesto finalmente Aoshi volviendo a parpadear – absolutamente nada.

- Tendremos que esperar para saber hasta donde llegara esto.

-Sí así ha de ser – Aoshi levanto los hombros, tratando de dar un aspecto de despreocupado, pero no le gustaba quedar con la sensación de no saber nada – así será.

_Tinini! Tinini,_ el reloj de Sanosuke comenzó a sonar, distrayendo por un segundo a los muchachos - ahora me toca mi entrenamiento de tiro al blanco, bien nos vemos Aoshi, hoy probaré el nuevo visor de la M4 Ris Shorty y el M 60

- Son unas preciosidades – silbó Aoshi - ten cuidado con que la M 60 te lance lejos.

- Ni en tus sueños, cubito de hielo - le hizo el saludo militar, de mano derecha a la cien, que ambos ocupaban como una forma de molestarse y de recordar viejos tiempos en la Marina.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba Kaoru con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, frente a sus ojos estaba la pantalla de uno de los cinco visores que componían el cubil informático de Kenshin.

- imágenes satelitales en tiempo real – contesto el pelirrojo acomodándose los lentes en la base de la nariz.

- mmm…

- Qué sucede? – Kenshin miro fijamente a Kaoru.

- ¿No te gusta hacer otras cosas que no sea estar frente al computador todo el día? Estoy aburrida.

- Pues nadie la obliga a estar aquí.

- Pero creí q éramos amigos ahora. Los amigos se acompañan o no?

- Tiene razón. Pero este es mi trabajo - el pelirrojo volvió sus ojos a la pantalla – debo programar y revisar planos de los hoteles y de las ciudades que visitaremos durante la gira.

- Para qué?

- Para elaborar planes de escape ante cualquier eventualidad.

- Ya veo… creo que no conseguiré nada de ti…

- Oro!

- Es que quería ver una película… Saitoh-kun me autorizo a utilizar la sala de audiovisuales.

- Hajime…últimamente está muy permisivo con usted.

- Vamos! – Kaoru tomaba el brazo de Kenshin tironeándolo con fuerza – vamos, veremos la película que tú quieras… Misao me dijo que hay una muy buena videoteca en _Gott Lanze._

- Pues si, pero debo trabajar…

- Haz estado ahí por dos horas… ya es suficiente por hoy…

- Pero…

- Naaaaaaahhh , ahora vendrás conmigo, esto será una cita – Kaoru abría la puerta y con fuerza jalo al pelirrojo hacia afuera – también en la vida hay que divertirse.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – suspiró Kenshin con resignación – está bien iré con usted, pero sólo por un momento.

- Eso es suficiente para mi – sonrió Kaoru sacando la lengua como una niña inocente.

Megumi y Sayo se habían hecho muy buenas amigas durante esas dos semanas de estadía en Kyoto. Compartían gustos y ambiciones similares, por lo que pasaban largas horas encerradas en el laboratorio hablando de formulas, nuevos avances científicos y temas que solo ellas entendían. Sanosuke se arrancaba de esos encuentros cada vez que los "iones" hacían su aparición. Además, de que no podía estar ni a un metro de esa mujer sin armar una pelea.

- Los nanomateriales se ajustan bien a las aplicaciones de sensores químicos, porque sus propiedades químicas varían bastante en respuesta a los cambios que ocurren en su entorno químico.

- Ya veo – contestaba maravillada Megumi viendo a través del lente del microscopio – es por eso que los nanocables hechos con átomos de Litio, Molibdeno y Selenio producen cambios en la resistencia eléctrica de hasta 200 por ciento al ser expuestos a vapores de solventes orgánicos.

- Exacto, es por eso que cuando se depositan los nanocables entre dos conductores, se forma un sencillo sensor químico – decía Sayo emocionada de hablar de igual a igual con alguien tan brillante – y así al agregar grupos químicos a los nanocables, pudimos modificar el sensor para medir la ácidez de una solución. Por eso, actualmente investigamos si esta propiedad "programadora" se podría extender para hacer factible el uso de sensores para detectar explosivos u otros peligros como contaminación medioambiental, por ejemplo, plomo en agua potable.

- Nuevos tipos de sensores químicos, basados en nanotecnología, para el control medioambiental o aplicaciones de seguridad… nunca pensé que llegaríamos a tanto – respondía Megumi sacándose los lentes y refregándose los ojos en actitud de cansada.

- Creo que ya fue mucha ciencia por hoy, Megumi - le decía Sayo alcanzándole una taza de café.

- Gracias…es que hace mucho que no intercambiaba una discusión científica con alguien tan joven. Siempre son viejos conservadores, que aún creen en las teorías de Gay-Lussac – ambas chicas estallaron en risas que fueron interrumpidas por golpes que llamaban a la puerta.

- Sayo, debemos ir al campo de tiro – una cabeza de pollo asomo por la puerta – oh! Disculpa… están ocupadas.

- No, yacabamos de terminar de conversar sobre nanotecnología – la castaña lo rodeo del cuello y le dio un gran beso. Megumi aparto la mirada.

- Menos mal encontraste a alguien con quien conversar de química y esas cosas – el castaño sonrió y mirando de reojo a Megumi le indico – espero que no la haya aburrido.

- No, no lo hizo.

- Megumi, desea acompañarnos al campo de tiro. Hoy Sanosuke probará dos nuevos visores para unos rifles – la invito Sayo, pero Megumi hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego negó con la cabeza.

La castaña alzo los hombros, pero le dijo que estaba bien, así que con Sanosuke se retiraron del laboratorio. Megumi siguió observando por el microscopio.

* * *

La oficina era muy lujosa, paneles de madera color caoba completaban una pared, su opuesta era una gran estantería; Platón, Habermmas, Nietzche, Gottlieb hasta Cervantes estaban entre esos libros; detrás del escritorio una gran ventanal mostraba la ciudad de Tokio. Un hombre mayor daba la espalda a ese paisaje y otro mas joven, aunque estuviera frente al ventanal, tenia la vista fija en la carpeta que el hombre mayor le acercaba. 

- Eso es todo lo que haz averiguado?

- Si, señor.

- Debo creer que la tierra se las trago?

- No quise decir eso, pero…

- Entonces qué?... – el golpe del puño del hombre en el escritorio hizo sudar frío al mas joven – Soujiro, no te contraté para q me traigas esta estupidez de informe. Solo debes encontrarlas. Es eso tan difícil.

- No, señor.

- Y qué esperas para irte. Ve averiguar dónde se metieron las Takani y cuando lo hagas, matalas. Son dos órdenes muy sencillas.

El muchacho sin decir palabras, pero con una sonrisa amable abandonó el despacho del ministro. Al entrar en el ascensor marcó su celular.

- Anji! – dijo al sentir que del otro lado de la línea le contestaban – prepara el viaje, me voy a Kyoto, y llama a Saitsuchi para confirmar la fuente - con una mano se acomodo el cabello - Shishio no esta muy contento, así que no quiero engaños. Te llamo después.

* * *

- Señorita Kaoru, me lanzaría una botella? – decía Aoshi mientras se metía en el camarín seguido del vestuarista y la maquilladora 

- Aquí tienes – Kaoru estaba usando su disfraz, le encantaba esa peluca rubia.

- chicos, cámbiense vestuario para la segunda parte del concierto, solo disponen de dos minutos, antes de que Misao termine con el solo – gritaba Tokio apoyando la mano en el auricular que usaba para comunicarse con el director, que desde tras bambalinas coordinaba a todos los productores, asistentes, tramoyas, iluminadores, camarógrafos, sonidistas, entre otros; que corrían de un lado a otro para que el concierto anduviera sobre ruedas.

- aquí esta la guitarra – decía Sanosuke a un asistente de sonido al llegar corriendo desde el escenario donde apoyaba a Misao en su solo – denme el vestuario y un poco de agua. ¿Cuánto nos queda, Tokio?

- Un minuto. Apurate…. Aoshi, Sayo, Kenshin, salgan ahora y comiencen con la introducción de "_Of love and hate_" para darle el tiempo a Sanosuke y Misao de cambiarse. El resto de los músicos los apoyaran.

Así lo hicieron los chicos, despertando los gritos del estadio Nasai de Osaka, el tercer punto de su gira que habían iniciado hace una semana atrás. Kaoru miraba extasiada el ambiente que se formaba entre el público y Five Minut. Aunque detrás del escenario el trabajo fuera agotador, esa energía que se formaba en la relación cómplice de fan-artista era revitalizante.

- me encanta cuando la gente ruge – Kaoru se asusto con esa voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos – lo siento ¿la asuste?

- Sanosuke… – la muchacha se llevo la mano al corazón –… casi me da un infarto.

- Lo siento, es que la vi tan maravillada con el concierto que no me resistí a hacerle el comentario.

- La energía que irradia el público es maravillosa, sobre todo cuando corean las canciones, me pone la piel de gallina.

- La comprendo… - sonrió el castaño mientras nuevamente recibía su guitarra – bueno, a seguir con el espectáculo.

- Suerte – gritaba la muchacha agitando su brazo en el aire.

- Señorita Kaoru, mañana partimos hacia Hong Kong – decía Tokio acercándose a la muchacha – no cree que debería estar en el hotel durmiendo. Hoy a estado todo el día junto a los muchachos¿no esta cansada?

- Para nada, Tokio-san, tengo más energía que nunca – sonrió ampliamente la muchacha sin despegar la vista de la banda.

- Ya veo… – la mujer dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba Kaoru, hacia su hijo Kenshin, aunque la muchacha no lo supiera –… la entiendo perfectamente.

- Tokio-san, usted cree que seria una buena novia para Kenshin…

- Es usted muy sincera señorita Kaoru… - dijo Tokio reprimiendo la risa.

El concierto siguió su curso normal; la gente coreaba, gritaba; y los chicos debieron repetir dos veces la canción final, pues el público se negaba a que dieran por terminado el concierto.

Al regresar al hotel, Megumi los esperaba en recepción, ocultando su identidad bajo una peluca pelirroja. A su lado estaba Hajime Saitoh, con un jockey negro, a él no le gustaba mucho eso de ir a los conciertos de los chicos, por eso prefirió quedarse en el hotel.

- Con esa peluca pareces hermana de Kenshin – se rió Sayo al saludar a su nueva amiga.

- No te burles de mí, ya bastante extraña me siento con ella puesta.

- Pues la peluca le sienta bien – dijo Sanosuke galantemente, pero aún así Megumi desconfió de ese comentario, nada de lo que saliera de la boca de ese hombre podía ser bueno – cuando necesitemos dobles de Kenshin la podríamos utilizar. ¿No lo cree comandante? – bingo! El comentario sarcástico ataca otra vez.

- Que gracioso es usted, es una lástima que no me ría – ella lo miro de manera asesina, pero con el usual tic nervioso en el ojo.

- Es idea mía o el aire esta tan denso que se puede cortar con cuchillo – decía Misao a Aoshi que estaba a su espalda.

- Será mejor que no te metas, ya sabes que ellos no se pueden verse ni en pintura.

- ¿Quién quiere ir a cenar? – exclamó Tokio preocupada al ver que de los ojos de Megumi y Sanosuke solo salieran chispas.

- Yooooooooooooooooo – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, (menos dos) para después en una rápida estampida hacer abandono de la recepción, excepto dos, que se quedaron adheridos al suelo por la energía de su odio. Después Megumi tuvo que ser arrastrada por Kaoru y Sanosuke por Sayo hasta el restorán del hotel donde todos ya estaban instalados. Durante la cena continuaron mirándose con odio. "_Nunca se cansan"_, suspiro Misao varias veces durante la cena a lo que Aoshi, por estar a su lado, solo sonreía con una mueca.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron satisfechos de la buena comida (y cansados de los insultos que se dijeran Megu y Sano a lo largo de la cena) se retiraron a dormir. Aoshi y Kenshin escoltaron a las hermanas Takani hasta sus cuartos, diciéndoles que partirían a Hong Kong a las 11 de la mañana, por lo que las vendrían a buscar a las 10 para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

- Está bien, hasta mañana Aoshi, Kenshin – dijo Kaoru con una venia, pero antes de que el pelirrojo se retirara lo tomo de la muñeca y le dio un beso en la mejilla – que duermas bien, Kenshin – y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación tarareando _"My hidden life"._ Aoshi tosió para que Kenshin reaccionara.

- Vamonos – agregó rápidamente el pelirrojo ocultando los ojos bajo el flequillo de la vista burlona del ojiazul. Ambos en silencio se fueron a acostar.

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, cuando una persona sale al pasillo del hotel. Camina lentamente hasta el final de éste y llama al ascensor. Al llegar a recepción, pide al encargado instrucciones para llegar hasta el bar del mismo. Y sin mucha prisa se dirige a donde el encargado amablemente le anotara en un papel. A esas horas el hotel aun funcionaba, por la llegada de madrugada de algunos turistas, y aunque el bar también estaba abierto, solo diez personas disfrutaban del ambiente, donde un pianista tocaba _Blue. _

Una mesera se le acerca a Megumi para preguntarle que desea para beber, por lo que diez minutos después regresa con un martíni seco. Un hombre de terno negro observaba a Megumi, desde que entrara al bar, con una tétrica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la chica iba imprudentemente sin su peluca pelirroja.

El hombre cuando vio que la muchacha de un solo sorbo se tomo su martíni, con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a ella apoyando los codos en la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír. Megumi abrió los ojos de impresión y botando algunas copas de las mesas a su alrededor salió corriendo del bar perseguida de cerca por el hombre.

Cruzó recepción y salió a la calle, allí aterrada miró de izquierda a derecha, pero a esas horas ni un alma circulaba por la zona, decidida corrió hacia el callejón que estaba al cruzar la calle. Lamentablemente el callejón era sin salida, por lo que sudando en frío se enfrento al hombre que aun sonriendo sacaba una katana debajo del abrigo negro.

- Saludos te manda el señor Shishio, Megumi… jejejejeje – el hombre se acercaba lentamente mientras hablaba - ….nunca creí que te hospedaras en el mismo hotel que yo. Mañana pensaba volver a Tokio, pero es un golpe de suerte el que te encontrara tan rápido y eso que mi fuente desmintió el que estuvieras en Kyoto y Osaka.

- Déjame en paz Soujiro.

- Oh!... – exclamo el hombre con burlona voz de lastima - tú eres la culpable de que esto terminara así… nunca debiste escapar del señor Shishio.

El filo de la katana cortó el viento, porque Megumi esquivo apenas el golpe, Soujiro disfrutaba de la cacería, pues su sonrisa se amplió más, dándole un aspecto más siniestro. A un nuevo golpe, Megumi cayó sobre unos tarros de basura que estaban en el callejón, quedando media aturdida por el golpe. El hombre se plantó frente a ella levantando la katana, por lo que las pocas luces que llegaban desde la calle principal la iluminaron por un momento. Megumi cerró los ojos ante su final, pero un grito de Soujiro la llamó a abrirlos nuevamente.

Un hombre de capucha negra había golpeado a Soujiro, por lo que éste se hallaba en el suelo con la nariz rota. El castaño se levantó lentamente mientras con la manga de su abrigo se limpiaba la sangre, el hombre de la capucha adoptaba una posición de ataque estilo Kung Fu, listo a recibir la embestida del asesino, pero unos pasos se escucharon en la boca del callejón, por lo que Soujiro de un solo salto escapó por detrás de la pared que obstaculizara el otro extremo de ese lugar.

Megumi miro confundida al hombre de la capucha que se postro ante ella y le comenzó a examinar la rodilla, está estaba sangrando, pero solo era una raspilladura.Dos hombres igualmente encapuchados llegaron a los pocos segundos, pero el hombre que defendió a Megumi les indico la pared, por lo que ellos con igual agilidad que Soujiro saltaron ésta, para ir tras él.

- Debe volver al hotel señorita Megumi, para que Sayo le revise esta herida en la rodilla – dijo el hombre ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- Señor Sagara? – exclamó la muchacha al identificar la voz de quien estaba oculto bajo la capucha – entonces ellos…

- Sí, ellos eran Kenshin y Aoshi – dijo el castaño refiriéndose a los dos hombres encapuchados que saltaran la valla – puede caminar?

- Si, si puedo… pero cómo supieron que yo había salido de mi habitación.

- jejejeje….

- De qué se rie? Le hice una pregunta.

- Pues déjeme decirle que fue muy imprudente salir a estas horas de su habitación.

- …

- Usted está bajo nuestra protección por ordenes del Emperador, si algo le llega a pasar, la condena seria para nosotros – decía Sanosuke mientras cruzaban la calle directamente hacia la puerta del hotel, por lo que antes de entrar se quitó la capucha - por eso nos tomamos la molestia de implantarle un nanochip de rastreo satelital. Su hermana también lo tiene, por si quiere saberlo.

Megumi no habló más, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde Kaoru, Sayo, Misao, Tokio, Saitoh y otros agentes de Gott Lanze la esperaban. En silencio también recibió el sermón del comandante. A la media hora después llegaron Kenshin y Aoshi reportando que Soujiro se les había escapado como una sombra.

-¿Están seguros que no averiguó quiénes eran?

- Sí, señor, nuestros rostros iban cubiertos – respondió Sanosuke sentado al borde de la cama de la habitación

- ¿Y cómo saber si no nos tenía identificados de antes? – pregunto Misao.

- Según lo que dijo…- comenzó a explicar Megumi – su fuente había descartado el que yo estuviera aquí. Dijo que había sido un golpe de suerte hallarme en el mismo hotel que él y que mañana regresaba a Tokio, también.

- Por lo menos, no asocia a Five Minut con usted – dijo Saitoh en conclusión – muy bien… vayan todos a dormir, mañana será un día muy agotador. Yo discutiré con la Central cómo haremos para seguir ocultándola – dirigió su fría mirada ámbar a Megumi que estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea de la habitación – nunca más vuelva a salir sin mi consentimiento¿entendido señorita Megumi?

- Si, Saitoh-kun.

Algunos agentes de Gott Lanze se dirigieron a recepción para confirmar la residencia de Soujiro en ese lugar, pero nadie bajo ese nombre había hecho reserva de habitación. Era obvio, él no utilizó su verdadero nombre, por lo que podría ser cualquiera de los nombres de la lista de la última semana. Así, que una vez informado Saitoh al respecto, éste adelantó la salida del vuelo a Hong Kong dos horas antes, por lo que los chicos y el resto del personal salían del hotel a las 7 de la mañana, bajo una fuerte operación de seguridad. Megumi y Kaoru iban con sus pelucas.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue un caos, fans histéricas, la prensa y policía internacional fueron algunos de los obstáculos. Pero una vez arriba del avión privado, pudieron respirar en paz.

- ¡Tengo un sueño de los mil demonios! – chillaba Sanosuke refregándose los ojos.

- Todos dormimos mal – bostezaba Kenshin en su asiento.

- Lo siento… fue mi culpa – respondía Megumi con sus vista baja. Le apenaba el incidente de la noche anterior.

No te preocupes Megumi, ya estamos acostumbrados a estos imprevistos – le sonreía Sayo con sensatez.

- Gracias, pero aún así fuí muy imprudente…

- Yo diría que Loca – protestó Sanosuke por lo que el tic en el ojo de Megumi hizo su aparición.

- Sanosuke deja de molestar… - le reprendió Sayo - …lo hecho, hecho está, no sigas atormentando a Megumi.

- Bahhhh – farfullo él – mejor me iré a la cabina, a ver si Hyuotoko me deja pilotear por unas horas.

Cuando Sano se marcho, Megumi se sentó al lado de Sayo, para conversar hasta llegar a Hong Kong, después se les unieron Misao, Kaoru, y luego lo hizo Tokio. Las mujeres armaron su pequeño club, por lo que Kenshin y Aoshi se fueron a la cabina dispuesta en la cola del avión a jugar video juegos, al poco rato llego Sanosuke haciendo berrinche porque no había logrado que Hyuotoko le diera el comando del avión. A las cuatro horas ya estaban en Hong Kong, el concierto seria al día siguiente.

* * *

- Así que la perdiste – decía Shishio mirando el gran paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio a través del ventanal de su oficina. 

- Si, señor – respondía Soujiro a sus espaldas.

- ¿Tienes una buena justificación?.

- No,señor…

- Te daré otra oportunidad… eres el mejor sabueso y asesino que tengo… pero esta vez no quiero errores.

- Si, señor…esta vez no se me escapará – a la mente de Soujiro venia el rostro de Megumi, pero ahora más ansias tenia de oler la sangre impregnada en su katana del hombre de la capucha negra que le había roto la nariz. Con una sonrisa y acariciando el parche sobre su nariz abandonó la oficina de Shishio.

**_Fin del quinto capitulo..._**

* * *

**Bien, heme aquí con una nueva actualización. Por lo menos los chicos ya iniciaron su gira y aparecio Shishio y Soujiro en escena. Ahora habrá que ver qué sucedera en Hong Kong... creo que este fic será el más largo que vaya a escribir, pues tengo varias ideas para él.**

**Espero volver actualizar antes del 6 de Enero, fecha en que me voy a perder a los confines de mi país para cumplir con los proyectos en los que he trabajado durante todo el año. Estos dos proyectos son unos campamentos escolares recreativos para niños y niñas entre 8 y 14 años. donde por tres semanas trabajare con270 infantes(me encanta esa palabra), con altos indices de vulnerabilidad social, para que tengan unas vacaciones distintas. esto sera del 6 al 30 de Enero, por lo que no tendran noticias de mi por lo menos hasta esa fecha. **

**El otro proyecto inicia el 6 de febrero y termina el 25 del mismo mes, donde iré a otro pueblo rural de Chile, pero a trabajar con solo 60 niños de las miamas edades que le anterior. Por lo que pueden ver mi verano estara lejos de todo signo de internet, por lo que no podré ver ni a mis KazukoRK ni a mi pagina de fics favorita. **

**Me da un poco de pena, pero he luchado tanto por estos proyectos que tengo ansias de estar trabajando ya en Enero. Si ustedes supieran las peleas, los trasnoches y las carreras que he tenido que dar por ellos, seguramente entederian mis ansias por irme.**

**Bueno no las lateo mas.**

**Me despido recordándoles que dejen sus review, para saber sus opiniones la respecto. ( en el otro capi haré mas de Misao y Aoshi, los teno muy botados a los dos ¿no es así?)**

**un beso a todas menos a una**

**ARCASDREA**


	6. Encubiertos

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capitulo número seis: Encubiertos

* * *

**

**Calles de Hong Kong, jueves 11.30 hrs.**

- a qué hora quedó el comandante de citarnos con el jefe del Politburó?

- No te preocupes estamos a tiempo todavía… a las 12 nos esperan.

Misao miro por la ventana con cara de aburrida, Aoshi Shinomori no era el mejor conversador del mundo, pero lo mas extraño de todo era que solo se mostraba frío con ella. Era muy alegre y bromista con Sanosuke y su hermano Kenshin, incluso conversaba mucho con Sayo, pero con ella era casi una tumba. Debes en cuando intercambiaban frases sueltas, pero la pelinegra creía que solo era por ser condescendiente con ella, como una forma de no hacer desagradable la relación de compañerismo en Five. Es cierto que se conocen hace cuatro años, y que incluso han estado bajo el mismo techo durante las estadías para sus conciertos o compartido misiones juntos, pero su relación no pasa mas allá de _capitán – subordinado. _

Lo observo de reojo, aunque iba caracterizado; con una peluca cana, una nariz aguileña, lentes ópticos, kilos de maquillajes para asemejar arrugas y una barba tipo candado, los fríos ojos de Aoshi seguían tan serios como siempre.

- eres un fome cuando de misiones se trata – le dijo Misao ya hastiada de ese silencio – podemos hablar de algo o por lo menos deja que Asumi ponga la radio.

La conductora del Mercedes Benz miro por el retrovisor esperando la orden del capitán, pero mordiéndose el labio para no reírse del cometario de Misao.

- no es necesario, ya llegamos – dijo Aoshi al ver que Asumi estacionaba el vehículo y un hombre de terno negro se apresuraba hasta el auto para abrir la portezuela ayudando a sus ocupantes a bajar de él – recuerda, solo habla en inglés.

- Good morning – le dijo la muchacha cuando este hombre le ayudó a ella.

- Good morning, miss - contestó amablemente y dirijiéndose a ambos nuevamente en ingles señalo - Síganme por favor – con un gesto de su mano los invitó hacia la puerta del gran edificio que se extendía ante ellos.

Cruzaron el hall central del complejo, entrando rápidamente en un ascensor y dirigiéndose al vigésimo noveno piso. Estando ya en él, un gorila de dos metros se les plantó delante para rastrearlos con un detector de metales manual. Misao lo miro de mala gana a lo que el negro aludió que solo era por la rutina y el protocolo. _Políticas del Politburó_ agregó ella rodando los ojos con resignación.

Una mujer menuda y de origen europeo se les acercó dándoles la bienvenida.

- El señor Liu Ganm los espera, por favor pasen por aquí – dijo en inglés, al mismo tiempo que abría una maciza puerta de madera color caramelo.

Misao ajustó el prendedor que lucia en la solapa de su blazer blanco, específicamente accionó la pequeña cámara que estaba en él, debía grabar todo muy bien, por lo que luego de apretar el mango de su maletín y echar su ondulada cabellera rubia a la espalda, siguió a Aoshi con un andar seguro y elegante.

Los recibió un hombre de sesenta y más años, que al saludar a la chica con un apretón de manos, recorrió su figura morbosamente con la mirada deteniéndose en la minifalda que lucia, por lo que Aoshi interrumpió el saludo alegando que estaban apurados y debían retornar a Hong Kong antes de las 14 horas.

- Oh, si señor Asakura – dijo el hombre un poco nervioso por la cara de asesino que le dirigió el canoso por mirar de esa forma a su secretaria- por favor siéntense¿desean un café?

- No, gracias, como ya le dije estamos apurados… - habló Aoshi en perfecto inglés y con la mano dio una indicación a Misao, quien con calma extrajó unos papeles del maletín que reposaba en su regazo – estos son los planos de la fabrica que pretendo construir aquí en China.

El hombre aceptó la carpeta examinando superficialmente su contenido, para luego de un profundo suspiro observar con detenimiento al hombre canoso que lo miraba seriamente. _"Este gringo me será dífícil de roer", _pensó el dignatario acomodando su corbata evidentemente perturbado por la mirada gélida del "ingles".

- sabe lo que piensa mi gobierno sobre la inversión internacional… hay condiciones – se inclinó adelante para apoyar los codos en el escritorio - apreciamos más la mano de obra china, lo que usted debe considerar antes de traer mano extranjera como es su deseo según el informe que me envió previamente.

- Lo sabemos, – dijo Misao inclinándose hacia delante con coquetería – pero estamos dispuestos a invertir de buena manera aquí. Por eso hemos venido, por vuestro apoyo.

- Mi compañía esta dispuesta a pagar con creces lo que ustedes dispongan como condición para instalarnos aquí – agregó Aoshi, mirando de reojo a Misao con desaprobación.

- Ya veo – dijo el hombre escondiendo la boca detrás de sus manos cruzadas, mientras sus codos se apoyaban en los brazos de su mullida silla – me podrían esperar unos segundos.

- Por supuesto – dijieron ambos siguiendo con la vista al hombre que desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Cuando se oyó el leve sonido de las manillas de la puerta, ambos solo se miraron por un segundo para saber exactamente lo que debían hacer. Aoshi corrió a la puerta y mirando agazapadamente por ella notando que la secretaria también había desaparecido. Dio vuelta al pestillo dándole señales a Misao, quien corrió detrás del escritorio para registrar los cajones y con su cámara/prendedor sacar foto a todo lo que se le cruzara por delante. Aoshi se dirigió a las paredes de la oficina y comenzó a ver debajo de cada cuadro o en cada libro que contenía la mini biblioteca del dignatario.

De repente un sonido hueco le llamó la atención a Aoshi, quien con un libro volvió a golpear la pared detrás del librero y efectivamente el sonido hueco se volvió a repetir.

- Misao lo hallé – llamo a la muchacha - ahora debemos averiguar como se abre.

La chica no respondió, solo corrió a su anterior asiento y trajó consigo el maletín. Aoshi la ayudo a sostenerlo, mientras ella extraía el fondo falso para hacer aparecer su minúsculo notebook. En la pared del librero apoyo una cajita del tamaño de una de fósforos y tipiando rápidamente en su computador esta pequeña cajita comenzó a parpadear una luz roja.

Aoshi se llevo su dedo índice al oído, diciendo a la vez: - Kenshin, comienza la transferencia de información.

_- si, capitán_ – se escucho claramente la voz del pelirrojo por el audífono, así pasaron algunos segundo de espera y Misao diciendo entre dientes que Kenshin era una tortuga – _listo! Y no me jodas, Misao!_ – señalo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo de que la lucecita roja del extraño aparato dejaba de alumbrar.

Misao estaba dispuesta armarle un escándalo por el auricular cuando sintió unos forcejeos en la manilla de la puerta y luego llaves. Liu Ganm entró repentinamente a la oficina, siendo seguido de su secretaria y el negro guardia, pero más que enojarse casi se le cae la mandíbula, si eso fuera posible.

Misao y Aoshi se besaban con pasión en medio de la oficina, para sorpresa del dignatario, romanticismo de la secretaria e indiferencia total del gorila. El dignatario interrumpió la escena con una áspera tos, pero la reacción de sus invitados no era necesariamente la que se esperaba, pues la chica, sin despegarse del alto hombre que besaba hace unos segundos, le sonrió picaramente diciendo: Ups, nos pillaron – y mirando a Aoshi agregó - lo sentimos mucho, pero mi esposo necesita atenciones de vez en cuando.

- Así que además de su secretaria es su esposa – dijo el dignatario tomando asiento nuevamente en su escritorio con un leve gesto de desilusión.

- Hace más de cuatro años, luego de quedar viudo – agregó Aoshi sin arrugar la nariz. Como siempre.

- Lo felicito, ella es muy bella y joven – Liu Ganm dirigió una mirada de complicidad con Misao que le respondió con una leve sonrisa por el halago.

- Gracias, pero… cuándo podremos reunirnos con el Politburó

- Vaya, señor Asakura… usted es mas astuto de lo que me esperaba.

- Son los años al frente de una empresa, dan la sabiduría suficiente como para saber los movimientos de tu enemigo, por llamarlo de algún modo.

- Los negocios son una batalla para usted?… es una interesante filosofía de vida.

- Pues espero que el politburó decida que estas conversaciones sigan y así poder explicarle mejor otra tantas teorías que tengo – por primera vez en la reunión Aoshi esbozaba una sonrisa que no le agrado para nada al hombre que tenia en frente.

- Ejem – tosió el señor Ganm un tanto complicado e incomodo por esa sonrisa, desde un principio le trajo mala espina ese hombre canoso – hemos decidido analizar su propuesta, pedir informes de impacto social, económico y ambiental y luego de eso reunirnos nuevamente con usted para darle una respuesta.

- Fecha? – dijo Misao.

- Dentro de unas dos semanas, si no les molesta.

- Por mi esta bien – señalo Aoshi poniéndose de pie, dando por concluida la reunión - usted ya sabe donde encontrarnos, un gusto tratar con usted señor Ganm, espero que el politburó tome la mejor decisión para los dos.

- Para mí también fue un placer tenerlos aquí – levantando el auricular de su teléfono hablo: _Leonor, encárgate de que los señores Asakura sean conducidos hasta su automóvil_ - Mi secretaria los conducirá hasta la salida, y una vez más, fue un placer.

**ooooAoRoCoAoSoDoRoEoAoooo**

**Hotel Mandarín Oriental, Hong Kong, 11: 15 hrs**.

Un golpe arriba y otro abajo. Codazos, izquierdo y derecho, cada uno a la vez. Patada elevada, seguida de un golpe del puño derecho. Golpe a mano cerrado y uno por detrás de la espalda a mano abierta. Giro sobre el eje, para golpear con una patada nuevamente, pero con salto en el aire. Observo el saco de boxeo por unos momentos, necesarios para sacarse el sudor de la frente y repentinamente con un grito de furia dio el último puñetazo en su entrenamiento. Tomó con ambas manos el saco que se sacudía violentamente, para apoyar su frente en él y contener un poco la respiración agitada.

- Ojala yo pudiera defenderme de esa manera – dijo una voz a su espalda que le hizo dar un respingo hacia atrás.

- Megumi-dono? – dijo el castaño sorprendido de ver a la morocha apoyada en el marco de la puerta del improvisado gimnasio. Ser estrella de rock tiene sus ventajas, como las del gimnasio personal dentro de dos pisos exclusivos del hotel para el grupo de Five Minut.

- Disculpe si lo asuste, es que paseaba… y lo vi entrenar… y me detuve… y no pude evitar decir… bueno… ya me voy.

- Si quiere yo le enseño

- Qué cosa? – se detuvo la mujer sin voltear a verle.

- Que si usted desea defenderse de esta forma, yo no tengo problemas en enseñarle.

Megumi lo miro con desconfianza. Nada _bueno puede venir de él_ se repetía mentalmente mientras miraba los traviesos ojos del castaño en busca de la verdad. Pero el jale de Sanosuke hacia el interior del gimnasio la trajo nuevamente a esta realidad, sin embargo no fue muy rápida, pues de un azotón fue a dar contra la duela del gimnasio.

- AUCH! – se incorporo sobándose el trasero – ES UN BRUTO, UN IDIOTA, UN…

- Dígale lo mismo a Seta cuando lo tenga al frente – el rostro de Sanosuke estaba a centímetros del suyo, por lo que el aliento de cada palabra golpeo su piel provocando un sonrojo más que evidente para el castaño, quien sin perturbarse se incorporo disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

- Espere, por qué me dice todo eso…

- En el incidente antes de partir, usted estaba muy asustada, sus ojos así lo muestran. – y secando su cuello con la toalla demostrando indiferencia (aparente) a la muchacha, agregó – Usted tiene miedo. Mucho miedo.

**OoooAoRoCoAoSoDoRoEoAoooo**

**Calles de Hong Kong, 12:00 hrs.**

- Cómo les fue chicos? – pregunto Asumi ya llevando unas cuantas cuadras de trayecto desde que los chicos regresaran de su reunión con el presidente del politburó chino.

¿Politburó? Cada decisión que afecta a los 1.300 millones de chinos es tomada por el Politburó, un órgano compuesto por 24 personas, pero el poder real de decisión lo detentan los nueve miembros del comité. En resumen, el Politburó controla los tres principales cuerpos gubernamentales y se ocupa de que la línea del partido comunista se mantenga en todas las instancias.

El Partido Comunista ha gobernado China desde 1949, con poca tolerancia para la oposición y lidiando en algunas veces de manera brutal con la disidencia.  
Dentro del sistema político, las relaciones personales muchas veces tienen más peso que la misma posición dentro del poder. La influencia de un líder depende de la lealtad de sus protegidos, que muchas veces se mantiene durante décadas.  
Se cree que esta es la razón por la que muchas de las decisiones quedan en manos de los políticos más antiguos, o incluso de los retirados. Y por esta misma razón, Aoshi y Misao habían asistido a esta cita con el señor Liu, bajo la excusa de ser comerciantes ingleses en busca de influencias políticas y económicas.

- Esperemos que Kenshin nos de buenas noticias con lo que le enviamos – dijo Misao desplomándose en el asiento – nunca había terminado tan cansada, casi nos descubren, fue un riesgo cerrar con pestillo… es extraño que no haya preguntado por ello, no lo crees.

- **…**

- Aoshi?... en qué piensas ahora?

- Asumi… – dijo el muchacho ignorando completamente a la muchacha y recargándose hacia delante para hablar mejor con la conductora.

- Si, Aoshi, ya los ví… pero no puedo esquivarlos…levantaríamos sospechas.

Misao tuvo la intención de mirar por la ventana trasera, pero la mano de Aoshi en la suya se lo impidió. Con un gesto de su cabeza le indico que no lo hiciera, que debían seguir aparentando. La muchacha tomo su cartera, y con el espejo de su polvo de maquillaje observo el auto que los seguía, fingiendo retocarse la nariz.

- vienen tres ocupantes, uno por la contextura tiene que ser ese gorila que nos cateo en la oficina – comenzó a explicar Misao mirando detenidamente el reflejo – el que conduce es alto supongo, pues topa con el techo del auto, pero delgado… no tiene los hombros muy anchos. El del asiento trasero se ve igual de fornido que el gorila, pero sin duda es más bajo, se ve más que pequeño que los otros dos.

- oíste Kenshin – dijo Aoshi llevando nuevamente su índice al oído derecho.

_- Alto y claro, capitán… ya ingrese los datos de la nueva ruta al GPS... sigan fingiendo, tal vez solo fueron enviados por ese tipo para saber más de ustedes_.

- Seguramente – y dirigiéndose a la conductora del auto – Asumi, sigue con el plan.

- Si, señor – dijo ésta accionando algunos botones en su control de navegación – Kenshin, en diez minutos haremos abordo, avísale a Sanosuke. Mejor prevenir.

_- Informando…_ - dijo el pelirrojo por la línea interna de manera que los tres ocupantes del Mercedes los escucharon por sus respectivos audífonos.

**ooooAoRoCoAoSoDoRoEoAoooo**

**Hotel Mandarín Oriental, Hong Kong, 12: 00 hrs.**

- cierre más el puño al golpear, por eso le duele el contacto con el saco, tiene la mano muy floja.

- Así esta bien?

- Si, mejor – decia el castaño observando, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, como la morocha azotaba sus puños a un ritmo prudente – pero con mas fuerza, aun es muy tímida.

- Solo llevamos diez minutos de clases, deje acostumbrarme a esto.

- La exigencia es desde el primer segundo, impregne mas fuerza a cada golpe… a ver – intervino el golpe de Megumi con su propia mano, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara – imagine que el saco es la persona que más odia en el mundo… concéntrese y golpee con todo ese odio el saco. Hágalo.

Megumi observo con concertación un punto fijo imaginario en el saco negro, para segundo después, de un solo derechazo agitarlo con violencia.

- ve que no es tan difícil, algunos trucos sirven – sonreía satisfecho pero con arrogancia el castaño - ¿a quien se imagino?

- A usted – dijo Megumi imperturbable. A Sanosuke le dio la impresión de ver orejas y cola de zorro cuando dijo el cometario. Le iba a responder cuando una voz en su audífono le dio algunas instrucciones, que comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, para la extrañeza de Megumi que no entendía que hacia el castaño.

- Dile a Sayo que me espere con la PSG-1 – decia Sanosuke al pelirrojo por la línea interna que conectaba a todos los agentes de Gott Lanze - bajare en cinco minutos, debo personificarme. Fuera.

- Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Megumi, entendiendo que el hombre había dejado de desvariar con la voz del mas allá que le hablaba.

- Un modo de no usar celulares… - respondió el agente dirigiéndose hacia la salida - debo irme, la clases la continuamos mañana – y sin mas explicación la dejo sola en el gimnasio.

**ooooAoRoCoAoSoDoRoEoAoooo**

**Hong Kong, 12: 30 hrs.**

El Hotel Mandarin Oriental Hong Kong, está en el centro de la isla, en la principal zona de negocios y comercial, junto a los jardines Chater y al edificio del 'Legislative Council'. Está a poca distancia a pie de la zona de ocio, bares, restaurantes y clubs, llamada Lang Kwai Fong.

El hotel es uno de los más famosos de Hong Kong. El alojamiento es de un estándar excelente y el hotel se enorgullece de la calidad de sus servicios.  
El edificio, exteriormente, es relativamente moderno, de cristal y hormigón, y de 25 plantas de alto. Su vestíbulo y la zona de recepción son amplios con altos techos. Está decorado con elegancia, en una mezcla de diseño oriental y occidental.  
Además del vestíbulo, el hotel cuenta con 6 ascensores, servicio de maletero 24 horas, servicio a las habitaciones 24 horas, 1 piscina cubierta, solarium, gimnasio, sauna, tiendas, boutique, salón de belleza, negocios, pero lejos lo mejor son los diez restaurantes, que ofrecen cocina cantonesa, occidental o japonesa. En fin, un hotel cinco estrellas.

Un hombre de cabellera negra y larga, tomada en una cola baja descendió del ascensor, acomodándose unos guantes negros sin dedos en las manos, para dirigir rápidamente sus pasos hacia la habitación 220 del segundo piso del hotel.

- todo listo Sayo? – dijo al abrir la puerta de la habitación asegurándose antes, con sus ahora ojos azules, de que nadie estaba en el pasillo.

- Sí, todo listo – respondió la muchacha que no despegaba su vista de los binoculares.

- Kenshin – dijo el hombre a la espera de alguna respuesta en su audífono – Kenshin, estas ahí?

_- Si, solo verificaba los tiempos estimados_. _En cinco minutos aparecerán por el norte. _

- Muy bien – Sanosuke se recostó en la pared continua a la misma ventana donde estuviera Sayo al entrar y donde ésta con un diamante había abierto el vidrio para despejar el área – dame la PSG-1 – le ordeno a la chica que de una maleta larga y chata extrajo una belleza de rifle para snipers. Cuando Sanosuke la recibió, apoyo la culata del arma en el hombro derecho asegurándola con la barbilla y observo tranquilamente por el visor buscando una buena posición de tiro. Y así permaneció, hasta que Kenshin le señalo que el auto de los chicos aparecería en la esquina en diez segundos.

_- Solo dispara si ves que están en peligro, aún no sabemos si los siguen por que descubrieron quienes son o solo quieren averiguar más cosas del "gringo"._

- Muy bien – comenzó a hablar Sanosuke – unidades de Snipers atentos. Sniper uno a Sniper dos y tres, encargense ustedes del copiloto y el ocupante de atrás, déjenme al conductor.

_- Hai_ – se escucho a dos voces masculinas decir por la línea de comunicación.

- Sniper cuatro apunte al tanque de combustible.

_- Hai, Sagara san - _esta vez hablo una voz femenina

- Snipers, solo disparen a mi señal. Tranquilos todos en sus posiciones de tiro.

- Se estacionan frente al hotel – dijo Sayo que se encontraba en la ventana de al lado observando por lo binoculares – ahora descienden del auto, atentas las unidades – la ultima frase la señalo para todos los agentes apostados en los alrededores a la espera de cualquier movimiento sospechoso de los ocupantes del auto que seguía a Misao, Aoshi y Asumi. Para todos eran momentos de tensión, agravado por el no saber cuales eran las intenciones de los ocupantes de ese auto enviado por el politburó

_- Hasta el momento nada_ – se escuchaba la voz intranquila del pelirrojo por la línea de comunicación – _Misao, Aoshi, sigan caminado, hagan el trámite corto en recepción._ _Asumi, dirigente al kiosco de la esquina, ahí está Hannya, simula comprar el periódico. _

_- Parece que no intentaran nada – _escucho Sanosuke la voz de Aoshi por su audífono. El castaño no despegaba la vista del conductor del automóvil, un solo tiro y los sesos embarrarían su elegante traje – _creo que nos alarmamos más de la cuenta._

_- Cantaré victoria cuando ambos se encuentren en sus habitaciones _– respondía Kenshin a las palabras del ahora hombre canoso – _okashira y comadreja en el ascensor, Snipers son libres – _por inercia Sano se secó el sudor de la frente y se incorporo desde su posición de francotirador agitando el brazo derecho adolorido por la tensión de los músculos_ – posiciones del piso 1 y 2, prepárense para despedir a la visita molesta, ya se van. Por hoy estamos íntegros, solo fue falsa alarma. _

_- Five Minut, en diez minutos en la sala central del piso 25 – _decia una nueva voz por la línea de comunicación, que aunque no había hablado durante toda la estrategia, para todos le era conocida.

_- Ya oyeron al comandante, nos vemos a las 1400 chicos. Los demás agentes vayan al bar del hotel por un buen whisky, se lo merecen. Fin de la comunicación –_ decia Kenshin antes de cerrar el canal de comunicación interno.

- Muy bien hecho ken-san – Kaoru se colgaba al cuello del pelirrojo. Había estado al lado de él durante toda la operación, viendo como éste con solo un par de computadores monitoreaba todos los movimientos de los agentes de Gott Lanze. Kenshin abrumado por la reacción de la chica miro de reojo al comandante Saitoh que se encontraba en la misa habitación de ellos, pero éste observaba unos papeles aparentemente muy interesando, aunque en realidad se mordía los labios para no reír.

**ooooAoRoCoAoSoDoRoEoAoooo**

**Hotel Mandarín Oriental, Hong Kong, 14: 30 hrs.**

- Aun no entiendo como fue capaz de semejante bajeza.

- El poder y el dinero hacen perder los escrúpulos – dijo Tokio con aires filosófales.

- Shishio es un vil engendro.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer morocha sentada en el extremo de la mesa. Ella ante la extrañeza de todos se tomo las mejillas para apaciguar el rubor.

- Lo siento… - fue todo lo que atino a decir.

- Después de todo, Megumi-dono no es tan educada como aparenta.

- Cállate Sagara – gruño Aoshi.

- Aunch! …. Sayo deja de golpearme.

- Entonces ten mas respeto con muestra protegida – y Sayo le guiño un ojo a Megumi con complicidad a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Podemos comenzar? – pregunto molesto ya de las niñerías de sus agentes el comandante Saitoh. Ante la afirmación de todos continuo – se que es muy extraño que Shishio haya vendido la formula de Juppon G al gobierno chino, cuando su principal socio es firme opositor de éste. Pero creemos que una forma de asegurarse el resultado de su plan, sin importarle los medios.

- Pero aun así corre un riesgo, si Turkestán oriental llegase a enterarse de esta transacción. Shishio está loco.

- Tienes razón Sayo, pero aun así nosotros no podemos permitir que ni Turkestán ni China u otro país del mundo tengan en su poder la formula del Juppon G. Por eso hoy en la noche la robaran desde el edificio del politburó chino.

- La información que me enviaron Aoshi y Misao, en la mañana es el código de seguridad de la bóveda donde se guarda todos los archivos secretos – hablo Kenshin esta vez - por lo que el paso principal está cubierto, pero la seguridad total del edificio será muy difícil de trabajar.

- En eso tú eres el experto – sonrió Misao con burla – dinos todo.

- Pues bien – se ubico al lado de la pantalla blanca donde se proyectaban algunos planos de un edificio, obviamente el que asaltarían a la noche – el edificio cuenta con 30 pisos, donde cada uno posee a lo menos cinco cámaras de vigilancia, a mayor altura mayor es la seguridad. También tenemos sensores de movimiento en suelos y techos, incluso en el sistema de climatización, por lo que guarda tus ganas de reptar por esos tubos Sagara.

- No te burles, cabeza de micro chip – respondía el castaño entre las risitas de todos.

- Según la compañía de seguridad que se encargo de todo este aparataje en el edificio, la bóveda cuenta con digitalizador de masa, por lo que un gramo que falte dentro de ella, automáticamente se activa la alarma.

- Tal como Rusia.

- Exacto, Aoshi – dijo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que cambiaba la diapositiva de la presentación – pero lo peor es que cada dos horas hay cambio de guardias en el edificio, aunque solo es para vigilar las pantallas de cada una de las cámaras de vigilancia.

- Este edificio es peor que la atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia – dijo Misao sacando a colación uno de su comic favoritos.

- Si, pero es vulnerable, todo el sistema de vigilancia es computarizado. Un simple virus, pero efectivo, nos daría media hora antes de que el sistema se autorreponga. En esta media hora, solo trabajarían los guardias, los que pueden ser reducidos muy bien por nuestro peleador callejero.

- Hoy te las agarraste conmigo? – gruño Sanosuke, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa amenazante hacia Kenshin. Todos miraron tensos en sus sillas como los dos hombres se enfrentaban con la mirada, pero a las milésimas de segundo ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Megumi y Kaoru, quienes pensaron que por la reacción del castaño el pelirrojo daría al hospital, casi se caen de sus asientos por la risotada de eso dos.

- Ay! Está será una misión de lujo – decia Sanosuke golpeando amistosamente el hombro de Kenshin, que sonreía amablemente por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

- Basta muchachos de niñerías, esta es una misión difícil, un movimiento en falso y el emperador desconocerá quienes somos. No quiere arriesgar las relaciones con China. Negará que somos del gobierno japonés.

- Esa es nuestra paga – dijeron al mismo tiempo Misao y Sanosuke.

- Trabajaran desde las cero horas, donde se realiza el segundo cambio de guardia – señalo Tokio.

- Sus asignaciones ya están dadas, comuníquenselas a sus unidades. Relájense y a prepararse para la noche.

- Sí, comandante – Five Minut saludo militarmente a Saitoh para luego retirarse a sus habitaciones, seguidos de cerca por Megumi y Kaoru.

* * *

**Notas de _moui_:**

**Después de varias semanas de falta de motivación y flojera extrema de tipiar, he regresado en gloria y majestad con un nuevo capitulo de Five y que espero seguir su continuación la otra semana, pues mis ganas han vuelto.**

**Como lo prometí en el anterior capitulo coloque más a la pareja de Misao y Aoshi, pero sin dejar de la dos a los otros. Espero les haya gustado, aun falta desarrollar muchas cosas… pero esta es pareja segura…Hohohohohohoohohohohoh (me encanta esta risa estilo Megumi).**

**Antes de seguir, quiero agradecer mi primo Oscar por apoyarme en el armamento¡GRACIAS ENCICLOPEDIA AMBULANTE DE APARATAJE BÉLICO Y OTROS MODOS DE MATAR!... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LA PASE BIEN EN TU FIESTA!**

**Para aprovechar los agradecimientos, dare las gracias los review de: Gabyhyatt, mi neechan querida Akari-aoi (**espero q este capi te haya gustado pues hice la pareja A+M solo por ti), **Michel 8 8 8,** G**hia-Hikari** (vamos con tu tesis, porras varias), **a mi sensei Lazara** (un besote) **y a Kaoruluz** (es un honor que te guste mi fic). T**ambien va pal resto de las kazukos que aunque no se anotaron con un review igual se que me apoyan. **

**Por Ladrón de Almas (fics dedicado a la pareja A+M) no prometo fecha exacta de actualización, pero creo que no demorare mucho con ella. Ahora mismo lo comienzo a escribir.**

**Buen año a todas y cada una de las personas que leerán este fics. Espero que este nuevo año (del Perro en el horóscopo chino) sea genial en deseos, proyectos, aspiraciones y logros. Que paseen unas buenas fiestas con sus familias y seres queridos… y que los fics abunden en esta página…Hohohohohohohoohohohoh.**

**Un beso a todas menos a una, se despide hasta el otro año.**

**ARCASDREA**


	7. Sobreviviendo en 30 minutos

**FIVE MINUT **

**Sobreviviendo en 30 Minutos **

Hermosa noche en Hong Kong, luces a rabiar en toda la isla daban cuenta de su vida nocturna, pero en el descomunal ruido de la bohemia, nadie se percato del vuelo silencioso y a baja altura de un helicóptero negro, que a esas horas (las doce de la noche) se acercaba amenazante a las techumbres de los altos edificios de la arquitectura moderna de China.

_- transferencia del virus iniciada, atentos a la orden para el descenso _– decia el pelirrojo a Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao y Sayo, para que se pusieran su pasamontañas negros, que solo dejaban sus ojos al descubierto, y se acercaran hacía la puerta del helicóptero.

_**10 por ciento dowload**_

- La ciudad se ve hermosa desde aquí – comentaba Misao con los ojos desorbitados por la vista panorámica de la bahía.

_**25 por ciento dowload **_

- Recuerden su roles en esta misión, solo tenemos 30 minutos desde que Kenshin de la orden – agregaba Aoshi mirando de la misma forma que Misao la ciudad de Hong Kong, pero volviendo la vista hacia su compañeros señalo – buenas suerte a todos, confió en ustedes.

_**50 por ciento dowload**_

_- chicos recuerden que hay langosta a la vuelta, así que no demoren mucho que no me aguantaré el hambre_ – bromeaba Kenshin para destensar a sus compañeros.

- Cabeza de micro chip, ni se te ocurra ponerles tu manitas– decia Sano entre risas – esa langosta es mía.

_**85 por cientodowload**_

- Kenshin ya estoy sobrevolando el edificio – señalaba el piloto de la nave – cuando me deshago de la carga – evidentemente aludiendo a que los cuatro chicos descendieran.

_- Aun no, falta un 15 _

_**90 por cientodowload **_

- Esto es lo que más me carga, la espera.- decia con tono molesto Sayo - Si no fuera por los guantes me comería las uñas.

_- Descarga del virus casi completo, por un momento verán un cambio del voltaje en el edificio, cuando la luz se reponga, bajen. _

_**100 por ciento dowload **_

_- SEGURIDAD PENETRADA. DESCIENDAN AHORA. _

Cuatro siluetas cayeron desde el helicóptero hasta la techumbre del edificio. Dos de ellas corrieron hacia la torre del sistema de climatización, que no era más que una casucha a donde iban a dar todos los conductos de aire. De sus mochilas sacaron cuerdas y algunos garfios de alpinismo, preparando con rapidez dos cuerdas, enganchadas con fuerza a las rendijas de la casucha para el descenso de las otras dos siluetas que por mientras se colocaban unos arnes. Luego éstas se posicionaron en el borde de la pared sur del edificio.

Sanosuke y Misao quedaron suspendidos en el aire luego de inclinarse hacia delante, sujetos solo por las cuerdas de seguridad que Aoshi y Sayo tensaban, por lo que sus ojos quedaron frente a frente con la vista de la calle, 30 pisos más abajo. No recomendable para personas que sufren de vértigo.

- Te hecho una carrera.

- Misao, solo debemos descender hasta el 29, no tiene gracia hacer una carrera. Cuando estemos en Francia iremos a escalar a los Alpes. Te parece?

- Hai – y sin más se arrojo al vació seguida de cerca por Sanosuke. La caída como dijo el castaño no fue muy larga, por lo que una vez frente al ventana de la oficina del señor Ganm, Sanosuke, apoyado desde el techo por Aoshi, pudo sacar una ventosa, que sujeto al vidrio, y un diamante con el cual abrió un orificio lo suficientemente grande para que la pequeña y menuda Misao entrara y luego ésta le abriera la ventana, para que él también entrara al piso.

- Sayo es tu turno y el de Kenshin – dijo Sanosuke encaramado en el borde de la ventana.

Sayo soltó la cuerda de seguridad de Misao y corrió a la casucha, donde ubicó primero una placa y luego detrás de ella arrancó algunos cables que conectó con su computador personal que sacó de la mochila a su espalda. En la pantalla aparecieron los planos 3D del edificio y algunos puntos rojos avanzando a través de los distintos pisos de este.

- Kenshin ¿recibes la imagen?

_- Perfectamente _– respondió Kenshin a la castaña, viendo con claridad cada unos de esos puntitos rojos, que no eran otra cosa mas que los guardias del edificio, que al entrar el virus en el sistema de vigilancia debían cumplir con su trabajo manualmente - _al parecer los guardias más cercanos solo están a tres pisos de ustedes así que trabajen rápido._

- Entendido – respondió Misao dando la señal a Sanosuke que se ubicara cerca de la puerta de salida de la habitación del dignatario.

- Aoshi¿cuál es el libro? – volvió a hablar la chica de la trenza.

- "_Teoría y Praxis" de Habermas. _

- Libro denso, capaz que nunca se lo haya leído – señalo Sanosuke observando como Misao trataba de dar con el libro leyendo los títulos de los lomos de cada uno de los que estaban en la repisa.

_- Seguramente solo lo tiene de adorno_ – le respondía Aoshi – _aunque tú tampoco, con suerte haz leído "El principito"._

- Oye! – chillo el castaño – no subestimes a Saint Exupéry. El Principito es el libro de mi niñez.

_- Siento interrumpir la charla literaria, pero un guardia esta a un piso de ustedes, Misao y Sanosuke… Aunque por ahora está recorriendo el piso inferior, parece que pretende ascender. _

- Gracias cabeza de micro chip… Misao apúrate – gruño Sanosuke acercándose hasta su compañera.

- Aquí esta el maldito libro – dijo Misao jalándolo hacia atrás. Solo basto esto para que un ruido a metal gastado hiciera crujir la madera de la repisa y esta se abriera en dos, mostrando a los chicos una puerta de metal color platino y con un panel de botones negros en medio. Misao digitalizo la clave que con Aoshi le enviaran a Kenshin en la mañana en su súper misión de encubierto. La muchacha se rió por lo bajo al recordar como en la desesperación de no ser pillados ambos se besaron y luego inventaron la excusa de ser marido y mujer.

_- Cuánto tiempo tenemos Kenshin_ – pregunto de repente la voz del hombre de la mirada gélida. _"Pensando en el rey de roma y éste que se asoma"_ se dijo a si misma Misao.

_- Diez minutos, Aoshi… y el guardia va en el ascensor, Sanosuke._

Sanosuke corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta donde pegando la oreja a la robusta madera comprobó el ruido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse. Miró con alarma a Misao que buscaba y trajinaba en la bóveda entre papeles y cajas.

- Apúrate – siseo bajo, por lo que la chica lo miro de reojo con cara de asesina.

_- el guardia va hacia ustedes –_ chillo Sayo por el audífono – _tengan cuidado._

Sanosuke sacó su pistola semi automática, la Sig Sauer P228 o "mi negrita bella" como le decia de cariño y se ubico a un costado de la puerta a la espera del guardia. Misao, por otro lado, con desesperación trataba de dar con la maldita formula y más cayó en paranoia cuando por el audífono su hermano le indica: - _cinco minutos_.

_- Aoshi, prepárate para prestar apoyo_ – le indica el pelirrojo, cuando por la línea de comunicación comienzan a escuchar como Sanosuke se defiende del hombre que entraba en la habitación, pero un repentino silencio se apoderó de todo.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Sanosuke… Misao… están ahí?_ - se atreve a preguntar Sayo entre medio de la tensión.

-

-

-

-

- Aha…ah… - se comenzó a escuchar la respiración jadeante de Sano – está inconsciente y Misao ya tiene la formula.

_- Pues salgan de ahí, solo queda un minuto_ – exclamo con alegría Kenshin.

_- No nos preocupes de esa manera cabeza de pollo_ – le recrimina con evidente felicidad Aoshi.

_- Eres un grandísimo idiota, pero aun así te amo_ – le dice Sayo, para que después solo se escuche la risa de Misao y Sanosuke.

Los chicos tal como habían entrado, se lanzaron al vacío para sujetarse de las cuerdas que ondeaban con el viento. Con prisa escalaron hasta el techo donde fueron recibidos por Aoshi y Sayo, y creo que es justo mencionar que la parejita de Sano y la castaña se dieron un apasionado beso. El helicóptero los recogió sin problemas, dos segundos antes de que el sistema de seguridad del edificio se repusiera.

El cuerpo del guardia inconsciente en la oficina de Liu Ganm accionó las alarmas al ser detectado por los sensores. La policía llegó a los diez minutos, pero ningún peritaje dio con huellas o muestras de ADN como para dar con los culpables del robo, pero aun así nadie se entero, el politburó no emitió ningún comunicado de prensa, la vergüenza era demasiada.

_- la langosta los espera chicos _– les dijo Kenshin – _y el comandante agrega una botella de champagne, hoy tendremos celebración. _

_oooARoCoAoSoDoRoEoAooo _

- Sí, esta es la fórmula- sentenciaba Megumi arrojando el papel sobre la mesa con asco.

- Acabemos con él de una vez – lo tomó Sanosuke mientras del bolsillo trasero de su jeans sacó un encendedor y sin rodeos le prendió fuego. Kenshin le acerco un basurero de metal donde el papel termino de contar sus últimos segundos de vida, siendo reducido a cenizas. Nadie hablo, solo se limitaron a observar en silencio como de blanco pasaba a una negrura extrema.

- Un peso menos – suspiro Kaoru.

Nuevamente nació el silencio, Misao jugaba con un vaso de agua, Kenshin miraba absorto la vista panorámica tras la ventana, Tokio observaba fijo su agenda negra dándole de golpecitos con su lápiz, Saitoh prendía un cigarrillo para luego mirar la cerilla al rojo vivo, Aoshi jugaba nerviosamente con los pulgares, Kaoru miraba un mechón de su cabello, mientras Sanosuke se tronaba los nudillos y Sayo miraba fijamente a Megumi que ponía cara de asco al escuchar ese estruendo de las manos del castaño.

- Megumi?- llamó repentinamente la castaña atrayendo sobre ella la automática mirada de siete pares de ojos - ¿cómo creaste ese gas?

Los siete pares de ojos se volvieron hacia la morocha, que avergonzada bajo la vista al suelo.

- Megumi, por favor. Necesito saberlo – insistió su nueva amiga. Megumi miro de reojo al comandante Saitoh, como pidiéndole permiso para lo que pretendía narrar. Hajime asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- El gas Juppon G es creación de mi padre. Genzai Takani… - comenzó diciendo en un tono grave, neutro – en su última investigación él intentaba desarrollar un modo de regenerar la piel humana, principalmente motivado, por las cicatrices y deformaciones que miles de personas deben conllevar por el resto de su vida después de graves quemaduras…

- Loable intención – susurro Kenshin mirando de soslayo a Kaoru, quien esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- … pero lamentablemente dio con la formula del Juppon G, un ácido capaz de carcomer la piel y mucho más… mi padre guardo esta fórmula, no la dio a conocer, pues sabia que podía ser mal empleada si caía en manos enfermas, sin embargo, un día al laboratorio de mi padre llego Shishio Makoto ofreciendo pagar todos los trabajos de investigación que mi padre quisiera generar incluyendo la habilitación de un laboratorio exclusivo, con la mas alta tecnología, a cambio de que generará esta formula del Juppon G…

- …Shishio no acepto la negativa de mi padre – interrumpió Kaoru, tomando la mano de su hermana, para seguir ella con el relato - por lo que a las dos semanas me raptó desde la salida de la preparatoria…

- Maldito infeliz – resoplaron con ira Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke.

- Mi padre desarrollo la fórmula contra voluntad, amenazado a cambio de mi vida y la de Megumi, pero a los seis meses murió de un ataque al corazón – Kaoru hacia grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, por lo que el apretón de la mano de Megumi le dio el valor necesario para seguir. Todos la escuchaban expectantes - no pudo con toda la presión, ese viejo estupido lo mató… a pesar de todo Shishio obligó a Megumi a seguir con la labor, ni siquiera nos dejo enterrarlo como corresponde, nunca supimos que paso con su cuerpo… por lo menos soy feliz de que ya no sufras en manos de ese inescrupuloso… - y escondió su cara en el cuello de su hermana mayor.

- Esa es la historia Sayo… fui obligada a terminar la labor de mi padre, pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de llegar hasta Holanda y denunciar a Shishio con tal de vengar a mi padre... esto me motivo a escapar de él y venira pedir suayuda. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Sayo con una venia de cabeza. Sus ojos demostraban lo emocionada que estaba por aquella confianza.

- Nosotros también vengaremos a su padre – dijo Aoshi – gracias por confiar en nosotros - los cinco integrantes de Five se pusieron de pie y la reverenciaron.

- Ahora más que nunca le serviremos fielmente – agrego Kenshin mirando fijamente a Kaoru que tímidamente asomaba sus vidriosos ojos, sin soltar del todo a su hermana.

Después de la confesión de las hermanas Takani, siguieron charlando por una hora más. Los ánimos subieron un poco entre las bromas de Misao y Sanosuke, anécdotas de los viajes y misiones, e historias de niñez de los hermanos Himura cortesía de Tokio. Las Takani se sorprendieron mucho de averiguar que Kenshin y Misao fueran los hijos de Tokio.

- Ahora todos pueden ir a dormir, mañana tenemos concierto – dijo Kyoto levantándose desde su sillón – recuerden que debemos levantarnos a las seis.

- Ahhh nooooo! – se quejaron todos los chicos, eran las dos de la mañana y, además de la charla, la misión había sido muy cansadora, solo querían dormir hasta lo mas tarde que se pudiera, pero el itinerario de estrella de rock era su prioridad, así que nadie objeto cuando Tokio alzo una ceja como última advertencia.

- Muy bien, buenas noches a todos… - tapando un bostezo con su mano Sanosuke se puso de pie, pero antes de dirigirse a la salida miro a Megumi – mañana a las 7, antes del desayuno – fue lo que dijo, para salir de la habitación dando la espalda a todas las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

- A qué se refiere? – pregunto Sayo mirando de reojo a Megumi. Todos automáticamente posaron sus ojos sobre ella a la espera de la respuesta.

- Me esta enseñando defensa personal – tartamudeo Megumi mirando el suelo – yo se lo pedí, por lo ocurrido con Seta.

-Pero ¿por qué Sanosuke?... ustedes no pueden verse ni a diez metros de distancia – exclamo alarmada Kaoru, imaginando una pelea de ellos dos, pero ahora a patadas y combos al estilo del video juego Street Figther .

- No sé… Buenas noches – y dejando a todos aun con muchas preguntas en la boca salio corriendo de la habitación. Sayo también dio las buenas noches y tranquilamente se fue a su habitación a dormir.

- Esto me trae mala espina – pensó Kaoru, pero siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana mayor dio las buenas noches a todos, un beso en la mejilla a _Kensan_ y se fue a dormir.

_oooARoCoAoSoDoRoEoAooo _

- Nada en la prensa – dijo Aoshi arrojando una serie de periódicos chinos sobre la mesa donde todos desayunaba – era de esperarse que el Politburó no dejara que publicarán algo sobre el robo.

- Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de ese viejo verde la ver que la formula ya no estaba y ningún indicio de quien pudo habérsela llevado – sonrió Misao mientras tomaba el China Daily y comenzaba a hojear el periódico para comprobar lo que decia Aoshi.

- Primeras ordenes del día,. Jefes? – pregunto Kenshin mirando de reojo a Saitoh y Tokio.

- De diez a once de la mañana es el turno de Misao y Aoshi para las entrevistas con la prensa escrita, radial y televisiva – comenzó a enumerar Tokio tomando la agenda de cuero negro que tenia sobre la mesa - Luego de once a doce le toca a Sayo con Sano y contigo Kenshin. Trece horas, almuerzo y a las catorce nos vamos al estadio para las pruebas de sonido - a medida que iba anunciando las actividades del día con un lápiz hacia el movimiento de ir tachando cada una de las frases que allí estaban escritas - y desde ahora hasta las diez tienen tiempo de entrenar, practicar con su armas, revisar sus mail, lo que ustedes necesiten hacer, después de lo de ayer se lo merecen.

- Entonces para qué nos obligaron a levantarnos tan temprano? – preguntó Sayo en tono molesto.

- Para que no pierdan la costumbre – se rió Saitoh.

La mañana de entrevistas paso sin grandes sobre saltos, hasta cuando pretendieron salir del hotel, a eso de las dos de la tarde, para dirigirse al estadio donde se realizaría el concierto, pues una horda de fans le saltaron encima a la Van que los trasportaba. Una vez en el estadio, se preocuparon de la prueba de sonido, afinación de instrumentos, la voz de Misao, algunos arreglos y la pauta de canciones para la noche. A eso de las diecisiete horas regresaron al hotel para la merienda y recoger sus cosas para el concierto que comenzó de forma puntual a las 21 horas. Como siempre fue un espectáculo de calidad, destreza musical y estallidos pirotécnicos, que dejaron sin voz al público que gozó y gritó con cada una de las canciones. La llegada al hotel fue más que satisfactoria, pero no duro mucho la estadía allí, pues en la madrugada se embarcaron hacia su siguiente destino: Singapur.

_oooARoCoAoSoDoRoEoAooo _

Esa misma mañana, cuando los chicos sobrevolaban el Mar Sur de China, en Hong Kong un hombre de cabellos castaños y traje sastre azulino entraba en el hall del edificio del Politburó.

- Señor Seta, no es cierto? – le preguntaba el señor Liu Ganm que se le acercaba desde atrás seguido, como perro faldero, por el negro de dos metros que tenia de guardia.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo el castaño de mirada extraña dándose vuelta para saludar mejor al hombre – usted es Ganm, no es así? – ambos se estrecharon las manos.

- Sígame, subiremos hasta mi oficina, para que vea mejor la bóveda y así ver si es capaz de averiguar quién fue el responsable, tal como lo señalo su jefe.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – en su rostro se dibujo la sonrisa más malvada que algún ser humano hubiera esbozado alguna vez, por lo que le señor Ganm se sintió inquieto durante todo el silencio que los acompaño mientras ascendían, agravado por que Seta, antes de citarse podio como condición que el edificio estuviera absolutamente vació e impidió que el negro los acompañara hasta la oficina. "Este hombre lleva al demonio dentro" pensó el dignatario.

Al cabo de varios minutos, después de inspeccionar el lugar, Sou sentencio - no sé quienes fueron los culpables – y prendiendo un cigarrillo se sentó en el sillón del escritorio de Ganm.

- Que no!… el señor Shishio me aseguro que usted es el mejor…

- Fue un irresponsable señor Ganm – dijo el asesino aflojando una bocanada de humo, dándole la mas insignificante importancia a la reprimenda del hombre – esa fórmula no debió ser guardada en una bóveda tan insegura como ésta. Hasta un niño de cinco años es capaz de violarla y ustedes no se darían cuenta.

- Nuestra seguridad es de las mejores en el mundo…

- …PERO AUN ASÍ LA FÓRMULA DESAPARECIÓ – lo interrumpió de un grito Seta apretando los ojos de manera tan tétrica que Liu sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo – eso es un error que mi jefe no esta dispuesto a perdonar – continuo diciendo en un susurro y apuntando una Pistola Walther P99 con silenciador entre las cejas del asustado dignatario chino. Seta divertido por la cara del hombre de setenta años le disparo a sangre fría, y guardando el arma en su chaqueta se dirigió al cadáver extendido en la alfombra. Lo pateó en las costillas, solo a modo de diversión.

- Por lo menos tienes buenos libros – le dijo antes de marcharse, tan misterioso como había llegado.

Fin del capitulo siete de Five Minut.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora, quenotese soy yo: **_

_(singer with me...) Llego la hora de decir adios!... deciradiooos...digamos la apritr nuestra cancion... nuestra canciooooon!. _

Es un poco temprano para decir: - Hasta luego, me voy de viaje al interior rural de mi país, donde internet no hay...por lo que este fic no será actualizado hasta mi regreso, es decir, hasta el 06 de febrero del año en curso.

Aún me queda una semana antes de mi partida, pero esta semana se la dedicaré a Ladrón de almas, del que me confieso no he hecho nada (soy una maldita floja)... quiero subir dos capitulos de ese fic, para no dejar la historia a medias, pues el capi tres es solo de transcisión para lo bueno que estará (espero) el cuatro.

Quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personas que han dejado su review en este fic. Sigan haciendolo, porque me encanta recibirlos y así saber qué es lo que opinan de él y cuáles son las criticas, aportes, palabras de apoyo, insultos. entre otras cosas que puedan dejar.

Muchas gracias a: **Akari-aoi, Gabyhyatt, Aiko1504, Cisne.negro, Kaoru-luna, Kaoruluz y Lazara**.

Un besote grandote a todas ( a mis Kazukos especialmente)

**_"Un beso a todas menos a una". _**

**ARCASDREA **


	8. Un día en el spa ¿Un día normal?

**FIVE MINUT **

**Capítulo número ocho: Un dia en el Spa ¿un dia normal?**

* * *

Al mediodía el avión de Five Minut descendía sobre la losa del aeropuerto de Singapur. El lugar era enorme y por suerte habían tomado algunas medidas de seguridad, pues las y los fans no se hicieron esperar. Los chicos fueron sacados por una puerta lateral para evitar el escándalo y el mal momento a los pasajeros normales de ese puerto. Aunque sinceramente no les hubiera importado ver algunos segundos a Five Minut. La isla de Singapur es una ciudad-estado más que un país, con la segunda densidad poblacional más grande del mundo después de Mónaco. Solo como dato anexo.

En el hotel Marina, donde se registraron, les dijieron que en la isla se hablaban cuatro idiomas, pues cuatro son los oficiales: chino, malayo, inglés y tamil, sin embargo, acordaron solo hablar en inglés para evitar conseguir un traductor, cosa que sabemos no es necesario, pues los chicos manejan varios idiomas, pero había que guardar las apariencias.

Tokio los envió a dormir, pues estaban muy cansados con todo lo sucedido en China y mejor dicho las últimas dos semanas.

El cansancio se les notaba, estaban más gruñones, sensibles de carácter e incluso Sayo se llegó a quedar dormida de pie en el aeropuerto. Nadie se rió del hecho, pues era comprensible, es más, eso fue lo que determinó en Tokio la orden de dormir.

Una vez repuestos de las horas sin dormir, todos se reunieron en la sala de reuniones dispuesta para ellos por el hotel, Saitoh los esperaba no con muy buena cara, así que Sanosuke tomó su resguardo:

- Esa cara no me dice nada bueno comandante. No me diga que tenemos otra misión.

- No, por favor – rogó Misao que tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa – por favor que Shishio no halla echo una estupidez. Que no haya lanzado el Juppon en un metro de Asia.

- Que no haya atacado alguna embajada – rogó Sayo uniéndose al inventario de actos terroristas.

- Que no haya echo estallar un auto bomba – acoto la muchacha de la trenza otra vez.

- Raptar a algún político – levantó el índice Kenshin.

- O un periodista – señalo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- O estrelló aviones comerciales contra edificios– saltó Sanosuke

- Eso ya está muy trillado – soltó en carcajada Misao y todos la siguieron, excepto el comandante que los miraba de brazos cruzados, como lo hacia siempre que ellos bromeaban en una reunión. Alguien tenía que llevar las riendas de la disciplina.

Una vez repuesto el orden, Saitoh comenzó a explicar el por qué de la reunión.

- En esta reunión quiero tratar dos puntos – aclaró primero fumando una bocanada de su inseparable cigarro – punto uno: deben saber que el jefe del politburó chino, el señor Ganm, fue asesinado esta mañana, mientras nosotros viajábamos. Turkestán oriental se adjudicó la proeza.

- Eso es tan falso como que Elvis aun vive – gruñó Sanosuke – todos sabemos quien lo asesino, Shishio nos pisa los talones.

- Es probable – afirmo Saitoh – puede ser un método de limpiar información que lo pudiera inculpar, y como es socio de Turkestán los emplea a ellos para mantener su nombre al margen.

- Dónde fue asesinado? – preguntó Aoshi

- En la misma oficina que ustedes asaltaran. Un disparo de bala en el entrecejo. Ninguna otra señal. Fue asesinato a sangre fría, un experto.

- Seta – dijo Megumi mirando la nada – esa es su forma de trabajar. Rápido y certero, sin mas huellas que un disparo.

- La bala era de una Pistola Walther P99.

- Esa es la favorita de Seta – dijo Kaoru convenciendo a todos de quién era el culpable directo.

- Por ahora creo q estamos seguros – dijo Tokio – Shishio aún no ha hecho nada directo contra el grupo, excepto el incidente en Osaka, pero aun así no unió a Five con la huida de Megumi dono. Hasta el momento ha servido la pantalla. Por lo que podemos seguir tranquilos, pero expectantes.

Todos se miraron con alguna desconfianza, esas palabras de algún modo eran ciertas pero aun así no había q hacerse grandes esperanzas. Lo mejor era ser cautos y previsores.

- Seguiré con nuestra reunión- continúo Saitoh - punto dos: mañana se irán todo el día a un spa famoso aquí en Singapur. Tendrán todo un día de relajo: masajes, yoga, acupuntura, sauna, reiki, baños de barro, etc. Todas esas cosas que ofrecen en los spa.

- Espere… escuche bien? – decia Misao con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción – tendremos un día completamente alejado de misiones, armas, canciones, fans, terroristas, autógrafos, periodistas, luces. Un día solo para nosotros.

- Pues… sí - dijo Tokio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y acentuada por el grito de alegría de los chicos luego de la afirmación.

Tokio repartió los trípticos con la información de los servicios del spa, por lo que todos muy sonoramente se fueron de la reunión planeando qué servicios del spa y en qué orden disfrutarían. Las hermanas Takani también fueron invitadas, por lo que Sayo y Megumi se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a los tratamientos faciales y corporales en la mañana y en la tarde todo lo que era masajes y demases, para finalizar con un baño de aguas termales. Misao y Kaoru se les unieron en el itinerario, pero agregaron a media mañana un partido de tenis, para liberar tensiones.

Los tres hombres, Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi, decidieron optar por una mañana deportiva, primero golf luego tenis (jugarían contra las muchachas), natación antes del almuerzo y en la tarde masaje, acupuntura, sauna, y finalmente baños termales.

El concierto en Singapur sería en la noche de ese día de relajo, por lo que después de la reunión dejaron todo listo para no tener que ocupar su día de descanso en imprevistos, como las pruebas de sonido, vestuario, lista de canciones, coreografías, últimos arreglos musicales, etc.

Saitoh y Tokio observaban incrédulos que los chicos trabajaban más que en otras ocasiones (n/a: shiiiiiiiiiiii…qué qeren que trabajen más)

- No permitirán que nada les arruine su día – señaló Saitoh.

- Se lo merecen, koishi, han trabajado mucho en esta misión y no han dormido casi nada. Esto les hará bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sanosuke estaba sentado en posición de loto frente a un gran ventanal donde la luz del atardecer le daba de lleno. Todas las tareas de ese día estaban completas, por lo que pudo darse un tiempo para practicar sus katas. De alguna manera utilizaba estos ejercicios para sacarse el estrés y la ansiedad de la doble vida que llevaba. Era un buen escape para la tensión y una manera de mantenerse en forma (n/a: y que forma!)

- ya llegue - decia Megumi entrando a la habitación acondicionada como un dojo - disculpe la tardanza, pero Kaoru necesitaba ayuda con su equipaje – agregó dejando en el suelo una toalla y una botella de agua mineral.

- Pues bien, comencemos de una vez – respondió él poniéndose de pie e irguiéndose recto con los brazos caídos a los costados – usted atacara primero.

- Y-yo… pero si solo he golpeado un saco – dijo Megumi retrocediendo unos pasos – no puedo atacarlo… ¿de qué forma lo haría?

- Solo envié un puñetazo como si yo fuera el saco – Sanosuke no se movía de su posición que era tan normal como si estuviera haciendo la cola en un banco. Esto le trajo más dudas a la morocha respecto de lo que debía hacer, por lo que tomando aire se lanzó a la carrera levantando el puño derecho directo a cara del castaño.

La reacción fue inesperada, Sanosuke llevó unos de sus pies hacia atrás y tomando el puño amenazante de Megumi la giro en su propio eje para llevarla al suelo.

- Eso es una forma de esquivar un ataque, utilizando la propia fuerza del enemigo – comenzó a explicar el castaño mirando seriamente a Megumi que aun veía estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza desparramada en el suelo.

- Pues… gracias por decírmelo – gruño ella mientras a duras penas se ponía de pie.

- No sea exagerada – rió Sanosuke – no fue tan serio como dramatiza.

El tic nervios en el ojo de Megumi no se hizo esperar, es que ese hombre la exasperaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado sus clases si tanto le odiaba. "Genial ahora soy una masoquista" pensaba ella al situarse nuevamente frente al hombre que le provocaba instintos asesinos.

- Ahora práctique el movimiento que yo realice – dijo Sanosuke imperturbable otra vez – puede reproducirlo?

- Creo que era así – Megumi realizó el mismo movimiento que Sanosuke, pero con un enemigo imaginario y en cámara lenta.

- Sí… está bien, logro captarlo, pero debe apoyar completamente el pie trasero y flectar mas la pierna delantera, si no usted también caerá con el atacante.

- Ya veo – dijo ella un poco asombrada con el profesionalismo con el que hablaba el espía. "Si fuera así de tratable en lo cotidiano tal vez sería hasta agradable" pensó Megumi, por lo que cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera absurda e infantil, sonando como la risa de Quiko del Chavo del ocho.

- Megumi dono, yo la atacare a usted ahora – dijo de manera enérgica por lo que morocha se espantó un poco – lista?

- S… sí – dijo ella adoptando nerviosa la posición de defensa.

Sanosuke dio un paso atrás y luego se lanzó contra la mujer. Ella imitó exactamente lo que hiciera Sanosuke con ella, tomando con éxito el puño de su agresor, pero no previno el engaño del castaño que deslizo su pierna entre las de Megumi mandándola nuevamente al suelo.

- MALDITO… POR QUE ME ENGAÑOOOOOO… ESTUPIDO IMBECIL… – gritaba Megumi mientras, después de levantarse, tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir - ME VOY DE AQUÍ

- La clase ha terminado, puede irse – dijo él sin subir el tono y sin mostrar afección por los insultos de la mujer.

Megumi paró en seco y volteó a mirarlo desafiante. El muy descarado le sonreía y eso la molestó más. Primero la engaña en el ataque y ella es la vencida y a pesar de sus insultos se toma el atrevimiento de decirle que la clase ÉL la termina. Además esa sonrisa descarada hacia que su tic fuera descomunal. No lo aguataba más y le demostraría que no la vencería tan fácil.

- NO, LA CLASE NO HA TERMINADO…- volvió a pasos agigantados plantándose frente a él echando humo por las narices – ESTO TERMINARA CUANDO YO HAYA APRENDIDOOOOOOOO.

- Esta bien – dijo Sanosuke aguantando la risa, para no perturbar más al "dragón" Megumi – esta clase terminara cuando usted me logre botar, entendido?

- SÍ – dijo adoptando la posición enseñada – ataque cuando quiera - señaló amenazante.

Lo intentó muchas veces, pero Megumi era la que iba a dar al suelo. Cuando ya iba en el décimo intento le entraron las sospechas de que el castaño solo se burlaba de ella, en el vigésimo creía que era indestructible y en la trigésima quería elevar una bandera blanca de rendición.

Sin embargo, a la pregunta de ¿se rinde, ella enérgica y con fuerza que quién sabe de dónde salieron respondió que:

- NOOOOOOOO.

- Está bien…pero solo una pista – dijo el castaño alzando el índice de la mano derecha – entre más grandes son, más fuerte caen.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, por lo que inmediatamente miro hacia las rodillas del castaño y sonrió con esperanzadora victoria. Sanosuke también sonrió al darse cuenta que ella había captado el mensaje, por lo que preguntó por última vez: - lista para el ataque?

-SÍ – respondió con seguridad Megumi adoptando por trigésima primera vez la posición de defensa.

Sanosuke atacó, ella lo tomó del brazo y giró su cuerpo, el castaño ejerció presión en contra, pero ella utilizando la pista, lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la rodilla por lo que Sanosuke fue directamente al suelo. Pero como el castaño no se rendiría tan fácilmente la tomó de ambos brazos y giró su propio cuerpo en la caída.

En una milésima de segundo ambos estaban en el suelo, Sanosuke sobre Megumi.

Ya el sol había descendido lo suficiente así que todo el ambiente estaba en tonos rojizos, por los que los ojos de Sanosuke se veían atractivamente ámbares y las mejillas ruborizadas de Megumi eran encantadoras a la vista. Ella se reflejaba en los ojos de él y eso la perturbo un poco, pero debía admitirlo esa calidez repentina le agrado como también el impulso mutuo de besarse. Si es verdad, ambos se besaban tendidos en la duela del gimnasio. Los seres que hace solo diez segundos atrás se odiaban ahora se besaban con pasión como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos se observaron con dedicación hasta que unas palabras irrumpieron en el silencio: te amo… Megumi… Megumi… Megumi… MEGUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La morocha abrió los ojos de golpe, por instinto también levantó su tronco quedando sentada en la cama. Desorientada comprobó que Kaoru la miraba divertida.

- Qué sucedió? Dónde estoy?

- Estas en tu habitación. Tuviste un accidente en el entrenamiento – explicó Kaoru acercándole un vaso de agua.

- ¿Un accidente?

- Estabas aprendiendo una manera de esquivar ataques y en uno de los intentos tú y Sanosuke-kun perdieron el equilibrio por lo que te golpeaste la cabeza al caer, perdiendo la conciencia… hasta ahora.

- Mmmhhhh - se quejó Megumi sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza por lo que se llevo la mano hacia la nuca, comprobando que tenia un pequeño chichón – _"es decir que todo fue un sueño?"_

- Qué fue un sueño?

- Ah – Megumi miro con grandes ojos a su hermana - desde cuando lees los pensamientos?

- De qué hablas? – rió Kaoru – si lo que quieres es P E N S A R hazlo en voz baja – y con su dedo índice golpeo levemente el hombro de su neesan – pediré que te traigan la cena. Creo que aun debes permanecer en cama.

Megumi se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama y fijó su vista en la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la vista firme en la luz, pero el encandilamiento la obligó a cerrar los ojos, aunque no le duro mucho pues unas imágenes rápidas de lo que había soñado la perturbaron. Su hermana hablaba por el teléfono hacia la recepción del hotel para pedir la cena, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su reacción, y dio gracias a Dios por ello, pues con lo curiosa y deslenguada que era su neechan sin duda la hartaría de preguntas. Prefirió respirar hondo y dejar su sueño archivado en los recuerdos que "no merecen ser recordados", para así evitar la fatiga de hacerse añicos la cabeza con cosas sin importancia.

- Nos traerán pizza para cenar – exclamó Kaoru cuando hubo colgado el auricular – te parece bien?

- Perfecto – sonrió fingidamente Megumi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al otro día, todos estaban esperando a Saitoh y Tokio en el cuarto piso del hotel donde estaba la recepción. La gente los miraba curiosa, pues habían optado ir como Five Minut y no con sus disfraces para pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo, Kenshin debió ocultar toda su cabellera bajo un gorro negro, pues en Singapur está prohibido, bajo pena de ley, el uso del pelo largo para los varones aunque sean extranjeros. Donde fueres has lo que vieres, dicen por ahí.

Finalmente, y luego de que los guarda espaldas pudieron contener a todos los chismosos, comandante y esposa llegaron para marchar al famoso spa. Llegaron rápidamente, porque consiguieron escolta policial, al Kazuko's Spa, el famoso centro de estética, recreación y relajo que los aguardaba con todos sus servicios para un merecido descanso.

A recibirlos salió una mujer joven de no más de 23 años, cabello castaño y sonrisa amplia, por su apariencia parecía ser la gerente del lugar.

- Bienvenidos sean a Kazuko's Spa, mi nombre es Tanuki y soy la administradora. Es realmente un honor tener aquí a Five Minut, espero que nuestros servicios sean de su agrado.

La mujer los condujo por un pasillo blanco y minimalista en cuanto a decoración, para llevarlos hasta lo que aparentemente era una sala de reunión. Todos una vez sentados y provistos de jugos naturales, té verde y otras bebidas sanas escucharon atentos la charla de la mujer.

- Este spa cuenta con varias hectáreas de terreno, que incluyen tres edificios, uno para deportes bajo techo, otro para aguas termales y el último para todo los que son tratamientos corporales, faciales, etc. Además contamos con prados para golf y equitación, cancha de tenis, fútbol, y una piscina a la intemperie. La señora Tokio ya me informo de cuales fueron las elecciones en su programas, además nos tomamos la libertad de organizar otros servicios para ustedes por lo que ya todo esta listo y esperándolos.

- Señores si hacen el favor de seguirme – dijo una segunda muchacha de cabellos castaños claros – los llevare hasta la cancha de golf.

- De dónde salio ella?- susurro Sanosuke a Kenshin – parecen fantasmas.

- Mi nombre es Lazara y soy la encargada de la cancha de golf – dijo la muchacha mientras los conducía hacia dos carritos de golf – estos serán sus transportes y estos sus palos. Yo los acompañare a través de todo su juego.

- Sano vamonos en éste y que Kenshin se vaya con la señorita Lazara – dijo Aoshi tomando el volante de uno de los carros.

- Muy bien – dijo Kenshin estirando los brazos – pero… cuál será la apuesta para el que pierda.

- Una buena cena – acotó Aoshi.

- No seas fome "cubito de hielo" – protestó Sanosuke – que les parece una botella de Sake para los otros dos que ganen.

- Hecho – contestaron el ojiazul y el pelirrojo al unísono.

- Muy bien, ya podemos partir – señalo Lazara sentándose junto a Kenshin en el carro y señalando el primer hoyo para comenzar a jugar.

- Apuesto que apostaron algo para el que pierde – señalo Misao mientras el grupo de las mujeres seguían a otra encargada del lugar.

- Seguramente fue Sake – dijo Sayo que conocía muy bien a su macho.

- No sé ustedes pero yo disfrutaré este día a concho – grito Kaoru con la emoción desbordante hasta por los ojos.

Kaoru, Megumi, Sayo y Misao llegaron a unos salones con algunas máquinas para hacerse sus tratamientos faciales y corporales. Ahí las esperaban las encargadas de los servicios, listas con las cremas, tónicos y máquinas como láser. Esa mañana sus pieles y cuerpos serian los más agradecidos.

A eso del mediodía todos se reunieron en la cancha de tenis. Totalmente renovados y ansiosos porque la tarde fuera mejor que todo lo ya habían vivido en ese paraíso. La administradora Tanuki le presentó a la entrenadora de tenis, la señorita Shysie. Todos amablemente la saludaron y luego de recibir un curso express de tenis armaron las parejas para los partidos de dobles. El primer partido seria entre las parejas de Aoshi y Misao contra Kenshin y Kaoru. El segundo partido Megumi y Sayo contra Sanosuke y la entrenadora.

- Te ganare hermano y deberás entregarme tu ultimo videojuego como la copa de MI triunfo – señalo amenazante Misao hacia el pelirrojo que se ocultaba el flequillo bajo el gorro para que Éste no le molestara durante el juego.

- Ya veras que Kensan y yo al final bailaremos sobre ustedes – respondió Kaoru agitando la raqueta en alto – NOSOTROS GANAREMOS.

- Creo que Misao encontró la horma de su zapato – rió Sayo observando como Aoshi y Kenshin suspiraban resignados ante los desafíos de sus compañeras de juego.

- Pobre de Kenshin-kun – rió Megumi.

- Y de Aoshi – ambas rieron sonoramente. Ellas estaban sentadas en la terraza del casino anexo a las canchas de tenis y que ofrecía un buen refugio a la espera de su partido.

- Chicos tomen sus lugares – gritaba Sanosuke desde la silla del juez – Partido a tres set. Kenshin y su compañera serán los que comiencen.

- Esto fue una muy buena idea – señalo Sayo observando como Kenshin era el primero en servir – me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

- Si es verdad – sonreía Megumi.

- 15 a 0! – se escuchaba gritar a Sanosuke dando el punto para Aoshi y Misao.

- Sayo… hace cuánto que son novios con Sanosuke? – pregunto repentinamente Megumi captando completamente la atención de la castaña.

- En dos meses cumpliremos los cuatro años.

- Es mucho tiempo – desvió la vista Megumi hacia la cancha – no han pensado casarse?

- Es que realmente no hemos tenido tiempo para pensar en aquello. Nos gusta estar juntos y creo que eso por el momento nos basta, aunque si Sanosuke me lo pidiera yo gustosa aceptaría. Lo amo mucho – Sayo también desvió la mirada hacia la cancha – deseo formar una familia, tener hijos y nietos. Una casita blanca con tejas rojas, un perro, un auto familiar y un gran patio para hacer barbacoa los domingos – rió con su comentario - te mentiría si te dijera que quiero ser espía toda mi vida, aunque en realidad no lo sé. Pero sí estoy segura que deseo que él me acompañe por el resto de mi vida… envejecer juntos… solo quiero todas esas cosas a las que aspira la gente normal, sin embargo, siendo espía es difícil, pero con Sanosuke sé que es posible.

- Ya veo – sonrió Megumi sin apartar la vista de la cancha donde la pareja de Aoshi y Misao iba ganando tres a uno – lo amas mucho, verdad?

- Sí, de eso estoy segura.

Ambas continuaron en silencio observando el partido que finalmente ganaron Aoshi y Misao dos set arriba. Kenshin y Kaoru nunca pudieron coordinarse para jugar. Algunas veces chocaban sus raquetas por correr juntos detrás de la pelota, en otras Kaoru no respondía un punto pensando que Kenshin seria quien lo golpearía, pero el pelirrojo pensaba que sería lo contrario, por lo que finalmente perdieron no muy dignamente.

- Siiiiiiii…Ganamos!…Ganamos!... Ganamos!... Ganamos!... Ganamos!... Ganamos! – celebraba Misao dando brincos y brincos alrededor de Aoshi que sonreía un poco avergonzado por el baile de su compañera – SOMOS LOS MEJORES….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Felicitaciones – saludaba Kaoru al otro lado de la red - hacen una buena pareja.

- Siempre les he dicho que podrían ser novios, se complementan muy bien – señalo Kenshin con risitas malvadas.

- Ahhhhhhhh! CALLA TU BOCOTA KENSHIN – respondió Misao roja como un tomate

- Ya cálmate Misao – reía Sanosuke que entraba a la cancha para disputar el segundo partido – y baja tus colores Aoshi que el rojo no te sienta bien.

- Deja de molestar – contesta Aoshi desviando la mirada de los ojos de Misao mientras le asesta un golpe con la toalla al castaño.

Así el cambio para el segundo partido se realizó que fue mas largo que el anterior pues el primer set lo ganaron Megumi y Sayo, pero como el castaño es rencoroso ganó el segundo set yendo a la disputa del partido en el tercero, el cual estuvo bastante peleado, punto a punto, ganando la pareja de Megumi y Sayo 7 a 6 sobre la de Sanosuke y la entrenadora Shysie.

Ahora los perdedores deberán servir a los ganadores – decia Misao entrando en el restorán del spa – Kenshin, quiero una gran bandeja con todos los platos de la barra – y con su índice indica a su hermano donde debe ir por la comida.

- Excelente idea – dice Sayo – Sanosuke, trae muchos vasos de distintos jugos naturales y pasteles de soya.

- Como usted diga mi reina – responde él haciendo una reverencia y caminando junto con Kenshin hacia la barra.

El almuerzo fue ameno y muy divertido, pero nuevamente después de éste se separaron para seguir con sus distintas actividades.

Por un lado, los chicos se fueron a su sesión de masajes, por lo que se fueron a los camarines a ponerse las batas correspondientes, para después ser conducidos por la administradora hasta la habitación donde tres mujeres los esperaban (ansiosas, porque eran fan de ellos).

- Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Akari – saludó en primer lugar una mujer de cabello largo - recuéstense en estas camillas, si son tan amables.

- Mi nombre es Aiko, buenas tardes – saludó de manera cortés la segunda que era más baja que la anterior - Saquéense las batas y cúbranse con estas toallas, por favor.

- Buenas tardes señores, mi nombre es Dahiana – saludo alegremente la tercera – desean hacer alguna pregunta antes de comenzar.

- Ehh…no, yo no – dijo Aoshi recostándose en la camilla que atendería Akari.

- Yo tengo una – dijo Sanosuke sentado en la camilla aún y mirando fijamente a Aiko que seria su masajista – qué tipo de masajes nos harán?

- Comenzaremos con la cabeza y descenderemos hasta llegar a los pies, la idea es que ningún músculo quede sin masaje – explicó Dahianaal ver que su compañera Aiko no podría responder deslumbrada por la sonrisa del castaño.

- Todos los músculos! – musitó Kenshin un poco sonrojado.

- Sí, todos los músculos – señaló Akari untando crema en la espalda de Aoshi, pero viendo el sonrojo del pelirrojo comprendió la intención del comentario y aclaró inmediatamente – no se preocupe, somos profesionales.

Todos rieron por el mal entendido y los chicos finalmente se entregaron a las manos de las masajistas.

Mientras por otro lado, las chicas disfrutaban de una clase de yoga.

- muy bien ahora enderecen sus espaldas a la primera posición y dejen bajar los brazos lentamente a medida que exhalan – decia la yogui haciendo exactamente lo que iba diciendo y supervisando a la vez que las chicas hicieran lo mismo y bien.

- Esto es genial – decia Megumi alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, todas estaban realizando la salutación al sol.

- Si pero igualmente duele – regañaba Kaoru mientras arqueaba el tronco hacia delante y pegaba la frente a sus rodillas.

- Eso es por todos los pastelillos de soya que te comiste – comento Sayo, llevando una pierna hacia delante.

- Mou – hacia una mueca Kaoru tratando de sostener al mismo tiempo su cuerpo con las manos y respirar correctamente coordinando las tres respiraciones del yoga.

La tarde paso volando entre las miles de actividades que completaron sus día de relajo, finalmente llego la hora de las aguas termales, por los que los chicos y chicas se encontraron en el acceso a ellas. Pero faltaba Kenshin.

- dónde esta Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru evidentemente preocupada.

- Está en su sesión de acupuntura – explicó Aoshi.

- Lo están alfileteando – bromeó Sanosuke.

- Auch – se quejó Sayo imaginando miles de agujas en su cuerpo – es muy valiente.

- Kensan! – grito Kaoru la divisar al pelirrojo que venia llegando al lugar e inmediatamente se le lanzoó al cuello.

- Cómo está el alfiletero – bromeó Sano dándole de golpecitos en el hombro una vez que Kaoru lo hubo soltado.

- Genial, todo mi cuerpo esta muy relajado y ya no me duele la cabeza, la señorita Kitsune sabia lo que hacia.

- Señorita Kitsune? – exclamó Kaoru – quién es ella?

- La acupunturista – explicó Kenshin sin darse cuenta de los celos de la muchacha.

- Ya entremos de una vez – exclamó emocionada Misao – mi cuerpo pide por esas aguas termales.

- Yo creí que pedía por Aoshi – bufó Sanosuke, pero debió emprender huida rápidamente por los golpes que comenzó a dar la pequeña mujer.

- Me las pagaras Sagara – gritaba Misao corriendo alrededor del grupo en busca del castaño.

- BUENAS TARDEEEEESSSSSSS! – gritó alguien de repente haciendo que la carrera maniática de la comadreja y el pollo parara. – mi nombre es Monika y soy la encargada de las termas, aquí tiene sus toallas. – decia esto mientras repartía toallas azules para los muchachos y toallas rosadas para las muchachas – ingresen por aquí señoritas. Estaré con ustedes en un momento – y con fuerza inexplicable arrojó a las muchachas a través de una puerta al interior del baño – y guapos (ricos guachotes) señores por favor, si me hacen el favor… ejem! (N/A: no pude evitar poner eso)… de entrar por aquí les ayudaré con sus toallas y con la temperatura del agua.

- Monika! Qué es lo que intentas con los clientes!.

- Jefaaaaa! – exclamo asustada la muchacha al ver detrás de ella a la administradora del spa, y si no la recuerdan hablo de la señorita Tanuki.

- Monika anda a tus labores reales –la administradora alzó una ceja e indicó enérgica el pasillo que da hacia la salida.

Después de este bochornoso incidente y de que la administradora se disculpara mil veces (N/A: no se quería ir de ahí), los muchachos y muchachas disfrutaron de sus relajantes baños termales.

- Desde cuándo en un baño termal hay un espejo de estas dimensiones – decia Aoshi con lo brazos en jarra frente aun espejo tan grande como la propia pared.

- Pues… debe ser parte de la decoración – Kenshin observaba con la misma cara de embobamiento – aunque sí que es extraño, refleja todo el pozo.

- Me siento observado – decia Sanosuke – pero que nos vamos a hacer problemas por la decoración, metámonos al agua de una vez. – y como un niño corrió al agua lanzándose una bombita que casi volcó todo el agua del pozo. Aoshi y Kenshin quedaron empapados sin necesidad de meterse en ella, por lo que pronto ellos también se arrojaron al agua para hundir la cabeza del pollo como forma de venganza. Y así se inicio un juego que llegó oídos de las muchachas que solo resoplaron por el escándalo de sus inmaduros compañeros al otro lado de la pandereta, para luego hundirse más en las aguas termales.

- Este día ha sido genial – suspiro Kaoru.

- Siiiiii – respondieron todas entregándose al placer de las relajantes termas.

**Fin del capitulo numero ocho.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Epilogo de este capítulo**:

-shuuuuu, guarden silencio o nos pillaran – decia una voz de manera agazapada.

-Es Akari que no deja de babear.- respondía una segunda de la misma manera

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. – tercera voz en susurro.

-No molestes Dahiana, oh! vean que se ve hermoso Sanosuke!

-No grites tan fuertes Aiko.

-A la otra la publicas en el diario.

-Kitsune tiene razón. Como sigan así de chillonas nos encontraran.

-Oh! esto es la dolce vita, perritas! Estos hombres son unos guachones (N/A: forma de decir q son muy lindos, guapos, varoniles, que la tienen todas, ricos, etc etc). Pero Kenshin es el papasote.

-Eso lo dices tu Monika, pero el mejor para mi es Sanosuke, cierto Shysie?

-Te apoyo al cien por ciento, Aiko.

-Yo apoyo a Monika.

-Idem que Kitsune. Yo apoyo a Monika.

-No, no, no, Aoshi es el más guapo de los tres. Todas ustedes están mal de la vista.

-Cállense de una vez. nos podrían oír a través del espejo. Éste nos oculta, pero igual podrían escucharnos.

-Ya hagan caso a Dahaina. Cállense y deléitense con este maravilloso espectáculo.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – se rieron todas.

-Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - se callaron todas.

-Quién dijo shu! tan fuerte? – pregunto alguien luego de treinta segundos de silencio.

-Yo no.

-Yo tampoco.

-No me vean.

-Ni yo ni Dahiana fuimos.

-Mi twin tiene razón, yo no fui.

-Yo no dije nada.

-Si ustedes no fueron ni yo tampoco… oh! oh! aquí hay alguien mas… conté ocho y se supone que llegamos siete.

-Señoritas, me podrían explicar qué hacen todas ustedes detrás del espejo de las termas de los vaRONESSSSSSSSSSS! **(¬¬)**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – histeria colectiva fue lo que se produjo atrás del espejo cuando todas cayeron en cuenta q la octava integrante era ni mas ni menos que la administradora Tanuki que las había pillado in fraganti, es decir, espiado a los hombres del grupo Five Minut mientras estos se daban su baño termal.

-Escucharon ese grito, vino del espejo – dijo de repente Aoshi incorporándose en el agua.

-Yo no escuche nada – dijo Kenshin con una toalla plegada sobre los ojos.

-Yo tampoco escuche… y ya deja la paranoia del espejo Aoshi. Disfruta del baño de una vez.

-Esta bien – pero igualmente Aoshi observo durante algunos segundo su reflejo en ese colosal espejo – debe ser mi imaginación – dijo para si mismo y siguió con su relajante baño termal.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Es el capitulo mas loco que he escrito alguna vez, pero de todas formas me gusto mucho, sobre todo por tener que meter a mis onesan y onechan en el fic. **

**El Kazuko' Spa atiende de lunes a lunes en horario completo, aunque realmente no se los recomiendo sobre todo con lo loca que son las empleadas, partiendo por la administradora que es una dictadora y negrera. Jajajajjajajajajajajajajajajaja. **

**En serio que me reí mucho haciendo este fic, y la idea del epilogo me la dio Lady Scorpio (cualquier reclamo hacia ella, please) que cuando supo lo de las aguas termales me pidió que pusiera un espejo para ver. Todas apoyaron la misiva, así que aquí está su minuto de gloria de poder ver a nuestros hombres favoritos tal cual Kami-sama los trajó al mundo. **

**¿Por qué se me ocurrió este capitulo tan loco, pues por que algunos review me dijeron que los pobres muchachos de Five no tenían descanso con su vida de espías y estrellas de rock, incluso uno decia que ni quería verles las caras al despertar. Así que ¿por qué no darles una día de descanso, me dije a mi misma y ahí nació lo del Spa. **

**Espero que no les disguste si esperaban misiones, persecuciones, balaceras, conciertos, fans, autógrafos, firmas de discos, romances, engaños, peleas y toda la emoción que encierra este fic, pero creo que necesitaba sacarle lo denso y dramático.**

**Prometo que pal' otro capi vuelve normal y las misiones seguirán. **

**Incluso tengo pensado agregar a Enishi, para que Kenshin se sienta un poco vulnerable y abra los ojos. Ups, ya dije mucho así que ya me callo y me voy a dormir, aunque sean las 7 de la tarde. Soy un afloja, lo admito. **

**Un beso a todos menos a una. **

**Arcasdrea**

**pd: No me maten Kazukos por no agregar a las demas pero es que somos muchas (yo tengo 25 kazukos en el grupo de msn) y realmete no daba a basto con tantas mujeres y tan pocas actividades en el spa. gomen nasai por esto. **


	9. Preámbulo a lo inevitable

DECLAIMER: los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, lametablemente, lo confieso

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo número nueve: "Preámbulo a lo inevitable"**

**

* * *

**Las cosas después de Singapur siguieron un orden normal, incluso aburrido me atrevería a decir, pues los chicos a dos semanas de su última misión, y si no recuerdan me refiero a la de China, andaban intranquilos, ansiosos y pendientes de cualquier movimiento de su comandante. 

Saitoh se sentía como el arreglo central de una mesa, la principal pintura en una exposición de arte o la modelo más cotizada en una pasarela, pero los chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima. Ansiosos esperaban ser llamados a reunión y ser informados de la misión a cumplir, pero ya habían recorrido tres ciudades en su gira y nada. Absolutamente nada.

Aoshi procuraba mantenerse tranquilo, pero aun así ansiaba mas q nadie en su equipo hacer algo. Se sentía inútil, y aunque la gira les hacía trabajar mucho con la rutina de llegar a un país, dar entrevistas, tocar en el concierto y luego marchar para iniciar de nuevo el circulo vicioso de estrella de rock en la siguiente ciudad, no es comparable a la sensación de disparar una Walter PPK en medio de una balacera mientras corres a través de un campo minado. Exagerado, verdad?.

Sanosuke evitaba la ansiedad ocupando su tiempo en entretenerse con las clases que le daba a Megumi; quien en ese tiempo de tranquilidad había hecho grandes progresos y ya fácilmente podía establecer un combate más allá de 30 segundos sin caer.

Sayo se divertía en el laboratorio, si no en Internet y ya como ultimo recurso se distraía viendo televisión, considerado un pecado para una genio como ella. "Pero está el Discovery Chanel", se excusaba cuando Sanosuke se burlaba de ella.

Misao se metía a salas de Chat para conocer nueva gente y conversar de temas triviales, si no era eso estaba encerrada en su habitación ensayando algunas canciones, aunque no le duro mucho, pues a los tres días de intentarlo gritaba a los cuatros viento q odiaba todas y cada una de las canciones de Five.

Kenshin era sin duda el que mejor disimulaba su ansiedad. Bueno, es fácil suponer eso si no se te ve nunca, pues lo primero que haces al llegar al hotel es encerrarte en la habitación y no sales a menos q sea para comer, ir al concierto o marcharse a la siguiente ciudad. Eso hacia Kenshin.

En ese momento se encontraban en Rusia, en pleno invierno, por lo que las nevadas los tenía obligados a quedarse en el hotel. Un factor más para el aburrimiento.

-Qué haces Sagara? – preguntaba Aoshi entrando a la habitación y viendo como el castaño sentado en posición de loto sobre la cama leía algo en el notebook con sumo interés.

--Solo reviso las noticias en Internet – respondió éste sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, mientras aspiraba el humo de un cigarrillo café y por el aroma q se percibía en la habitación era de los endulzados con miel.

Y algo interesante?

-No, lo mismo de siempre… guerras, hambrunas, que el dólar sube, que el dólar baja, que el botox está de moda y otras cosas cotidianas de sumo interés – agrego con cara de fastidio.

-Oye…por qué no le preguntamos a Kenshin si nos echamos un partido?

-Ammhhh…- titubeo Sanosuke, pues llevaba dos semanas de mala racha jugando contra Aoshi y Kenshin. Además q no le gustaba ser el centro de burla – pero esta vez yo seré Japón.

-No, no, no – exclamo Aoshi – yo soy Japón, tú eres Francia. Estabas de acuerdo cuando tomamos esa decisión, así q ya no te puedes retractar.

-Pero…

-No es nuestras culpa que seas tan malo en el FIFA

-Ya pienso seriamente que ustedes hacen trampa – dijo Sanosuke levantando se de la cama y indicando de manera amenazante al ojiazul con su dedo índice, pero después una gran sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro – vamos de una vez, hoy es mi día de suerte.

No alcanzaron ni a salir al pasillo cuando Misao de improviso apareció asustándolos a ambos. La muchacha venia muy agitada y con las manos apoyada en las rodillas trataba de recuperar el aire al mismo tiempo que intentaba decir algo, pero solo eran silabas entrecortadas.

-Habla de una vez Misao, no te entiendo nada – exclamó Sanosuke al borde de la histeria.

Misao tomó una gran bocanada de aire para decir de un solo golpe -saitohllamóareuniónurgentelosquiereatodosalláahora – pasaron algunos segundos de análisis por parte de Aoshi y Sanosuke para lograr descifrar el mensaje de la oración-trabalenguas de Misao. Cuando por fin entendieron la compleja gramática de la frase una sonrisa hizo aparición en los rostros de los muchachos, por lo que Sanosuke tomo del brazo a Misao y con ella ondeando como bandera salió corriendo a toda velocidad siendo seguido de cerca por Aoshi.

Irrumpieron con la loca carrera en la sala de reuniones, llevándose la puerta de por medio, donde todos los demás ya estaban sentados a su espera. Misao iba con los ojos en espiral, así q a tientas y tambaleándose se desplomó en la silla. Sanosuke saltó sobre su silla dando una vuelta en el aire, mientras Aoshi recuperaba la respiración y se sentaba lentamente para disimular compostura.

-Ya que están todos aquí – comenzó Saitoh a explicar – debo informales que Interpol de Rusia ha detectado un cuartel de Turkestán.

-No han hecho allanamientos?

-No, Sayo. No han querido hacer ningún movimiento aun, según informaciones parece que Shishio tendrá aquí un encuentro con el delegado de Turkestán en los próximos días, por lo que esperan ese momento para allanar.

-Con las manos en la masa – dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa de alegría que claramente expresaba que le divertía lo que oía, pues era señal de misión a la vista.

-Exacto, y quieren que ustedes les ayuden. Los agentes infiltrados dicen que Shishio viene acompañado de un cargamento de Juppon G, al parecer la embajada de China en Rusia será el primer blanco de su plan. Su misión primordial es detener esto a toda costa y como segundo objetivo detener a Shishio.

-Si, señor – respondieron los cinco agentes al unísono.

-Pues bien – tomó el cigarrillo q descansaba en el zócalo del cenicero y aspiró de él – Sanosuke y Sayo se dirigirán a la embajada de China para hablar con el embajador. Deben llegar con la mayor cantidad de información disponible en cuanto al edificio, sistema de seguridad, cantidad de personas que trabajen allí y de ser posible un registro acabado de ellas; nombres, horarios, roles, etc. A la vez se pondrán a disposición para lo que el señor embajador crea pertinente. Deben ir de encubierto, pero solo ante el embajador mostraran su verdadera identidad, es un viejo amigo mío así q es confiable. Entendido?

-Si, comandante – respondieron Sanosuke y Sayo con seriedad en el rostro.

-Kenshin, tú iras a la Plaza Roja a encontrarte con el agente de la INTERPOL. Él te entregara toda la información sobre la llegada de Shishio y el ataque de Turkestán, además debe entregarme información clasificada, por eso deberán volver juntos al hotel. Esa información solo debemos conocerlas nosotros dos.

-SI, señor.

-Aoshi y Misao, una vez que regrese Kenshin ustedes serán los encargados de armar los planes a seguir. Así que por el momento resguardaran la seguridad de las señoritas Takani. Igual que como hasta ahora. No podemos fiarnos de nadie. Entendido?

-Si señor – respondió Misao. Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Alguna pregunta antes de partir? – señalo Tokio levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

-Tokio, cómo haremos para justificar que nos quedaremos mas de lo programado aquí en Rusia? – pregunto Aoshi.

-La venta de entrada fue menor a la demanda del público, por lo que la productora y disquera han decidido hacer dos conciertos masivos. El segundo será en dos días – respondió ella sin voltear a verlos – te convence eso?

Los cinco chicos solo sonrieron. Tokio era la maestra a la hora de inventar excusas para la prensa. Su inteligencia, agudeza y labia hacían de ella la mejor de los agentes administrativos de Gott Lanze.

Sanosuke y Sayo salieron a su misión después de la hora de almuerzo. Iban personificados, por lo que pasaron inadvertidos entre el grupo de fans que se apostaba a las afuera del hotel. Se subieron a un auto negro y emprendieron viaje hacia la embajada de China.

-Cómo pueden aguantar este frió del demonio? – dijo Sanosuke encendiendo el motor.

-Ellos viven acá, están más que acostumbrados – dijo ella sacándose los guantes de cuero y entrelazando sus dedos con la mano derecha de Sano.

Sayo llevaba una peluca rubia y corta, escondida tras un gorro de piel, que hacia juego con su gran abrigo de piel sintética (pues ellos promovían el cuidado de los animales) que la protegía del frió exagerado de Moscú.

Sanosuke por su parte ocupaba su tradicional cabellera negra y larga, atada por una coleta baja. Sus ojos, ahora, azules, iban escondidos tras unas gafas oscuras. Ese día hacia sol y la radiación de la nieve era cegadora, pero igualmente no calentaba lo necesario, por lo que igual que Sayo llevaba puesto un gran abrigo de piel.

-Qué quieres hacer Kaoru? – preguntaba Misao recostada en la cama mientras arrojaba una bolita de goma al aire y la atrapaba al caer.

-No lo sé. No se me ocurre nada – respondía ella mientras con cara de aburrida hojeaba una revista de moda.

-Deben tener paciencias chicas, debemos esperan a Kenshin-kun – señalaba Megumi sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su notebook, por donde desfilaban miles de datos, números y letras que sólo ella, o tal vez Sayo, podían descifrar.

-Pero recién ha salido, tal vez demore horas….- Misao se sentó en la cama – no podré aguantar mucho rato! – arrojo la pelota contra la pared con los ojos cerrados de solo pensar en tener q esperar a trabajar en la misión asignada solo hasta la llegada de su hermano.

-¡Auch! – se escucho una voz masculina después del golpe seco.

Las tres chicas miraron la figura imponente de Aoshi en la puerta, la pelota de goma rodaba sus pies y el gesto lastimero de él más la manera de sobarse el ojo izquierdo solo provocó el pánico en Misao y la risa en las Takani.

-Lo siento Aoshi, no fue mi intención golpearte con la pelota – se apresuro Misao a decir mientras se dirigía hacia su compañero para constatar lesiones. Apartó la mano del ojo medio rojo de Aoshi y con su mano libre palpó un poco la hinchazón. Aoshi se retiro un poco del contacto más por miedo a la cercanía q al dolor del golpe.

-Se ve muy mal ese ojo – dijo Megumi observando todo desde su silla – Kaoru llama a recepción y que envíen un poco de hielo para la hinchazón – así lo hizo Kaoru y en menos de cinco minutos Aoshi estaba tendido en la cama q ocupara Misao con una gran bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo. Misao sentada a su pies miraba con preocupación y cada dos segundos repetía q lo sentía, a lo que el ojiazul indicaba q no se preocupara, que solo fue un accidente.

-… estupido accidente! – se reprocho a si misma la ojiverde, pero una calidez en la mano q tenia apoyada en la colcha de la cama la llevó a desviar su mirada para darse cuenta q la mano de Aoshi era esa calidez repentina.

-Más estupido fue entrar a la habitación sin golpear antes de entrar.

Misao solo se sonrojo y le agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa, pero sus manos no se apartaron, por lo que Megumi de una oreja se llevó a rastras a Kaoru de la habitación. La pelinegra no entendía que era mejor dejarlos solos.

-Buenas tardes señor - Sanosuke estrechaba la mano del embajador con firmeza – somos los enviados de la Organización Gott Lanze, para el resguardo de la seguridad encargada por la INTERPOL .

-Por favor pasen, los estaba esperando – decía el hombre mientras saludaba a Sayo de igual manera como hiciera con Sano – tengo toda la información compilada para ustedes.

Atravesaron por una puerta doble para ingresar a la oficina donde los invito a tomar asiento en unos cómodos sillones de cueros, al mismo tiempo q una menuda secretaria les sirvió té verde en unas tradicionales tazas chinas.

-Es agradable saber que ya nos evito el estar interrogándolo por mas de una hora – bromeo sayo luego de beber su té – aunq igualmente deberemos recorrer el edificio y sacar algunas fotos, si no le molesta, claro.

-Claro que no – dijo el hombre acompañando el cometario con un gesto de su mano – pueden recorrer todo el edificio, daré las autorizaciones pertinentes, nadie los molestara.

-Muchas gracias señor – reverenció Sanosuke y abriendo su maletín extrajó, con la ayuda de Sayo, algunos materiales como una cámara digital, una Palm o agenda electrónica y un notebook – por dónde podemos comenzar?

-Siganme por aquí – les indico el hombre saliendo primero de la oficina.

Kenshin caminaba apresuradamente por la plaza roja de Moscú, el frió para el era insoportable por lo que prefería mantener sus músculos ocupados mientras la gente paseaba tranquilamente a su alrededor, algunos sacando fotos de tan conocido lugar, sin darse cuenta de que quien iba tras esa cabellera castaña oculta a su vez bajo un gorro de lana negra era el bajista de Five.

Llegó, como había acordado con Saitoh, hasta la entrada del Museo Histórico de Rusia donde debería encontrarse con el agente de la INTERPOL. Sus manos enfundadas en guantes gruesos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su parka, y con desesperación observaba a cada transeúnte que pasaba por allí a la espera de que el "bendito" hombre llegara y poder arrancar hasta una cafetería y beber un buen café con whisky o a lo mejor un Vodka.

-Quién diría q el agente con quien debiera encontrarme serias tu Kenshin – dijo detrás de él una seria voz, pero con un extraño tono de burla. A Kenshin se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, esa voz le era desagradablemente familiar, así que apretando sus manos en forma de puño ante la tensión volteo a ver a su interlocutor.

-Ya lo creo… es una desagradable coincidencia, no lo crees Enishi?

**Fin del capítulo número nueve...**

* * *

**Notas dela autora: **

**Gomen por la tardanza, pero es q se me vino el sindrome de la "flojera en vacaciones", creo seriamente q escribo y actualizo más cuando estaba en plena etapa de certamenes en la u qcuando miro el techo de mi casa a la aespera de q suceda algo emocionante en vacaciones. **

**En fin, aqui esta la nueva entrega de Five, mas corta de lo habitual, pero es q mi descansado cerebrito no dio pa mas, ademas la aapricion de Enishi queria dejarla tal cual como esta en el final de este capi ... pero no asusteis q todo sera para mejor... creanme sobre lo q les digo ya esta hasta el final establecido... insisto en q este sera el fic mas largo q haré, creo q sobrepasara los 15 capis, pues aun faltan muchos lugares q visitar... qedan Italia, España, Francia y de ahi suben hacia Holanda a traves de Alemania... a demas q el estancamiento en Rusia sera de dos capis mas...asi q hay five pa rato...aunq confiezo q estoy cansada de la trama y creo q no me haria mal un stand by, pero no quiero morir en manos de mis neechan y neesan, asi q prefiero actualizar lento...hehehehehehehehehe**

**Un beso y agradecimientos a todas las q han dejado un review por estos lares: **

**DANICHAN, KAGOME CHAN,RINKO INUKAI, SAYO 23, GABYHYATT, CINTHIA, MONIKA DONO, AIKO1504, LADY SCORPIO, AKARI AOI, SHYSIE Y ANE HIMURA. **

**muhas graxias y ojala soigan leyendo mi fic **

**q su opinion es muy importante para mi... un beso a todas menos a una **

**se despide **

**ARCASDREA**


	10. Escape I

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen._**

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capitulo numero diez: Escape I**

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Elestadio en silencio, todas las miradas vueltas hacia el escenario entre las penumbras dadas hace unos segundos. Un sonido electrónico, pausado irrumpió en el silencio y automáticamente un rugir de la multitud expectante comenzó a avanzar desde la galería hasta el palco.

- "_добро пожаловать к миру Five Minut"(_1) inmediatamente a esta frase en el idioma común de todo el público, una gran explosión hizo que el telón que ocultara el escenario cayera descubriendo, para el griterío de la multitud, a los cinco integrantes de la banda de rock, iluminados solo por cinco columnas de luz, cada una de ellas sobre uno de ellos.

-

-

-

- "_держите свои поясы…__"(2_) – replicó nuevamente la voz electrónica en el gruñir de la multitud que clamaba por sus artistas favoritos.

-

-

-

- _"…что это отключение идет начать" (3)_ – las cinco columnas de luz se apagaron dejando nuevamente el escenario en sombras –… 5,… 4,… 3,… 2,… 1 – se prendió solo una luz y era la que iluminaba a Sanosuke quien, al mismo tiempo que el foco le daba en su cuerpo, largaba los primeros y estridentes acordes a su guitarra, acompañado de dos columnas de juegos de artificio a los costados del escenario. Luego se le unieron Kenshin y Aoshi, que al igual que el castaño, fueron iluminados al mismo tiempo que sus instrumentos entraban para generar la música. Después siguió Sayo, que para sorpresa del público manipulaba un violín dando más ritmo a la introducción de la canción y finalmente intervinó con su tímida y suave voz Misao. La pantalla gigante mostraba el angelical rostro de la muchacha, pero en combinaciones de blanco y negro con imágenes en negativo.

_I want to be in your life_

_something but that a moment_

_something but that one shades_

_and something but that an eagerness_

Misao se paseaba por todo el escenario atrayendo a su paso los gritos de la multitud.

_I want to be in same you a imborrable track_

_a constant memory_

_and a single truth_

Algunas mujeres ya estaban sentadas sobre los hombros de sus novios para poder ver mejor el escenario. Se veían algunas pancartas desperdigadas entre la masa de cabezas y brazos en alto que se divisaba desde la posición de los chicos.

_To beat in your prayers_

_with fear of abandonment,_

_being in everything _

_and by all compelmento of you_

Sayo invitaba al gentío, con el arco de su violín, a mover sus brazos de derecha a izquierda siguiendo el compás de la canción.

_An infinite thirst of caresses and kisses,_

_but a custom not to be near my._

Aoshi estaba absorto en su golpeteo de baquetas, tanto así que se dio el lujo de hacer algunos juegos, como lanzarlas al aire antes de algún cambio de ritmo, y que fueron captados por las cámaras de la pantalla gigante provocando así gritos de admiración.

_I want to be in your life,_

_a pain of absence,_

_a pain distance_

_and an eternal friendship_

Sanosuke y Kenshin se unieron en medio del escenario para dar mas potencia a la canción con sus instrumentos.

_Something but that an image_

_and something but that the dream_

_that overcoming the way,_

_arrives, happens and goes away..._

Tokio miraba absorta la potencia de la interpretación de sus chicos mas la energía q desprendía el público con sus gritos eufórico. Daba la impresión de que el estadio se vendría abajo.

_To be the weeping in your eyes and the laughter in your lips,_

_to be the aim and the principle,_

_tiniebla and the light,_

_the Earth and the sky,_

_the life and the death..._

El ritmo en principio estridente y energizante bajo hasta llegar a una melodía lenta, casi deprimente acompañada solo de algunos punteos de guitarra y algunas notas de violín. Misao miró al cielo y con toda su voz cantó:

_... To be just as in my life_

_you have come to be your... (4)_

- Denme agua por favor- exclamaba Kenshin al situarse aun lado del escenario en sus minutos de descanso luego de la primera canción.

- Agarra! – le lanzaba una botella Sanosuke acomodándose al mismo tiempo su chaqueta estilo cosaco roja, de los cinco era el mas teatral para vestir.

- ME ENCANTA ESA CANCION! – gritaba Kaoru al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de Kenshin – me encantan como interpretan.

- Si, hacen muy bien su trabajo de encubierto – los aplaudía Enishi que se acercaba al grupo acompañado de Saitoh – pero lo mejor es tener fans tan lindas como esta mujer – miró de lleno a Kaoru haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

- Gra… gracias – respondió entrecortadamente producto de los nervios, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio del pelirrojo hacia el peligris. Enishi respondió a Kenshin con una sonrisa de inocencia.

- Vaya!... viniste Enishi… creímos que a los agentes de la INTERPOL no les gustaba el rock – se burló Sanosuke mientras se daban la mano.

- Kaoru y el comandante me invitaron –contesto él – el ser asignado como su compañero en Rusia, también me obliga a seguirlos a sus conciertos… y si me gusta el rock tori atama, mi estantería esta llena de discos…

- Te firmaremos todos nuestros discos, – sonrió Misao al mismo tiempo q le daba un abrazo con efusividad – así te jactaras de habernos conocido.

- También me alegra verte Misao – sonrió él, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, al girar la vista se dio cuenta de la presencia de Aoshi – capitán ¿Cómo está? – con sonrisa inocente le extendió una mano sin soltar la otra de la cintura de Misao.

- Estoy bien…- estrechó con fuerza la mano que le ofreciera el peligris – CHICOS AL ESCENARIO!

Los cinco chicos volvieron a su trabajo. Era el turno de "_Of love and hate_" donde el gran solo de Kenshin era la estrella. Misao dejó que el público coreara todo el estribillo, creando así el ambiente antes de que Ken irrumpiera con su bajo.

A los pocos segundos de su turno el pelirrojo miró hacia el costado del escenario, tras las bambalinas, pero lo que espero ver no era lo que precisamente buscaba. Kaoru quien siempre le sonreía durante las actuaciones, ahora conversaba alegremente con Enishi.

- KENSHIN DEBES TOCAAAAAAAARRRR! – ese grito desde el otro lado de su audífono lo sacó de su abstracción, miró desorientado a los chicos comprobando como todos lo miraban preocupados y le hacían muecas para que de una vez entrara con su solo. Sin saber cómo pudo nuevamente entrar en la canción, comenzó a puntear las cuerdas de su bajo, a la vez que desaceleraba su corazón por la desesperación del incidente.

El concierto continuó su curso normal durando más de dos horas, luego de eso cayeron exhaustos en el hotel, sin haber cenado siquiera. Sin embargo, Kenshin no se salvó de las burlas de sus compañeros por su "distracción".

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Sayo entraba en la habitación asignada como gimnasio, allí Kenshin se enfrentaba a Sanosuke en un combate de Choy Lee Fut, un estilo de Kung Fu conocido por su fuerza y velocidad, sus suaves movimientos circulares del cuerpo y flexible trabajo de piernas.

- CHICOS! – la intervención de Sayo paró el combate en seco. Sanosuke y Kenshin se saludaron con una inclinación de medio cuerpo, mientras que un puño abierto y el otro cerrado se unían frente al pecho para mostrar respeto al rival – el comandante los quiere en su despacho – señaló al ver la atención total sobre ella de los chicos – inmediatamente, después se duchan.

- Despué! – exclamaron ambos con desagrado de tener que presentarse frente al comandante sudados y mal olientes. Llevaban una hora encerrados en la habitación y si no se duchaban para relajar sus músculos, los dolores serian molestos. Muy molestos.

- Ordenes son ordenes, no? - sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- Vamos – señaló Kenshin colgándose una toalla alrededor del cuello y acomodándose sus lentes ópticos en el tabique de la nariz. Sanosuke tomó una botella de agua y salió detrás del pelirrojo.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

- Esta es la información q Sayo y Sano recolectaron en la embajada – Misao guiaba su índice por toda la pantalla indicando a los ojos de Aoshi los planos del edificio – los puntos rojos indican las cámaras de seguridad, los azules los detectores láser a ras de suelo, los amarillos son los detectores de movimientos, que solo funcionan una vez desocupado el inmueble, o sea en la noche. Esta habitación es la ocupada por los guardias q vigilan las pantallas de las cámaras, están a 500 metros de la oficina del embajador, en caso de ataque dan muchas probabilidades al agresor de escapar. Además q según esta foto, estan un poco excedidos de peso, están muy bien cuidados – la risa de Misao irrumpió en la habitación. Aoshi la miró de reojo mientras se inclinaba más sobre la pantalla del computador para observar la foto más detenidamente.

- Entonces por estos días reemplazaremos a los guardias con agentes de la INTERPOL – señalaba Enishi que de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sentado frente a la pareja de agentes, ayudaba a Aoshi y Misao a planear una estrategia de repeler un supuesto ataque de Turkestán.

- Me parece bien – señaló Aoshi sin apartar la vista de la pantalla –también deben apostar Sniper aquí, aquí y aquí – señalo con su dedo índice tres puntos en los planos generales del edificio y alrededores – conveniente seria también instalar un detector de metales a la entrada.

- Es una pena que Sayo aún este en etapa experimental con los nanosensores químicos, eso nos habría ayudado con el Juppon G – señalo Misao con pesar.

- Ahora que cuenta con la ayuda de Megumi dono, creo que hará grandes avances

- Aoshi tiene razón, Megumi dono es una mujer muy inteligente, si es quien inventó el gas, nadie mejor q ella para inventar su detector y su cura. Amén de que sea lo último lo primero que invente.

El ringtone del celular de Enishi interrumpió el trabajo del trío. Excusándose el peligris respondió.

- Alo… sí, hablan con él… está bien… sí… iré de inmediato – Enishi inclinaba la cabeza afirmativamente con cada frase q emitía su boca, como si al otro lado lo pudieran ver – en diez minutos estaré allá – una vez hubo cortado la comunicación en su celular se volteo a Aoshi y Misao – es de la oficina, mi comandante desea verme, nuestro agente encubierto ha enviado información. A la noche regresaré y los pondré al tanto.

- Ve tranquilo, que con Aoshi somos grandes estrategas – rió Misao alzando el puño desafiante.

- Eso lo sé, ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja…deberían pensar en formalizar la relación como Sagara y Sayo – y guiñando el ojo a los sonrojados agentes se fue del lugar.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

- IR DE COMPRAS!

- Sí, las señoritas Takani necesitan un guardarropas – Saitoh absorbió con tranquilidad su cigarrillo, imperturbable al golpe en la mesa que había dado Sanosuke - desde q salieron con nosotros en Tokio solo han usado lo que disponemos en nuestro almacén para las misiones en cubierto. Aquí están las tarjetas, personifíquense y que disfruten su paseo.

- Pero… - Kenshin sacó de un ala al castaño de la oficina, antes de que siguiera reclamando solo por el placer de hacerlo.

- Vamos, es una misión hay q cumplirla.

- Y desde cuándo tan condescendiente con el comandante, cabeza de micro chip.

- Vete a las duchas que apestas – le respondió Kenshin entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta en las narices del castaño.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

El cuarteto se dirigió al GUM o los Grandes Almacenes Estatales. El GUM es un edificio de 3 largos pisos, que se extiende a lo largo de la Plaza Roja en Moscú. Recorrieron varias tiendas en busca de prendas adecuadas para las muchachas, pero obviamente no entraron ni dieron opinión en las tiendas de lencería, los chicos prefirieron esperar afuera.

Los cuatro iban personificados según las órdenes del comandante, así que después de todo Sanosuke logró relajarse con el paseo y la idea de ir de compras al cabo de una hora no le pareció tan estúpida. Kenshin y Kaoru se preocuparon de que Megumi y Sanosuke no se pelearan, pues en la primera tienda que visitaran, la pelinegra gritó a viva voz el nombre del castaño atrayendo todas las miradas. Si alguien sabia quienes eran, todo se iba a pique. A media jornada de compras pasaron a una cafetería por un poco de descanso y por unos famosos _Blinis (_5) acompañados de un buen café para los chicos y bebidas de miel para ellas.

- Por qué no asignó a esto a Misao y Sayo? – se quejaba Sanosuke haciendo q su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás colgara prácticamente del sillón de la tienda – esto no es para mi.

- Yo pensé que lo disfrutabas – musitó Kenshin mirado de reojo el cúmulo de bolsas. Todas compras de las chicas y que cada vez iba _in crecendo_.

- Después de la tonelada y media de compras que cargaremos me desagrado totalmente.

- Creo que deberemos llamar un montacarga – bromeó Kenshin

- Mejor el helicóptero. Porque no creo que todas esas bolsas quepan en la cajuela del auto – se reincorporó el castaño mirando con preocupación la cantidad de bolsas apostadas al costado de Ken – debimos pedir un camión con acoplado en vez de traer el Mercedes.

- Kensan, Sagara- kun… esto es para ustedes – Kaoru se plantaba frente a ellos extendiéndoles dos bolsas de la tienda – en forma de agradecimiento por aguantarnos toda la tarde.

- Para nosotros, pues… muchas gracias, Kaoru – respondió el castaño con una venia de cabeza mientras tomaba la bolsa que le correspondía a él.

- No debiste molestarte Kaoru, muchas gracias – Ken le dirigió una sonrisa hurgueteando a la vez en su regalo, descubriendo una fina bufanda de color rojo. La bufanda de color chocolate con franjas blancas fue para Sanosuke, quien se la puso de inmediato para desfilar ante Kenshin y Kaoru que no dejaron de aplaudir y reír. Después desfiló Kenshin.

- Este chaleco no me gusto – decía Megumi saliendo de un probador y mostrando en alto la prenda– necesito ver otros.

- Es muy bonito neesan – exclamaba Kaoru saltando en un pie mientras tomaba la manga del chaleco y miraba la etiqueta – pero… muy caro también.

- No se preocupen, debemos gastar todo el cupo de las tarjetas… – acotó Kenshin, siguiendo con la vista a las hermanas que en un perchero encontraban otros cuatro chalecos que probarse.

- …Pero con lo exquisita que es esta mujer ya estamos sobre girados – interrumpió Sanosuke haciendo que apareciera el tic nervioso en el ojo de la mayor de las Takani - hasta el castillo imperial nos embargaran por la deuda.

Megumi no fue capaz de responderle; pues alguien, que entraba en ese momento en la tienda, captaba completamente su atención. El corazón se le detuvo junto con su respiración, se tapó la boca antes de emitir un grito y sus ojos se abrieron extremadamente mostrando sólo pánico. Ese repentino comportamiento extraño a los otros tres muchachos que voltearon a ver qué o quién era responsable de semejante reacción.

- Se… Setaa – exclamó Kaoru con la voz ahogada.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

- Así que Shishio llegara mañana – musitó Enishi mientras miraba unos papeles con aparente concentración. Su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza al comentario del peligris cuando éste lo observo de soslayo – eso nos pone contra reloj… los chicos de Gott Lanze son buenos, pero no sé si estará todo listo.

- Toda la información que requieren esta en este Cd – se lo extendió arrastrándolo sobre la superficie de la mesa.

- Habrá que confiar – alzo los hombros con resignación - su jurisdicción no es extensible a territorio internacional, sin embargo, cuentan con la confianza del "supremo"… eso es un punto a favor.

- Tu sabes mejor que nadie que ellos han salvado de varios apuros que la INTERPOL, FBI, CIA o Scotland Yard no han podido resolver… y suma a la lista varias policías o departamentos de inteligencia de otros gobiernos. Tienen un muy buen currículo… no seas tan suspicaz, hombre!.

- Otra más que los apoya – sonrió Enishi poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia la salida de esa oficina – esos chicos saben hacerse querer.

- Solo apoyo a los capacitados… y ellos han demostrado ser los mejores en esto – señaló Tomoe alzando una ceja con soberbia – tú también lo has hecho Enishi, no seas tan celoso.

- Llámelo como quiera, comandante. Pero debo decirle que me molesta que la INTERPOL confié en organizaciones secretas para hacer su trabajo… me siento inútil desde ese punto de vista, pero si el "Supremo" dice que hay que trabajar con ellos, el subordinado debe obedecer.

- Buenas tardes Enishi – lo despachó irónicamente Tomoe. El peligris después de su comentario cerró la puerta de la oficina sin siquiera decir adiós, sin escuchar la despedida de su comandante.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

- Tranquila Megumi, sigue probándote ropa…con nuestras personificaciones no nos reconocerá – susurró Kenshin apegándose a Megumi, comprobando que ésta temblaba como gelatina. Pero aún así tenia razón, irse de improviso de ese lugar, dejando repentinamente todo lo que hacían resultaría muy sospechoso para los ojos de un asesino de la categoría de Seta.

- ¡Ay querida, este chaleco te quedara divino… ¡el color resalta muchos tus ojos! – de repente exclamó Sanosuke adoptando una posición muy afeminada.

Kaoru miró aturdida al castaño, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Seta lo observaba con repulsión cayó en cuenta de la jugarreta.

- ¡_Sany _tiene razón, ese chaleco es w_onderful, chic, chic! – _y para más risa de Kaoru ambos se tomaron de la mano. Megumi no entendía que sucedía, de repente ve a su mayor pesadilla, pero ahora no sabía si ese espectáculo era peor.

- ¡Ay mi _Keny_, siempre de acuerdo conmigo! - Sanosuke le dedico una mirada de embelesado al pelirrojo que provoco que Kaoru se mordiera los labios para no reír a destajo. Megumi fue empujada por estos aparentes gay dentro del probador con total escándalo, por lo que todos los clientes y dependientes de la tienda lo miraban; unos boquiabiertos, otros con desaprobación, entre ellos Soujiro.

- Y ustedes qué miran! – gritó Sanosuke dejando escapar un _gallito_ en su voz – acaso nunca han visto como alguien se prueba ropa… ¡Esta gente ociosa, _Mon Dieu!. _

Megumi aún tiritaba de la impresión de ver a Seta entrar en la misma tienda, pero el escándalo de los dos agentes logró que éste se recluyera a su metro cuadrado en el lado de varones. Decidió seguir con el plan y probarse los chalecos que antes viera con Kaoru. Afuera del probador aun se sentía como Sanosuke y Kenshin personificaban a una pareja gay y debes en cuando se oía a Kaoru hablando animadamente con ellos. _"Esa niña nunca cambiara"_ pensó Meg, Seta estaba en la tienda y ella solo pensaba en divertirse.

-Y bien cómo me queda? – salió a mostrar el primer chaleco, pero la cara de sus acompañantes le informó que algo no estaba bien. De soslayo miró hacia su hombro comprobando que su cabellera pelirroja y sintética ya no estaba, había sido reemplazada por la naturalmente negra. La peluca estaba en el suelo cerca de sus pies – mierd… - trató de ocultarse rápidamente antes de que Seta la viera, pero ya el castaño se dirigía a ella corriendo entre los percheros sacando un revolver de entre su saco.

Kenshin le salió al encuentro. Ambos se encañonaron. El revolver de Kenshin en el pecho de Seta, sobre el corazón, mientras éste lo apuntalaba en el entrecejo. La gente de la tienda comenzó a gritar, unos se arrojaron al suelo y otro escaparon por la puerta. Todo se volvió un caos.

Así que tú eres uno de sus guardianes – señaló Seta con una media sonrisa, mirándolo de arriba a bajo – y él también, no es así?… por lo tanto deduzco que aquella mujer rubia es su hermanita – a medida que iba hablando sus ojos se paseaban por la figura de Sanosuke y Kaoru. Megumi intentó moverse hacia su hermana., por lo que Seta pretendió zafarse del cañón del pelirrojo, pero éste grito: - ¡UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO Y TE MATO!

- ¡Tú tampoco estas en posición de exigir! – gruño Soujiro. La situación cada vez era mas tensa entre los dos, que no dejaban de apuntarse ni de mirarse. Se analizaban, querían leer el pensamiento del otro, necesitaban cualquier gesto, vacilación o indicio que les permitiera adueñarse de la situación.

Megumi lentamente se deslizó hasta Sanosuke y Kaoru, sintiéndose segura por algunos segundos, pero no podían dejar a Kenshin allí. A la merced de Seta.

- Chicos, los maniquíes – susurró Kaoru señalando con los ojos hacia su costado derecho. Solo basto eso para que Sano se arrojara contra los muñecos cayendo estos sobre Kenshin y Soujiro. Ambos se alejaron de un salto hacia atrás de la trayectoria de la caída, pero antes de que Soujiro intentara atacar aprovechando la situación, Sanosuke le dio una patada en las costillas y otra en su muñeca, por lo que el revolver voló lejos.

- CORRAAAAANNNN – gritó Kenshin. Los tres siguieron la orden del pelirrojo. Al salir se hallaron con la muchedumbre que al ver el revolver de Kenshin tuvo la misma reacción que la gente dentro de la tienda, lo que simplifico la huida, pues todos se hacían a un lado a medida que avanzaban, pero por otra parte la dificultaron, porque eran un blanco más visible para Soujiro que les pisaba los talones.

Los chicos tenían problemas para correr más rápido, pues las chicas eran más lentas y súmenle que Megumi andaba de tacos Kenshin jalaba de Kaoru, mientras Sano protegía a Megumi. Durante la persecución los transeúntes que aun no caían en cuenta de lo que sucedía, eran prácticamente atropellados, empujados o botados por los chicos, Soujiro hacia otro tanto atrás de ellos, disparando de vez en cuando, creando mas alarma e histeria entre todo ese caos. Algunos disparos pasaban arrazantes sobre las cabezas de los cuatro, la gente entre gritos se lanzaba al suelo para no ser impactados por la balacera..

Kenshin y Sano no querían responder al fuego, pues su principal objetivo era proteger a las chicas y por otro lado, estaba los civiles que ahora corrían claro peligro.

- Entren al restorant – señaló Sano cuando ya hubieron recorrido casi todo el segundo piso del GUM. Una vez adentro, los chicos arrastraron a las muchachas dentro del baño para varones, siendo observados con asombro por todos los clientes que comían en ese lugar y que eran ajenos a lo que sucedía afuera.

Megumi y Kaoru se recostaron contra la pared para recuperar el aliento. Kenshin, luego de poner pestillo a la puerta y de echar al único cliente que ocupara el lugar, se apoyó en el lavamanos, pero observó por el reflejo del espejo que Sanosuke se sacaba su peluca y el abrigo que llevara encima.

- Qué haces Sanosuke? – preguntó alarmado y confundido.

- Creare la distracción – señaló mientras se enfrentaba al espejo para sacarse los lentes de contacto azul – mientras yo salgo a los comedores ustedes escapen por la cocina, ahí tiene que haber salida de emergencia.

- Estas loco! - grito exasperado Kenshin.

- ¡No contradigas a tu superior! – Sanosuke lo tomó con violencia del cuello de la chaqueta – la prioridad aquí es cuidar a las chicas….haz lo que te digo, los veré en el hotel – y sin más salió al comedor.

En el umbral de la puerta del restorán, Soujiro miraba a todas direcciones en busca de sus presas.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – tres adolescentes saltaron de sus sillas al ver salir del baño al guitarrista de Five Minut – OHO (6) SANOSUKE SAGARA….KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Toda la clientela del local se abalanzó contra el hombre, armando un gran tumulto en la boca del pasillo donde Sanosuke los recibiera más que encantado. Este gentío tapó la visión de la huida de Kenshin y las muchachas, que en la cocina, y tal como dijera el castaño, hallaron una salida de escape, llegando a la parte trasera del GUM. Por un callejón salieron a la Plaza Roja infiltrándose y confundiéndose entre un grupo de turistas japoneses que paseaban y sacaban fotos por el lugar. Nuevamente habían escapado de Soujiro.

**_Fin del capítulo número diez de Five Minut …_**

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

**Notas de la Autora: **

**(1)_ "добро пожаловать к миру Five Minut"_:** "Bienvenidos al mundo de Five Minut".

**(2) "_держите свои поясы…"_:** "sujeten sus cinturones..."

**(3)_ "…что это отключение идет начать"_: **"…que el viaje va a comenzar"

**(4): está no es realmente una canción, sino un poema de de Martín Galas Jr, que traduje al inglés, así q si estan algunas frases estan mal escritas desde ahora pido disculpas. (Datos biográficos del autor no tengo, así que no sé de qué nacionalidad es, pero si buscan en Internet encontrarán mas poesía de él)**

_QUIERO SER EN TU VIDA_

_Quiero ser en tú vida  
algo más que un instante  
algo más que una sombra  
algo más que un afán. _

_Quiero ser en ti misma  
una huella imborrable  
un recuerdo constante  
y una sola verdad._

_Palpitar en tus rezos  
con temor de abandono  
ser en todo y por todo  
complemento de ti._

_Una sed infinita  
de caricias y besos  
pero no una costumbre  
de estar cerca de ti._

_Quiero ser en tú vida  
una pena de ausencia  
un dolor de distancia  
y una eterna amistad._

_Algo más que una imagen  
algo más que el ensueño  
que venciendo caminos  
llega, pasa y se va._

_Ser el llanto de tus ojos  
y en tus labios la risa  
ser el fin y el principio  
la tiniebla y la luz;  
y en la tierra y el cielo  
y en la vida y la muerte, _

_  
...ser igual que en mi vida  
has venido a ser tú..._

**(5) Blinis:** Son los crépès rusos. Son unas masas dulces rellenas.

**(6) OHO:** "ÉL ES" en ruso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Segunda Notas de la autora: **

**Otra vez heme aquí actualizando mi fic favorito de entre todos los que tengo…tal vez por que soy fan de las series de espionaje y acción. En fin, ya la cosa esta tomando mas forma y la acción desde ahora no faltará, los días en Rusia serán difíciles, eso se los aseguro. (que mala soy con los personajes en este fic muajajajajajajajajajajaj)**

**Ahora si, saludare a los review q tan amablemente se han dado el tiempo de dejar: AKARI-AOI, GABYHYATT, ANE HIMURA, MONIKA DONO ( lokilla se te echara de menos por el msn, menos mal vivimos en la misma ciudad, muéranse de envidia akari y danichan, muajajajajajajamuajajajajaja), AIKO1504, ALIS CHAN, LAZARA (resucitooooo, resucitooooo,…. No estaba muerta andaba de parranda :P)…a todas ustedes muchas gracias por su apoyo y darse el tiempo de dejar su opinión, a parte de leer tamaña sartada de tonteras q se me ocurren. **

**Bueno me despido, hasta q mi imaginación lo desee. **

**Un beso a todas menos a una. **

**ARCASDREA**


	11. Escape II

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, LAMENTABLEMENTE (pero ya he elaborado toda una estrategia para apoderarme de ellos. Sobre todo de mi Sanito, EL MUNDO SERA MIO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ)

Capitulo completamente dedicado a mi gran amiga y discípula Aiko1504, como regalo de cumpleaños… no diremos edad para no perjudicar a la involucrada…ahja! Al final del capi esta tu regalo…XD espero q te guste….

Ya las dejo pa' q no se aburran…aquí va este capi….

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo número once: Escape II**

- ¡Listo, esos fueron los últimos datos – decía con voz cansina estirando los brazos mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su silla – ¡estoy agotada! – sentenció finalmente.

- Te mereces un descanso… bien hecho Misao.

- Gracias Aoshi… pero este mérito es de ambos… ¡somos una muy buena pareja! ….jajajajajajjaja.

- Entonces crees que lo que dijo Enishi es verdad? – pregunto él, sin pensar. Dándose cuenta de su error sólo cuando los ojos inmensamente abiertos de Misao se fijaron en él – yo no quise… - trató de rectificarse.

- No te preocupes Aoshi – dijo rápidamente para sacar de su imprevista incomodidad al ojiazul - sé que esos comentarios te molestan –susurró al tiempo que cerró su notebook – bien… creo que eso es todo por hoy.

- Solo nos falta la información que nos dará Enishi y habremos terminado con nuestra misión… - pero un repentino mutismo se apodero de él, al tiempo que bajaba sus ojos al desorden que albergaba su escritorio.

Ambos ordenaban papeles, libros y cables de aparatos electrónicos que habían ocupado para su tarea. Se consumieron en el silencio de la incomodidad, ambos entregados al orden y aseo del lugar, pero a la vez, entregados a los pensamientos fugaces que a sus mentes llegaban. No sé que pensarían el uno u el otro, pero estoy segura que la figura de su compañero era la que estaba presente en esas reflexiones.

- Aoshi? – habló finalmente Misao.

- Dime? – no la miró al contestar. Quería evitar esa mirada… esa mirada que lo obligaba a ser serio, frío… hasta me atrevería a decir que apático, pero ni él mismo sabia el por qué.

¿Por qué?...

Sanosuke le dijo muchas veces lo frió que era al tratar a Misao, argumentando que era una forma de evitar mostrarse débil, pues… quiéralo o no estaba interesado en ella…

- Realmente te molestan esos comentarios o burlas?

- … - eso la obligó a mirarla. Ella estaba sonrojada y con la vista baja. Pero aun así notó preocupación en su -semblante. '_No te preocupes por mis boberías Misao'… _pensó sintiéndose culpable por lo que pudiera pensar o sentir la muchacha. Realmente se preocupaba de ella.

- Es decir, te molestan que digan que hacemos una buena pareja – se atrevió a fijar sus verdes en la figura de Aoshi. Quería provocarlo, insinuarse y así ver sus reacciones, para que de una vez por todas saber cómo actuar ante él.

Aoshi estaba sentado frente a su computador en el escritorio donde con Misao había trabajando todo el día elaborando un plan de resguardo y seguridad para la embajada de China en caso de un ataque de Turkestán. Ella estaba de pie ante la puerta de salida de la habitación, con la perilla ya en la mano. El silencio fue necesario para la reflexión, pero incomodo para la espera.

- no me molestan – dijo finalmente el ojiazul acercándose lentamente hacia ella – es mas… creo que me agradan.

Misao dio algunos pasos hacia él

- Así que no te preocupes por lo que digan – continuo hablando - a mi no me molestan en lo absoluto – Aoshi sonreía sinceramente. Misao también sonrió en respuesta, pues esa sonrisa del pelinegro la interpretó como una tentación, una instancia para mostrarse tal cual, para desnudar su alma, para sacar de ella todo lo que guardaba celosamente.

- Aoshi, yo… yo te… yo te a…

Estaban uno frente al otro, solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban.

_- ¡CHICOS ALERTA ROJA!_ – irrumpió una voz por sus audífonos - intercomunicadores - _¡Kenshin y Sanosuke han sido emboscados en los GUM!_

- ¡Allá vamos!... – respondió a la llamada Aoshi – Misao… ¿vamos? – se dirigió a la chica.

- Sí – suspiró ella con resignación. "_Qué acaso siempre su vida como espía estaba primero que sus sentimientos"._ Una mano sobre su hombro la abstrajo de sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes Misao… esta conversación la dejaremos pendiente – le dio un corto beso en los labios y se marchó de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Informe! – instó Aoshi entrando en la habitación donde Sayo, Saitoh, Tokio y otros agentes trabajaban reclinados sobre computadoras y teléfonos.

Había un gran ajetreo y todos hablaban a viva voz.

- Recibimos una llamada de Kenshin hace dos minutos, se han topado con Soujiro Seta en los GUM y ha identificado a Megumi…

- ¡Diablos! – no pudo evitar exclamar Aoshi. Tras él, Misao venia entrando recién a la habitación, con la mirada baja, sonrojada y en completo silencio.

- … Los ha perseguido, pero le han perdido… lograron huir.

- Autorización comandante? – replicó Aoshi mirando de reojo a Saitoh.

- Concedida – Saitoh se sentó en un sillón, encendió un cigarrillo, y observó como su capitán se dedicaba a manejar la situación.

- Coordenadas de los chicos – pidió el ojiazul luego de agradecer con una leve venia de cabeza la confianza de Saitoh en hacerse cargo de la alerta.

El tiempo corría.

- Oh! Por Dios! – exclamó Sayo luego de teclear algo en su computadora –solo son tres señales, la de Sano no está.

- Cómo que no está?... – exclamó incrédula Tokio – esos transmisores son…

- COORDENADAS – gritó Aoshi nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso a que la señal de Sanosuke no apareciera en la pantalla.

- Latitud 54 78; Longitud 38 65.

- Misao dame imágenes satelita…! … Misao?...ehy Misao? – Aoshi se dio cuenta que la chica estaba inmutable ante su computador, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y la mirada fija en ellas.

- Misao! – gritó Sayo haciendo reaccionar a la chica – Aoshi te habla… ¿estas bien?

Misao asintió con la cabeza a Sayo. Luego observó de soslayo a Aoshi… éste tenia la mirada seria sobre ella.

- Misao, dame imágenes satelitales. Sayo, ubica la señal de Sagara – las chicas obedecieron las ordenes de su capitán. Misao, tecleando tan rápido como dieran sus temblorosos dedos, interceptó la señal del satélite espacial del Instituto Militar Topográfico del Japón (N/A: no sé si esto existirá en realidad, pero suena bonito XD), para poder, según las coordenadas dadas, obtener imágenes en tiempo real de las calles de Moscú.

- Los encontré – a poco segundos de que la mujer de la trenza dijera esto pudieron observar una foto de Moscú vista desde arriba en la pantalla de su ordenador. A cada pulsación del_ Enter_ en su teclado, la imagen se iba ampliando, mostrando cada vez con más detalle las calles de la ciudad – ahí los tienen – señaló la pelinegra. En la imagen se veía a Kenshin y las dos muchachas entre un grupo de personas – están con unos turistas. Sanosuke no está con ellos.

- Dónde mierda se metió ese cabeza de pollo? – ladró Aoshi – Misao, llama a Kenshin a su celular, solo demora cinco segundos en hablar, no quiero que los detecten… que se refugien en el Museo Histórico… Asumi, ve por ellos… Quiero Sniper esperando su llegada, por si alguien los persigue… Sayo, intenta dar con Sagara… por ahora, solo nos queda esperar – la última frase se la dijo a Saitoh, quien asintió con la cabeza a la suposición del líder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Alo?

- Señor… Megumi está en Rusia.

- Cómo?

- Lo que oye señor, la he visto….está aquí en Rusia.

- …

- señor?... está ahí?

- ….dime… la haz atrapado?

- No, señor – la voz cambió su tono apacible a uno de rabia cuando pronunció esto - sus protectores lograron que escapara. Los perseguí hasta un restorán, pero un incidente con una "estrella de rock" impidió que diera con ellos, además al poco rato llegó la seguridad del lugar.

-disparaste?

- si, señor… mientras los perseguía…

- IDIOTA! – recriminó la voz que hasta ese momento se mostraba inalterable – ¡solo a un idiota como tú se le ocurre disparar en un lugar público! - se oyó como a grandes bocanadas de aire trataba de recuperar la calma –… gracias por llamar Seta, yo intentaré averiguar qué hace Megumi en Rusia.

- No quiere que la busqué?

- No, ya deben estar muy lejos de ti… – Shishio hablaba con seguridad. Su tono de voz era siniestro, muy distinto al que utilizaba habitualmente - me han llegado algunos rumores sobre un boicot en mi contra, tal vez por eso nuestra princesilla se halle en Moscú… lo confirmaré y te llamaré. Tú por ningún motivo me llames.

- Sí señor

- Una última cosa Seta, no viajare a Rusia, tú te encargaras de la transferencia de la mercancía.

- De acuerdo – y así Soujiro cortó la comunicación con su jefe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Fue mi culpa – se recriminaba Megumi mientras Tokio le acercaba un vaso con agua.

- No te preocupes, querida… ya todo está bien – le consolaba la mujer mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Lo han encontrado? – preguntó esperanzada la doctora al igual que hace cinco minutos y los otros cinco minutos anteriores… y anteriores… y anteriores… se sentía culpable de la suerte del agente… se arriesgó para salvar su vida y así escapar de Seta… circunstancia de la cual también se sentía (y era) culpable…

- … _si la peluca no se hubiera caído… si yo no hubiera sido tan torpe… si yo… _se convencía agrediéndose internamente con estas frases.

- No han podido localizar su señal – respondió Aoshi apoyado contra una pared de la habitación, donde atendían a las chicas y a Kenshin.

- Imbécil – musitó Kenshin entre dientes – se quitó el disfraz y salió al comedor del restorán, para darnos la oportunidad de escapar.

- Como siempre dándoselas de héroe – sonrió Saitoh, pero al igual que todos estaba preocupada por el agente. Aunque Misao en esa habitación era la única que faltaba, se había excusado con Saitoh y se retiró, luego de cumplir con todas las ordenes que le diera Aoshi, su capitán. La actitud de la muchacha no extraño a nadie, era casi común en ella encerrarse en su habitación, sin embargo para Aoshi… le causo una extraña sensación de amargura en la boca.

Durante el resto de la tarde intentaron localizar la señal del Sagara por casi dos horas con los GPS, logrando solo resultados negativos. El celular del castaño estaba en el abrigo que le entregara antes de salir de aquel baño, dándose cuenta de ello cuando lo llamaron y el aparato sonó en la habitación contigua, donde lo había dejado Kenshin al llegar.

- Confiemos en él – señalo Aoshi – las noticias malas son las primeras en llegar…han pasado tres horas desde el incidente… dudo que le haya pasado algo.

- Mi torpeza hizo que él se arriesgara – insistió Megumi auto recriminándose – Seta lo pudo haber matado.

Su corazón se apretaba a cada segundo que pasaba. El desasosiego se apoderaba de ella. Una y mil veces se repetía mentalmente que de no ser por ella, el castaño estaría de vuelta junto con ellos… tal vez en este momento ya estarían peleando, pero prefería eso que tener clavada en su pecho la incertidumbre de no saber de Él.

- No digas tonteras Megumi – saltó Kaoru – ellos son profesionales, ya veras que nada le ha pasado.

- Nuestra misión es protegerlas - dijo en tono sereno Saitoh – además esto es pan de cada día, Megumi-dono.

- ¡Pero no soportaría si le sucediera algo por mi culpa! – contra argumento la pelinegra abatida casi con desesperación en ese grito. Y era cierto… se angustiaba de solo pensar que por esa puerta llegara algún agente con una mala noticia… era su trabajo protegerla…, pero no deseaba cargar en el alma con la pena de saberse responsable de una muerte… de la muerte de Sanosuke… porque aunque Decía odiar a ese hombre, reconocía haber aprendido a Apreciarlo como su guardián.

- No te sigas echando la culpa, Megumi… además que a Sanosuke no le agradará que hables así de él – increpó Sayo, para sorpresa de la doctora – él es uno de los mejores agentes de Gott Lanze… sería una deshonra si su protegida cree que está muerto.

- Además que debo seguir vivo para patear el trasero de ese Seta – dijo Sanosuke que, para alegría de todos, entraba en la habitación.

Kaoru se lanzó a abrazar al agente, Aoshi le dio la mano al mismo tiempo que le decía _"bien echo",_ Tokio le dio un coscorrón por haberla preocupado de esa manera, Saitoh solo lo saludo con una venia de cabeza, Sayo lo besó y Megumi… Megumi solo observó como recibían al castaño, pero con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - Bienvenido – murmuró solo para si.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHO SANOSUKE SAGARA…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... _escuche gritar al poco entrar en el comedor. Antes de que toda la gente se me abalanzará encima, pude ver que Seta estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del restorant. Pero por como buscaba, me di cuenta que no vio nuestra entrada en el baño… luego la seguridad del centro comercial llegó y él huyó… así que mi distracción solo sirvió para que a ustedes no los viera – dijo esto señalado a Kenshin y las hermanas Takani – luego de eso, la seguridad me tuvo que ayudar a salir de ahí, esas chicas rusas son como gorilas, así que casi muero asfixiado…jajajajajajjaajja

- Cómo es que no hallábamos tu señal… el trasmisor que te instalamos es indestructible… al igual que el de los demás – señalo Tokio que atoraba la pregunta en su garganta desde q apareciera el castaño.

- Mi transmisor era de esos molares, recuerdan?… por lo que en mi última visita al dentista pedí q me lo extirparan…era muy molesto…

- Desde cuándo no lo tienes? – pregunto extrañado Aoshi.

- Desde antes de partir en gira…

- ¡Ahora mismo te inyectaras un nanotransmisor – ordenó Saitoh con evidente molestia – y en el cerebro, grandísimo idiota!

- Pero comandante yo…- trato de justificarse ante su comandante, pero - AUUUCHHHHHH! – se alejó del cotonito de algodón empapado en yodo que Sayo ponía en su ceja – eso duele!

- Si no te enfrentaste a Seta… cómo te hiciste ese corte?.

- Algunas fans trataron de quitarme la cinta roja – se lamentó el castaño haciendo un leve puchero – mientras peleaba con las que me jalaban del cabello.

Enishi entró a la habitación, en medio de las risas y burlas hacia el castaño. El peligris, luego de ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido, pidió a Saitoh organizar una reunión para entregar la información que su superior de la INTERPOL le diera sobre los próximos movimientos de Shishio y Turkestán en Rusia.

- El arribo del avión será a las dos de la madrugada. Habrá doce hombres custodiando la descarga y cinco aguardando en la loza, esa es la única cantidad de seguridad que manejara Shishio… no sabemos qué armamento usaran… probablemente rifles de corto alcance, más algunas pistolas y metralletas…en fin… un camión con acoplado transportara la carga hasta una fabrica en el complejo industrial de Tulskata… 20 minutos al norte del centro Moscú.

- Dónde emboscaremos? – preguntó Sayo.

- En la fábrica… es más privado y seguro que el aeropuerto – Enishi se paseaba alrededor de la mesa entregando a cada uno una carpeta con las fotos de la industria y de algunos hombres de Turkestán - pero los vigilaremos desde que entren en espacio aéreo ruso… en la industria habrá diez hombres aguardando para la descarga lo que suma, con los del aeropuerto, un total de 27 hombres de los cuales encargarse… sin contar a Shishio y Seta… bien – lanzó un suspiro de cansancio - es todo lo que tengo para informar…alguna pregunta?

- Shishio vendrá? – interrogó esta vez Sanosuke, mientras cambiaba las posiciones de las fotos que miraba fijo, intentado memorizar cada detalles de éstas.

- Nuestro agente confirmó su asistencia, pero no es cien por ciento seguro.

- Quién comandara? Aoshi o tú, Enishi? – Kenshin miraba serio al peligris en espera de su respuesta. Lo desafiaba con su mirada.

- El superior dio ordenes de que nos pusiéramos a su cargo, así que Aoshi comandara la misión – el gesto de Enishi al decir esto no fue de un agrado total hacia la idea.

- Cof, cof – Saitoh interrumpió la densa atmósfera que de un momento a otro se había instalado en la habitación – Misao y Aoshi a planificar… - Aoshi miró de soslayo a la chica que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la reunión y quien al reflejarse en esos ojos azules solo agacho la cabeza para esconder su sonrojodetrás del flequillo _- _los demás a dormir… los necesito despiertos durante la misión, pero si los chicos requieren de ustedes se pondrán a su ordenes. A las 2000 Aoshi y Misao informaran sobre lo planificado, Enishi trae a los agentes de la INTERPOL que participaran… y a las 2300 saldremos hacia Tulskata… entendido?

-SI SEÑOR – respondieron todos a una misma voz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El golpeteo del lápiz contra la madera del escritorio, demostraba su nerviosismo y ansiedad. La espera lo estaba atormentando, Misao llevaba más de diez minutos de atraso en presentarse para cumplir con su parte de la misión… planificar con él.

Aoshi se balanceó en la silla y miró el reloj; limpió las teclas de su Laptop con sus dedos y miró el reloj; hizo pequeños proyectiles de papel que trató de encestar con exactitud en el basurero y miró el reloj; tarareó alguna canción mientras revisó su mail y miró el reloj;… todo esto y más, mientras la esperaba a Ella.

Estaba histérico, muy a su modo eso sí, cuando ya llevaba veinte minutos de espera… y no era para menos… como disco rayado se le repetía la imagen en su cabeza del beso que le había dado hace más de cuatro horas… además de la frase "_No te preocupes Misao… esta conversación la dejaremos pendiente"… _¿desde cuándo era tan impulsivo en sus palabras?… y más importante aún… ¿por que lo había dicho?

'_Ella tiene la culpa'_ dijo algunas vocecilla de su subconsciente… ¿por provocarlo con esos ojos interrogantes, ese sonrojo enternecedor, la boca entrecerrada y esas preguntas agudas?… '_ella te provocó a actuar así'…_

Sin embargo… ¿por qué había actuado así¿por qué lo había hecho¿por qué dijo eso a la muchacha¿por qué se sintió tan feliz después del beso¿por qué estaba tan ansioso por verla?... ¿para besarla nuevamente?... ¿para nunca dejar de hacerlo?... ¿para gritar a los cuatro vientos que la quería?... ¿o tal vez amaba?... _sí, amarla…_ se auto señaló esbozando una sonrisa comparable a la de un quinceañero ante su primer amor.

- qué me hizo esta mujer? – añadió a su larga lista de preguntas, que nunca serian contestada por la razón… para qué… - solo hay que vivir… solo hay que sentir - concluyó finalmente, sorprendiéndose de su propia reflexión. Porque aceptémoslo, es inusual en alguien como él.

El llamado a la puerta a los treinta y tres minutos con veintisiete segundos de espera lo hizo sudar (¡que exactitud! XD), pero la emoción no le duro mucho al aparecer tras la puerta una cabellera roja.

- dónde esta Misao? – ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de contestar el saludo de Kenshin, solo gruño para saber dónde se hallaba la hermana de éste.

- Disculpa Aoshi, pero ella habló con Saitoh… al parecer se sentía muy mal… yo la reempla… - pero no pudo terminar su explicación, pues un portazo lo interrumpió - y a éste qué bicho le pico? - se pregunto a si mismo el pelirrojo mirando con extrañeza la puerta por donde había salido el ojiazul echo una furia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Misao era un hobillo sobre su propio cuerpo… estaba aterrada… temblaba y no era necesariamente por un dolor de ovarios o resfrío… era por su enfermedad personal… con nombre y apellido… Aoshi Shinomori.

La pieza estaba a oscura, se había escusado con Saitoh de que su menstruación había llegado, por lo que tenia dolor de cabeza y de ovarios… nada de agradables… por lo que insistió en que Kenshin la reemplazara en la planificación, para así ella estar en optimas condiciones para la misión de la noche… MENTIRA… ABSOLUTA Y ROTUNDAMENTE MENTIRA.

Nunca Aoshi había actuado así, y eso la aterraba. Él era metódico, serio, rutinario, clásico, pero nunca impulsivo y experto manejador del factor sorpresa…

**Ella** era quien debía tentarlo, **Ella** era quien debía ponerlo nervioso, **Ella** era quien debía turbarlo, **Ella **era quien debía sonrojarlo, **Ella **era quien debía sorprenderlo… no al **REVEZ**… desde cuándo habían cambiado papeles… haciendo de ella la fría y la distante…

- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito hundiendo la cara en la almohada, por lo que su grito fue amortiguado por la tela. Estaba aterrada y confundida, y para peor, lo estaba por la actitud que había deseado ver en Aoshi desde que reconociera amarlo – aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito otra vez.

- QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA! – alguien encendió la luz de la habitación, luego de abrir y azotar con violencia la puerta. Misao, más calmada del susto, pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luminosidad, cuando al fin enfocó, tragó saliva. Aoshi se le aproximaba a fuertes pasos.

Fin del capítulo numero diez. (aahjaa! XD)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fic especial y único:

**Obsesión**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(Canción del grupo Aventura… derechos de autor son de ellos exclusivamente… jajajajjajajajajajajajajajajja XD, eso si… se notaran algunos cambios que le hice, pero en sí es de ellos XD)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sanosuke estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño después de una mala noche de apuestas. Cuando de repente su celular sonó.

- Alo! – contestó

_- SSSSShhhhh solo escucha..._ – una voz femenina le insinuó… inmediatamente los acordes de una canción se oyeron comenzar…

_...Son la cinco de la mañana  
y yo no he dormido nada,  
pensando en tu belleza, loca voy a parar.  
el insomnio es mi castigo,  
tu amor será mi alivio  
y hasta que no seas mío no viviré en paz.  
Hoy conocí a tu novia, zorra y no hermosa sé que ella no te quiere, por su forma de pelear.  
Además tú no la amas, porque ella no da la talla,  
no sabe complacerte como lo haría yo,  
pero tendré paciencia porque ella no es competencia,  
por eso no hay motivos, para yo respetarlo. _

Entonces Sano, reconociendo la voz de Aiko1504 le contesta

_- No, no es amor, lo que tu sientes, se llama obsesión,  
una ilusión en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas, así  
funciona el corazón. _

Aiko1504 insiste, sin hacer caso, mas bien oídos sordos, a las palabras de Sagara

_- Bien vestida y en mi Lexus,  
pase por el Akabeko, me informan  
que te fuiste, como loca te fui a alcanzar,  
te busque y no te encontraba,  
y eso me preocupaba,  
para calmar mi ansia, yo te quería llamar,  
pero no tenia tu numero,  
y Tsuna ya me lo negó,  
ser bonita mucho me ayudo,  
y eso me trajo la solución,  
yo sé que le gustaba,  
y que le di una mirada,  
con un par de palabritas  
tu número me dio,  
del celular llamaba,  
y tú no contestabas,  
luego te puse un beeper  
y no había conexión,  
mi única esperanza,  
es que oigas mis palabras _

Sanosuke insistió con su comentario anterior, teniendo la esperanza de convencerla_ - No, no es amor, lo que tu sientes, se llama obsesión,  
una ilusión en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas, así  
funciona el corazón.  
_

_- no me enganches por favor –_Aiko1504 suplicó

No, no es amor, lo que tu sientes, se llama obsesión,  
una ilusión en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas, así  
funciona el corazón – Sanosuke murmuró una vez más  
_  
_Aiko1504 tomando un poco de aire y valentía, siguió cantando al otro lado de la línea _(me salio verso sin querer queriendo XD)- Hice cita pal psiquiatra  
a ver si me ayudaba,  
pues ya no tengo amigos  
por solo hablar de ti,  
lo que quiero es hablarte,  
para intentar besarte  
ser pasión de una obsesión que no pueda morir.  
Y quizás pienses que soy tonta, bribona, y también loca,  
pero es que en el amor soy muy original,  
me enamoro como otras,  
conquisto a mi modo,  
amar es mi talento,  
te voy a enamorar,  
disculpa si te ofendo  
pero es que soy honesta  
con lujo de detalles  
escucha mi versión  
pura crema e chocolate,  
untarte y devorarte,  
llevarte a otro mundo  
en tu mente corazón.  
Ven vive una aventura  
hagamos mil locuras  
voy a hacerte caricias que no se han inventado. _

_No, no es amor, lo que tu sientes, se llama obsesión,  
una ilusión en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas, así  
funciona el corazón – _Sanosuke volvió a decir determinante… cuando finalizo, colgó su celular

Aiko1504 estaba triste, había abierto su corazón, pero le falló la estrategia, se conectó al Messenger para ver si había alguien de las Kazukos, por suerte estaba su sensei conectada (N/A: adivinen quién). Habló con ella y ésta la agregó a una conversación en masa, es decir, varias Kazukos en una sola ventana de Messenger. Entre todas le dieron ánimos luego de escuchar la locura cometida hace un rato y acordaron ayudarla dentro de todo lo posible… ese día era 15 de abril, cumpleaños de Aiko1504, así que la tristeza era abrumadora para la chica…

La sensei de Aiko citó a reunión extraordinaria (N/A: sin que Aiko se enterara claro está), 11 Kazukos acudieron al llamado (N/A: pasemos lista: Rinko Inukai, Danichan, Monika-dono, Shysie, Lazara, Ladykitsune, Akari-aoi, Lady Scorpio, Verochan, Ghia Hikari y Yuki) y sentadas a una gran mesa de reunión acordaron un plan, entre risas estilo Muajajaja! y bebedera de Sake dispensado por Hiko sensei.

Las doce chicas (N/A: sumen a las once quien escribe) se dirigieron a la casa de Sanosuke y luego de entrar cual ninjas apresando al castaño por sorpresa, lo sacaron del lugar. (N/A: Nótese q yo no me aproveche de la situación de desvalido de mi sanito, eso lo juro….aunq ganas no me faltaron XD)

Aiko lloraba en su casita, abrazada así misma, leyendo los fics que creara sobre su castaño amor, como una manera de tenerlo cerca. (N/A: Publicidad: "Vidas pasadas", "La niñera", "Pueblo chico, infierno grande" y "My Sweet and my crazy angel" XD… ahora si volvemos a nuestras transmisiones anormales)

El timbre sonó y sin prisa se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrando en el umbral de ésta una gran caja con un hermoso moño de regalo. Una tarjeta negra colgaba de la gran caja, al abrirla no pudo más q extrañarse:

"_Neechan:_

_No abuses mucho de tu regalo XD_

_Cariños_

_Kazuko RK"_

"_No matamos pero golpeamos hasta la inconciencia"_

Torpemente abrió el envoltorio de la gran caja y OH! SORPRESA!… Sanosuke Sagara estaba dentro de ella, profundamente dormido.

Aiko1504 saltó de alegría por su regalo y tomándolo en brazos (N/A: q tiene fuerza esta chica XD) lo entró en su casa.

A lo lejos se escuchaba solo un MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, las once Kazuko (N/A: mas quien escribe) estaban felices de alegrar a su neechan.

- ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AIKOOOOOOO ! – gritaban arriba de un cerro, bebiendo Sake en honor de la festejada hasta q llegaron los pacos a caballo y botaron la caja de bola cuatro. (N/A: Por queeeeeeeeeeee snif! TT la vida debe ser tan cruel)

Owari (el fin)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Notas de la autora: **

**13 de abril…**

**Recién acabo de terminar este capi y sinceramente… POR LA MIERDA Q ME COSTO! **

**Hace más de un mes q lo escribo, por lo q solo escribí de acuerdo a cuando me viniera la inspiración y la imaginación, q se dieron a la fuga por dos semanas junto con la imaginación e inspiración de Akari (XDDDDDDDDD)… sospecho q Aiko se las rapto, pero felizmente regresaron luego de ver una muy buena peli de intriga política, espionaje y carreras para salvar el pellejo… _Enemigo Publico_, protagonizada por Will Smith y Gene Hackman… recomendadísima. XD. **

**Ahora bien no sé si decir esto, pero no creo actualizar muy pronto… estoy carente de ganas... y de tiempo… es mas… este capitulo no me satisface para nada como quedó… mas q nada por q es un capi de relleno, por q queria ahondar mas en las relaciones de los personajes q en la acción misma del fic… por q de eso hay de sobra, pero en el otro tipo de acción se puede explotar mas (¬¬ Arcasdrea y sus pensamientos lujuriosos) como dije antes, no se cuando actualice… pero créanme que lo bueno se viene ahora… muajajajajajajajajajajajaj**

**En fin… la cosa es que el próximo en subir a la net será Ladrón de Almas a petición de mi comadre… como regalo para su cumpleaños.**

**Un beso a los review de: Rinko Inukai, DanichanKRK, Monika-dono, Ane Himura, Shysie, Blueazulacero, Akari-aoi, Gabyhyatt, Michel 8 8 8, Aiko1504… muchas gracias por su apoyo… y sus preguntas y criticas siempre serán bienvenidas.**

**Un beso a todas menos a una **

**Se despide **

**ARCASDREA© **


	12. Escape III

**Declaimer: Kenshin y todo el staff de personajes no pertenecen,lamentablemente. TT.TT**

**Notas de la autora: 1. Este capi va en especial dedicado a mi comadre Alis, por apoyarme y darme animos, y a mi Akarichan de shinomoriola, porque se que lo que hice conAoshi-sama y misao no le gustara. muajajajajajajaja!.Y a mi discipula por aun tener la esperanza de que actualizaría este fic.Y en realidad, va pa todas mis kazukos bellas, mis necchanes hermosas q me apoyan. **

**2. La canción queaparecera mas adelante pertenece a "Vicentico", el ex vocalista de "Los Fabulosos Cadillac",y se llama "Algo contigo".**

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo número doce: Escape III**

_- Aquí pareja primera a pareja segunda… me escuchan?... o están besuqueándose?_ – habló burlón Sagara por la intercomunicación, atrás se escuchaba claramente la risilla de Sayo.

- No te burles, estúpido… nosotros somos profesionales – reprochó Aoshi – no como ustedes – su despectivo tono de voz cambió a uno de picardía - o se olvidan de la misión en Chicago?

_- Capitaaaaaaahhhhhh _– gritó Sayo, tanto así, que Misao, quien también escuchaba la conversación, se sacó de un golpe los audífonos.

- Ahjajajajajaaj!... por lo menos uno se acuerda… jajajajajaja – reía Aoshi –auchh!... no me pegues Misao! – ambos estaban sentados en la sala del hotel dispuesta para el control de la misión.

- Entonces… tú no te burles de Sano y Sayo – le miro furiosa y girando la cara, de manera altanera, comenzó a teclear en la computadora – y tu cabeza de pollo, no te burles de nosotros… ya bastante tenemos con lo sucedido en la tarde.

_- Ustedes se lo buscaron… no tenían porque andar ventilando sus intimidades por ahí. _

- No te metas Kenshin – espetó Aoshi a la intromisión del pelirrojo– nadie te invito a esta conversación

_- Entonces ocupen otro canal… están conversando por la línea abierta…_

- Están todos escuchando!... – se atrevió a preguntar Misao, luego de dos minutos de silencio.

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- __Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, jajajajajajajajaajaja – _se escucharon las estruendosas voces y risas de todos los agentes de Gott Lanze y de la INTERPOL

- AHHHHHH! ENTROMETIDOS!

_- AOooooSHI Y MIiiiiSAaaaaO SENTADOS EN UN AaaaaRBOL…_ - comenzaron a cantar Sano y Kenshin con vocecillas infantiles.

- Cuando lleguen al hotel los asesinare! – gritó Aoshi, escupiendo al micrófono todo el odio que sentía hacia los dos muchachos en ese momento.

_- Podrían conservar la compostura?_ – intervinó la voz de Saitoh en la infantil discusión

_- Sí señor!_ – respondieron varias voces

- Lo siento señor – se disculpó Aoshi.

_- Estamos en medio de una misión... ahhhh!... – suspiró cansado - están todos en su puesto?_

_- Listos todos en sus posiciones_ – ésta última frase la dijo Sagara.

_- Aoshi_?

- Dígame señor – Aoshi se aprontó a escuchar lo que su comandante le tuviera que decir.

_- No te distraigas con Misao durante la misión. _

- SAITOHHHHHHHHHHHH

- COMANDANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**o0o0o0o0o0o FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o**

- QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA! – alguien encendió la luz de la habitación, luego de abrir y azotar con violencia la puerta. Misao, más calmada del susto, pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luminosidad, cuando al fin enfocó, tragó saliva. Aoshi se le aproximaba a fuertes pasos.

- A-a-aoshi?... – pudo finalmente gesticular luego de salir de su impresión inicial.

- Por qué enviaste a Kenshin a hacer tu trabajo!

- Yo…

- Es tu responsabilidad!... tienes que planificar conmigo!... yo no puedo con ese Laptop, tú le sabes todas las claves y códigos… nunca creí que evadieras así tu trabajo!... todo por un dolor de cabeza y de… sé que duele "_eso"_, pero debiste hablar conmigo… yo soy tu capitán directo… antes de hablar con Saitoh directamente debist… qué crees q soy?… pasaste de mi… no me dijiste nada…

- Vete de mi habitación! – grito Misao explotando en furia, después de aguantar toda esa verborrea de Aoshi.

- No le grites a tu capitán! – respondió Aoshi abalanzándose contra Misao.

- Ahhhhh! – comenzó a pegarle en el pecho – un capitán es un líder, no un dictador!

- Te castigaré por insubordinación! – Aoshi la tomó de las muñecas y las alzó por sobre de la cabeza de Misao – evadiste tu responsabilidad, debiste hablar conmigo primero! No debiste ignorarme!

- Eso es… no soportas que te ignore, verdad Aoshi? – pregunto la pelinegra en un susurro, luego de creer comprender la repentina furia de Aoshi.

_Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo __  
__es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo __  
__ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca __  
__necesito controlar tu vida, ver quien te besa y quien te abriga __  
_

El pelinegro se apartó de Misao abruptamente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

- entonces es cierto! – reafirmó la chica al ver la actitud del ojiazul.

Aoshi se detuvo; pero, aunque comenzó a hablar, no volteó.

- me asuste… me asuste de que fuera mentira. – habló ronco y quedo, como si cada palabra que pronunciara le lastimara la garganta - De creer ver y leer señales, pero de que todo no fuera mas que producto de ésta cabeza - y con su puño se dio un leve golpe en la sien – esa es la verdad. Me asuste de creer que estabas enamorada de mí y que, en realidad, no fuera cierto – giró la perilla de la puerta, sin embargo, no alcanzó a poner ni un pie fuera, pues Misao lo jaló del brazo nuevamente hacia el interior de la habitación.

_  
__Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo __  
__es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo __  
__ya no puedo continuar espiando día y noche tu llegar adivinando __  
__ya no se con que inocente excusa pasar por tu casa __  
__ya me quedan tan pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino __  
__no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo __  
_

- si lo estoy… - susurro la muchacha, recargándose sobre la puerta que cerró, escondiendo los ojos tras el flequillo - … estoy enamorada de ti – lo enfrentó con decisión y franqueza.

Silencio. Eterno para ambos corazones.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué, después de cuando te… te bese..., me ignoraste por completo?

- Porque me asuste… - escondió la mirada nuevamente. Sus mejillas ardían.

- Esa es mi línea! – protestó Aoshi. Misao lo acompaño en una risa nerviosa. Que el pelinegro bromeara en una situación así, era surrealista.

- Me asuste de amarte demasiado – agacho la cabeza la muchacha, una vez calmadas sus risas – cuando me besaste, aunque fuera por segundos; sentí… sentí que las piernas me flaqueaban…, la piel se me puso de gallina producto de los escalofríos que me recorrieron, el estómago me dio vueltas… deje de respirar… el mundo se detuvo para mi… - apretó los puños con fiereza - sé que sueno como una quinceañera, pero… pero si todo lo que llegue a sentir con ese simple beso no es amor por ti… ¡Diablos!... si juegas conmigo voy a morir… por eso te evite, porque no quiero sufr… uhmmmmm – pero no pudo terminar, pues sus labios fueron sellados con otros mas tibios y exigentes. Aoshi delineaba con ternura enfermiza los rígidos labios de la muchacha. Rígidos por la sorpresa y osadía de aquella interrupción.

_  
__Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo __  
__es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo __  
__ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca __  
__necesito niña controlar tu vida, ver quien te besa y quien te abriga __  
__ya me quedan muy pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino __  
__no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo __  
_

- yo no juego… ¿te quedo claro? – se separó de ella, lo preciso y necesario para susurrar estas palabras – vamos, tenemos que planificar – le ordenó con el serio semblante de siempre. Aoshi dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Misao calló de rodillas, con la respiración entrecortada y con los ojos casi salientes de sus orbes. Cuando sintió la puerta cerrar, despertó de su impresión.

- ah?... que sucedió aquí? – hizo una rápida reflexión de todo lo sucedido – adónde va? – reaccionó al pronto partir de Aoshi. ¿La besaba y se iba? – ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI – _"AH no señor, como que me llamo Misao Himura esto no quedara así. Las cosas las aclaramos ahora o nunca"._ Y con esta determinación salió tras él – VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE – gritó Misao, desafiando la espalda del pelinegro, que se encaminaba lentamente por el pasillo.

_  
__Algo contigo, algo contigo __  
__niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener __  
__algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo _

- shuuuuuu! – la acalló Aoshi, alarmado por el escándalo que la muchacha pretendía armar en medio del pasillo del hotel.

- TÚ NO ME CALLAS… ME DICES AHORA MISMO QUE ME AMAS Y ACABAMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ – exigió Misao, amenazándolo de manera osada con el índice.

- Por favor Misao, hablemos en la habitación – Aoshi miraba de un lado a otro, preocupado por la aparición de unas cuantas cabezas a través de las distintas puertas del pasillo del hotel.

- NO ME MOVERE DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME LO DIGAS – y cruzándose de brazos muy resuelta, se sentó en posición de loto sobre la mullida alfombra que cubriera el pasillo.

_  
__Triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer __  
__algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo _

Aplausos acompañaron la determinación de la muchacha. "vamos Misao", "ya decídase capitán", "alabado sea el señor, ya era hora", "díselo de una vez Shinomori", "ya todos lo sabemos, no te avergüences" fueron algunas de las frases que llegaron a oídos de Aoshi. Espantado miró a toda la gente que estaba en el pasillo, además de ellos dos. Todos los agentes de Gott Lanze miraban expectantes y sonrientes lo que sucedería entre la pareja.

- Misao… por favor! – intento insistir, indicando con su índice una puerta – debemos planificar.

- NO HASTA QUE DIGAS Q ME AMAS – refutó Misao, con los ojos cerrados en actitud decidida y desafiante – YO YA TE LO DIJE… AHORA TE TOCA A TI.

- Eh? – fue todo lo que pudo gesticular el pelinegro.

- Oh! Vamos Aoshi, que tan difícil puede ser decir "te amo" – le gritó Sanosuke, que apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, miraba con burla a su hermano de armas.

- No me ayudes! – miró asesinamente al castaño, que en respuesta le sacó la lengua.

- Ya no tienes excusa, de ésta nadie te salva – le dijo Kenshin. Aoshi lo miró con desesperación y el pelirrojo solo le guiñó un ojo.

_  
__Ya no hay excusa, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder __  
__algo contigo _

- Es que… es que no quiero…

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritaron todos por la sorpresa, al limite de hacer en un masivo PLOP!

- COMO QUE NO QUIERES AOSHIIIIII – escupió con violencia Sanosuke que, en un gesto muy propio de él, comenzó a tronarse los puños en plan de golpear al pelinegro.

Por su lado, a Misao, el escuchar ese "no quiero", le provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho. Sintió como las lágrimas brotarían de su ojos, por lo que poniéndose de pie torpemente, quiso arrancar hacia la habitación, sin embargo, los brazos de Aoshi la detuvieron y la apresaron contra su cuerpo.

- No quiero… no quiero que sea de este modo – un soplido cálido llegó hasta su oído – pero si no me dejas elección – los ojos de Aoshi tenían un brillo especial, que nunca antes lo había visto… estaban llenos de vida.

_  
__Como un esclavo __  
__algo contigo __  
__esclavo para siempre no me importaría ser __  
__algo contigo __  
__eternamente esclavo _

Acercaron sus bocas lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse. No querían perder detalle. Las mejillas sonrojadas de ellas. La mirada sensual de él. Misao se alzó en puntillas, Aoshi le tomó el rostro. Sus alientos entrecortados se mezclaron a ya escasos centímetros de separación; y aunque tenían un ensimismado publico, en ese momento, eran solo ellos dos.

El beso fue ovacionado, todos aplaudían, gritaban, silbaban y avivaban más la felicidad de esos dos, que no hacían más que reír como idiotas, enrojecidos hasta las orejas. Sanosuke palmeó el hombro de su hermano de armas, Kenshin abrazo a su hermana de sangre, Kaoru saltaba alrededor de la pareja gritando "¡Felicidades!", Megumi y Sayo se unieron al baile de Kaoru, Saitoh estrechó la mano del pelinegro y besó la mejilla de su hijastra y Tokio… bueno Tokio, le dio un buen sermón a la pareja: _"¡nunca mas nos tengan en este suspenso, me oyeron!... ¡estoy muy vieja para estas emociones!" _

_  
__Niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener __  
__algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo __  
__triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer __  
__algo contigo_

- Misao? – susurro bajito, muy cerca del oído de la chica.

- Dime Aoshi - respondió de igual modo. Era agradable esa sensación de intimidad y complicidad, ajena al bullicio de su otrora público.

- Te amo

- Yo también – y estrecharon aún más la unión de sus dedos entrelazados.

**o0o0o0o0o0o FIN FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o**

_- capitán?... aquí Beta Uno…_

Aoshi corrió a responder la llamada de uno de los agentes apostados en el aeropuerto – aquí Alfa Uno, qué sucede Beta?...

_- el avión de Shishio ya se estacionó en la loza… bajan la carga, para llevarla a un camión frigorífico… lo custodian dos todo-terrenos negros y un motorista… _

- visualizaste a Shishio?

_- No señor… solo una mujer y un hombre descendieron del avión… confirmado Seta…_

- Beta Uno… tienes imagen? – intervino Misao en la conversación.

_- Envió imagen de inmediato – _a los pocos segundos, en la pantalla de Misao se abrieron dos ventanas de video, que mostraban en colores verdes (por el infrarrojo para visión nocturna), imágenes reales de las operaciones llevadas a cabo en el aeropuerto. Se veía claramente el avión y todo el movimiento de algunos hombres armados, que con un Montacargas trasladaban unas cajas amarillas hacia el interior del camión frigorífico.

Alrededor del camión, y en primer plano de la imagen, se veían estacionados los dos todo-terrenos y la moto. Cerca de uno de los autos se veían a la mujer y el hombre, que mencionara el agente, hablando con Seta, quien se distinguía perfectamente.

- Puedes acercar el enfoque hacia la mujer y el hombre que hablan con Seta, para el escáner – solicitó Misao, orden que fue acatada rápidamente. Misao abrió un programa donde las dos fotos capturadas por Beta Uno, se compararon con las millares de fotos de criminales, terroristas u asesinos guardadas en los archivos del software.

Rápidamente dio con ellos.

- ¡BINGO!... Yumi Komagata, la puta de Shishio, y Kamatari Honjo, el segundo asesino de sus filas, después de Seta, claro está – informó Misao, dibujando una sonrisa de orgullo por el software que ella misma creara – ambos buscados por actos terroristas en mas de diez países... incluidos en la lista de los mas buscados del FBI… Fiiiiiuuuuuuu! – silbo la chica al ver una información interesante – con lo que ofrecen por sus cabezas, me retiró ahora mismo del servicio y me voy a Tahití con cinco hombres que me sirvan jijijijijijji!.

- Sagara?... Escuchaste? – indicó Aoshi, quien mostró un poco de molestia por el último comentario de la muchacha, enarcando una ceja.

_- Así que mi amiga Yumi está aquí… haré un brindis por los viejos tiempos. _

- Quiero que evites enfrentarte a ella… en caso de que caiga la situación… tú limítate a dirigir las tropas de asalto.

_- Sí señor… pero si ella me provoca… yo reaccionaré_ – advirtió Sanosuke, con un tono de voz demasiado serio y mordaz aún para él.

Así, pasaron algunos minutos de espera, hasta que el grupo Beta informó que el convoy, con el Jupon G, partía del aeropuerto. El trayecto de la carga fue monitoreado a través de las distintas cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad de Moscú, cuya central fue hackeada por los hermano Himura.

- sniper y tropas de asalto, convoy por el norte… en cinco minutos – informó Misao a todos los agentes prestos para la misión.

Sanosuke y sus hombres (los Snipers) apostados en los techos de la fábrica y bodegas aledañas, sacaron los seguros de sus rifles, para luego tensarlos firmes entre el brazo, el hombro y la barbilla, y así disparar a la orden del castaño. Sayo, con otro grupo, se deslizaban por la pared Este de la fábrica… protegidos con metralletas y revólveres. Eran el grupo de asalto dos (gama), el encargado de cubrir y proteger al grupo de asalto uno (delta), comandado por Kenshin, quienes ya estaban al interior de la fábrica.

Enishi lideraba al grupo de asalto tres (épsilon), quienes esperaban en la pared Oeste de la fábrica. En la pared Sur, estaba el grupo cuatro de asalto (omega), pero a cambio de los otros tres, estos no iban a pie. Dos furgones, con el logo INTERPOL grabado en sus puertas y frente, mas un todo-terreno blindado, los definía como el grupo de contención de la posible huida de los terroristas de Turkestán.

El convoy llegaría por el Norte, punto cardinal en donde se encontraba la entrada a la fábrica, por lo que todos los blancos serian cubiertos, ya que, al entrar el camión frigorífico, el grupo beta, que venia escoltando la caravana de Shishio, taponaría la olla, para la emboscada perfecta, según planificaron Misao y Aoshi.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y el frío en Rusia era insorpotable, de ese frió que te quema hasta los huesos. Por algo, todos llevaban overoles térmicos de color negro, protegiendo el torso con un chaleco antibalas. Bototos, guantes, casco americano (RHB 300) y cubre bocas, solo dejando los ojos al descubierto, completaban el vestuario. Obviamente todo negro. En cuanto a lo técnico, relojes digitales de pulsera, intercomunicador, lentes infrarrojos se unían a las armas, granadas de mano y bombas de ruido y humo.

_- convoy arribando, prestos en su posición_ – advirtió Aoshi a cinco minutos de la campanada de las doce.

El camión pasó veloz por la entrada de la fábrica, cuyas puertas fueron cerradas al entrar el último todo-terreno. Beta se reportó inmediatamente a Alfa, al mismo tiempo que se apostaba frente a la puerta a la espera de la emboscada.

_- Kenshin, inicia la grabación!... cuando tengamos la prueba caedles encima!_ – señalo Misao.

_- Entendido –_ el grupo del pelirrojo, desde su posición tenía perfecta visión de los movimientos de los hombres de Shishio y de Turkestán. Una mini cámara de video, con infrarrojo, unida a un micrófono-amplificador, permitieron seguir toda la conversación de Yumi, Kamatari, Seta y un cuarto hombre, al parecer el líder de Turkestán en Rusia, que en esos momentos supervisaban la descarga del camión.

_- Cuántas cajas son?_

_- Siete_

_- Suficientes?_

_- Por lo menos para acabar con toda Rusia_ – rió con complacencia Seta.

_- Pero… cómo estoy seguro que funcionara, aun no encuentran a Takani… así q he de suponer que la fórmula es imperfecta._

Kamatari lo jala de la remera hacia si, y con la cara totalmente desfigurada por la rabia, le sisea de manera amenazante – no intentes engañarnos, el precio será el acordado… no juegues dudando de nosotros.

_- está bien… está bien…_ - se desprendió del agarre del pelivioleta con dificultad - _solo quería ratificar que la mercancía es buena… ustedes saben que los rumores corren rápido y ya sabemos que Shishio perdió a Takani. _

Misao y Aoshi, desde el hotel, sonrieron (los demás agentes también) al escuchar que el idiota del líder mencionaba a Shishio. Era una prueba muy contundente.

_- Y tú perderás otras cosas si sigues hablando estupideces_ – Seta apuntalo con su revolver la entrepierna del hombre. Algunos hombres de Turkestán intentaron acercarse, al ver a su jefe ante esa amenaza, pero Yumi fue más rápida.

_- Chicos, chicos… ¡por favor!... no os comportéis como niños… _- habló Yumi interponiéndose entre los dos hombres, hablando en tono reconciliador - _somos gente adulta haciendo un negocio… no chicos de primaria peleando por un juguete. _

_-Pero por la reacción de Soujiro, lo de Takani es verdad. _

_- Si lo es –_ confirmó la mujer, antes de que alguno de sus temperamentales compañeros perdieran los estribos con las ironías del líder ruso de Turkestán – _pero estamos próximos a dar con ella, es solo cosas de días._

Kenshin lo tomó como una mentira descarada de la mujer para no arruinar el negocio. Era imposible que supieran del paradero de la pelinegra exactamente; si bien, el incidente los puso alerta de que se hallaba en Rusia, a ciencia cierta su ubicación era desconocida.

_- eso espero, pues quiero mercadería de la buena – siguió hablando el líder ajeno a la vigilancia del grupo de Kenshin. _

_- Ya te dijimos que lo es. _

_- Así me lo aseguro su jefe, espero que sea verdad_ – y dio la espalda a los tres secuaces de Shishio, para ver personalmente el interior de las cajas, que transportaban el Juppon G.

Kenshin y su grupo observaban todo con aparente calma, si bien, primero debían obtener pruebas, el objetivo fundamental de la misión era boicotear la entrega del gas a la sucursal de Turkestán en Rusia.

_- Kenshin, ya tenemos lo que queríamos_ – solo basto esa frase por parte de Aoshi, para que el pelirrojo, alzando su brazo en alto, indicara a sus hombres proceder con el asalto.

Bombas de humo fueron arrojadas. Todo el lugar fue cubierto por una densa humareda, que hizo entrar en pánico a los terroristas de Turkestán, pero no así a los tres hombres de Shishio, que muy rápidamente se movieron de sus posiciones, buscando resguardo tras las cajas o montículos de basura de hierro, desperdigadas por la fábrica, a la espera de los presuntos enemigos.

- _SOMOS LA INTERPOL!_ – una fuerte voz, amplificada por megáfono, irrumpió en ese caos - _SUELTEN SUS ARMAS, ESTÁN RODEADOS…_

Los terroristas de Turkestán comenzaron a disparar sus metralletas a diestra y siniestra, con la esperanza de darle a los policías, con algo de suerte.

- gama, épsilon… entren a apoyar a delta – ordenó Aoshi a los grupos apostados a las afueras de la fábrica – sniper, divídanse… un grupo que espere y el otro apoye en la ratonera – Sagara llamó a cinco de sus diez hombres y les ordenó bajar con él.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la fábrica.

- _idiotas! solo desperdiciaran balas! …cof cof!..._ – bufó molesto Kamatari, mientras se tapaba la boca con su pañuelo de seda, que llevara en el bolsillo de su elegante traje sastre – _es lacrimógeno… debemos irnos!_

Yumi y Seta ni siquiera le asintieron con la cabeza, solo se dirigieron a hurtadillas hasta uno de los todos terrenos, para no ser alcanzado por algunas de las balas que volaban desde todas direcciones, pero ya los estaban esperando.

_- alto ahí…_ - dos sombras se les plantaron en frente, obstruyendo su intento de huida. Pero Seta, llevado por su instinto asesino, disparó sin aviso, dando de lleno en la ventana de uno de los vehículos.

- Delta uno… estás bien? – preguntó Misao. Kenshin y su compañero se habían resguardado tras el vehículo.

_- Sí, ahora solo déjame encargarme de este imbécil_ – contestó el pelirrojo, levantando en alto su revolver y dispuesto a ponerse ha descubierto ante Soujiro.

- KENSHIN NOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Aoshi al adivinar la locura que intentaba hacer su impulsivo compañero. Saitoh y Tokio, que también estaban en esa improvisada sala de control, se levantaron inquietos de sus asientos al escuchar el grito de Shinomori. Sagara apuró su tranco hacia el interior de la fábrica. Sayo pidió que cubrieran su espalda, para ir en ayuda del pelirrojo, Enishi le dio su venia.

Pero un balazo ahogó todo el ruido a su alrededor. Se percibió como un trueno en medio de la nada. Kenshin cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo piso, todo se volvió negro para él, al cabo de unos segundos.

**Continuara…**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Viernes, 16 de junio de 2006. **

**El otro día subí un aviso diciendo que no actualizaría hasta Agosto, para poder concentrarme de lleno en mi defensa de Tesis, que me dará mi título universitario. (A todo esto, ya tengo fecha y hora, el día 29 de junio a las 16 hrs. Recen por esta pobre alma! Plis!)**

**Sin embargo, he descubierto q estando bajo presión, es cuando mas ideas respecto a mis fics se me viene. Tal vez como una manera de liberar estrés y descansar mi atormentada mente.**

**Por eso esta actualización, que después de mucho tiempo, me satisface, y hasta encanta, como ha quedado. **

**Que lo he dejado en un punto emocionante es verdad, pero es necesario para el capitulo siguiente, que ya está escrita su mitad. No se preocupen, no soy tan mala… aun…ja!**

**Un beso a todas las que han dejado review… estoy feliz porque ya supere la barrera de los 100 review… espero seguir contando con su apoyo y opinión… es muy importante para mi saber que les parece esta tamaña locura que escribo y que afectuosamente llamo fic. XD**

**Estoy un poco agotada, así q por hoy no responderé o saludaré personalmente a las q han dejado review. A todas muchas gracias. Lo haré en el siguiente capitulo. Promesa. (O como decimos con Monika- dono: paaalabraaa! XD)**

**Se despide con un beso de todas menos de una. **

**Arcasdrea©**


	13. CONFUSION

**Declaimer: Kenshin y todo el staff de personajes no pertenecen,lamentablemente. TT.TT**

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo número doce:****CONFUNCION **

La INTERPOL y los agentes de Gott Lanze habían abandonado la fábrica hace algunos minutos. En sus camiones llevaban a todos los prisioneros logrados en la emboscada. Y en la ambulancia el cuerpo de Kenshin.

Partieron rápidamente, por lo que no se preocuparon de recoger los casquillos de las balas disparadas, los restos de las granadas de humo, ni de limpiar la gran mancha de sangre que dejara el pelirrojo, tras su enfrentamiento con Seta.

Sin embargo, un hombre se aprovechó de este descuido.

El hombre, sacó desde su chaqueta negra un pequeño tubo de ensayo; y ayudado de una paleta, tomó una muestra de dicha sangre.

Sonrió al ver el rojizo contenido en el frasco, y tan silencioso como llegó, se marchó de la industria.

…**Moscú, dos días después…**

Sus parpados se separaron con pesadez, una luz blanquecina le provocó encandilación, por lo que lograr una nitidez de lo que trataba de mirar le costo unos cuantos minutos. Una vez repuesto de esa ceguera temporal, reparó en el techo blanco y un leve zumbido, bastante molesto en un principio, pero que después dedujera pertenecía a la lámpara de tubos fluorescentes sobre su cabeza. Agudizando más sus sentidos, percibió ese típico olor a hospital, mezcla de alcohol y medicamentos varios; desagradable para muchos.

Estaba en una cama de hospital, con un tubo de suero inserto en la vena del brazo izquierdo. No se molestó en levantar la cabeza para saberlo, su tacto se lo hizo saber… pero también se percató que su brazo derecho estaba enyesado hasta un poco más abajo del codo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?... ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital?... ¿Por qué su brazo estaba enyesado?...

- ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

- Porque tuviste una pelea contra Seta – Tokio estaba sentada, frente a él, en un mullido y viejo sillón gris, enmarcada por la ventana tras ella. Era de noche… por la notoria oscuridad tras la cortina lo supo.

- ¡La misión! – como si una gran pantalla de cine estuviera desplegada ante sus ojos, imágenes fugaces de la misión pasaron por su mente.

- No te preocupes… Seta alojó una bala en tu brazo derecho, provocándote una fractura expuesta del Radio. (n/a: el hueso llamado radio… por sia')

Kenshin apretó sus puños que estaban aferrados a las sábanas ásperas, provocando evidentes arrugas en ellas. Lo recordaba… había perdido.

- qué paso? – miro a Tokio con furiosa necesidad en los ojos.

- Kenshin… no creo…

- QUE PASOOO!

**Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_- Delta uno… estás bien? – preguntó Misao. Kenshin y su compañero se habían resguardado tras el vehículo._

_- Sí, ahora solo déjame encargarme de este imbécil – contestó el pelirrojo, levantando en alto su revolver y dispuesto a ponerse ha descubierto ante Soujiro._

_- KENSHIN NOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Aoshi al adivinar la locura que intentaba hacer su impulsivo compañero. Saitoh y Tokio, que también estaban en esa improvisada sala de control, se levantaron inquietos de sus asientos al escuchar el grito de Shinomori. Sagara apuró su tranco hacia el interior de la fábrica. Sayo pidió que cubrieran su espalda, para ir en ayuda del pelirrojo, Enishi le dio su venia._

_Pero un balazo ahogó todo el ruido a su alrededor. Se percibió como un trueno en medio de la nada. Kenshin cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo piso, todo se volvió negro para él, al cabo de unos segundos._

_Seta se acerco sonriente al agente que acaba de disparar. _

_- maldita sea, tienes suerte te di en el brazo… _

_- estas perdiendo tu toque Soujiro – le siseo insinuante Yumi al oído. _

_- cállate perra, a éste me lo cargo ahora – pateo la cabeza del agente haciendo que el casco volara lejos de ahí, pero para aumentar su enojo, el hombre llevaba un gorro negro que cubría totalmente sus cabellos, y sumando el cubre boca, solo le permitían ver los ojos en blanco, totalmente idos, del agente de la INTERPOL que había osado desafiarlo – éste debe ser uno de los falderos que protege a Megumi, su voz ya la oí antes, fue el que me apuntaló en los GUM. _

_- Estas seguro? – pregunto Kamatari._

_- Tan seguro como que ahora lo mato – apunto el entrecejo del agente. Pero no pudo jalar del gatillo, pues una silueta negra, rápida como el viento le propino un golpe en la cara. Seta rodó algunos metros por la fuerza del impacto. _

_Yumi y Kamatari ni se movieron de su lugar, pues otras dossiluetas le tenían encañonadas las nucas. _

_- un paso y mueren – dijo una voz ronca y amenazante a los secuaces de Shishio. _

_Un segundo disparo se oyó en el lugar. La bala pertenecía al arma de Seta, que lamentablemente se alojo en la pierna de uno de los dos agentes que apuntalaban a Yumi y Kamatari. La mujer, rápidamente ante esa posibilidad, golpeo de una patada al agente q aun quedaba de pie, pero éste sorprendentemente la bloqueo. _

_- oh… señora… soy mas rápida que usted – se burló el agente, que se aprontaba a una posición de defensa, con la clara intención de incitarla a una pelea. _

_- tal vez, pero eres muy tonto, descuidas tu retaguardia – le sonrió Yumi. Kamatari le apuntaba con su revolver en la sien. El agente tragó saliva, había olvidado ese "pequeñísimo" detalle. _

_- tú también – y un tercer balazo se sintió. La sangre de Kamatari volaba en cámara lenta, al mismo ritmo que el cuerpo del hombre, hasta detenerse contra el frió suelo. Un tercer agente de Gott Lanze había entrado en escena, y éste al ver a su compañero en peligro, no dudo ni un instante en matar a sangre fría al terrorista, disparándole en la cien a quemarropa. _

_Pero mucho tiempo no tuvieron para alegrarse, ya que uno de los todo terrenos, se les planto en frente a toda velocidad, una de las puertas del copiloto se abrió y Yumi se lanzó prácticamenteen su interior. Apenas tan pronto estuvo la carga arriba, los neumáticos chirriaron a toda velocidad, para escapar pronto de ahí. El conductor era Seta, quien con maestría, giraba en trompo el vehículo para escapar por la puerta principal de la fábrica. Los tres agentes que pelearon con Seta, Yumi y Kamatari (quien ahora yacía muerto), dispararon sus armas en un último intento de frustrar la huida, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_- Beta… Seta se dirige hacia ustedes – habló Misao por los intercomunicadores – preparen bloqueo… omega… preparen vehículos para posible persecución – inmediatamente recibidas las ordenes, el todo-terreno que esperaba en la parte sur de la industria prendió sus motores y arrancó a interceptar al vehículo de Seta. _

_- Misao… necesitamos una ambulancia… Kenshin no responde… la hemorragia del brazo es mucha…_

_- va hacia allá, Sanosuke… cómo esta Enishi?_

_- estoy bien pequeña, una bala en la pierna no es tan grave… me dio en zona libre. _

_- me alegro… sayo estas bien? _

_- si… solo le dispare en la sien… no me traumaré por eso… además era Sanosuke o él._

_- por ahora atiendan a Kenshin… traten de detener la hemorragia… la ambulancia no demora._

**_Fin de flash back _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Luego de eso, con Kamatari muerto, Seta y Yumi abandonando a los de Turkestán; y más la captura del líder de estos, los terroristas se rindieron y fueron apresados por los de la INTERPOL. Tú fuiste traído a este hospital perteneciente a la policía… - Kenshin no la observaba. El muchacho tenía la vista fija en las sábanas, que aferraba con más fuerza a cada palabra de la mujer –… donde se te opero para extraer la bala, y reparar los nervios y tejidos dañados… solo te quedara una fea cicatriz… pero es el precio de una batalla mal ganada.

- lo sé – suspiro el pelirrojo con resignación – siento haber sido tan impulsivo.

- Llamare a los chicos, están afuera… incluso Enishi, aunque deberá ocupar muletas por un tiempo – señaló Tokio, sonrió amablemente, para de que Kenshin supiera que ya estaba perdonado y que lo que realmente importaba ahora era su recuperación.

- Están bien todos…?

- Claro que sí, solo un poco agotados por la espera… desde ayer que estas durmiendo con sedantes… por como gritabas era obvio que el dolor era insoportable… incluso te desmayaste dos veces por el desangramiento.

- Aun me duele un poco.

- Entonces llamaré al doctor también.

- Gracias…

Tokio le guiñó un ojo mientras salía de la habitación - No hay de que hijo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- mochi, mochi – apartó el libro que leía sentado en posición de loto sobre la mullida alfombra atendiendo el llamado a su celular – Aoshi!... ah!...que bueno oír eso… a despertado bien?

- Kenshin san, despertó! – preguntó emocionada Kaoru, lanzando el control remoto lejos y apoyando su oreja al teléfono que sostuviera Sanosuke.

_- Esta igual de alegre que siempre Sano_– la voz irónica de Aoshi por el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba clara, pero cansada - _…mañana le darán el alta… así que Saitoh dice que arregles todo para partir. _

- No te preocupes, me encargare…. Aquí hasta el momento las cosas siguen igual… Sayo duerme y las señoritas Takani ven la televis…. –

- QUIERO HABLAR CON KENSAN – amenazó Kaoru quien le había quitado el auricular a Sanosuke – quiero hablar con él… Por favor Aoshi-san…

- … - no se oyó ninguna respuesta, solo unos cuantos ruidos irreconocibles, pero finalmente al otro lado de la línea se escucha un _alo?_

- ¡Kenshin!... cómo estás?... te duele mucho tu brazo?… estoy muy preocupada por ti…

_- no se preocupe Kaoru-dono, yo estoy bien…_ - su voz era apagada, triste. Esto preocupo mucho a la ojiazul.

- me alegra saberlo… quiero que ya estés aquí

_- mañana regresaré… _

- lástima que no podrás jugar videojuegos ahora con tu brazo enyesado… jajajajjajajajajajaja

_- ya veras q te derrotare_… _como siempre_ _lo hago _- su voz sonaba como antes… ya no tenia ese dejo de tristeza - _Kaoru?_

- Dime?

_- Gracias por preocuparte_

- No hay de que… hasta mañana

_- Hasta mañana _

Sano la miraba con picardía cuandokaoru ledevolvió el teléfono. No le tomo importancia a la mirada del castaño, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas dijeran lo contrario, aun así se sentó en el sillón tratando de ser lo mas natural posible… a pesar de que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Le gustaba mucho el pelirrojo y no podía evitarlo… ya no… pero no lo reconocería hasta que estuviera segura de que Kenshin la correspondía. Y muchas señales el hombre no había dado, pero ella no era de las que se rinden tan fácil… ¡no señor!.

La pelinegra se dirigió a su antiguo puesto al lado de su hermana en el sillón, para seguir viendo la televisión, pero un leve ruido le llamó la atención. Megumi roncaba de lo lindo con la cabeza media colgando del sillón.

- Sanosuke kun, Megumi se ha quedado dormida…- dijo Kaoru mostrando con el índice a su hermana – la podrías cargar hasta su habitación?... yo no me la puedo.

- Despiértele y dígale que se vaya a acostar – respondió éste sin apartar la vista del libro que leyera.

- Imposible… una vez dormida no hay fuerza en el mundo que la haga abrir un ojo… por favor Sanosuke kun.

- Mmuuffhhhh – bufo el castaño con resignación y molestia. Se acercó al sillón, y pasando un brazo de la doctora atrás de su cuello, alzó el menudo cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos. Megumi aun dormida, por instinto enrolló el otro brazo por el cuello de Sanosuke y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre (n/a: ni tonta ¬¬… eso hay q reconocerlo). Kaoru percibiendo el semblante un poco perturbado del castaño por el accionar inconsciente de su hermana, acompaño a Sanosuke ayudándole con las puertas, para finalmente recostarla en su cama.

- saquéele los zapatos, mientras voy por unas mantas – le dijo la muchacha y, antes de que el hombre dijera algo, abandonó la habitación. Lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, Sanosuke con delicadeza retiró las botas de los pies de la doctora, quien al leve contacto de la mano del hombre sobre su piel se estremeció un poco, pero no despertó.

Levantó el cubre cama y la arropó con suavidad, pues aunque Kaoru dijera que nada en este mundo era capaz de despertarla, prefería prevenir que curar.

Kaoru aun no regresaba, para cuando Megumi ya estaba perfectamente arropada, por lo que Sanosuke prefirió esperar ahí hasta que la hermana de la durmiente volviera. Por ello, pudo fijarse como la tez calma de Megumi, de un momento a otro, se tensaba, al tiempo que su cuerpo se comenzaba agitar dentro de las ropas de cama. Al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

Entre las palabras confusas que Megumi pronunciaba en medio de su pesadilla, salió el nombre de Shishio, por lo que fue fácil para Sanosuke saber qué y con quién soñaba la chica.

El sueño de Megumi fue agitándose cada vez mas, incluso en algunos momentos llego a gritar, por lo que el castaño, muy preocupado y sin saber exactamente que hacer, la abrazo.

- shuuuu… tranquila….tranquila… yo estoy aquí…. – se mecían al compás de un arrullo. Como si de un bebe se tratara.

- Sano… suke? – pregunto Megumi entrecortadamente, pues aun no despertaba del todo.

- Shuuuu… descanse… no me iré de aquí… Shishio no le hará nada….

- mmmhhhh – y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, volvió a dormir placidamente.

El agente al darse cuanta de esto, volvió a recostarla en la cama y asegurándose de que dormía bien, se alejó de la cama, pero detuvo su andar al escuchar: - gracias Sagara-kun.

- Usted es muy especial para ella – era Kaoru, quien apoyada en el marco de la puerta había observado toda la extraña escena entre el agente y su hermana.

- Buenas noches, señorita Kaoru… - Sanosuke quiso hacerse como el que no había escuchado e intento pasar de largo.

- Usted es muy especial para Megumi… es difícil que ella pierda la paciencia o vuelva a la calma tan rápidamente… es la única persona que he visto capaz de esa hazaña… usted es la única persona capaz de descolocar en su temperamento a mi hermana… por eso es especial para ella… - y con fingida inocencia Kaoru le sonrió. Sanosuke solo la miro de soslayo acompañado de un _"buenas noches"_ seco y cortante.

A paso mesurado se dirigió a su cuarto, su mirada iba perdida en el alfombrado de del pasillo y sus pensamientos en las palabras de Kaoru.

"_Especial para alguien"._

En silencio entró en la oscura habitación. Con inconciencia de sus actos se quitó la ropa, aun sumido en los pensamientos extraños que le provocaron las palabras de una de sus protegidas. Entró en la cama con apariencia de zombi, su corazón latía rápidamente y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler. Cada uno de sus movimientos era independiente de lo que le dictaba su cerebro. Su mente estaba en un lugar a años luz de su cuerpo.

Le dio la espalda al cuerpo que descansaba en la misma cama, pero rápidamente se giro para enfrentarse cara a cara con el rostro durmiente de Sayo. La observo por algunos segundos. Sus ojos se pasearon por cada línea de ese rostro que tanto amaba, se reprocho internamente, por dejarse llevar por las palabras de Kaoru. Sin embargo, aun cabían muchas dudas, fundamentalmente una, pero que algún día esperaba ser capaz de responder, pero por ahora solo deseaba dormir. Descansar.

En un solo movimiento apretó su cuerpo al de ella, al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura y escondía el rostro en la curva del cuello de la mujer. Este gesto de Sanosuke solo logro que Sayo despertara.

- ehh?... Sanosuke?

- Lo siento… no quise despertarte.

- No te preocupes…

- …

- Te sucede algo?

- Mhhj! – fue toda la respuesta del castaño, que no variaba su posición. Parecía un niño en brazos de su madre, luego de haber tenido un horrible sueño.

- Hace tiempo que no estas así de cariñoso, amor – le dijo dulcemente la castaña, mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar delicadamente los cabellos de Sanosuke. Como si Dios quisiese apurar las cosas, ese era el momento de aclarar las dudas.

- Sayo… soy especial para ti?

- Ehh?... por qué esa pregunta? – Sayo sintió como el brazo de Sanosuke se le aferraba con más fuerza a la cintura. Hecho que le extraño aún mas… pero pensó que no era mas que una de esas típicas etapas de inseguridad hacia el amor que te profesa tu pareja, por lo que se apresuro a contestar.

- Claro que eres especial para mí… desde el primer día que te vi Sanosuke, supe que eras especial…

- Y cómo lo sabes? – Sanosuke se incorporo de su posición, apoyo un codo en la cama y de medio lado, enfrento con la mirada a Sayo.

- Lo sé porque… porque te amo, tonto! – y le dio un leve beso – ya duerme… estas cansado… mañana debemos partir temprano hacia Italia, así que debemos dormir bien.

- Mmm. – Sanosuke se recostó nuevamente junto a Sayo, pero esta vez no la abrazo tan posesivamente como antes, pues en su cabeza, las palabras de su novia aún daban vueltas.

"_Claro que eres especial para mí"…_

"_Y cómo lo sabes?.."_

"_Lo sé porque te amo, tonto…"_

Continuara...

Final del capítulo número trece de Five Minut

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bre… ve…noo…tassssssss (chirrichirri plin!)de la autora: XD**

**Como les contara en el anterior, este capitulo lo tenia escrito hasta la mitad, y como desde el jueves soy una mujer libre de responsabilidades estudiantiles de nivel superior (léase examen de grado aprobado y, por ende, ya soy licenciada en educación). Me dedique de lleno hoy, domingo 2 de julio a acabar con él, para poder subirlo. **

**Es que acumule tal cantidad de ideas durante mis días de stress pre-examen de grado, que debía sacarlas de mi, cual demonio en exorcización, por que si no mi esquizofrenia se haría mas evidente… de por si ya es traumático inventar diálogos en el trayecto en bus desde la casa a la pega, y que toda la gente de te quede viendo por las caras extrañas que pones. Onda si mis personajes lloran, pongo cara de angustia, si ellos son felices, sonrió de oreja a oreja. O sea, imaginen mi cara hoy al escribir este capi, aun me duelen todos mis músculos faciales. **

**Ahora si, que de con una deuda pendiente del capi anterior y que era agradecer a todos los review que me han llegado. **

**Arcasdrea se para en medio de un estrado y extendiendo una hoja entre sus dedos comienza a exclamar – yo, arcasdrea, en plena facultad de mis competencias mentales, físicas y económicas, declaro lo siguiente: B**lueazulacero, Ladyscorpio (alias twin 1/kazukork), Maat sejmet, Aiko1504 (alias discípula querida/kazukork), Ane Himura, Alis chan (alias comadre/kazukork), Gabyhyatt, Akari-aoi (alias twin2/kazukork), y Lilac.kitsune (alias kitsune/kazukork), **os agradezco desde el fondo de mi ser el tiempo y el esfuerzo; primero por leer tamaña locura; y segundo por dejar un review, para que esta digna autora siga con su labor. Su review es mi sueldo. **

**Un beso a todas menos a una. **

**Arcasdrea ©**

**Pd: onegai, dejen un review pa saber sus impresiones, opiniones y por ultimo decir si esto es pésimo y que mejor me vaya pa la casa. Desde ya muchas gracias. **


	14. El espectáculo debe continuar

**Declaimer: Kenshin y todo el staff de personajes no pertenecen,lamentablemente. TT.TT**

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo número catorce: _El espectáculo debe continuar_**

- Buenas a tardes a todos, la conferencia de prensa comenzara en unos minutos. Apenas entren los integrantes de la banda se les dará algunos minutos para las fotografías, luego de esto se comenzara con la ronda de preguntas, según el orden preestablecido. Muchas gracias a todos por asistir.

El retiro temporal de Kenshin debido a su accidente en el brazo causó gran revuelo, mas que nada por el desconocido causal de la lesión, pero el cuidadoso maneje periodístico de Tokio apaciguó las aguas por algunos días, pero fue tan imperiosa la necesidad de la prensa de saber el porqué, que debieron –apenas pisaron suelo italiano- improvisar una conferencia de prensa en algún salón dispuesto por el aeropuerto de Roma.

Apenas los chicos asomaron sus cabezas por las puertas de ingreso al salón, sobre ellos cayó una lluvia de flash. Ninguno de ellos posó, como era la costumbre, si no que tomaron inmediatamente asiento.

Kenshin lucía su cabestrillo, por lo mismo era el más fotografiado de los cinco; sin embargo, su cara de disgusto por el hecho le hizo notar a Tokio que "el minuto feliz" para las fotografías debía acabarse YA.

- Muy bien… - tosió ésta para hacerse notar - la ronda de preguntas comienza… el primero es el señor… - y como era de esperarse la primera pregunta fue del por qué del brazo roto del pelirrojo.

- Fue durante un ensayo de la banda… - respondió Aoshi, con tono neutro, como era su costumbre – fue un accidente más bien tonto… él tropezó y cayó mal… nada más… - cuando se trataba de dar declaraciones cortantes el capitán del grupo era el mejor… sus respuestas eran cortas, precisas y concisas, además de que su mirada era tan fría, que ningún periodista hasta ahora ha intentado llegar más allá.

- Pero cuál es exactamente el diagnóstico de la herida?

- Fractura del tipo conminuta… es decir que hay más de una fisura en el radio… - señalo Kenshin, como restándole importancia al asunto.

- Cuánto tiempo estará alejado de la banda?

- No se alejará de la banda… - esta vez habló Misao - continuará con nosotros en todo lo que queda de gira…

- Pero cómo harán para seguir sin su bajista?

- Todas las entradas de los países que quedan en la gira ya están agotadas, por lo que es un deber para nosotros ofrecerles el concierto aunque Kenshin ya no toque el bajo, sin embargo, hemos contactado a un bajista para su reemplazo…

- Quién?

- Yahiko Myojin… bajista de Black Sakura… - un apagado rumor recorrió la sala. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la noticia.

Luego del éxito que significara Five Minut, tanto en el espionaje como en lo musical, la organización Gott Lanze decidió extender el proyecto formando otros grupos musicales. Black Sakura era uno de estos, aunque no tenían la importancia y consolidación de la banda pionera.

- Quién hará la siguiente pregunta? – apuró las cosas Tokio. Los chicos estaban cansados por el viaje y lo único que deseaban en esos momentos era un baño caliente y sus camas. Una periodista levantó la mano, casi al final del salón.

- Por qué continuarán con la gira a pesar de no tener a su bajista?... si bien ya tienen un reemplazo… no creen que esto afectará a su grupo y el sonido original?

- Yahiko es un excelente bajista… además su estilo es similar al de Ken, – comentó Sanosuke esta vez –… por algo es el mas indicado para su reemplazo, además Kenshin nos seguirá acompañando en el escenario con los coros…

- Estaré fracturado, pero no muerto… – se burló el pelirrojo, para distender el ambiente con las risas que arrancó su comentario.

La conferencia no se extendió más allá de los diez minutos, por lo que su huida hacia el hotel fue más que rápida. Solo deseaban descansar de una buena vez de todo lo ocurrido en Rusia.

Yahiko llegó al día siguiente, integrándose muy bien al equipo. Hecho no muy difícil en él, siendo un chico alegre y simpático, aunque un poco irritante para Sanosuke con sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero graciosos. En todas las tareas que se le encargaron mostró disposición y eficiencia, aprendió rápidamente de Kenshin sus intervenciones en cada una de las canciones. Por lo que fue felicitado y alabado, pues la misma noche de su llegada, fue el concierto en Italia… su dominio en el Bajo, fue impresionante, incluso para el pelirrojo maestro.

Kenshin conservaría su rol en la protección de las hermanas Takani, pero de haber alguna misión, el pelirrojo solo cumpliría con "trabajo de escritorio".

La partida de Rusia, fue el mismo día que a Kenshin se le diera el alta. Incluso el viaje de traslado fue desde el hospital directo al aeropuerto, por lo que ni tiempo tuvieron de despedirse de Enishi y sus agentes. Éstos estuvieron más preocupados de resguardarlos de todo el acoso periodístico y de las fans, que de agitarles pañuelos blancos en señal de adiós.

La pasantía en Italia fue corta, como también lo fue en Francia, más que nada, para no darle tiempo a Shishio de recuperarse de lo sucedido en Rusia. Aunque no corría riesgo su identidad, ni la misión que debían cumplir, tomar sus resguardos no le haría mal a nadie. Ya una vez en Alemania, relajaron un poco los motores, pues ya se encontraban a solo horas de Holanda y, por ende, de su destino. El Tribunal de Justicia Internacional de la Haya. El final de todo

Por esto, y también por la lesión, Kaoru se convirtió en la sombra de Kenshin. Si él necesitaba servirse un vaso de agua, allí estaba ella para dárselo. Si hubiera sido capaz, sin duda lo habría ayudado en el baño, ya sea con la ducha o el escusado. Mon dieu!

Un día en Francia, fue cuando Kenshin estalló. Si bien le agradaba la preocupación y los mimos de la chica, ya para esos días, se estaba sintiendo un verdadero idiota e inútil. Sabía que no eran las intenciones de Kaoru hacerlo sentir así, pero que ella tecleara por él en la computadora era la gota que colmo el vaso de su paciencia, por esto decidió hablar con ella… en algún momento…, pero esa noche estalló. Simplemente estalló.

- Te gané otra vez! – Kaoru agitaba los brazos en alto por haber vencido a Kenshin en el vigésimo round de Soul Scalibur II que jugaran.

- Tú estás a dos manos, yo solo a una – increíblemente Kenshin era capaz de jugar con una sola mano en el jostick, que apoyaba en el suelo. Se defendía bien, pero aun así no lo suficiente para vencer a Kaoru, aunque más de alguna vez la puso en aprietos.

- Solo excusas… - le sacó la lengua con picardía -… tú decidiste jugar esto… yo quería ajedrez… recuerdas?

- No sabes jugar ajedrez… cómo esperabas ganar… - el tono sarcástico y mordaz fue muy evidente

- Discúlpame por ser considerada con tu condición… quería ajedrez porque allí no necesitas ambas manos.

- Esto se esta poniendo interesante – señalo Yahiko, que tumbado en un sofá cercano miraba la televisión – creo que este drama esta mejor que la telenovela que veo.

- Yahiko no seas metiche! – se quejó Sayo, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por tratar de contener la risa.

- Algo interesante? – pregunto Aoshi entrando en la habitación, pero se vio apabullado por un estruendoso Shu! de todos quienes miraban la tensa escena entre Kaoru y Kenshin. Léase Yahiko, Sayo, Sanosuke y Misao.

Los otros dos, ajenos a la expectación que despertó su seudo-discusión, reanudaron un nuevo round del video juego. Aoshi se sentó junto a Misao, quien como los demás, lanzó un resoplo de frustración por no tener diversión esa noche.

- Gané! Gané! Gané! Gané! … soy mejor que Kenshin Himura…siiii! - a los cinco minutos Kaoru saltaba por la habitación haciendo alarde de su hazaña.

- Pues si no tuviera el brazo enyesado yo sería quien hubiera ganado… pero aun así no te lo refregaría en la cara… - y con este animo Kenshin abandonó la habitación dejando a todos boquiabiertos, y aún más a Kaoru, que salió rápidamente tras él.

Lo alcanzó en el pasillo, justo antes de que entrara en la habitación.

- Qué sucedió allí?

- Nada

- Cómo que nada?... – enarcó una ceja incrédula - qué sucedió, Kenshin? – exigió otra vez.

- Estallé…

- De qué?

- De ti…

- De mi?

- Mira Kaoru… sé que tú no quieres… pero ya me hartaste…

- Cómo? – Kaoru sintió que un profundo hoyo negro se formó bajo sus pies.

- Estas siempre sobre mi… eres mi sombra… - Kenshin comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro. Buscaba las palabras precisas. Él no era bueno en estas cosas - necesito agua… tú me la das… necesito escribir algo… tú lo haces por mí… y eso que es mi mano izquierda la enyesada… - lanzó un suspiro para relajarse – me haces sentir inútil… - nada de asertivo.

- Lo siento… - Kaoru bajo la vista al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos.

- Kaoru… - la llamó Kenshin mientras trataba de tomar su brazo, pero ésta lo evitó.

- Lo siento por preocuparme de ti. No te molestare más – corrió a meterse en su habitación

- Tsk… - masculló golpeando con la mano buena la pared.

- No debiste desquitarte con Kaoru de esa manera…

- Tokio… tú me enseñaste a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas…

- Ajena no es… es de mi hijo… es una de las funciones de madre – excusó ella con una sonrisa tierna.

- Buenas noches… - quiso cortar el sermón ahí, pero Tokio no se la daría fácil.

- No te disculparas?

- Mañana lo arreglaré… ahora es obvio que no querrá ni verme.

- Por lo menos alguna parte de tu cerebro funciona con sensatez – señaló con ironía.

- Madre! – Kenshin rodó los ojos al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello con exasperación.

- No debiste reprocharle a Kaoru el cómo te sientes… ella no tiene la culpa de que aún no asumas que te equivocaste en Rusia.

- Lo asumí… por eso la traté así… soy un idiota por descargarme con ella.

- Me alegra que te dieras cuentas… ve a dormir… mañana nos vamos a Alemania.

- Gracias madre… - y cabizbajo se metió en su habitación, pero por mas que trató no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

La llegada a Alemania fue amarga para la parejita, porque Kaoru rehuía a Kenshin (todo el rato!) dándole cero posibilidad de arreglar las cosas. El ambiente era ya, para el segundo día de estadía en dicho país, bastante tenso incluso para los demás, que ni guitarra tenían que tocar en el asunto, pero cual hoyo negro todos fueron absorbidos en la incomodidad del pleito. Nadie se atrevía a ayudar o dar su apoyo a uno de los dos, inteligentemente se hicieron a un lado.

Otro que hacia cosas sin sentido era Sanosuke, que después del mar de confusiones que le armara Kaoru en la cabeza y, posteriormente, agravado por las palabras de Sayo, se hizo el desentendido con Megumi.

Para los demás se le hizo bien extraña la actitud del castaño hacia la pelinegra. Habituados todos a sus constantes peleas, insultos, comentarios sarcásticos, descalificaciones, tics nerviosos; y que estos desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana causó alarma general. Tanto así, que Misao se burlaba con que el mundo se iba acabar.

En el avión rumbo a Italia, Sanosuke empujó accidentalmente a Megumi por un vaivén típico del aparato. La pelinegra bufó el esperado insulto, acompañado del comentario sarcástico onda "tenía que ser el estúpido tori atama", pero Sanosuke para sorpresa de todos no respondió y paso olímpicamente de Megumi sentándose al lado de su novia y simulando comenzar a leer el periódico.

Sanosuke dejó de sonreír con aires de superioridad, dejo de burlarse acosta de ella, dejó de hablar verborreicamente pasando a utilizar monosílabos cuando intercambiaban algunas palabras, evitaba el estar con ella mas de lo necesario, si Saitoh le encargaba algún favor para Megumi se excusaba o desviaba la orden a algún otro miembro, en fin, miles de malabares.

En un principio, la doctora dio gracias a los cielos por no tener que soportar mas la presencia del castaño, pero a la larga inconscientemente comenzó a buscar la "atención" de él. Por ejemplo, durante sus entrenamiento (los continuaron a pesar de todo), ella se mostraba muy sumisa a las reprimendas, consejos u enseñanzas de Sanosuke o cuando se lo topaba en algún lugar trataba de establecer alguna conversación, con cero correspondencia del agente.

- Hemos terminado – anunciaba Sanosuke haciendo una leve reverencia a su pupila, que respondió de la misma forma – mañana tendrá una pelea, para evaluarla.

- Pelearé contra ti?

- No, si lo hiciera sería una clara desventaja para usted. Lo hará contra Sayo.

- Igualmente es una desventaja. Ella es una experimentada espía – el argumento no dejaba de tener razón, por mas que quisiera equiparar capacidades… Megumi contra Sayo, era como enfrentar a una hormiga con un elefante.

- Es lo más razonable que tenemos a mano.

- Está bien… pero crees qué este preparada?

- Creo que sí – señalo el castaño guardando las cosas en el bolso – pero si usted cree no estarlo, la suspenderé.

- No, por favor… quisiera ver cuánto he aprendido.

- Conforme – le sonrió con espontaneidad, pero rápidamente cambió la expresión a una seria – buenas tardes señorita Takani… - así le dio a entender a su pupila que debía retirarse, pues él comenzaría a practicar sus habituales katas.

Cuando ya la chica se hubo ido, él largó un sonoro suspiro, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración por mucho tiempo.

Comenzó con los movimientos de sus katas, pero solo duró algunos minutos… pues gritando golpeó el saco de box que se columpió con violencia producto del impacto.

- wow!... - alguien exclamó a sus espaldas – yo practicaré con él… no me lo rompas… por qué tan furioso?

- Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé – sonrió con cinismo a su amigo Aoshi.

- Confundido? – el doble sentido de la frase no le gusto para nada.

- Idiota! – masculló golpeando en una seguillida de tres puñetazos el saco de box.

- Cómo estuvo la clase? – trato de desviar el tema, al ver el peligro de que el próximo saco de box del castaño fuera su cara.

- Aburrida… se me hizo eterna.

- Creí que te divertía enseñarle a la señorita Megumi.

- Y lo es… pero – se revolvió los cabellos en un acto muy propio de él cuando no sabía cómo explicarse - … pero… está clase no fue igual a las otras… fue un tedio… fue HORRIBLE!... sentí que falto algo… - se golpeó la frente luego de unos segundo de silencio – nah! son tonteras mías…

- Que extraño! – Aoshi le hizo un gesto de que le ayudara con los guantes de box – tal vez no estas de animo… el stress, el cansancio, las misiones, las pocas horas de sueños, los constantes viajes… que sé yo… todo eso te tienen apartado… según yo, especialmente con la señorita Megumi.

- Mmhh… - Aoshi sabía que esa mueca reflexiva y ese semblante de preocupación era alarmante en Sanosuke. Pero antes de poder seguir hablando el castaño ya había salido de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En Tokio, frente a un imponente edificio, dos viejos conocidos se encontraban ante la llamada de su jefe.

- Así que también a ti te llamaron.

- Era de esperarse no.

Ambos se anunciaron a la secretaria de Shishio, quien los hizo pasar inmediatamente.

Shishio los esperaba, como era su costumbre, con una copa de whisky en una mano y un puro en la otra, cómodamente sentado en su sillón de cuero negro tras el impresionante escritorio de caoba labrada. Otro hombre estaba de pie tras Shishio, pero dándole la espalda a los recién llegados.

- Izumi! – exclamó Yumi al reconocerlo. Era el mano derecha del ministro. Éste volteó recién ahí para saludarles.

- Puntuales como siempre – señalo Shishio al ver como el hombre de frente amplia estrechaba la mano de Seta.

- Es una virtud hoy en día, querido – Yumi le saludo con un corto beso en los labios, antes de sentarse sobre el escritorio.

Luego de los saludos y de ponerse al día en algunos asuntos, Soujiro hizo la pregunta de rigor: - por qué nos ha llamado tan urgentemente?.

- Esta noche viajaran a Holanda – habló Shishio. Izumi les entregó unas carpetillas con los pasajes de avión.

- Motivo? – cuestiono el joven asesino.

- Revisen esto – esta vez fue el ministro quien extendió dos carpetas negras deslizándolas por sobre el escritorio.

- Por qué debemos revisar el análisis de ADN de una estrella de rock? – Seta arqueó una ceja al tiempo que lanzaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio con desdén.

- Ese análisis de ADN es del agente que baleaste en la emboscada en Rusia.

Yumi y Seta no emitieron comentario, pero sus semblantes daban a notar su sorpresa.

- Fueron muy astutos al esconderla de mi de ese modo – comenzó a hablar muy alegremente el ministro al ver que sus dos asesinos no emitían palabra - eso es un merito. Pero cometieron Un Error del cual yo me aproveché.

- Señor, usted cree que… - señalo Seta aun un tanto aturdido por la impresión.

- No lo creo, lo confirmo. – Yumi ladeo la cabeza. No entendía mucho – Hice mis análisis al respecto y todo concuerda exactamente. Dejaron muchas pistas, fuimos unos tontos al no darnos cuenta a tiempo, pero no hay mal que dure cien años. Ahora es nuestro turno de jugar.

- Nos engañaron… ¡Malditos! – exclamó Seta, apretando los puños producto del esfuerzo que hacia en contener su furia. Con el odio inimaginable que le tenía a los guardianes de Megumi, su entrenamiento de frío y calculador asesino se iba la mierda.

- Cómo lo confirmaste, señor? – pregunto Yumi, mostrando incredulidad aun de las palabras de los tres hombres.

- El dinero compra muchas cosas – sonrió Izumi con orgullo – incluso la fidelidad de los hombres. Nuestras redes de contacto nos han dado la información necesaria, nuestros soplones fueron de mucha ayuda en confirmar nuestras sospechas.

- Si lo piensas bien, todo concuerda – Shishio comenzó hablando tranquilamente - Su partida en gira por Asia y parte de Europa dos semanas después de la desaparición de Megumi. El encuentro de Seta con Megumi en Rusia justo cuando ellos daban un concierto en Moscú. Y no olvides el episodio de Osaka – exhaló una gran bocanada de humo de su puro – El análisis de ADN del agente baleado por Seta en el brazo coincide con el de su bajista que… oh! sorpresa!... se fracturó coincidentemente el mismo brazo durante un ensayo en… Moscú? – miró a Izumi, quien para ratificar sus burlescas palabras, asintió con su cabeza – son demasiadas casualidades para pasarlas por alto… SON REALMENTE UNOS BASTARDOS AL TRATAR DE ENGAÑARNOS ASI! – golpeo con su puño el escritorio, pero luego se dejó caer en la silla carcajeándose como demente.

- Pues si que lo lograron – con este comentario Yumi dio señas de haber entendido todo – algún pedido en especial, querido? – sonrió siniestramente, al tiempo que se sentaba en el regazo del ministro.

- Solo traigan a esa perra de Megumi, para que termine su trabajillo. Después de eso, yo mismo la degollare.

- Y qué haremos con Five? – acotó Seta con un brillo especial en los ojos. Era su ansia de sangre y morbo lo que resaltaba en esas iris.

- Déjenme ese trabajo a mí. El emperador no podrá protegerlos.

- Por eso me encantas Shishio… - Yumi excitada con las palabras del ministro le dio un apasionado beso, mientras Izumi consultaba a Seta de si se le ofrecía un trago de whisky.

**Continuara….**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¬¬: **

**Bien, qué desean que les diga?. No me abdujeron los ovnis, ni me ha secuestrado alguna guerrilla o grupo de terroristas, no he perdido la memoria temporalmente, ni me he ido de vacaciones; tampoco estoy en época de exámenes, mucho menos me he aliado a alguna secta que prohíba la producción de fics, ni tampoco me sacaron el Internet de la casa. Simplemente, me dio una Flojeritis Aguditis de actualizar mis fics, además sumémosle el hecho de que perdí el muso inspirador… bueno… pierdo hasta las llaves, así que no es de extrañar que lo dejara en algún lugar por ahí. **

**No hay justificación que valga para mi demora, pero espero que sepan comprender. **

**El próximo capitulo espero que salga mas rápido, pues la idea esta mas fresca que para con este, aunque será un "cacho" el escribirlo, porque será un capi complejo… recuerden que estamos a pocos capis del final… por lo tanto, este capi será el inicio del fin. Muajajajajaja! **

**Ahora contesto review:**

**Alis chan; **no quiero forzar a nadie leer esto si su corazón no da para mas. Pero ya viste que este capi es livianito. Gracias por leer y seguir apoyándome. Te quiero mucho, comadre.

**Sayo 23: **pueeessss… como veras a esos dos los enoje para variar… y todo por culpa de Kenshin. Cero tacto al decir las cosas el muy tonto. Si hasta a mi me da rabia de lo bruto que es en no darse cuenta. :P. Muchas gracias por leer… actualiza tus fics… mi quiere!

**Danichan:** ahí tienes la acción entre esos dos, pero me temo que no es lo que esperabas… jeje! Gracias por leer neesan, se le quiere un montón.

**Ghia Hikari**: como soy mala aun no te haré feliz, por lo tanto, el alcachofazo se posterga para mas adelante… muajajaja! esto es parte de la huelga… te quiero… ayos!

**Lady Scorpio**: ACTUALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Le quiero mucho, mija', pero de la corte marcial no se salvan con Ghia. Muajajajaja!

**Gabyhyatt**: sip, Sano esta muuuuuuyyyyyyyy confundido. Jajajaja. Suerte y gracias por leer.

**Aiko1504**: solo dime si te gusto o no… sé que esta es uno de tus fics favoritos, por ello espero tu opinión respecto a este capi… la quiero mucho discípula… un saludo a su enamorado….Cuídese.

**Akariaoi**: este también es un capi de transición, así que espero q dejes tu opinión. Cuídese de su brazo, mire q quiero sus fics actualizados… por q con lo lenta q andamos creo q deberé llamar a FUPKA una vez mas, además de reiniciar el entrenamiento especial para actualizar. Mj! Ayos, un kisss, TQM.

Se despide de todas menos de una.

Arcasdrea ©


	15. Sorry

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**_

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capitulo numero quince: Sorry**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Todos en esa pequeña sala estaban expectantes. Sayo y Megumi se enfrentarían en la esperada lucha que Sanosuke anunciara ayer en la noche, como forma de ver los progresos de la última.

A los costados de la habitación, sentados en el suelo estaban: Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko, Kenshin, Tokio, Saitoh, Kaoru y otros cinco agentes más de Gott Lanze.

Por otro lado, Sanosuke estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, en medio de la improvisada duela, a la espera de que ambas chicas terminaran de alistarse.

Megumi estaba más que nerviosa, y se notaba a leguas, pues al tratar de colocarse el tapapecho – única indumentaria de protección que usarían – fue tan torpe que Misao se ofreció a ayudarla.

Sayo se acercó a Sanosuke, pero sin dejar de mirar a su futura oponente. – Deberías decirle algo. Está muy nerviosa.

El castaño la miró por el rabillo del ojo, con gesto de que su nerviosismo le tenía sin cuidado.

- eres su Sensei… - le recriminó la castaña por lo bajo, al entender ese gesto en su novio – lo mínimo que deberías hacer es darle tu apoyo… así se sentiría más confiada.

- No creo que mis palabras le sirvan de mucho – señaló seriamente.

- Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de NO importarle Sanosuke.

Esta vez el castaño volteó la cara, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal. _"Se ha dado cuenta?"_ fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

- no me mires con esa cara… tú no le has dado la posibilidad que te demuestre toda la gratitud que siente hacia ti por tu ayuda y protección. …sabes que en estos meses para ella ya eres un amigo… te aprecia mucho, Sanosuke – algo en Sanosuke sintió alivio por esas palabras – así que no creo que tus palabras no sirvan de mucho.

- En serio debo hacerlo? – nuevamente desvió la vista hacia un punto en la nada.

- Muy en serio – dijo con tono grave.

El castaño resopló con fastidio, pero aun así comenzó a andar hacia la pelinegra.

Megumi estaba de espaldas, por lo que se sobresalto al sentir esa voz grave dirigirse a ella.

- Buena suerte, señorita Megumi!

- Gracias, señor Sagara – todos miraban extrañados la formalidad de ese saludo. ¿Cuándo desaparecieron el 'toriatama' y el 'kitsune'? se preguntaban – pero no la necesitaré – lo dijo para que Sanosuke se diera cuenta que estaba segura de si misma. Pero éste la interpretó de mala manera, como si sus buenas intenciones fueran rechazadas.

- Si pierde me dejará en ridículo como sensei – no pudo aguantar lanzar ese pensamiento ofensivo que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Pierda cuidado. Lo haré lo más dignamente posible – sin saber como su tono se volvió sarcástico.

- Espero que tenga orgullo – sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. Se sentía como en un 'deja vû'. Su antigua rencilla de niños seguía latente.

- Claro que sí, quién se cree Tori atama?... lo haré bien, ya le dije! Y si pierdo… no será su culpa! – al terminar de lanzar sus frases ofensivas, Megumi sonrió disimuladamente, de cierto modo se sentía bien volver a discutir con Sanosuke.

- Claro que no será mi culpa, kitsune!... usted es la única responsable de aplicar lo que le enseñe… aunque dudo mucho que recuerde algo! – los observadores de la disputa sonreían entre si. Yahiko que no entendía nada, miró a Aoshi con cara de incertidumbre, pero el capitán solo le palmeó el hombro. Tuvo que conformarse con eso, por que la discusión iba viento en popa.

- No soy estúpida, si eso es lo que cree.

- No es lo que lo crea, lo pienso y lo afirmo – y así volvía ese molesto tic en el ojo, pero a pesar de la situación Megumi se sintió feliz por sentirlo. Como un viejo y querido familiar que vuelve después de años de ausencia.

- Tú fuiste quien se ofreció a darme las clases!... Y aun así me insultas gratuitamente!... tú eres el estúpido!

- Y Tú… - le iba a contestar, pero Sayo se interpuso entre los dos.

- Si siguen así, ustedes serán los que combatan y yo deberé ser el juez – a pesar del tono severo, por dentro estaba que estallaba de la risa.

Megumi se disculpó, pero no así Sanosuke, que girando sobre sus talones volvió a ubicarse en medio de la duela, y con un gesto de la mano le indico a las chicas que se acercaran para comenzar.

- Coqueteo! – lanzó Yahiko de repente asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

- Qué dices, Yahiko? – se atrevió a preguntar Misao.

- Que sus peleas son un coqueteo descarado… - señalaba con el pulgar a los implicados en la anterior discusión. Todos voltearon a mirar fijamente a Sanosuke, que daba las instrucciones y las reglas de la pelea, y a Megumi, que asentía a cada palabra del castaño con la vista baja - es obvio no?... cómo no se han dado cuenta?.

- Cómo estas tan seguro de lo que dices? – cuestionó Tokio.

- Polos opuestos se atraen… eso lo saben aquí y en la quebrada del ají… y también se sabe que las peleas muchas veces son formas inconscientes de llamar la atención de quien te atrae…

- Deberías ser psicólogo y no músico… - bromeó Kaoru, para desviar el tema y así evitar que siguieran especulando en torno a los sentimientos de su hermana.

- Y perderme la aventura de viajar por estar amarrado a una consulta… no gracias! – todos rieron ante la ocurrencias de Yahiko y se concentraron en la pelea, que solo llevaba unos segundos

Al pasar los minutos, la contienda era reñida, a pesar de la experiencia de Sayo, Megumi le estaba ofreciendo buena resistencia. Pero era solo eso, resistencia, a los experimentados ojos de todos, la pelinegra solo se defendía. Nada de ofensiva.

- Ataca ya Megumi, solo te defiendes de mis golpes – trato de hacerle ver la castaña, ya aburrida de solo asestar golpes.

La pelinegra hizo caso omiso, siguió esquivando y frenando golpes.

-Alto!!! – ordenó un mosqueado Sanosuke, cuando Sayo ya iba dos puntos arriba de Megumi. Todos lo miraron extrañados en un principio, pero más de alguno se preocupo cuando lo vieron dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la pelinegra, para tomarla del codo y llevarla a un rincón de la improvisada duela. – por qué solo esquiva y bloquea?!… acaso no le enseñe a atacar?!… qué le pasa?!... usted nunca fue así de complaciente conmigo… en los entrenamientos daba buenos golpes…

- no me grite de esa manera… yo sé lo que hago… - se defendió Megumi por su lado, que con un movimiento brusco se aparto del agarre del castaño – mejor haga su papel de juez… esta pelea debe terminar!

Se posicionó en actitud de ataque frente a una sorprendida Sayo, más que nada por la repentina agresividad hacia Sanosuke. La castaña demoró en responder al desafió que le presentaba la pelinegra. Solo tomó posición de defensa cuando un carraspeo de garganta por parte de Sanosuke le advirtió que ella era quien retrasaba la reanudación de la pelea.

Los ojos de Megumi eran distintos, ahora mostraban un brillo extraño; eso lo verificó Sayo.

Solo unas palabras de Sanosuke provocaron en Megumi una reacción violenta y un cambio notable en su disposición hacia la pelea. Ahora, era más temeraria en sus ataques y más implacable en sus golpes. Sí, ahora atacaba. Sayo era quien retrocedía y se defendía como podía. La ofensiva de Megumi repuntó luego del reproche de Sanosuke, de eso se dieron cuenta todos en ese salón, incluso el propio castaño. Los puñetazos, las patadas y las combinaciones de varios golpes eran más rápidos y concisos en cada intento, tanto así que Sayo se vio bloqueada en periodos, pero su tenacidad de espía la libro de un opositor que estaba demostrando que no debía habérsele subestimado.

- Demuestras ser digna alumna de Sanosuke – murmuró Sayo cuando debió limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que desprendía su labio, luego de un bien dado puñete de Megumi.

- No debo demostrarle nada a nadie… menos a él… – dijo Megumi con reproche.

- Creo que tienes razón – convino la castaña – sin embargo, en las peores circunstancias debes volver a tus bases – y en un rápido movimiento, Sayo desde atrás, la paralizó de brazos y piernas, en una perfecta llave. Megumi se retorcía como un ratón presa de una constrictor, pero la presión que ejercía Sayo era tal, que a la postre cayó de rodillas presa de la fatiga. Por más que lo intentaba no había manera de abrir el candado o, mínimo, dejar alguna extremidad libre para intentar atinar un golpe. Sayo la estaba cansando sin necesidad de golpearla. Era tan humillante. Dejarse vencer por una simple llave. Por una simple técnica.

- Se rinde? – la voz de Sanosuke le llego de repente. No sabia cómo, pero ahora estaba de boca tendida en el suelo, con Sayo aún aprisionándole el cuerpo y dejándola sin fuerzas – se rinde? – le pregunto Sanosuke nuevamente. El hombre estaba agachado a un lado de las luchadoras.

- No… - sentía la boca seca y con dificultad podía respirar. Sentía que todos los músculos y huesos se les romperían de un momento a otro. Kaoru desde un lado de la duela veía como su hermana de a poco perdía el color. Quería entrar para detener todo, pero sabia que si lo hacia, Megumi no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Se rinde señorita Megumi?…. Sayo la tiene cazada. Ya no hay elección – le habló nuevamente Sanosuke.

Lágrimas le caían de los ojos, producto del dolor… y también de la frustración.

- Megumi, por favor acepta, no quiero seguir con esto – le rogó Sayo – esto es solo una práctica, no es algo decisivo. No nos estamos jugando la vida en esto.

- Yo… yo quiero… demostrarle que soy fuerte – musitó Megumi luego de unos segundos de silencio y así, sin mas, se desplomó en la duela.

**……………………………………………………….**

Una sensación fría la obligó a despertar, sin embargo el dolor vino de golpe. Cada músculo estaba en tensión. Sin exagerar, hasta el cabello le dolía. El solo hecho de abrir los parpados significo apretar la quijada y soltar algunas lágrimas.

- No intente moverse – le señalo una voz masculina – solo han pasados dos horas desde la pelea y los relajantes musculares aún no hacen mucho efecto.

A contra luz, identificó la difusa silueta de Sanosuke, que con delicadeza le retiraba el gel refrescante de la frente.

- Perdí… - pronunció en un susurro.

- La llave que le aplicó Sayo no estaba dentro de sus conocimientos, por ello no tuvo como librarse. La culpa es mía por no prepararla bien.

- Soy débil…

- No lo creo – Sanosuke se sentó a orillas de la cama donde descansara Megumi - Se enfrentó a una experimentada espía del gobierno japonés. Sayo tiene más de cinco años de entrenamiento; y usted, que solo lleva algunos meses, la puso en aprietos.

- Y si… y si Shishio…

- Eso lo veremos mas adelante. Ahora descanse – la mano fuerte de Sanosuke con sutileza le bajó los parpados – Debe recuperarse para la siguiente clase.

- Gracias. – alcanzó a pronunciar Megumi antes de caer nuevamente dormida, pero él no alcanzo a escuchar, pues ya había cerrado la puerta de la alcoba.

**………………………………………………………**

- Megumi no irá? – pregunto con desanimo Misao.

- No, aun está muy cansada de la pelea – alzó los hombros Yahiko – Sayo no tuvo piedad con ella.

- Oye!... no me veas así – se quejó Sayo por la mirada de reproche del muchacho – yo solo hice lo que Sanosuke me dijo que hiciera.

- Te dijo que la mataras?!

- Nooooooo!!!! … no seas tonto Yahiko… - y le dio un coscorrón que generó la risa en los demás ocupantes de esa sala – me dijo que peleara…

- Te dije que pelearas con todas tus ganas, si no… no evaluaría las reales destrezas adquiridas por la señorita Megumi – señalo Sanosuke, que venia saliendo de la habitación en compañía de Kaoru.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Misao a Kaoru

- Durmiendo… pero está bien. Solo agotada… así que no irá a la fiesta en la azotea.

Todos estaban esperando al lado del ascensor, para dirigirse a la fiesta que en honor de Five organizaba el hotel donde se hospedaban. Seria en el último piso del complejo, con una fabulosa vista de la ciudad. Grandes celebridades de Alemania y alrededores se juntaban en tan esperada celebración, prometía ser uno de los grandes eventos de la temporada.

- Y quién se quedará con ella, señor? – pregunto Tokio mirando de reojo a Saitoh.

- Sanosuke – respondió tranquilamente éste, soltando el humo de su cigarro por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

- Yo no! – el castaño se cruzo de brazos, haciéndolo ver muy infantil

- Tú sí… porque es una orden – los ojos ámbar de Saitoh no le dieron oportunidad de reproche.

- Si señor – dijo en un murmullo. Su gesto cansado era de clara derrota.

- Señor Saitoh, si lo desea… yo puedo quedarme con mi hermana – dió un paso al frente Kaoru – Sanosuke-kun no puede faltar a un evento organizado para Five Minut.

- Su gentileza es innecesaria, Kaoru-domo. Sanosuke es un agente dispuesto por Gott Lanze para resguardar la seguridad de su hermana. Además, usted igualmente debe ser vigilada por nosotros, por ello, usted irá a la fiesta, como un miembro del equipo de Five Minut, así ellos cumplirán con los asuntos que les exige su rol como estrellas de rock y también, cumplirán con los que les demanda la misión. Quedo claro?

- Entiendo señor Saitoh. Pero me gustaría pedirle algo…

- Diga…

- Que Kenshin no se me acerque durante toda la velada.

Todos abrieron los ojos más de lo normal. Incluso el pelirrojo aludido se dio el lujo de abrir la boca. – Pe – pe - pe… pero…-

- Señorita Kaoru… usted…

- Por favor Saitoh san… es lo único que le pediría en este momento… - el semblante de Kaoru era serio. Miraba severamente al comandante, su mirada no daba oportunidad al reproche. Saitoh entendió perfectamente la situación, ya estaba en conocimiento de lo sucedido, pero no pensó que todo llegaría hasta tal punto. Aun así…

- Está bien… - concedió con una venia de cabeza – Kenshin…

- Lo sé señor. No debo acercarme a la señorita Takani. – terminó la frase el muchacho. Sin mirar a Kaoru o al resto de sus compañeros, entró en el ascensor.

Los demás no daban crédito a lo que habían oído. Quien se declaraba fans número uno (y otras hierbas) de Kenshin, ahora lo repudiaba. La pelea había sido más cruda de lo que habían subestimado. Todos se mostraron un poco descolocados con la nueva actitud de la chica, pero aun así evitaron hacer algún tipo de comentario, por lo que sin decir palabras todo el grupete se dirigió a la famosa fiesta.

El viaje en ascensor fue callado y monótono, pero apenas se abrieron las puertas de éste, una lluvia de flashes, gritos y manos deseosas de estrechar las suyas, cayeron de todas direcciones. Kaoru se sintió abrumada, pero fue ayudada por Saitoh para salir de aquel mar humano que se abalanzó sobre los miembros de Five.

En el bar, no muy lejos de la pista de baile, unos ojos violetas captaban la gran entrada de sus compañeros. Él también fue asediado a su llegada, pero como su carácter fue siempre de un tipo metódico y un tanto distante, supo salvarse de la situación que ahora vivían Aoshi, Misao y Sayo. Se rió medio viendo como Saitoh trataba de escapar y como Tokio se arreglaba el cabello, luego de llamar la atención, sonriendo cínicamente, a un organizador del evento que corrió a salvar a sus invitados estrellas, acompañados de la seguridad propia del hotel.

- Otro Gin con Gin, por favor! – pidió al barman en un excelente alemán. Éste fue más que presto para atenderle. Era ya su segundo trago, en solo diez minutos de estar ahí. Pero tenia rabia, y cuando tenia rabia o practicaba tiro al blanco o bebía alguna bebida alcohólica. Y desafortunadamente, no tenía un revolver a mano.

_Maldita música! _garabateó mentalmente. _Solo punchi, punchi! Que acaso no hay otro tipo de ritmo que no sea tecno!_ – maldita música. Otro gin con gin! – casi rompe el fondo del vaso cuando lo apoyo en la barra.

- La música no tiene la culpa. – le dijo Tokio sentándose al lado de él - Y no le dé más trago – advirtió al barman, pero no dejo de mirar al pelirrojo - que así como vamos armarás un escándalo. Está lleno de reporteros y con lo del brazo ya tuvimos suficiente publicidad.

- Sí, ma' – respondió con tono de fastidio.

- Porque no vas a bailar?

- Tengo el cabestrillo, por si lo olvidas – le refregó el yeso en la cara - Además soy el miembro de Five que es totalmente descoordinado. Si demuestro mis "dotes dancísticos", nuestra farsa de grupo roquero se viene abajo.

- El gin te pone idiota – comentó Tokio con una serenidad que aumentó el enfado en Kenshin.

- Puedes dejar de hostigarme? – suplicó con tono cansino.

- Está bien. Se supone que ya eres un hombre adulto que sabe lo que hace. Estoy demás en tu vida, hombre maduro – y desapareció entre la gente que bailaba, al tiempo que el pelirrojo lanzaba un suspiro perezoso. Luego, con hastío hizo vagar su mirada entre toda esa tropa de personas, hasta que se detuvo en una chica. Una chica rubia, pero que sabia escondía una gran melena negra debajo de esa peluca. La observó durante todo lo que duró la canción, que ni coño sabia como se llamaba, y que importaba, si la cosa era verla moverse.

Kaoru disfrutaba a ojos cerrados dejarse llevar por el pulso y la melodía. Se sentía libre, a pesar de estar escondiendo su identidad. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba ser normal. Desde que Shishio entró a sus vidas, todos se había vuelto negro, y ahora dejándose llevar por la música, rememoró cuando con Megumi bailaban en el living de su casa, imitando a las cantantes de moda.

Pero se vio interrumpida al sentir algo que la quemaba; abrió los ojos para intentar identificar esa extraña sensación, pero no encontró un algo, sino un alguien.

Kenshin le sonrió con descaro. Ni él mismo sabia por que reaccionó así cuando sus miradas chocaron, pero el sonrojo que observó a esa distancia le pareció encantador. Fueran las luces o no, o tal vez el calor por bailar; ese sonrojo repentino fue encantador.

Kaoru lo desafió con la mirada, incluso llegó apretar los puños, pero de fondo escuchó algo que sería su venganza.

_**Je suis désolé**_

_**Lo siento**_

_**Ik ben droevig**_

_**Sono spiacente**_

_**Perdóname**_

Y como se reiría después de todo lo que estaba maquinando velozmente su mente.

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before/_** Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

_**repeat**_

Comenzó a danzar al ritmo de la voz de madonna. Primero lento, y a cada pulsación de la melodía. Sus caderas eran sinuosas y su cintura contenida. En un principio solo incitar. Llamar la atención, solo eso. La impresión vendría después.

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _**No quiero oírlo, no quiero saberlo

**_Please don´t say you´re sorry / P_**or favor no me digas que lo sientes

**_I´ve heard it all before_** / Ya he escuchado eso antes

**_And I can take care of myself_** / Y puedo ocuparme de mí misma

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _** No quiero oírlo, no quiero saber

**_Please don´t say ´forgive me´_** / Por favor no digas "perdóname"

**_I´ve heard it all before_** / Ya lo he visto todo antes

**_And I can´t take it anymore_** / Y no lo aguanto más

Cantaba cada verso, sin apartar la mirada de la violácea. Lo tenía concentrado sólo en ella. Eso le agradaba, por lo que descargo toda su sensualidad en su baile, solo para seguir provocándole. Pero más que nada, para sorprender. No era una niña, en ese momento era toda una mujer… sensual, apasionada y atrevida.

**_You´re not half the man you think you are_** / No eres ni la mitad de hombre de lo que crees ser

**_Save your words because you´ve gone too far_** / Guárdate tus palabras porque has ido demasiado lejos

**_I´ve listened to your lies and all your stories_** / He escuchado tus mentiras y todas tus historias

**_(Listen to your stories) /_**(escuchar tus historias)

**_You´re not half the man you´d like to be /_** No eres ni la mitad de hombre de lo que te gustaría ser

Juró que le había visto caer la mandíbula. En un giro sensual y lascivo de su cuerpo lo comprobó mirándolo de soslayo, por lo que sonrió victoriosa.

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _**No quiero oírlo, no quiero saberlo

**_Please don´t say you´re sorry / P_**or favor no me digas que lo sientes

**_I´ve heard it all before_** / Ya he escuchado eso antes

**_And I can take care of myself_** / Y puedo ocuparme de mí misma

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _** No quiero oírlo, no quiero saber

**_Please don´t say ´forgive me´_** / Por favor no digas "perdóname"

**_I´ve heard it all before_** / Ya lo he visto todo antes

**_And I can´t take it anymore_** / Y no lo aguanto más

Un tipo desconocido se le acerco, también atraído por el baile de la muchacha. Ella sin desaprovechar la oportunidad le siguió el juego, le bailaba sensualmente al extraño, pero no dejaba de cantar ni de mirar al pelirrojo.

**_Don´t explain yourself cause talk is cheap_** / No trates de justificarte porque hablar es vulgar

**_There´s more important things than hearing you speak_** / Hay cosas más importantes que escucharte hablar

**_Mistake me cause I made it so convenient_** / Tratas de confundirme porque yo lo he permitido

**_Don´t explain yourself, you´ll never see_** / No te justifiques, nunca lo verás

**_Forgive me... / _**perdóname…

En un instante el tipo se le apego demasiado al cuerpo, y le plantó la mano muy cerca de donde la espalda cambia de nombre. Sonrió nuevamente al ver que Kenshin hizo el gesto de pararse del asiento, apretando los puños y con cara "de lo voy a matar". Pero ella, se deshizó del hombre empujándolo, para comenzar a bailar sola nuevamente. El tipo le hizo un gesto extraño y se marchó.

**_(Sorry, sorry, sorry)/ _**(lo siento, lo siento, lo siento)

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before/_** Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

**_repeat_**

Oh! Oh! Algo que no estaba en sus planes, Kenshin se había parado de su asiento y ahora se dirigía hacia ella. "Mejor" pensó, mas placer seria el torturarle. "qué hará?" se pregunto. "me tomará por la cintura y me acercará a él, pues ya no puede mas de la excitación… jajajajajajajajaa… que buena soy".

Pero no. Contrario a lo que su mente pensaba, Kenshin se detuvo a poco más de un metro de ella y levantando el mentón, le desafió a seguir con su bailecito.

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _**No quiero oírlo, no quiero saberlo

**_Please don´t say you´re sorry / P_**or favor no me digas que lo sientes

**_I´ve heard it all before_** / Ya he escuchado eso antes

**_And I can take care of myself_** / Y puedo ocuparme de mí misma

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _** No quiero oírlo, no quiero saber

**_Please don´t say ´forgive me´_** / Por favor no digas "perdóname"

**_I´ve heard it all before_** / Ya lo he visto todo antes

**_And I can´t take it anymore_** / Y no lo aguanto más

Por qué no se le acercaba? Por que la miraba de cierta distancia?... por lo que dijo antes de subir a la fiesta?... "veamos cuánta fuerza de voluntad tienes de seguir las ordenes de no acercarte a mi"…. Y sonrió con malicia. Ese pelirrojo pronto estaría a sus pies, pidiendo clemencia.

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _**No quiero oírlo, no quiero saberlo

**_Please don´t say you´re sorry / P_**or favor no me digas que lo sientes

**_(Don´t explain yourself cause talk is cheap)_** / (No trates de justificarte porque hablar es vulgar)

**_I´ve heard it all before_** / Ya he escuchado eso antes

**_And I can take care of myself_** / Y puedo ocuparme de mí misma

**_(There´s more important things than hearing you speak)_** / (Hay cosas más importantes que escucharte hablar)

**_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know / _** No quiero oírlo, no quiero saber

**_Please don´t say ´forgive me´_** / Por favor no digas "perdóname"

Descargó toda su sensualidad en esos versos finales. Todas las mujeres tenemos algo de sexy escondida en alguna parte. Pues ahora, Kaoru lo mostró más que bien, contoneado su cadera, ondeando sus brazos, mirando lascivamente al pelirrojo y sonriéndole con descaro. La venganza la movía a comportarse de esa manera tan poco pudorosa, que si la viera su hermana Megumi, seguro la confinaba a un convento.

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before/_** Lo he oído todo antes

**_I´ve heard it all before_**/Lo he oído todo antes

_**repeat**_

En el último giro, se halló con Kenshin a centímetros de ella. Sí, lo que ella había supuesto. No se pudo aguantar las ganas ante su provocación.

Se miraron por algunos segundos, antes de que el pelirrojo la tomara de la cintura con su brazo libre y acercara su boca a su oído para susurrarle – Tienes pésima coordinación. Además de cero ritmo.

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Eso era todo?"

"Maldito pelirrojo del demonio!!... Eres un $·"?¬!!... ↨$·#!!... Un hijo de &$!... Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

- Ven aquí Kenshin! – le recriminó cuando vio que éste desaparecía entre los bailarines.

Pero Kenshin no volteó, ni cuando tuvo que esperar algunos segundos a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas. Entró en el, pero alguien también ingresó con él.

- Por qué? – le exigió Kaoru.

- Pues… porque supongo que debes tener una mala disociación del movimiento de las partes de tu cuerpo, lo que en conclusión te lleva a tener una mala coordinación. Lo del ritmo puede ser por un problema de….

- No me refiero a eso! – le grito en la cara – me refiero a por qué te comportas así conmigo?

- No estás en posición de exigir consideraciones cuando tú has sido igual de cruel – argumento muy tranquilo.

- Tú comenzaste…

- Te fui a pedir perdón un millón de veces…

- Solo fueron tres... – reclamó en tono infantil.

- Las que sean…- levantó la voz, pero se contuvo y volvió a la calma - pero en todas me rehuiste. Me cansé de correr detrás de ti y comencé a actuar como un imbécil. Así que por una inmadurez propia de niños de tres años, llegamos a esto –el ascensor había llegado a su piso, por lo que la discusión siguió en el pasillo.

- No cumpliste tu orden!

- De no acercarme a ti?... pues con el espectáculo que estabas dando alguien debía ponerte atajo.

- Y por que justamente al final de la canción?

- Porque tenía la esperanza de que alguien lo hiciera antes que yo, y así no romper mis órdenes, pero como todos estaban más preocupados de hacer vida social que de controlar ha una quinceañera, tomé cartas en el asunto.

- No tenías derecho…

- Me prohibieron acercarme a ti… no a "no mirarte"… y realmente dabas pena…

- Dime qué no te gusto acaso? – ella se interpuso entre la llave y la puerta que pretendía abrir.

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, pero justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a contestar, la alarma de incendio se accionó y la lluvia de los regadores cayó sobre ellos. Ante el panorama, Kenshin la tomó del brazo y la empujó por la escalera de emergencia.

**……………………………………**

Sanosuke entró apresuradamente a la habitación.

- Arriba! Nos vamos de aquí!

- Qué es todo ese ruido? Por qué se accionaron los rociadores? – ella ya estaba bajando de la cama.

- Un incendio… puede caminar? – el castaño comenzó a registar la maleta para hallar alguna chaqueta.

- Estoy bien – pero le costo un mundo incorporarse de la cama.

- Aún le duele todo, no es así?

- No… es solo que…ehy! – Sanosuke la cargó en brazos y corrió hacia la salida.

- Nos encontraremos con los demás abajo. Agárrese bien. No la quiero botar, ni caer por las escaleras.

Megumi se aferró a su cuello envolviéndolo con sus brazos, al tiempo que se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo. Sanosuke de una patada abrió la puerta de la escalera de escape, y corrió con ella cuesta abajo.

**…………………………………**

En el lobby del hotel todo era caos. Los bomberos entraban y salían. Algunos empleados ayudaban a evacuar a los hospedados. Algunos cooperaban, otros gritaban histéricos por sus pertenencias que habían dejado en sus habitaciones y otros, mas concientes de la situación, preguntaban por otros huéspedes que aún no aparecían.

Lo mas extraño dentro de todo ello, era que en medio de aquel caos, una mujer observaba todo calmadamente desde una butaca cercana a la salida.

- Señora, debe salir de aquí – se le dirigió un bombero que sostenía un hacha en la mano izquierda.

- Estoy esperando a mi pareja.

- Es mas seguro que le espere afuera. Ya hemos parado el agua del sistema de incendios y el fuego ya esta controlado, pero afuera tendrá mas oportunidades de encontrarlo.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable – y elegantemente se puso de pie para salir al exterior.

No se acerco a ningún oficial de policía en busca de su pareja, sino que marchó hacia la esquina de la manzana, lejos de todo el ruido y la muchedumbre. Allí le esperaba un furgón negro a donde subió por el lado del copiloto. Tan pronto cerró la puerta, el vehículo arrancó.

- Linda explosión, querido. Qué tal te fue?

- Mal. Estaba muy vigilada. Pero aun así, pesque dos peces que nos pueden servir de carnada.

Yumi miró hacia atrás y sonrió al ver los dos cuerpos que allí yacían inconscientes.

- Esto será divertido, Seta – volvió la vista al conductor del vehículo.

Seta sólo sonrió sin aparatar la vista del camino.

**………………………………………**

Megumi junto con Misao y Sayo, descansaban en la puerta de una ambulancia. Cerca de ellas Sanosuke y Aoshi se secaban el cabello con toallas. Y Tokio hablaba por celular.

- Comandante – se acercó corriendo Yahiko, cuando Saitoh ya hubo despachado al jefe de bomberos con quien hablaba – no encuentro a Kaoru y a Kenshin por ningún lado. Y nadie los vio salir.

- La última vez que los vi, fue cuando abandonaron la fiesta – aseguro Sayo – iban discutiendo.

- Kaoru está con Kenshin, así que no hay de que preocuparse - señalo Misao.

- Pero aun así es preocupante – murmuro Aoshi - Llama a su celular Misao.

Así lo hizo la muchacha. Marcó el numero, y luego de algunos segundo alguien le contesto: -alo Kenshin, dónde estás?

Por la cara de sorpresa que la muchacha dibujo después de escuchar la respuesta, todos los integrantes de Five supieron que no eran buenas noticias.

**Fin del capítulo número quince de Five. **

………………………………………

**¬¬ (notas de la autora): **

**Aleluya! Sea alabado el señor! Después de casi siete meses de no actualizar este fic, mi muso volvió. No sé si en gloria y majestad, pero volvió al fin y al cabo. **

**El otro día leí uno de los review que me llego y me hizo sentir tan mal, que intente escribir algo. Solo logré media página. Pero ayer como causa divina, me dio por meterme en el fic y no deje de escribir hasta que dieron las 1 de la mañana. Aprovecho de dar las gracias a Ghia que me animo durante el proceso de creación, y a Lady. Ella sabe por que. Cosas entre madre e hija. **

**Disculpas y gracias todas aquellas personas que se dieron el trabajo de leer el capitulo anterior y dejar un review. Ahora espero que el entusiasmo que me han demostrado no haya decaído y que acepten mi demora. **

**Infinitas gracias a: **blueazulacero, Lyneth, Sayo-23, Mei Fanel, Monika-Dono, Akari-aoi, Alis chan, Ghia-Hikari, Kaerii Ryuka y gabyhyatt.

**Me despido hasta la próxima, que espero sea pronto. **

**Un beso a todas menos a una. (Como extrañaba decir eso:p) **

**Arcasdrea© **


	16. Nunca te abandonare

**Declaimer:**** Anuncio que ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen. Pero no falta mucho para que mi plan de conquistar el mundo me de la posibilidad de robárselos a Watsuki sensei y hacer lo que se me de la gana con ellos. He dicho. Muajajajajaja!!!!!**

**Five Minut**

**Capítulo número dieciséis: "Nunca te abandonare"**

Alguien lo pateó en el flanco. Estaba obligado a abrir los ojos a pesar de no desearlo. Estaba fatigado y la cabeza le daba vueltas por el cloroformo. Con esto recordó en la situación en que se hallaba, no era simplemente el no querer levantarse para no ir a entrevistas organizadas por Tokio-san. Ahora estaba a merced de Seta. Y no era el único, Kaoru estaba con él. Debía cuidarla.

- Levántate inútil, el jefe necesita saber algunas cosas – era un subordinado. Un odioso y soberbio subordinado que le estaba dando de patadas, ahora en las piernas para despertarlo.

Gruñendo por la molestia, Kenshin se abalanzó contra éste para enseñarle algunas cosas, pero nuevamente fue a dar al suelo. Estaba atado de pies y manos por esposas.

- Vaya, la princesita también despertó – anunció el otro tipo, que estaba afirmado en el marco de la única puerta de la habitación.

- Kenshin… - fue lo primero que pronunció Kaoru al abrir los ojos.

- Aquí estoy… - la llamó el pelirrojo, pero un puntapié en la boca le hizo callar.

- No hables a menos que te lo indique! – le espetó el hombre que hace un rato lo había despertado.

- Kenshin! – grito esta vez la muchacha, al ver como le sangraba la boca al pelirrojo – déjenlo en paz! – enfrentó a los tipos.

- Ouw! La princesa se preocupa por su caballero andante… jajajajajajajajaja!!!! – la burla fue sarcástica.

- Qué sucede aquí?! – irrumpió una enérgica voz en la situación. Era Seta, con no muy buen semblante – Qué le hicieron al pelirrojo? – pregunto apenas se percató de la sangre en la boca de Kenshin.

- Fue Ouji, jefe… - acusó el hombre que se apoyaba en la puerta. Seta miró asesino al mencionado; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio un golpe que lo arrojó unos cuantos metros más allá.

- Kenshin es mío…. Nadie lo tocará más que yo!!! – grito enérgico – váyanse de aquí… no vuelvan hasta que los llame! – Ouji y el otro corrieron como alma que se las lleva el diablo. (**¬¬:** el grito que mando Seta es digno de Yaoi…jujuju!!! Mi mente lasciva! **:P**)

Una vez solos, Seta rodeó a Kenshin observándolo de manera enigmática, pero la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía dibujada era bastante molesta, por ello el pelirrojo escupió en sus zapatos algo de sangre, para sacarse ese mal sabor de boca.

Seta miró serio ese gargajo rojo deslizarse por su zapato derecho, antes de con el mismo darle una patada que tumbo de espalda a Kenshin. Lo tomó de la camiseta y enfrentando sus miradas, murmuró – Quiero saber algunas cosas de ustedes.

- Nosotros? Quiénes? - se hizo el desentendido.

- Je – sonrió medio – de ustedes, de Five Minut.

- Léalo en las revistas o busque en internet. Somos famosos. Ahí obtendrá la misma información que le pudiera dar yo.

- Golpeó su quijada, antes de agregar – no te quieras pasar de listo… ya sabemos que trabajan para Gott Lanze…

Kenshin se mostró imperturbable con aquella revelación, sin embargo, Kaoru sintió perder el color de repente.

- No sé de que habla... nunca había escuchado de eso… - desvió la mirada hacia otro lado recalcando su actitud de inocencia, esto sacó de sus casillas a Seta, pero a pesar de todo, domó su temperamento y jugando el mismo juego de Kenshin, le insinuó luego de arrojarlo despectivamente al suelo.

- Creo que no me estas entendiendo… - encaminó sus pasos hacia Kaoru - … en palabras simples, si no me das lo que quiero, buscare otro método de obtenerlo – cuando dijo esta última frase, ya tenia agarrada a la muchacha de la cintura y una mano se deslizaba lascivamente por sus senos.

- Suéltala… – siseó el pelirrojo, a quien le había cambiado la mirada completamente.

- Ahí está la mirada que yo esperaba… - tomó a Kaoru de la barbilla y la acerco peligrosamente hasta su cara - no eres muy distinto de mi… eres un asesino… frío y calculador…

- SUÉLTALA! – ladró, intentado a la vez lanzarse sobre él… olvidando las esposas en sus piernas y brazos, fue a dar al suelo nuevamente.

- Jajajajajajajajjaja… - Kaoru se zamarreaba del agarre de su opresor para ir a auxiliar a Kenshin, pero Seta la tumbo en el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella – SI NO ACCEDES KENSHIN, KAORU SERÁ VIOLADA DELANTE DE TI!!!! – y sin mas jaló de la blusa de la chica, mientras ésta intentaba arañarle la cara en su desesperación.

- SUÉLTALAAAAA – gritaba Kenshin mientras se arrastraba hacia los dos – SUÉLTALAAAA, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO LE HAGAS DAÑO. ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO.

Seta soltó a Kaoru, no sin antes darle un violento beso en los labios. Luego, llamó a sus hombres quienes se llevaron al pelirrojo a rastras del lugar, inconsciente por asestarle dos golpes consecutivos en el estómago. Kaoru quedó sola, arrodillada en un rincón, rogando a Dios, una y otra vez, para alguien viniera pronto por ellos. Sus labios sangraban.

……………………………………………………………….

_- Buenos días, comandante Saitoh_ – saludo con mofa la voz en la otra línea.

- Cómo esta mi agente y la muchacha? – pregunto sin mostrar alteración en la voz.

_- Disfrutando de nuestras instalaciones. No somos cinco estrellas, pero hacemos lo que podemos_.

- Cuáles son las condiciones para tenerlos de vuelta?

_- Es un hombre muy astuto… pero creo que esta conversación ya se acabó…_

- Debo hablar con Kenshin…

_- Estando usted en este negocio, sabe que cualquier celular en cualquier parte del mundo, puede ser ubicado con la ayuda de los satélites, así que no puedo arriesgarme… _

- Y yo no puedo arriesgarme a que me este engañando…

Se escuchan algunos segundos de silencio, antes de que la voz de Kenshin hable al otro lado.

_- Estoy bien, comandante_…

- y Kaoru…?

_- También lo está… éstos no nos mataran hasta que logren lo que desean…._

- Megumi… - susurro Saitoh al entender lo que el pelirrojo le estaba insinuando.

_- Exacto, comandante… queremos a Megumi_ – nuevamente era Seta quien hablaba por la línea.

- Aun no termino con Kenshin, devuélvelo al teléfono.

_- Lo siento comandante, pero quienes ponen las reglas ahora somos nosotros_ – y colgó.

Saitoh permaneció algunos segundos más con el auricular pegado en la oreja antes de colgar. Luego prendió un cigarrillo e inhaló profundo. Aoshi lo miraba serio, pero no quería hablar… no estaba de ánimos.

- Están bien… hablé con Kenshin – Saitoh al fin habló pasado algunos minutos, pero no despegó la vista del techo de la habitación

- Lo sé – respondió el ojiazul.

- Que Misao consiga los video de vigilancia del hotel y también los de transito de la ciudad… tal vez obtengamos algo de ellos… Qué paso con los nanochips de rastreo?

- No son detectables… algo interfiere con nuestros GPS…también rastreamos el celular de Kenshin… pero nada.

- Ya se deshicieron del de Kenshin… creo que no nos queda mas que esperar.

- Fueron muy inteligentes.

- No deseo alabarlos, pero cubrieron todos los frentes. Cómo está Megumi?

- En su habitación sedada. No paraba de llorar, Sayo la atendió.

- Bien. Asegúrate que todos tengan algún minuto para descansar, si esto empeora los necesito listos para todo.

- Sí comandante – Aoshi saludó de maneta militar y girando sobre sus talones, salió de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………………….

Un agudo dolor lo hizo despertar. Un molesto olor a carne quemada fue la primera percepción. Abrió los ojos, pero con su vista nublada apenas pudo diferenciar a Seta con una risa diabólica parado frente a él.

Seta se separó de él solo para dejar una pequeña vara de metal en un recipiente con carbón ardiendo, atrás de él, que a su vez estaba posado en una gran llamarada de fuego,

Nuestro pelirrojo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pensar, se supo colgado estando amarrado de las muñecas y el frío que caló en su cuerpo le señaló que estaba desnudo cintura a arriba y sus pantalones habían sido cortados de tal manera que solo cubriera su virilidad. Un agudo y repentino dolor en el dorso y los brazos le dio a entender que el olor de hace unos segundos era su propia piel.

Imprevistamente, un fuerte dolor en su brazo, anteriormente enyesado, lo hizo lanzar un grito desgarrador que logró que la sonrisa de Seta aumentara

-Te duele?... cuanto lo siento - dijo sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a golpearlo nuevamente en el brazo, detrás de las rodillas, en los codos y clavículas, pero esta vez, y para no darle en el gusto a Seta, se tragó todo el dolor que pudiera sentir, ahogando los gritos como un mártir.

-Dime … qué pretenden hacer con Megumi?,,, Responde! – insistió Seta mientras asestaba los golpes.

-No.. te diré…nada…- respondió entre jadeos el pelirrojo

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos donde Seta no hacia más que golpear a Kenshin, mientras le interrogaba.

- te resistes?!!! – cada nuevo golpe era peor al anterior. La paciencia de Seta se acaba ante el mutismo de Kenshin. Inclusos sus secuaces, que observaban todo desde un rincón de la habitación, veían con temor y preocupación la enajenación de su jefe. Finalmente, ya cabreado de la resistencia y negación del pelirrojo a ceder algo de información, tomó la vara de metal ardiendo y se la clavó entre las costillas del costado derecho.

- BAJENLO DE AHÍ!!!! – ordenó a sus hombres, quienes corrieron a satisfacer su orden. Con la fama de sádico asesino que se ganaba su jefe, y que ahora estaban comprobando, era mejor no tentar al demonio.

Kenshin se quejó quedo al ser azotado contra el suelo. Seta lo jaló de los cabellos y acercando su boca al oído del pelirrojo le siseó - Me estas haciendo enojar…Y ESO NO TE CONVIENEEEEE! - culminó en un arrebato al tiempo que le castigaba la cara contra el suelo.

Vomitó sangre, su boca estaba rota, así como su nariz. Pero verdadero terror sintió cuando el cañón del revolver de Seta se apretó contra su sien y éste murmuro ronco – ya que no escupes las palabras, lo harás con tu sangre – dicho y hecho le baleó sin pestañear el brazo enyesado, y ahora destrozado.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos apretados de Kenshin, para deleite del torturador, que con gozo comenzó a pisarle el brazo reiteradamente.

- SÉDENLO! – mandó cuando ya el pisotearle lo aburrió.

* * *

La inmensidad de aquel lugar provocaba que cada grito, cada gemido del torturado pelirrojo se intensificaran y retumbaran en los tímpanos de Kaoru, quien sumergida en su depresión, se encontraba tirada en el rincón más oscuro de la celda, con las piernas recogidas y apretando su cabeza con los brazos, tratando de que aquellos ensordecedores gritos de dolor no llegaran a sus oídos.

Solamente podía escuchar eso, únicamente aquel grito desgarrador que se repetía mecánicamente en su cerebro una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Ni sus propios sollozos eran audibles en esos momentos para sí.

Esto es una pesadilla, solo es un sueño. En cualquier momento Megumi entrará gritando a los cuatro vientos quejándose de Sanosuke - Kaoru sonrió al recordar a su hermana y anhelar tan fervientemente su presencia allí.

El silencio volvió a dominar los pasillos. Kaoru levantó su cabeza asustada, ya que con los gritos al menos sabía que Kenshin permanecía con vida… pero, y si él…

No! Kenshin no me dejes sola aquí. Por favor no me abandones…por favor - se dio media vuelta quedando con el rostro y los puños contra la pared, como si con esta pudiera resistir todo lo que le estaba cayendo.

……………………………………………………………….

Seta desapareció tras una gran puerta de metal al tiempo que a Kenshin le inyectaban el brazo izquierdo.

-LA TIENEN?! Grito Seta a los subordinados que esperaban afuera.

- Aquí está jefe! - dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y fea cara, arrojándole de mala gana a una mujer joven y de ordinario aspecto.

El asesino la miró de arriba a bajo con reprobatorio interés, antes de ordenar - traigan a la puta!

-Alto bebe... no soy una puta cualquiera... - la morocha le enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Seta - mi servicio te saldrá caro… - dijo coqueta a su oído. Seta, sin ganas de seguirle el juego, la tomó del cabello sin delicadeza alguna, aprovechando el momentáneo asombro de la "dama de compañía" le coloco un pequeño cuchillo en el cuello

-Escúchame perra de mala muerte no estoy de ánimos, además… - sonrió ladinamente - …de que te sirve el dinero si vas a...morir?

La joven pelinegra atemorizada intentó huir del lugar, pero de un fuerte golpe en el estómago que otro subordinado de Seta le proporcionó, ésta quedó tirada en el suelo.

- Rápido, preparen al puto bajista de quinta y lleven a la puta allá atrás!! Ahora veremos si ese maldito zanahoria no dirá nada! – señalo sarcástico, mientras iba un armario donde, aparentemente, tenía todos sus implementos de tortura a corta distancia.

Así lo hicieron, mientras un secuaz cargaba a la mujer al interior de la sala de tortura, otros dos cargaron con los implementos que Seta les extendió. Una vez adentro, tendieron a la mujer en el suelo. A un lado de ésta, dispusieron los implementos de forma tan ceremonial, que era irónico para el objetivo que serían usadas.

Kenshin ya se estaba quejando producto del cóctel de drogas que le habían inyectado. Seta se sentó cómodamente a un lado de su maltrecho cuerpo y con un gesto de cabeza le dio el vamos a sus subalternos.

- QUE DESPIERTES!!!!!! - de un fuerte golpe en el estómago nuestro narcotizado pelirrojo despertó con un fuerte dolor en…en todo el cuerpo.

- Despertaste pequeño zanahoria? - preguntó en un tono burlesco e infantil Seta

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con dificultad, la vista le era borrosa y un tanto confusa, miles de lucecillas le bailaban ante si, pero pudo notar que frente a él había lo que aparentemente era una mujer de cabello largo y negro. Si veía borroso, los oídos lo estaban matando, un pitillo insistente y molesto le hacia retumbar la cabeza. Con gran dificultad entendía lo que Seta vociferaba.

-AYUDENME! – captó que la figura frente a él gritaba, intentando enfocar un poco mejor notó que era Kaoru… era Kaoru quien gritaba por que le despojaban la ropa.

_-KAORU!!_ – intentó gritar tan alto como pudo, pero un torniquete en su boca solo logró que sus palabras fueran indescifrables balbuceos.

-OH! Vamos! Deja que se divierta!… - se mofó tranquilamente Seta, mientras señalaba como 3 hombres altos tomaban a la joven del cabello amarrando sus brazos de manera que ahora ella estuviese colgada, como Kenshin anteriormente.

El pelirrojo masculló e intentó quitarse el torniquete con desesperación cuando uno de los tres tipos la abofeteó unas cuantas veces para que dejara de llorar y quejarse, a la vez que le gritaba obscenidades.

-AHORA!- ordenó Seta, cuando vio que la puta se desvanecía.

En el rostro de los hombres se vio una lujuria increíble, Kenshin tembló. Al tiempo que uno comenzaba a jugar con uno de los senos de la joven, ésta se retorcía e imploraba que la soltaran.

- Quédate quieta!! - le grito el segundo hombre al tiempo que le enterraba la varilla de metal con la que anteriormente habían quemado a Kenshin, en un muslo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Kenshin se retorcía y pedía que la soltaran, a un Seta totalmente enajenado y divertido con la situación.

- Duele verdad...? Ver como a la mujer que amas es violada¡frente a tus narices!…y tu aquí arrastrándote como el gusano que eres...pobre mal nacido…me dirás o no lo que harán con Megumi...? – exigió nuevamente. Kenshin abrió exageradamente los ojos en señal de desesperación.

- Te niegas a hablar?... – se burló a costa de su impuesta mudes - CHICOS! – gritó, a lo que los tres hombres solo asintieron.

El tercer hombre, de cabello azulado, comenzó a masturbarse hasta erectar su miembro, para después penetrarla de una sola estocada. El agudo grito no se hizo esperar, un grito que a Kenshin le estaba partiendo el alma de impotencia…

El Segundo de los matones de Seta, el de cabello marrón, comenzó a golpear fuertemente a la joven que se resistía.

-AYUDENME!!!! – rogaba la mujer, que aunque su trabajo fuera dedicado al sexo, el terror que sentía y que se había albergado en su cabeza desde que vio los ojos de Seta, la tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- QUE TE CALLES! – quien la goleaba, tomó un trozo de cuero y se lo amarró en la boca evitando que siguiera gritando.

- Un poco de silencio nos hará bien- murmuro el que solo observaba como uno la penetraba y el otro la golpeaba.

Algunos segundos después, un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción se escucho denotando que el hombre que la estocaba había acabado.

-Amárrenla a la silla, esto será divertido – dijo al tiempo que salía de ella.

El primer joven tomó a la chica como un saco de patatas, sentándola bruscamente en una silla. Rápidamente, los otros dos amarraron sus piernas a una vara de metal para mantenerlas abiertas y sus manos tras su espalda.

Kenshin intentaba arrastrarse hasta donde estaba ella, la supuesta Kaoru, para ayudarla, notando con horror que sus heridas comenzaban a arder de sobremanera, desde el suelo… le llegó un fuerte aroma a alcohol.

- Es un pequeño regalo, para que no se infecten tus heridas Kenshin! JAJAJAJAJA - rió en su ya típico tono el pelicastaño, mientras seguía a pie el el lento empuje del cuerpo casi inerte del pelirrojo.

-Mal…dito - pensó el pelirrojo mientras seguía arrastrándose, ayudándose únicamente de su brazo bueno.

Uno de los hombres comenzó a calentar nuevamente la varilla de metal, mientras otro penetraba a la chica con un grueso tubo, haciendo que ella suplicara que se detuviera

Una vez lista la varilla, el primer hombre se divirtió enterrándola varias veces en su abdomen, brazo, piernas y finalmente para su entretención personal…por el ano.

A pesar del trozo de cuero en su boca, el fuerte grito que lanzo retumbo en toda la habitación.

Kenshin balbuceo fuerte y con desesperación intentando que la pequeña sintiera que él estaba ahí y que haría algo por ella. Siguió arrastrándose, ignorando cuanto le ardían todas y cada una de sus heridas además del brazo baleado y destrozado.

-Dime lo que deseo y podré pararlo… pero si no…VAMOS! ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDEN! – alentó a sus hombres, para pánico del pelirrojo.

-Ya vamos señor…gracias – respondió divertido el primer hombre, al tiempo que quitaba la varilla de metal, sangrante, del interior de la chica, para luego, desatar a la chica de la silla y sentándola en sus piernas la penetró por el culo mientras el primero seguía embistiéndola fuertemente con el tubo.

El tercero comenzó a masturbarse frente a la joven que le miraba implorando que sus amigos pararan, pero lejos él de entenderla, le obligó a abrir la boca e introdujo su miembro para, agarrándola de la nuca, empujarla contra él y alejarla reiteradas veces.

- DÉJENLA… DÉJENLA HABLARE!!!! – finalmente, y en un ultimo esfuerzo, logró sacarse el torniquete de la boca y conseguir así, con sus palabras salvar a Kaoru.

- Excelente – se jacto Seta – canta… - le ordeno.

- La llevaremos… a la Haya… para declarar en contra de Shishio… ante el Tribunal de Justicia de la ONU.

- Gracias, Kenshin – con la culata de su revolver le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejando al pelirrojo inconsciente.

Los tres hombres siguieron moviéndose hasta que cada uno llegó al clímax. Y una vez, que el último acabo y salió del cuerpo de la chica, Seta le disparó a quema ropa.

………………………………………………………………..

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió abrir la pesada puerta de metal de la habitación rancia en donde los habían arrojado.

Cerca de ella cayó el cuerpo de Kenshin todo maltrecho; con signos de quemaduras, además de múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo, una profunda herida en su costado y sangre brotándole por la nariz y la boca. Ni hablar de su yeso, estaba hecho trizas, al igual que el brazo, incluso le asomaban los huesos.

- Kenshin! – gritó, corriendo como pudo hasta su lado.

No sabia hace cuanto se lo habían llevado. Estaba perdida en el tiempo, pero si fueron solo algunos minutos, para ella fue una eternidad.

- Estás bien? – preguntó con algo de temor. Kenshin no contesto, solo entreabrió los ojos al reconocer su voz, pero su vista estaba perdida.

Kaoru ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de lo profunda de la herida-quemadura del costado y de que el destrozo en su brazo era producto de una bala, que no había sido extirpada aún.

Corrió hasta la puerta y exigió a gritos ayuda médica urgente para el pelirrojo, luego de unos minutos de insistencia, le arrojaron de mala manera unos cuantos palos (para hacer cabestrillos) y un botiquín escueto en elementos, pero que eran la única solución en ese momento.

Se rasgó parte de la falda para detener la hemorragia y vendó el brazo con los trozos de tela, ayudándose de los palos para sujetar el hueso. No se atrevió a sacar la bala, por miedo a que con su desconocimiento dañara más al pelirrojo. Limpió cuidadosamente la herida del costado, cada una de las quemaduras y las múltiples heridas de menor gravedad. Cuando terminó, creyó haber tardado horas en ocuparse del pelirrojo, en realidad no lo sabia, pero estaba agotada finalmente.

Kenshin gimió y lloró producto del dolor. No abrió los ojos durante toda la curación, la tortura debió ser cruel, pues estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia. La vista pérdida, ojos enrojecidos, pupilas dilatadas, soltando saliva y sudando frío, seguramente fiebre. Kaoru lloró quedo, le partía el alma verlo en ese estado.

Cuando ya no le quedaron más fuerzas para llorar, se acomodó contra la pared y apoyando la cabeza del pelirrojo en su regazo se dispuso a dormir. Sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos, para así, de algún modo, confortarlo con lo poco y nada que tenia. Su amor.

…………………………………….

- Muéstrame el video – pidió Aoshi, apenas entró en la habitación.

- En el computador personal de Misao, se comenzaron a proyectar unas imágenes pertenecientes a cámaras de control de tránsito de la ciudad de Berlín.

- aquí en la esquina del hotel hay un furgón negro estacionado, con tres ocupantes en su interior – le indico en la pantalla, luego tecleando rápidamente hizo un zoom hacia el sector indicado – si te fijas bien, exactamente a las 23: 46 ves que cuatro "bomberos" suben dos bultos dentro. Luego, cinco minutos más tarde, una mujer sube al furgón y ahí recién parte. Si le haces un zoom de 400… te darás cuenta que es…

- Yumi… -exclamo Yahiko.

- ¿Yumi?... – pregunta con desconcierto Sanosuke.

- Era de prever que estaría en esto también, después de todo nuestro contacto en todo momento a sido Seta – comentó Sayo

- No ha vuelto a llamar? – la castaña negó con la cabeza.

- Ya han pasado veinticuatro horas desde la última llamada… Esto es ya angustiante… - exclamo Sanosuke con rabia en la voz.

- Por lo menos pudimos hablar con Kenshin y nos aseguro que estaban bien. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que ellos nos llamen. Queramos o no, ahora estamos en sus manos.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! – volteó todo lo que había en una mesa de noche cercana y abandonó la habitación dando un gran portazo.

- Sanosuke! – lo llamó Sayo, pero Yahiko la atajó.

- Déjalo Sayo, solo lograrías que se frustre más. Debe poner en orden sus ideas, pero debe hacerlo solo.

Sayo suspiró pesado y se dejó caer en un sillón cercano.

- Esto nos tiene desesperados a todos, pero Sanosuke entenderá que en ese estado no nos ayuda de ningún modo – la reconfortó Tokio

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con todo esto? Es tu hijo quien está allá fuera.

- Por lo mismo estoy tranquila – todos levantaron una ceja al no entender, a lo que Tokio agregó con una sonrisa - … él está con ella.

……………………………………………………….

- Kaoru!!!! – gritó con desesperación apenas despertó, pero todo le dio vueltas por lo que debió respirar hondo para evitar la nauseas y poder aguantar el dolor repentino, para no largarse a llorar ahí mismo.

- Kenshin! – la silueta de la muchacha se le cruzó en su nublada vista. La tortura había sido de lo peor, pero nada para lo que no estuviera entrenado. Sin embargo, cuando lo sedaron y le hicieron creer que violaban a Kaoru… Dios!... ni siquiera quería recordar.

- Pero… pero acaso había sido todo un sueño…? O mejor dicho, una pesadilla?

- Estás… bien? – fue lo primero que con gran esfuerzo pudo pronunciar. El solo mover los labios ya era sobrehumano.

- Sí, no me han hecho nada. Pero… tú… estás bien? – asintió levemente con la cabeza. Kaoru comprendió que le costaba hablar, por lo que siguió preguntando.

- Qué te hicieron?

Negó con un gesto y desvió la vista hacia un lado.

- Fueron muy crueles?

- Normal… para un… demente como Seta – comentó finalmente con sarcasmo, pero vio el semblante de preocupación de Kaoru, por lo que acercó su mano buena a la mejilla de la chica en una caricia ligera y le susurró – ya no… te preocupes…. estoy bien…

El silencio se hizo incomodo luego de algunos minutos.

- Kaoru… – Kenshin! – se llamaron ambos al mismo tiempo,

Ayudado por la mirada, el pelirrojo le cedió la palabra.

- quiero disculparme por ser tan cruel contigo estos días…

- el idiota fui yo… no debí gritarte… de ese modo…- respiró hondo y continuó - solo querías ayudar – Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, pero su semblante de preocupación no desaparecía – y no te preocupes, ya nos ayudaran.

- me preocupa Megumi, debe estar sintiéndose culpable.

- eres… increíble – murmuró luego de un suspiro.

- qué has dicho? – pregunto un tanto aturdida por el elogio del hombre.

- te preocupas por ella… a pesar de todo.

- no es cierto, ella es quien siempre me protege y cuida de mi… pero… - se mordió el labio inferior, y sus cejas se enarcaron en un gesto de preocupación.

Kenshin la observó con tal intensidad, que Kaoru pudo interpretar su interrogante - _pero qué?..._. Esa mirada la incitó a seguir hablando.

- … Megumi siempre se ha sentido culpable de todo… al ser la mayor no puede evitar pensar que es su deber cuidar de mi… antes que a ella misma. Es perfeccionista, muy exigente consigo misma, por lo que si no puede demostrar cuan poderosa o fuerte cree ser, se frustra y deprime con facilidad… – de repente sacó una sonrisa forzada – ahora mismo la imagino llorando como magdalena por sentirse inútil.

Kenshin le acarició la mejilla nuevamente. Kaoru lo miró sorprendida por el gesto.

- Todos cuidaran de ella. No te preocupes – le susurró tiernamente. Kaoru soltando lágrima se recostó sobre Kenshin, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

- por favor Kenshin no me dejes… tengo miedo… quiero volver con ellos – trataba de ahogar su llanto, sin resultado evidente.

El pelirrojo le besó suavemente la cabeza y con tono paternal le murmuró:- Nunca te abandonare. Yo también deseo regresar contigo.

Así permanecieron abrazados por largos minutos, hasta que Kaoru se cansó de llorar y finalmente se durmió. Kenshin la abrazó, con su brazo bueno, por sobre los hombros para que no se enfriara, y también se acomodó para tratar de descansar solamente, pues el cuerpo le dolía de tal modo, que difícil sería conciliar el sueño. Estaba agotado.

……………………………………

Al entrar al gimnasio, Megumi estaba allí, y por su aspecto parecía que llevara horas dándole de puñetes y patadas a la bolsa de box.

- Tiene mucha energía a pesar de todo.

- Creo que esta manía la aprendí de usted – Sanosuke alzó una ceja al no entender – cuando estoy ansiosa, preocupada o nerviosa necesito sacar la energía de este modo… como usted – terminó de explicar Megumi, mientras nuevamente le daba al saco de box.

- Me conoce bien – observó el castaño.

- S-sucede… sucede por estar 3 meses con usted – señaló sonrojada.

- Le molesta si practico también?

- Por qué debería importarme? – elevó los hombros con despreocupación

Sanosuke no le dio importancia al sarcasmo, por lo que se fue al rincón de las pesas y se preparó para ejercitarse. Se ajustó los guantes, cargó las medidas de las pesas, inmediatamente se acomodó en la camilla e inició sus series de 10.

Ambos se miraban insistentemente de reojo, pero sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Todo fue así, y por largo rato, hasta que Megumi se plantó frente a Sanosuke y sugirió:- Quiero saber cómo deshacerme de la llave que me aplicó Sayo.

El castaño se incorporó para, luego de mirarla cerca de diez segundos, hacerle una señal para que se acercara a la duela.

- Adopte la misma posición que durante la pelea – Megumi hizo lo que se le señalo. Rápidamente, Sanosuke la rodeó desde atrás aprisionándole brazos y piernas, y aplicó un poco de fuerza – es la misma llave que empleó Sayo – la voz de Sanosuke le llegaba suave y ronca en su oído - ahora busque un modo de soltarse.

No hubo ni que repetirlo dos veces, ya que Megumi velozmente intentó una y mil formas de deshacerse del agarre, pero todo fue en vano. Sanosuke era como un chicle pegado a su espalda.

- no puedo… - cayó rendida en la lona, al ser soltada por el castaño – por más que lo intento no puedo deshacerme del agarre. Es muy eficaz.

- En la lucha no hay nada eficaz – se sentó en posición de loto al lado de ella. – todo tiene un lado fuerte y un lado débil… solo debe hallar esa debilidad y usarla a su favor.

- No puede decírmelo y ya? – pregunto un poco angustiada.

- Si no lo aprende por usted misma no será gran cosa.

Megumi suspiró molesta, para luego sumergirse en sus pensamientos por algún tiempo, en busca de alguna solución.

Se le ocurrieron miles de ideas, pero otra vez ninguna dio resultado al tratar de ponerlas en práctica.

- por qué es tan buena la llave? qué tiene de especial?- comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro de la duela, mientras discutía consigo misma en voz alta - ...sólo me toma por atrás y paraliza mis piernas y mis brazos con los… - abrió los ojos desmedidamente. Luego, miró a Sanosuke con una media sonrisa y éste le respondió con otra a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Sí!!!!!! Hallé la solución!!!!! - saltaba alegremente alrededor de Sanosuke, quien la observaba divertido.

- Pero esa es una posibilidad entre varias – observó seriamente el hombre cuando ya la mujer se hubo calmado de su "baile de la victoria".

- Para mi es suficiente – sonrió ella ampliamente.

Se observaron fijamente por varios minutos, hasta que Sanosuke desvió la vista y murmuró: - Por lo menos dejamos de pensar en Kenshin y su hermana por algunos minutos.

- Sí…- suspiro la mujer, también desviando su vista hasta el suelo.

- Discúlpeme señorita Megumi, no quería importunarla… - trato de arreglar las cosas al ver que nuevamente la tristeza se apoderaba de la morocha.

- No se preocupe, trato de ser fuerte, aunque no lo consigo… sé que ustedes hacen todo lo posible por traerlos de vuelta – sonrió triste, las lágrimas amenazaban con volver.

- Yo no estoy mejor – reconoció Sanosuke, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños hasta blanquear sus nudillos – me siento inútil al estar aquí sin ni siquiera intentar buscarlos.

- Ahora solo podemos esperar… - un sollozo no la dejo terminar.

- … que Seta llame – completó la frase.

Megumi se tapó la cara con las manos y cayendo al suelo, comenzó a llorar. Pero luego, comenzó a mover su cabeza y a gesticular – no quiero llorar mas, no quiero llorar mas… pero… pero…

- Está agotada verdad? – Sanosuke le quitó las manos de la cara y tomándola por la barbilla hizo que sus miradas se enfrentaran. Con el pulgar le secó una lágrima que estaba por morir en la comisura de sus labios, y posteriormente le sonrió tratando de confortarla. Megumi tratando de guardar el llanto, asintió con la cabeza y luego se refugió en los brazos de Sanosuke. Así, abrazados y sentados en la duela del gimnasio, permanecieron por largo rato.

- Gracias… Sanosuke… – dijo finalmente Megumi separándose lentamente del hombre.

Él no respondió.

- … me ha ayudado mucho – le sonrió tristemente mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

- Ya verá que todo saldrá bien… - le contestó con una sonrisa sincera que cautivó a la muchacha. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de manera tan natural, tan despreocupada. Lo hacia ver infantil y tierno; el severo e irónico agente Sagara desapareció tras esa sonrisa; ahora era encantador.

Siguió observando detenidamente esa sonrisa por varios segundos, delineando esos delgados labios con su mirada y deleitándose con cada uno de esos blancos dientes. Inconscientemente entreabrió su boca a la vez que se sonrojaba, el subconsciente de Sanosuke captó esta reacción y se dejó atrapar por la tierna belleza que Megumi irradiaba ahora.

Sólo fue necesario un impulso y sus labios chocaron levemente. Comenzó como un beso tímido, pero solo basto unos segundos de confianza para que pasara a ser pasional. Megumi enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sagara mientras perdía sus manos entre el castaño e indomable cabello. Sagara la asió firme de la cintura, acercándola más su cuerpo. Era un beso hambriento en deseo, sus lenguas no tardaron nada en hallarse.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, pues en el momento cumbre del beso, la conciencia de Megumi le da cuenta de su actuar y no haya mejor forma de reaccionar que empujando al castaño.

Ambos se miran incrédulos, aún jadeando por la pasión del beso. Luego de algunos segundos, cuando Sanosuke trata de decir algo, Megumi sale corriendo de la habitación.

El castaño sale en su persecución, pero no bien cruza el umbral de la puerta se topa de frente con Sayo.

- Sanosuke!... que bien que te encuentro, Saitoh te llama… hay noticias – se da cuenta que el castaño no le presta atención a sus palabras, sino que mira hacia un lado del pasillo, el mismo por donde había marchado Megumi con un semblante de preocupación y confusión – estas bien, Sanosuke? – le pregunta suspicazmente – recién ahí el hombre parece despertar de su abstracción para mirarla fijamente. Acto seguido la toma por los brazos y la besa fuertemente. Sayo no logra reaccionar hasta que se da cuenta que es arrastrada por el hombre, luego de un susurrado y frío: - vamos!

**Fin del capítulo número dieciséis de Five Minut. **

………………………………

**Notas de la Autora: **

Semi-terminado hoy, **15 de abril**, fecha en que mi discípula Leslie, o más conocida como Aiko, entre las Kazukos y las lectoras de cumple años. **FELIZ CUMPLE, MI NIÑA BELLA!**

Digo Semi-terminado, pues aún falta que me envíen sus maravillosos aportes a este capitulo, **Lady Scorpio** (mi hijita adorada) y **Kaerii **(la más pequeña de las neechanes Kazukos). Sin ellas, no habría hecho un capitulo que en lo personal me encanta. Aprovecho de acusarlas ante todas ustedes, diciendo que la tortura de Kenshin es responsabilidad de Kaerii y el sufrimiento de Kaoru es culpa de Lady. Yo, como buena Poncio Pilatos, me lavo las manos. HOHOHOHO!!

En estas notas, hable de un cumpleaños, cuando en realidad **son dos**. Primero, a **Yuki **por cumplir el pasado **9 de abril**, y aunque ya le entregué su regalo (un lindo colgante para el celular de Mori-sempai. La que vea Ouran, sabe de lo que hablo), le prometí que este capi seria dedicado a ella. **FELIZ CUMPLE YUKIIIII…AUNQ YA TE LO DIJE EN SU OPORTUNIDAD!!!!!**

Y segundo, para **Leslie**, por cumplir añitos hoy. (Acabo de leer tu respuesta a mi mail, espero que me mandes torta. Jajajajajajaja!!!!)

Bien, ahora me iré a dormir, pues mañana me toca laburo con mis adoradas niñas, y además no me queda nada más que hacer que esperar que mis ayudantas se dignen en enviar las escenas que faltan.

Un beso a todas, menos a una. Se despide…

**Arcasdrea ©**


	17. Réquiem

**Notas de la autora: Deseo aclarar antes que lean, que la escena de hospital descrita más abajo es copia de un libro. No me sé el nombre, ya lo buscaré de nuevo y lo colocaré en el próximo capitulo. **

**Otra cosa, es que este capitulo esta inspirado, o fue escrito, escuchando "Réquiem" de Mozart, así que si desean llorar un poco… bajenla y escuchenla mientras leen. Y gracias a Liho Sakuragui por indicarme que es Die Sire (una parte del réquiem) la parte que yo escuchaba y que es (según yo) la ideal para leer la escena final. **

**Declaimer: Kenshin y todo el staff de personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. TT.TT**

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo número diecisiete: REQUIEM **

Todos se hallaban allí, esperando en silencio la llegada del comandante Saitoh. El único que metía algo de ruido era Yahiko con el tintinear de sus dedos sobre la madera de la mesa, pero no le duró mucho. Específicamente hasta que su mirada se halló con la de Aoshi.

Misao estaba enfrascada en una pelea con el teclado de su computadora, mientras Tokio observaba la pantalla, pero sin decir nada. Asumi, Hannya y otros tres agentes, sentados en un rincón de la mesa, parecían más niños de primaria a la espera de hablar con el director por alguna fechoría cometida, que grandiosos y letales espías.

Megumi se había excusado de asistir, alegando una repentina subida de presión. Omito comentarios al respecto.

Y Sanosuke por su lado, miraba insistentemente el piso. Sayo le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Todos en Five sabían bien que cuando Sanosuke callaba era porque algo realmente grave le preocupaba, aunque en la situación que se encontraban (con un agente y protegida rehenes de los malos) podría ser obvia esa preocupación, había algo que le molestaba de la mudez de su novio. Algo ahí no le cuadraba.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle… _¿si estaba bien?,_ Saitoh entró en escena con cara de pocos amigos.

El comandante lanzó una carpeta sobre la mesa antes de dejarse caer en la silla y sentenciar: - quieren un intercambio, en cinco horas.

- Dónde están?

- En Ámsterdam…

- Holanda! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos, menos cierto castaño meditabundo.

- Se movieron muy rápido de Alemania. Debieron viajar por tierra, es lo lógico. Nosotros debimos sortear con el incendio del hotel ante la prensa, esa distracción les dio el tiempo necesario – argumentó Tokio con gesto molesto – ahora deberemos partir en menos de media hora hacia Ámsterdam, ya dos helicópteros nos están esperando. Durante el traslado deberemos perfeccionar todos los planes que creemos ahora.

- Dónde será el intercambio? – solicitó Misao.

- Exigieron un lugar público, situado en un sector residencial. Una plaza de paseo. Por lo tanto, no podremos ni ellos podrán llevar armas ni chalecos anti-balas, demasiados civiles. Por ello, solo será un agente aparte de los "paquetes", en cada caso.

- Será obvia nuestra elección – Aoshi miró fijo a Sanosuke mientras decía esto. El castaño con aire ausente solo asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Él era el experto para los trabajos en terreno, por lo tanto era su deber. No era una opción, era una obligación… a pesar de que se sintiera incómodo con el "paquete" que le tocaba transportar, es decir, Megumi.

Por más que se esforzaba de prestar atención al cien por ciento a todo lo que allí se charlaba, no podía obtener más que una retención vaga de la información. Sus pensamientos estaban en lo que sucedió hace solo unos instantes. Si ya cargaba con confusión hacia lo que sentía por la señorita Megumi desde Moscú; ahora no podía estar peor. Por un lado sentía culpa por haberle jugado chueco a Sayo; también no podía evitar sentirse culpable por "haberse sobre pasado" con Megumi, o así lo creía, apuntando a que ella en ese momento era emocionalmente inestable por el secuestro de su hermana; y además sumémosle el mar de angustia al no saber _QUÉ MIERDA_ era lo que estaba pasando con su corazón. Por que no se puede obviar el hecho de que se besaron y eso ya demuestra una inclinación de él hacia la pelinegra. Nadie besa a otro porque solo se le dio la gana, según él, debía haber atracción para que algo así llegara a suceder. Ahora, más que nunca, odiaba su doctrina sentimentalista.

Alzó los ojos afligidos hacia el cielo, suplicando por algo de ayuda divina. No era un ferviente creyente, pero ahora necesitaba de toda la ayuda de Dios, para hallar una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡SANOSUKEEEEEEE! – el repentino grito de Yahiko en su oreja solo logró, que de la pura impresión y susto, fuera a azotarse de espalda al suelo, arrastrando consigo las carpetas y el vaso de agua, que tenia frente a si.

Se paró lo mas dignamente que pudo sobándose la nuca con cariño y luego de pedir una y otra vez disculpas, mientras ponía en su lugar la silla, se dirigió a Yahiko: - Qué sucede?

- Dónde está la golpiza correspondiente? – pregunto Misao desconcertada por la actitud tan pacifica del castaño, quien en sus mejores días habría aporreado a Yahiko hasta dejarlo solo bueno para "limpia pies".

- De qué hablas? - contesto con aire distraído.

Misao miró a Sayo, ésta miró a Yahiko, éste miró a Aoshi que miró a su vez a Saitoh, quien miró a su esposa. Tokio, cortó la cadena de miradas, alzando los hombros con gesto de no entender nada.

- No estás bien. Si te sientes enfermo deberías haberlo reportado. No te puedo enviar así…– habló Saitoh con cara de no creerlo.

- Estoy bien… - interrumpió en la reprimenda llevándose una mano a la nuca y poniendo cara de bobo, para no ser mas obvio de lo que ya era - … solo creo que ando distraído porque no he comido. Me falta glucosa – tosió un poco y pidió - ¿podemos continuar?

Saitoh alzo la ceja antes de seguir:- pues bien, antes de que fueras a la luna y Yahiko te gritara en la oreja, te decía que rescatar a Kaoru y Kenshin es prioridad, pero también lo será resguardar la seguridad de la señorita Megumi. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, como para llegar tan lejos y quedarnos con las manos vacías. Estamos solo a pasos de lograr nuestro objetivo. Una vez hallamos recuperado a Kenshin y Kaoru, deberemos correr contra reloj para llegar hasta la Haya, ya no podremos preocuparnos de nuestra fachada de rockeros, desde ahora solo seremos los agentes de Gott Lanze.

- Pero cómo haremos para quedarnos con los dos "paquetes"? – cuestionó Yahiko - No estamos seguros de que ellos cumplan con la parte de su trato, de por si nosotros haremos trampa¿por qué ellos no habrían de hacer lo mismo?. ¡Es utópico intentar salvar a Kenshin y Kaoru, pretendiendo quedarnos con Megumi, sin que ellos no nos hagan nada!.

Aoshi le sonrió con benevolencia, por lo que Yahiko supo que la respuesta seria aterradoramente excitante.

- Ahí es donde entramos nosotros – todos los presentes, exceptuando a Yahiko, sonrieron a la par, mostrando cierta malicia en la mirada. El chico se sintió intimidado por todos esos espías de mente perversa - si bien seguiremos con todas las reglas al pie de la letra, dejaremos que la nanotecnologia que desarrolla Sayo sea probada, pues el rastreador que le insertaremos a Megumi nos llevará hasta la "colmena" y así mataremos a la "reina" dejando desamparadas a las "obreras".

- ¡Sabía que me gustaría el plan! – exclamó el chico, aplaudiendo infantilmente - Mandar un cebo, que se convertirá en su destrucción.

- Pero… y si la matan? – no pudo evitar decir Misao.

- No lo harán – aseguro Aoshi – en Rusia confirmamos que la formula está incompleta, por ello necesitan de Megumi. Además no sospechan por qué Megumi viaja con nosotros, a lo mas… deben pensar que solo la alejamos de Japón por protección, no porque ella denunciará a Shishio ante el Tribunal de Justicia.

- Muy bien… - aplaudió Saitoh para que recayera en él la atención de los asistentes – Sagara prepárate y ya en Ámsterdam te personificaremos; Sayo informa de todo a la señorita Megumi e insértale el rastreador; Misao quiero planos e imágenes satelitales del lugar donde se llevara a cabo el intercambio; Shinomori supervisa la preparación del personal y equipaje necesario para movernos a Ámsterdam; Yahiko verifica todo lo referente a datos de los alrededores de los planos e imágenes que deberá entregarles Misao, cosas así como restoranes, kioscos, callejuelas, puentes, etc. No quiero que nos tomen por sorpresa con algún francotirador. Quiero el lugar limpio. Asumi y Hannya encárguense de los vehículos que usaremos allá, que nos estén esperando en el aeropuerto a nuestro arribo. Tokio busca un lugar donde establecernos, lo mas discreto posible, por favor. En treinta minutos los quiero a todos en los helicópteros que nos llevarán a Holanda, allí afinaremos los detalles de la misión de intercambio. Entendido?

- SI COMANDANTE! – saludaron todos de manera militar, antes de correr a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Tal como ordenó Saitoh, media hora después, todos volaban rumbo a Holanda. Dejaron todo lo que fuera cargamento de su fachada de banda de rock y que suponían que no necesitarían en un remoto galpón del aeropuerto de Alemania. En un helicóptero volaban los miembros de Five y en el otro, toda la carga que fuera necesaria para las horas criticas que se les venían. Entre esto tenemos armas de fuego, armas blancas; equipos informáticos; equipos propios del espionaje como todos los elementos de personificación; equipos de seguridad e incluso un pequeño equipo médico para evaluar a Kenshin y Kaoru una vez lo hayan recuperados, pues no se podía llegar a pensar que no les tocaron ni un pelo. Seta era conocido por su brutalidad, por ello el resguardo.

Tal como dispusieron Hannya y Asumi, ya fuera de un aeródromo particular que contactaron, y que estaba alejado de la ciudad, los esperaban dos todoterrenos más un furgón. Cargaron todo y se dirigieron a su nueva y temporal morada en Ámsterdam. Era una bodega cercana a la remodelación residencial en donde se hallaba la plaza dispuesta para el intercambio, instalaron los equipos informáticos, donde Misao desplegó los planos e imágenes satelitales añadiéndoles la información recopilada por Yahiko. Aoshi y Sanosuke se pusieron de acuerdo en las acciones a seguir según el plan que armaron entre la reunión y el viaje en helicóptero.

Luego el castaño fue llamado a personificarse, pues ya que como el lugar seria público, mucha gente reconociéndolo podría entorpecer el intercambio. Y más de alguien saldría lastimado. No podían tomar ese riesgo.

El intercambio se llevaría a cabo cerca de las siete de la tarde, ya estaría oscureciendo, por lo que la visibilidad no seria la mejor. Por ello acordaron que el castaño llevaría una daga en la bota derecha, acordaron no armas con Seta, pero el simple cuchillo le daría algo más seguridad a todo el equipo.

Sagara subió al segundo piso de la bodega, seguido de Sayo y bajo la atenta mirada de reojo de Megumi, que escuchaba vagamente las explicaciones de Misao sobre el lugar y las acciones a seguir antes, durante y después del intercambio.

Megumi, desde el incidente del gimnasio no volvió a ver al castaño hasta que estuvieron sentados frente a frente en el helicóptero. Ninguno hizo ningún tipo de contacto visual durante todo el trayecto. Pero ahora en la bodega, y no aguantando más la vergüenza que sentía por su "atrevimiento", según creía ella; lo miraba de vez en cuando pero atentamente, escrutando su semblante y mirada. Buscando algún indicio de lo ocurrido, aunque no sabia de qué tipo específicamente. Tal vez confusión, tal vez ansiedad, tal vez decepción, tal vez enfado, tal vez vergüenza, tal vez… tal vez correspondencia. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse sus tontas esperanzas… ¿esperanzas?... ¡por algo lo empujo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia!... ¡por sayo!... ¡por dios, beso al hombre de su amiga!... ¡al novio de Sayo!... ¡al hombre que solo la protegía porque era su obligación!... SU O - BLI – GA - CION!

- … no su necesidad… - murmuro para si, con la mirada opacada por la resignación.

- Dijo algo señorita Megumi? – le habló Misao.

- NO NADA!... – inmediatamente agitó las manos frente a Misao, para luego agachar la cabeza y pedir una disculpa – lo siento, es que no prestaba atención… - reconoció.

- No se preocupes – le sonrió – es comprensible que esté angustiada por su hermana, pero todos nosotros pondremos los mejor para que ella regrese con usted. Solo debe confiar – sentenció al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- Lo sé – asintió Megumi sonriendo levemente a la vez.

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

- Sano? Estás bien? – por fin; luego de observar por largo rato como la maquilladora del grupo personificaba a Sanosuke, con la cabellera larga y negra, además de las lentillas azules; Sayo se atrevió a preguntarle lo que tanto le molestaba e inquietaba.

- Seguro… - fue todo lo que respondió.

- Por lo general, antes de una misión, Sanosuke hablaba hasta por los codos. Sin embargo, durante todo el proceso de disfraz; y hasta en la reunión, dejando de lado el percance con el grito de Yahiko en la oreja, el castaño estuvo con la mirada pérdida, con gesto ausente, pero también confuso. Como si algo de suma importancia se estuviera debatiendo en su interior, incluso creyó verlo pidiendo clemencia hacia el techo. Aunque eso era improbable porque Sanosuke no era creyente.

- Estás muy callado – acotó la castaña, viendo como el hombre nuevamente se encerraba en su hermetismo.

- Me concentro en la misión…

- Eso no es cierto – replicó en tono de enfado. Sanosuke la miró por primera vez con verdadero interés – es… es decir, siempre llegas a marear de tanto que hablas… y hoy estas muy… no sé… me preocupas… no sé qué piensas, qué te sucede… tú no eres así… tú…

- Sayo – la interrumpió el hombre, tomando una de sus manos – yo…

- Sanosuke, ya estamos – entró irrumpiendo en la conversación Yahiko – tienes que bajar ahora!

Sanosuke suspiró pesado antes de contestar – sí, ya voy… - se incorporó para seguir tras Yahiko, pero antes de salir Sayo le dijo casi inaudiblemente.

- Sanosuke… - éste se volteo de medio lado – cuídate, quieres?

- Sayo… cuando vuelva… deseo hablar contigo de algo muy importante – acto seguido le beso la frente, en un gesto muy sutil y tierno, para dirigirse después hacia la salida.

La castaña le sonrió ampliamente al responder – te estaré esperando – antes de sentir como la puerta se cerraba tras su novio.

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

Hannya los transportaría hasta la plaza, pero una vez allí debería marchar apenas tuviera a Kenshin y Kaoru en el asiento trasero. Ya Asumi llegaría cinco minutos después para buscar a Sanosuke, después de que éste entregara a Megumi a Seta.

Sano se despidió de todos, pero con Aoshi y Misao hicieron sus saludos especiales. Era un pequeño y personal ritual del grupo. Era, de algún modo, la manera como se traspasaban su energía y protección, Sano iría solo, pero con este gesto, sabia que ellos, y por supuesto Kenshin, estarían con él.

- Bueno… ya estamos en la hora – abrió la puerta del vehículo y con un gesto de mano le indicó a Megumi que subiera.

La pelinegra subió sin emitir palabra, pero ayudándose de la mano que le extendía.

- No te la des de héroe, grandulón! - le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa amplia a un serio Sanosuke. El castaño sonriendo a medias, le mostró el dedo del medio, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto

- ¡Sanosuke, no se te ocurra cerrar el canal de la comunicación! – advirtió con el puño en alto Misao, cuando ya el vehículo arrancaba y salía de la bodega.

- Esa Misao no cambiará – comento Hannya mirando al castaño por el espejo retrovisor.

- Siempre a sido una escandalosa – se cruzó de brazos y acomodándose en el asiento concentró su vista en la ventana.

Megumi imitó al castaño, pero por su lado. Hannya los miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo, captando el ambiente incómodo y tenso entre esos dos, por ello encendió la radio y buscó algo de buen rock. Finalmente, y casi dando vuelta al dial completo, halló "Rock and Roll" de Led Zeppelín, así que subiéndole un poco mas el volumen comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el manubrio. Pero la diversión no le duró mucho, pues por encima de su hombro, el brazo de Sanosuke le bajo el volumen, para luego escuchar en su oído: - no estoy de ánimos para escuchar Hard.

Hannya suspiró con fastidio y optó por apagar el aparato, mientras siseaba molesto: - aguafiestas…

El castaño se reincorporó a su asiento, pero antes de volver a clavar la vista en la ventana, se volvió hacia Megumi y vio que ésta, con la vista fija en el suelo del auto, se comía la uña de su dedo pulgar.

La pelinegra estaba en su nube, pensando en cómo establecer algún intercambio de palabras con Sanosuke. Si bien tendrían que hablar de lo sucedido o del "percance", como le puso ella, en algún momento de sus vidas; ahora la prioridad era el rescate de su hermana y Kenshin-san.

De repente, alguien toma su mano que tenia en la boca y se la aparta de allí.

- no haga eso, por favor…

Megumi le miro sorprendida. Pero se halló con los ojos de Sanosuke clavados en ella, por lo que recordó el beso y no pudo evitar esconder la mirada agachando la cabeza.

- Megumi… - le llamo levantándole el rostro por la barbilla - … volveremos con Kaoru y Kenshin en menos de una hora. Lo prometo.

- Cómo estás tan seguro? – pregunto en un murmullo, tímida por el rápido contacto de su mano en su cara.

- Porque es mi deber… - hasta ese momento ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Sanosuke aún sujetaba la mano de Megumi. Por lo que el castaño la retiró lentamente al ver como la pelinegra miró inquieta sus manos entrelazadas.

- Es un arrogante… - avergonzada con él y enojada consigo misma, volteó el rostro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Entienda esto – ella concentró su vista en él, pero no varió la posición que había adoptado su cuerpo – mi deber es cuidar de ella y de usted, es mi trabajo. Yo no hablo por hablar, estoy completamente seguro que todos regresaremos y acabaremos con Shishio. Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y como dijo el comandante, no nos iremos de regreso a Japón con las manos vacías – súbitamente Sanosuke sonrió, por lo que Megumi volteó completamente hacia él – viéndolo de ese modo… ayudarle a usted se ha convertido en una necesidad.

Megumi abrió los ojos sorprendidas por esas palabras. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que iba a hablarle al castaño, el auto se detiene y Hannya anuncia que han llegado.

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

Megumi caminaba tres pasos mas atrás de Sanosuke, con las manos unidas por la espalda y la mirada baja. Por esto, y por andar concentradas en otras cosas, chocó de lleno con la espalda del hombre. Sanosuke la miró de medio lado y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que mirara hacia la fuente que estaba frente a ellos. Por detrás del chorro de agua, se veía dos personas sentadas, una sujetando de la otra. Agudizando la vista, determinó que quien sujetaba era Kaoru, y quien estaba en sus brazos encapuchado debía ser Kenshin.

No sabía que diablos ocurriría ahora. Sanosuke le prometió en el auto, que todos después de esto volverían juntos. Pero presentía una nube negra sobre ellos. Un mal presentimiento le tenia sumamente nerviosa. Toda la preocupación y ansiedad que antes había evitando por estar pensando en el beso, se plantó de lleno en sus pensamientos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de los nervios y por un momento su mente se puso en blanco, solo volvió a reaccionar cuando el castaño restituyó su andar.

En una banca, frente a la fuente, Seta los esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con cara de aburrimiento. El asesino apenas divisó al castaño y la pelinegra, aflojó una gran sonrisa, que al parecer de Megumi no pida ser más hipócrita, y se incorporó lentamente, para luego con paso mesurado acercarse hasta ellos.

- Buenas tardes!

- Buenas tardes – respondió Sanosuke, con tono amenazante.

- Sin armas – señaló Seta, abriendo su chaqueta y mostrando el interior de ella. Sanosuke escrutó severamente de arriba a abajo y cuando estuvo satisfecho de no ver armas aparentes, imitó a Seta mostrándose él.

Megumi miraba hacia todas partes, pero solo con la vista. Este paso se lo encargó mucho Misao, pues con la premura de la situación, ella debía encargarse de asegurarse de que nadie ni nada amenazara la tranquilidad del intercambio, mientras Sanosuke debía preocuparse de Seta. Pero aun así, Sanosuke ya había hecho una barrida rápida al sector.

- Solo entregaré el "paquete" cuando me asegure que el tuyo está bien – afirmó Sanosuke una vez que Seta con una venia de cabeza le señaló que había pasado la inspección de "no" armas.

- Lo mismo pienso – con un gesto de la mano, señalo a las dos personas sentadas en la fuente a un costado de ellos – como puedes ver, están bien.

Kaoru levantó la mirada hacia ellos. Megumi se horrorizó al ver esos ojos azules rojos e hinchados, rodeados de unas enormes ojeras azulosas. Tenia la mirada cansada y angustiada y sus labios casi blancos demostraban sufrimiento. Quiso correr hacia ella para acunarla y consolarla, sin embargo, como un flash mental, algunas palabras que Misao le dijera antes la detuvieron en el acto.

- Dales algunos minutos para que se suban al auto que está por allá – con el pulgar señaló atrás, por sobre su hombro y sin de dejar de mirar a Seta, el todoterreno que Hannya mantenía con el motor andando – yo me quedaré aquí hasta que te lleves a la señorita Megumi.

- Es un buen resguardo, si me juegas chueco yo…

- No haré nada… estamos en un lugar publico – sus ojos se paseaban por el alrededor – además cualquiera de estas personas podría ser un agente tuyo y disparar.

- Lo mismo digo. Son los buenos, pero eso no quita el que puedan hacer trampa.

- Ya confirmamos que no portamos armas – señalo Sano con gesto de fastidio.

- Pues bien, que se marchen de una vez, mientras Megumi camina hacia mí.

- Kaoru… - llamó Sanosuke a la muchacha que seguía atenta la conversación entre esos dos – váyanse de aquí, rápido!

La muchacha asintió levemente de cabeza y pasando un brazo de Kenshin por sus hombros y sujetándolo de la cintura cargó con él. Esto no paso desapercibido para Sanosuke ni para Megumi, era innegable que el pelirrojo no estaba bien.

La pelinegra comenzó a andar algunos pasos, después que desde la espalda sintió un leve empujón de Sano. Pero se detuvo apenas unos segundos, cuando a su oído llegaron las palabras susurradas por el castaño.

- Cuando volvamos a vernos deseo hablar con usted.

Retorno a su andar, de manera pausada, tragado saliva cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los Seta. Era como ver la cara de una cobra hambrienta. Ella se sentía como un ratón a punto de ser cazado.

Desde atrás sintió que el todoterreno arrancaba, eso indicaba que su hermana ya estaba a salvo. Algo de alivio llegó a su corazón, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Apenas la tuvo a su alcance, Seta le apresó el brazo izquierdo, asegurándose de que así no intentaría escapar.

- Bien, ya hemos cumplido – señaló Sanosuke, apretando los puños hasta poner los nudillos en blanco por la presión, producto de la impotencia.

- Conforme – contestó Seta sonriendo con ironía.

Todo lo que sucedió luego fue en cámara lenta, para Megumi.

Ver voltear a Sanosuke para retirarse.

Ver sacar de la nada un revolver a Seta, que apunta a la nuca del castaño.

Verse ella forcejeando con el asesino, tratando de evitar que dispare.

Oír un balazo.

Oír los gritos de Sanosuke, llamándola.

Ver una daga incrustársele en la pierna a Seta. Y caer junto con ella al suelo.

Y finalmente, sentirse jalada de la mano por Sanosuke y escuchar la orden de correr.

Desde allí todo volvió a la normalidad. Salieron rápido de la plaza cruzando la calle y evitando apenas que un vehículo les atropellara. De repente, un balazo pasa raudo por encima de sus cabezas, dando con el vidrio de un aparador, haciéndolo añicos. Sanosuke miró hacia atrás y vio como Yumi se unía a la cacería de Seta.

- mierda! – siseo con enfado y solo pudo apurar el tranco – Misao nos tenían una emboscada… ME ESCUCHAS?! – habló con desesperación a su compañera a través del canal de comunicación, mirando de una lado a otro, protegiéndose en el tope de una pared. Algunos transeúntes corrían despavoridos calle abajo, por la balacera.

_- **YA ESTOY HACIENDO TODO PARA GUIARTE** – _en la bodega, Misao y sus dedos mágicos, corrían a través del teclado de la computadora. En solo segundos ya tenia la ubicación de Sanosuke en un plano on line de la ciudad_ – **corre hacia el callejón. Asumi ya va para allá.** _

Tal como le dijeron entraron en el callejón y a su salida de éste se toparon con una avenida desolada.

_- **derecha**_– atinó a correr el castaño, apenas escucho la orden de Misao – _**dobla en la primera calle a tu derecha. Allí llegaras a un puente.** _

Bien no habían recorrido ni medio metro, cuando una nueva bala, les hace protegerse detrás de un contenedor de basura.

- maldita sea la hora en que deje mi "negrita" en casa! – maldijo el castaño, tratando de ver por sobre el basurero, donde se hallaban sus agresores – alguna idea Misao? – le hablo a su compañera.

- **…** - pero nadie contesto

- Misao? – se tocó la oreja izquierda, para comprobar que el diminuto auricular ya no estaba – mierda, se cayó!

- Qué sucede? – le pregunto Megumi.

- Estamos solos – le miró severamente. Un nuevo disparo, los llevo a agachar las cabezas – salgamos de aquí…- sentencio el castaño. Por increíble respuesta sintió un apretón de mano por parte de Megumi, no se habían soltado aún.

- Después de ti – asintió ella con seriedad, pero mostrando confianza en su mirada.

Sanosuke una vez mas, miró por sobre el basurero y divisó no muy lejos de allí a Yumi y Seta. Tomó una botella de una bolsa de basura y con increíble coraje (y estupidez, diría mas tarde Aoshi) salió a vista de sus persecutores, en medio de nuevas balas y se las arrojó. Aprovechando, el instante en que Yumi y Seta se protegían del improvisado proyectil, que fue a dar en una pared de ladrillos ubicada tras ellos, Sanosuke y Megumi reanudaron su loca carrera, desapareciendo por la derecha de la primera calle que cruzaba la avenida.

- ¡CORRE¡CORRE! – solo gritaba mientras la jalaba de la muñeca, para que corriera más rápido. Ella a duras penas le seguía el paso, pues las zancadas de Sagara eran mas largas.

Llegaron hasta el puente peatonal, por donde descendía una pequeña procesión de artistas callejeros, quienes sirvieron como muralla para mantener unos metros más atrás a Yumi y Seta. El último comenzó a disparar otra vez, por lo que la procesión entre confusión y gritos se lanzaron al suelo para ponerse a salvo. Sanosuke y Megumi siguieron corriendo y empujando gente hacia la otra salida del puente, hasta que una potente luz blanquecina les cegó. Un sedan se le atravesaba en el camino de huida.

Desde el auto vino una arremetida de balas, por lo que buscando algo de seguridad, Sagara presionó a Megumi contra la empalizada del puente.

- SANOSUKE, SALTA! – en la calle que pasaba bajo el puente un todoterreno negro se detuvo. Era Asumi quien venia en su ayuda.

Es así que, ni pensándolo un segundo, se lanzó junto a Megumi, saltando un poco más de tres metros.

La pelinegra fue empujada dentro del vehículo, que Asumi ya ponía en marcha, mientras el castaño interponía su cuerpo en la boca de la puerta trasera, para que Megumi no fuera dañada.

Yumi y Seta proyectaban balas desde el puente, para detener al auto que en segundos desapareció al voltear en la esquina.

A Megumi le dolió la cabeza, pues al arrojarse al asiento trasero del vehículo, se golpeó con la manija de la puerta, por esto al tratar de sobarse la nuca, comprobó que su brazo, y todo su cuerpo en realidad, estaba inmovilizado. Toda la humanidad de Sanosuke estaba sobre ella. Lo zamarreó para que despertase y le saliera de encima, pero el pesado castaño no se movió.

- Señor Sagara podría salir de encima! – gruño la morocha. Pero el castaño no respondió.

Como pudo, tanteó el pecho del hombre para obligarlo a moverse, pero una humedad de toque viscoso que se impregnó en sus manos le causó alarma.

- Sagara-kun? – le llamó ya con preocupación. Asustada y como pudo logró liberar una de sus manos, alzándola para poderla mirar. Esa sustancia roja y viscosa era sangre. Sangre de Sanosuke.

- Asumi, al hospital!!!! Rápido!!!! – gritó desesperada.

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

Megumi y Asumi entraron corriendo junto a la camilla donde iba tendido el castaño. Doctores y enfermeras se fueron uniendo al alboroto durante el recorrido hacia el pabellón de urgencias. Megumi llamaba una y otra vez a Sanosuke tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero éste, ya pálido y con los labios azulados, no daba señal de escucharle. Una gorda enfermera les impidió el paso, cuando la camilla desapareció detrás de unas puertas batientes de metal. Megumi alegó y protestó que deseaba estar con él, pero la enfermera, en holandés, le espetó que _seria de mas ayuda si se calmaba y esperaba, que ya adentro se hacia todo lo posible por salvarle la vida. _

_¿Salvarle la vida?_

Megumi se dejó caer contra una pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Sentía su pecho ahogado y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que se abrazó a si misma para contenerlo. Todo eso no estaba bien, se suponían que volverían juntos. Así se lo hizo saber Sanosuke antes de partir al maldito intercambio. Con su arrogante seguridad en si mismo, le afirmó que para esa hora ya estarían con Kaoru y Kenshin riendo en el hotel. Entonces… Por qué ahora estaba con el alma en vilo en un frío pasillo de hospital?

_Por qué?... Por qué? _

Al otro lado de las puertas batientes, médicos y enfermeras trataban de tratar rápidamente la condición del hombre.

- ya viste quién es? - exclamo una enfermera a otra que estaba acercando el electrocardiograma.

- Sanosuke Sagara… pero por qué…?

- Dejen de conversar y actúen rápido, que se nos va! – protesto un doctor, mientras lo examinaba.

- EL pulso se escapa y no hay tensión, respiración a 48, heridas de bala en el tórax y espalda, posible hemorragia interna.

Las enfermeras corrieron a colocar las siete placas sobre el pecho del joven, unieron cada una de ellas con un cable eléctrico de diferente color al electrocardiógrafo y lo conectaron. La pantalla se iluminó en el acto.

- ¿Qué se ve?

- Nada bueno, se nos va. Tensión a 8/6, pulso a 140, labios cianóticos... preparen una sonda endotraqueal del 7, hay que a intubar

El doctor instaló un catéter y le tendió el frasco de suero a una enfermera. A continuación pidió que inyectaran cinco miligramos de Adrenalina en el tubo de la perfusion y ciento veinticinco miligramos de Solumedrol, y que preparara inmediatamente el desfibrilador.

En ese mismo instante, la temperatura de Sanosuke empezó a bajar rápidamente mientras que el trazado del electrocardiograma se volvía irregular. En la parte inferior de la pantalla, empezó a parpadear un corazoncito, acompañado al instante de un pitido corto y repetitivo, señal de aviso de la inminencia de una fibrilación cardiaca.

- La tensión bajó a 5… - No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, el pitido corto fue sustituido por un silbido estridente.

- Ya empezamos... ¡está fibrilando!- anunció la enfermera que observaba el electro.

- ¡Trescientos julios! – ordenó el doctor a cargo.

Seguido de ello, el medico frotó las dos placas del aparato una contra otra, luego de que otro doctor les colocara un gel.

- ¡Apartaos¡Allá voy!

El cuerpo se arqueó brutalmente por efecto de la descarga.

- ¡No pasa nada!

- Trescientos sesenta, haremos otro intento.

- ¡Ya está! – alguien dio el vamos.

- ¡Apartaos¡

El cuerpo se irguió y cayó inerte de nuevo.

- Pásame otros cinco miligramos de adrenalina y vuelve a cargar a trescientos sesenta.

Otra descarga, otro sobresalto

- ¡Sigue fibrilando! Le perdemos... intenta una unidad de Lidocaina en la perfusion y vuelve a cargar – señalo con urgencia uno de los dos doctores que asistía el proceso.

- ¡Apartaos! – grito nuevamente el doctor a cargo.

El cuerpo se alzó y volvió a caer.

- ¡Inyecta quinientos miligramos de Berilium y carga a trescientos ochenta inmediatamente!

Sanosuke sufrió otra sacudida. Su corazón pareció responder a las drogas que se le había inyectado y recobrar un ritmo estable, pero solo durante unos instantes, pues inmediatamente volvió a sonar el silbido que había cesado durante unos segundos

- ¡Paro cardiaco! – gritó una enfermera. Se comenzó sin reparos con el masaje cardiaco.

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – preguntó Sayo al llegar, seguida de Aoshi y Saitoh, éste último se alejo inmediatamente alegando que trataría de hablar con algún doctor en turno.

- Megumi? – le llamó la castaña algo preocupada cuando observo la actitud de la pelinegra.

Ésta estaba acurrucada en una de las sillas del tercer piso del hospital, abrazándose a si misma por las rodillas y con la mirada fija en la pared del frente. Al sentirse llamada por Sayo, quien se sentó a su lado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar, mientras intentaba gesticular algo.

- estás bien, Megumi?! – pregunto extrañada y preocupada la castaña por la repentina variación emocional de Megumi – dónde está Sanosuke? – agregó al no verle allí.

La pelinegra se abrazó a la cintura de la castaña, escondiendo la cara en su regazo. Su llanto se intensificó, acompañado de grandes espasmos, mientras balbuceaba una y otra vez – lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

La castaña sin entender nada, dirigió su mirada interrogante a Asumi, quien hasta el momento permanecía de pie y brazos cruzados frente a Megumi. Sayo se fijó en los gruesos surcos que lágrimas recientes habían dejado en sus mejillas. Al cruzar miradas, Asumi hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y luego bajó la vista con un mohín de dolor. Sayo sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, y temerosa de confirmar lo que suponía, tapó su cara con las manos para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente la muerte de Sanosuke.

**Fin del capitulo número diecisiete de Five Minut.**

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

**Notas de autora: **

Créanme de que no me siento nada bien después de escribir esto. Pero, en realidad, ya es etapa superada pues la escena de la correría, mas la de la muerte, fueron traspasadas hace más de tres semanas desde mi cuaderno de fics. Así, que en su momento estaba con depresión, pero Liho Sakuragui me ayudo (via msn) a pasar la penita.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, ya solo faltan dos capis más el epílogo. Ni yo me creo que quede tan poco para acabar con mi hijo favorito. Ya estoy trabajando en su reemplazo (un "las tres parejas principales", ambientado en el mundo islamita. Promete aventura y sobrenatural). Incluso estoy craneando una secuela de Five. A ver si algún día me animo a subirla, pero en si, seria mucho mas oscura que la primera parte.

Pero por ahora, me dedico a este, porque necesito acabarlo ya! De ahí me dedicaré a Regalo, porque lo tengo muy botadito y me lo andan pidiendo muchis.

Un gracias a todas aquellas, que además de darse el tiempo de leerlo, me han dejado un review comentándome sus impresiones: **Aiko** (no me odies mi discipula bella . U), **Ghia-Hikari, Monika-dono, GabyHyatt **y** Kaerii Ryuka.**

**Se despides de todas, menos de una, con un gran beso. **

**Arcasdrea ©**


	18. Dejarle ir

**Declaimer:**** Kenshin y todo el staff de personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. TT.TT**

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

**FIVE MINUT**

**Capítulo número dieciocho: DEJARLE IR. **

- Kaoru… váyanse de aquí, rápido!

La muchacha asintió levemente de cabeza y pasando un brazo de Kenshin por sus hombros y sujetándolo de la cintura cargó con él.

Caminó sin hacer caso a las miradas de preocupación que les dirigieron Sanosuke y Megumi, lo prioritario ahora era salir rápido de ahí, y atender de urgencia a Kenshin. Con suerte éste podía sostenerse en pie.

- Un poco más Kenshin… ya casi estamos en el auto… - le susurró por lo bajo, un poco insegura de que éste le estuviera escuchando. Desde que saliera de dónde sea que Seta los haya tenido, Kenshin no había pronunciado palabra, mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero su mirada estaba ausente y muy seguido sus labios se curvaban en un mohín de dolor y sufrimiento. Tal vez las múltiples heridas, que había tratado de mantener limpias con el escaso antiséptico que había en ese roñoso botiquín que le dieran sus captores, se habían infectado.

Le ayudó a subir al auto, aunque Kenshin gruñó, pues debía subir ella primero, pero una mirada asesina basto para que el pelirrojo accediera. Hannya arrancó apenas los tuvo a los dos arriba. Kaoru alarmada pregunto que por qué no esperaban a su hermana y a Sanosuke, el chofer con una sonrisa regalada a través del retrovisor le explicó que Asumi vendría por ellos en cinco minutos. Luego, Hannya se comunicó con Misao por el intercomunicador para señalar que ya transportaba el paquete, pero que lo esperaran con el equipo médico, pues Kenshin no tenía buen aspecto.

Kaoru, sintió un peso muerto caer en su hombro, dándose cuenta al mirar de reojo, que era la cabeza de Kenshin.

- Kenshin!, Kenshin! – lo llamó zamarreándolo suavemente, pero se detuvo al escuchar un leve ronquido.

- Al parecer se ha quedado dormido – señaló Hannya – debe de estar muy cansado.

- Sí, me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo – comentó más para si misma que para el chofer. Y con sumo cuidado reposo la cabeza de Kenshin en su regazo, para que durmiera más cómodamente.

No sé dio cuenta cuánto demoraron en llegar hasta la bodega, pero fue efusivamente recibida por Tokio. Hannya, ayudado por Yahiko, bajó a Kenshin del auto, llevándolo inmediatamente a una habitación acondicionada para evaluar su estado. Kaoru los quiso seguir, pero el griterío que de un momento a otro armó Misao, la llevó hasta la hacker.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto cuando ya estuvo cerca de Aoshi.

- Le tenían una emboscada! – dijo en tono alarmante Aoshi mientras ayudaba a Misao.

- YA ESTOY HACIENDO TODO PARA GUIARTE – Misao comenzó a dar instrucciones a Sanosuke al tiempo que sus dedos mágicos corrían a través del teclado de la computadora. En solo segundos ya tenia la ubicación del castaño en un plano on line de la ciudad – corre hacia el callejón. Asumi ya va para allá.

- Asumi – habló Aoshi por el intercomunicador – en cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

_**- Será difícil hallarlos en las coordenadas dadas – **_se escucho decir a la voz del la chofer por el altoparlante _**- según mi GPS las calles son muy estrechas para que pase el carro. **_

- Hay un puente peatonal cerca de la avenida principal, puedes esperarles bajo éste – señalo Aoshi mientras cuadraba los mapas que tenia en su computador.

_**- Condúzcanlos hasta allá, yo llegaré en un minuto – **_contesto Asumi.

- Derecha – ordenaba por su parte Misao al castaño – dobla en la primera calle a tu derecha. Allí llegaras a un puente.

Luego de eso, además de la acelerada respiración del castaño, se escuchó un balazo seguido de un ruido metálico, como si hubieran chocado con algo de ese material.

- _**Maldita sea la hora en que deje mi "negrita" en casa!**_ – escucharon gritar a Sanosuke – _**alguna idea Misao? **_

- No se me ocurre nada Sano… busca algo con los que puedas distraerlos!

_**- Misao?- **_se escucho cuestionar al agente con tono preocupado. Misao le habló nuevamente, pero Sanosuke no respondió.

**- **Sanosuke me oyes?! – Aoshi se llegó a parar de su asiento, presentía que algo no andaba bien.

- Sanosuke responde… nosotros te oímos perfecto… - insistió Misao, pero a cambio de eso…

**-**_**Mierda, se cayó! – **_la respuesta de su compañero fue desalentadora.

- Qué se cayó? – preguntó Kaoru, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- No nos oye… el auricular cayó! – masculló Aoshi

- _**Estamos solos**_ – Aoshi y Misao se miraron, fue solo un segundo, pero basto para luego de asentir mutuamente, arrojarse sobre sus respectivos teclados – _**salgamos de aquí**_…- otra ves la voz del agente en terreno irrumpió por los parlantes. Sonaba a sentencia.

- Asumi, indícame tu posición? – solicitó el capitán

- C_**alle Birthdie… llegando a la esquina**_.

- Está a menos de 100 metros.

- Asumi, Sanosuke no nos escucha, por lo que deberás hacerte notar. Tu objetivo es sacarlos de ahí.

- _**Sí señor!**_

A seguir de esa respuesta solo les quedó observar toda la operación a través de las imágenes on line que les ofrecía los satélites hackeados de Misao y del sonido que le llegaba por el micrófono que transportaba Sanosuke.

Kaoru no dejó de revolver las manos, inquieta y preocupada por su hermana, mientras veía los mapas en la pantalla, tratando de entender lo que allí sucedía. Pegó un salto del susto cuando Aoshi en un arrebato repentino golpeó la mesa mientras murmuraba un '_MIERDA!'. _Fijó la vista en la pantalla nuevamente, para ver como Sanosuke se subía al auto (o más bien se arrojaba a su interior), para arrancar presuroso en medio de la balacera.

- Están a salvo – dijo Misao luego de desplomarse en su silla, cortar la comunicación y lanzar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

- Vamos! – ordenó Aoshi saliendo presuroso del lugar. Misao miró con cara de extrañeza a Kaoru, quien le respondió con peor semblante. Ambas corrieron tras el capitán.

- Qué sucede?

- No lo notaste? – pregunto éste sin detenerse.

- Qué cosa?..

- Qué sucede aquí? – preguntaba Tokio al toparse con los tres en medio del pasillo.

- Pregúntale a Aoshi – señalo Misao, pero el ringtone de su celular acaparó la atención de todos – alo?...Asumi?... CÓMOOO?!!! – su vista se desvió hacia Aoshi, quien le asintió con la cabeza – si… entendido… iremos para allá – y cortó el aparato con una sensación de pesadumbre.

- Que pasó?

- Van hacia el hospital… Sanosuke está desangrándose…

- QUÉ COSA?! – gritó Sayo que apareció por detrás de Tokio. Aoshi se acerco hasta ella para tomarla por los hombros y decirle en tono calmo.

- Seta le hirió al subir al auto – luego miró hacia Misao - pero conociéndole capaz que le hayan dado el primero hace mucho tiempo.

- Ese maldito Sanosuke, ya vera cuando lo tenga en frente… siempre dándoselas de mártir. ¿Por qué no dijo nada por la comunicación?

- No quería preocupar a Megumi – acotó Saitoh apareciendo en escena.

- Debemos ir en seguida! – apuro las cosas Sayo, agarrando de la manga a Aoshi e intentado arrastrarlo hacia el vehículo de Hannya.

- Yo iré con ustedes… - Saitoh dio un paso al frente - …Tokio, según el diagnóstico de Kenshin toma las medidas necesarias… la señorita Kaoru se queda aquí a tu cargo Misao – la muchacha le indico con el pulgar que estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando los vieron marchar, las tres mujeres se dirigieron hasta la habitación donde se analizaba el estado del pelirrojo.

- El comandante Saitoh no estaba muy contento – murmuró Kaoru.

- Con ir al hospital, Asumi expusó demasiado nuestra misión, más pertinente hubiera sido traerlo hasta aquí.

- Pero Sanosuke sangraba… - trato de excusar la muchacha.

- Sin embargo, la _'promesa'_ no puede romperse – dijo en un hilillo de voz la morena, antes de abrir la puerta que la separaba de su herido hermano.

Kenshin estaba recostado en una mesa acondicionada como camilla, rodeado de tres agentes que lo examinaban y curaban. Uno de estos se acercó hasta Tokio y le extendió una hoja de registro (médico al parecer). La mujer lo leyó, desfigurando el rostro en tensión a cada párrafo.

- "_Herida corto-punzante asociada a quemadura del tipo tres, cuatro costillas rotas más seis fracturadas, brazo izquierdo destrozado por herida de bala, contusiones varias, hombros luxados, traumatismo craneal"_…y así suma y sigue la lista – ahogó el incipiente llanto Tokio.

- La bala que tiene alojada en su brazo izquierdo, como no fue retirada inmediatamente, ya esta envuelta por un tapón de plaquetas, – le comentó el agente que le había entregado la ficha - así que si se la extraemos ahora, con lo precario que estamos, podríamos comprometerle nervios y músculos. Urge trasladarlo.

- **…**

- Es un milagro que este vivo con este diagnostico, Tokio-sama. Ahora está sedado, perdió la conciencia producto del dolor mientras le examinábamos.

- Es mi culpa – Kaoru se tomó la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, para llorar.

- No te martirices de ese modo Kaoru – Misao la conforto – es nuestro trabajo.

- Pero no tiene que ser de este modo.

- Él ahora necesita de tu fuerza – al chocar las miradas de Kaoru y Misao, ésta última le sonrió ampliamente. La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza al entender el mensaje.

- Hay que trasladarlo a Japón – Tokio ya estaba a un lado del lecho del pelirrojo acariciándole la mano – es peligroso tenerlo aquí con Seta pisándonos los talones. Esta misión tendremos que terminarla sin él, ahora poco importa la fachada de estrellas de rock.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, como ya dije, no contamos con el equipo suficiente para atenderlo – respaldo la idea otro de los agentes que lo examinaban – y seria un riesgo tratar de atenderlo en un hospital holandés. Es la mejor solución, Tokio-sama.

- Prepararé todo lo necesario para el traslado, hoy en la noche estará en un avión rumbo a casa – Misao salió rauda de la habitación

Kaoru se acercó al pelirrojo y se agachó lo suficiente como para darle un beso tierno en la frente. Tokio y los demás agentes sonrieron ante el gesto de la muchacha, que al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

- Yo… - trato de excusarse, pero Tokio se le adelanto.

- Qué harás ahora, muchacha?

- Disculpe…

- Te quedaras aquí con tu hermana o le acompañaras a Japón…?

- Yo… no!... es decir, por qué cree que debería acompañarle?

Tokio sonrió aún más – Eso contéstamelo tú.

- Es claro que debo apoyar a mi hermana… me quedo aquí… - Tokio se le acerco lentamente sin dejar de sonreír. Kaoru creyó que se desmayaría por culpa de esa mirada tan penetrante, pero realmente se le paralizó el corazón cuando la mujer le abrazó y le susurró en el oído – Haces lo correcto…, aunque sepas que tu corazón se irá a Japón.

- To… kio… sama…- sólo pudo susurrar producto de la consternación.

- Quédate a cuidarle mientras voy a ayudar a Misao con lo del traslado – dijo la mujer al separarse de ella. Luego con un gesto de mano le indicó a los tres agentes que se retiraran junto con ella. En pocos segundos, Kaoru quedó sola en la habitación y con el corazón a mil por hora.

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

_- alo?_

-Jefe…se nos escapó

_- INUTILES… cómo pudieron dejarla ir?_

- No solo ella, también la hermana y el pelirrojo.

_- YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE?!_

- …

_- averiguaron algo por lo menos?_

- Pretenden llevarla hasta la Haya para que atestigüe contra usted en el Tribunal de Justicia Internacional.

_- Eso no me pone en muy buena posición…_

- Qué desea que hagamos?

_- La dejaron ir…. Qué más puedo desear?_

- Un rastreador…

_ - Algo de inteligencia les queda… -_bufó de manera irónica.

- …

_- Lo prioritario ahora es acabar con ella… no debe llegar a la Haya_…

- La matamos?... pero… y la formula?

_- Ya encontraré a algún otro genio por allí que la acabe… en este mundo sobran los nerds con ansias de ser patrocinados… ahora debo velar por mi imagen._

- Entendido… para esta noche estará muerta.

_- Eso espero_ – y sin más cortó el teléfono, dejando a Seta con el saludo de despedida en la boca.

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

- Kaoru… Kaoru despierta… Kenshin se va – abrió los ojos lentamente, se desperezó como un gato, estirando cada uno de sus músculo con lentitud, disfrutando del placer de soltar la tensión.

- Qué hora es, Misao? – preguntó luego de refregarse los ojos con pereza.

- Solo ha pasado media hora.

- Tan rápido lo han conseguido.

- "Con maní todos los monos bailan" – se rió la ojiverde – Tokio sabe como "negociar" – explicó al ver la cara de confusión de Kaoru.

- Con buenos contactos y buenas coimas – argumento Tokio, entrando en ese momento en la habitación - el mundo avanza.

- Ustedes me dan miedo a veces

Madre e hija no pudieron más que reír ante el comentario de la ojiazul. Al rato entró Hannya arrastrando una silla de ruedas, donde, ayudado de otro agente, sentaron a Kenshin. Éste aún dormía producto de los sedantes, por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada.

La trayectoria hacia el aeródromo fue rápida, así le pareció a Kaoru, que preocupada por Kenshin, no tomó en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido. En su cabeza, solo había lugar para pensar en su pelirrojo (obviamente también pensaba en su hermana), pero desde que supiera del traslado de Kenshin, un agudo dolor oprimía su pecho, ella bien sabia que era la ansiedad por la pronta e inminente separación. Nunca quiso que las cosas acabaran así, de golpe y porrazo prácticamente, ella deseaba que todo hubiera acabado en buenos términos (es decir, la misión) y que su relación (es decir, la de ellos dos) hubiera llegado más allá que un simple "protector-protegida", sin embargo, no era el momento ni lugar para pensar en sus anhelos personales. Suspiró resignada.

En la loza, le esperaba un avión privado con los motores encendidos, además de dos agentes con una camilla. Entre cuatro acomodaron a Kenshin en ésta, para no agravarles las lesiones con un mal trato. Tokio habló con el piloto, antes de despedirse de su hijo. Kenshin logró apenas abrir los ojos al sentir la caricia de su madre. Se le veía débil, vulnerable. Misao con la mirada le prohibió hablar cuando éste tuvo la intención.

- Guarda tu fuerzas… todo aquí estará bien… - le dijo acariciando sus cabellos, luego se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído - … yo cuidaré de ella.

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero el brillo en sus ojos le dio a entender a Misao que agradecía el gesto.

- Kenshin – le llamó Kaoru un tanto avergonzada – gracias por todo y recupérate… - un fuerte apretón en su mano le quitó el habla. Kenshin, con la mano buena que tenia, había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella. Estuvo a punto de llorar por aquel gesto, pero debía mostrarse fuerte para no preocupar a Kenshin. Ya suficiente había echo por ella - … hasta siempre – fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de que los camilleros lo subieran al avión.

Ver despegar el avión fue difícil para la muchacha. Lloró un poco, el hombro y abrazo de Misao sirvió para confortar, pero la angustia y sensación en el corazón de que nunca mas vería a Kenshin, hacia la tarea un poco difícil.

El regreso a la bodega fue silencioso, en el todo terreno ella iba con Misao atrás, de conductor Hannya y en el asiento de copiloto, con la vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad, Tokio.

Al llegar comprobaron que los demás aún no llegaban y los agentes que esperaban alguna llamada del comandante, tampoco dieron noticias. Nadie sabía de ellos. Misao intentó localizarles por los celulares, pero Aoshi y Saitoh los tenían con buzón de voz... obvio… estaban en un hospital, no pueden hacer mucho ruido. Así que se dio a la tarea de contactarlos por la línea interna.

_**- Misao? **_

- Tan ocupados están que no han podido llamarnos? – lo reprochó ella apenas escucho la voz de Aoshi desde el otro lado de la línea.

_**- Lo siento**_ – se disculpo éste – _**aquí las cosas no están muy fáciles**_.

- Qué sucedió?! – el tono de preocupación no le dio buena espina.

_**- Cómo está Kenshin?**_ – irrumpió en la comunicación Saitoh.

- Tuvimos que enviarlo a Japón, señor.

_**- Ya veo, esos detalles los veré después. Confío en Tokio**_

- Más te vale – intervino ésta en tono burlón. En ese momento, a la sala de comunicación instalada en la bodega, entraban Yahiko acompañados de los demás agentes.

- Cómo está Megumi? – preguntó Kaoru

_**- Está bien… está más tranquila**_

- Y Sanosuke? – pregunto Misao, que quedó inquieta con el cambio de conversación que realizó Saitoh en su intervención. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguien se atreviera a contestar.

_**- Bueno… él**_ – trato de decir Aoshi en el tono más tranquilo y seguro que pudo _**–… murió**_.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que alguien pudiera hablar.

- Me estas jodiendo?

_**- Yo no jugaría con algo así**_ – reprochó Aoshi un tanto ofendido, y también impresionado de que esa fuera la reacción que obtuviera luego de dar la fatídica noticia – _**… es verdad, hablo en serio**_ – acotó en un tono más neutro, comprendiendo después, que ella habían reaccionado de la misma manera como lo hiciera él, de buenas a primeras con escepticismo.

A todos los agentes presentes en la sala de comunicación se les hizo poco el oxigeno. Algunos perdieron el color, mas todos el habla. Algunos atinaron a mirarse, topándose con rotos aún más desconcertados que el propio.

Kaoru miró a Tokio, y ésta le abrió los brazos. La muchacha corrió a refugiarse en ellos, era de no creer la suerte que había corrido el agente. Ya era Kenshin, lejos, rumbo a Japón, y ahora Sanosuke, muerto. Como un flash se le vino a la mente su hermana, y lo mal que debería estar. Conociéndola, estaría echándose la culpa de lo sucedido, y peor aún, sin poder mirar a su amiga Sayo.

- Sayo…– murmuró

- Cómo está Sayo? – preguntó automáticamente Tokio al sentir el murmullo de Kaoru, que aún escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.

_**- Ella no está en comunicación. Está adentro… con él.  
**_

- Entiendo…

- Y mi hermana?

_**- Como ya dijo el comandante, ahora está mas tranquila… aunque muy conmocionada**_

_**- Hubo que darle un calmante**_** – **acotó Aoshi.

- Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Misao, ya un tanto más repuesta de la noticia.

_**- Por ahora hago lo posible para sacar a Sanosuke de aquí **_– señalo el comandante_ – __**como fue muerte por herida de bala, gente del hospital llamó a Homicidios**_.

- Quieres que haga algo con algunos de mis contactos? – pregunto Tokio.

_**- No hace falta, ya espero una llamada para que nos ayuden a salir.**__**Por ahora enviaré a Sayo y a Megumi con Asumi a la bodega. Necesitan descansar, ya mañana nos encaminaremos a la Haya. Aoshi se quedará conmigo para los tramites e irnos con Sanosuke ojalá esta noche. **_

- Nosotras tendremos todo listo para recibirlas.

_**- Tokio, comunícate con la embajada de Japón para poder extraditar el cuerpo de Sanosuke. Tú ya sabes con quien comunicarte. **_

- Sí, Hajime… - asintió apesadumbrada la mujer.

_**- Todos, escúchenme**__**bien**_ – solicitó el comandante a todos sus subalternos – _**sé que nunca creímos que llegaría el día en que deberíamos despedirnos así de un compañero, mucho menos de Sanosuke. Pero él diría lo mismo si estuviera en mi situación… "hay que seguir adelante"... por él debemos seguir adelante. **_

Desde todos los micrófonos conectados a la línea interna de Five se escuchó un solo y potente _**– SI, SEÑOR!**_

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Es un capitulo corto, pero no podía obviar lo sucedido con Kenshin y Kaoru. Y tenía pensado escribir las reacciones y la primera conversación entre Megumi y Sayo después de lo acontecido, pero prefiero dejar el resto de la carga emocional para el siguiente. **_

_**Respecto a la muerte de Sanosuke, quiero enfatizar eso… ESTÁ MUERTO!!!... así que desde ya háganse a la idea que no aparecerá de la nada, argumentando que se hizo pasar por muerto para despistar al enemigo. Desde que concebí el fic, dispuse su muerte. Pero a pesar de todo, gracias por no odiarme y darme su apoyo con este giro dramático que quise darle a la historia. **_

_**Agradezco a todas las personas quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esta tamaña locura, que amorosamente llamo fic, y además, a quienes dejaron un review, ya sea con quejas, elogios, insultos o apoyo. Se les quiere en demasia': **_**0o-Lady Scorpio-o0****, koishi HIWATARI****, CiNtHiA, LiHo SaKuRaGuI, ****Kaerii Ryuka****, Aiko1504, ****gabyhyatt**** y ****Sayo-23**

**Se despide de todas, menos de una. **

**Arcasdrea ©. **

**  
**


	19. Corriendo hacia el final

**Five Minut**

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Corriendo hacia el final. **

**(Capitulo final)**

La atmósfera en aquella habitación se percibía gélida y lúgubre.

En medio de ella, una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca. Al lado, una mujer sentada en una silla, pero con medio cuerpo inclinado y recostado sobre la camilla.

La desolación era latente, la tristeza se respiraba. La angustia se colaba en tu alma de solo entrar allí y ver tal escena. La de una mujer enamorada llorando amargamente la partida de su amor. No puede dejarlo ir, por más que su deber le dicte lo contrario. En esta situación es su corazón el que manda.

Megumi tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa, se estrujo las manos para controlar el temblor. ¿Qué podía decirle ella para aliviar a Sayo? _Nada_. ¿Qué palabras le darían consuelo? _Ninguna_. ¿Cómo podía pretender darle ánimo, cuando ella estaba aun más desconsolada y destruida que la propia castaña? _Soy una hipócrita_.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, cuando la tuvo al alcance posó una mano sobre su hombro, para susurrar su nombre.

- No debía acabar así… - Sayo murmuro en respuesta.

- Yo tengo la culpa…- contesto al cabo de un rato. Se mordió los labios para contener el llanto, ya estaba cansada de llorar, y el hacerlo no ayudaría de mucho a Sayo.

Ésta estaba con los ojos enrojecidos, su vista fija y perdida en la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo de Sanosuke, los surcos dejados por las lágrimas y la palidez extrema de su piel le deban un aspecto derrotado y demacrado. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, pero sus manos se aferraban a la mano del castaño. Lo único visible de su cuerpo.

- Si hubiera tenido más valor, todo habría sido distinto – Megumi se refería a su vida al lado de Shishio. El dejar distender tanto las cosas era, según su parecer, el principal causante de todas las desgracias que ahora la aquejaban.

- De qué hablas?... tú no tienes responsabilidad en nada… así es la vida de un espía… peligrosa de principio a fin… - la miró con extrañeza, no comprendía su lógica – no me mires así, es la verdad… todos sabemos que moriremos tarde o temprano… no podemos aspirar a una vida tranquila y morir por vejez.

- Sanosuke no se merecía esto.

- Nadie se lo merece, pero así sucedió… solo nos queda aceptarlo… aunque confieso que le lloraré por siempre…

- Debes perdonarme…

- Perdonarte qué?... ya te lo dije… es nuestro deber…

- ¡No hablo de eso!… - carraspeó para bajar su ansiedad – me refiero más bien de mi falta de lealtad – había llegado la hora de poner las carta sobre el tapete – fui desleal con tu amistad, mi querida Sayo… yo… - apretó los ojos y desvió la cara hacia un costado. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que estaba apunto de confesar.

- … Amabas a Sanosuke – Sayo completó la frase, para sorpresa y pavor de la pelinegra - Qué como lo sé?... je… era algo evidente, querida mía… pero quise negarlo… no quise darle importancia, pues creí que si lo hacia Sanosuke me dejaría. La verdad es que él nunca me llegó a querer del modo que yo esperaba, pero aun así me conformaba con la relación que teníamos. Él tenía un encanto único, así que no te culpo por llegar a quererlo, pero créeme que si las cosas hubieran llegado a mayores nosotras habríamos tenido problemas. Yo le amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, si es que te prefería a ti finalmente.

- Es una amenaza? – Megumi no entendió de donde salió esa pregunta, le sonó temerosa y débil.

- Ahora ya no viene al caso – no percibió la lúgubre sonrisa de la castaña – está muerto, para desdicha de las dos – la pelinegra no dio cuenta del toque irónico de la última frase.

- Me siento como una imbécil, tú me diste amistad y yo comportándome de este modo… no sé como aguante tanto tiempo mirándote a la cara…

- La convicción que tenias por Sanosuke te lo permitió.

- Créeme que lo negué hasta el último instante – lanzaba argumentos para no sentir mas culpa.

- Lo sé, pero aun así cediste en el gimnasio – pero la tranquilidad con que Sayo le daba a entender que estaba en conocimiento de todo, la hacían caer en una angustia mayor.

- Nos viste…? – pregunto asustada por la probabilidad.

- No, pero por como escapaste de allí, y como ambos se evitaron hoy, saqué mis conclusiones… Él te pidió hablar después de que pasara la misión de intercambio?

- Sí…

- Entonces aclararía todo… lastima que nunca sabremos que nos iba a decir.

- No lo intuyes?

- Con Sanosuke nunca se sabía que pasaría. Era impredecible… es mas, a veces pensaba que solo actuaba por instinto, como un animal.

Ambas sonrieron cómplices.

- Me odias? – pregunto temerosa Megumi, al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio.

- Sí… - lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Megumi agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza – pero… no puedo permitir que esta rabia hacia ti me ciegue. Llámame tonta si quieres o búrlate de mí, pero eres mí protegida, mi misión… además, Sanosuke me hubiera detestado si hubiera permitido que "todo esto" cegara mi deber. Ante todo soy una espía profesional.

- Te debo tanto… perdóname por favor Sayo… - Megumi se arrodilló frente a ella, con actitud derrotada y afligida.

- No me pidas lo que no puedo cumplir… - se incorporó, pero no se levantó, permaneció sentada, al tiempo que se enjuagaba los últimos vestigios de lágrimas – lo lamento Megumi, pero no me pidas que te perdone. Es algo que nunca podré hacer. Si sigo adelante es porque eres mi deber, debo cumplir con la promesa – Megumi largó a llorar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sayo, en un gesto desconcertante, tomó su cabeza para que reposará en su regazo. Megumi no entendía como después de todo lo hablado, Sayo era capaz de tener ese gesto con ella, esto la llevo a llorar más fuerte. Se sentía sucia, vacía, descompuesta, no sabia como actuar, su frustración era tan fuerte como su llanto.

Sayo le peinó los cabellos de manera suave para que calmara su sollozo. Cuando así lo hubo echo, Megumi se incorporó en silencio e hizo el ademán de salir de la habitación, pero antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, murmuró una pregunta sin mirar atrás.

- De qué promesa hablan?… Aoshi también la mencionó… -

- Cuando comenzamos con este grupo, Sanosuke nos hizo hacer un juramento… - sonrió tristemente al recordarlo - … nos hizo jurar, que si uno de nosotros caía en alguna misión, los demás deberíamos seguir adelante... seguir adelante por esa persona – su vista se fijo nuevamente en el cuerpo inerte de su amado castaño.

- Permanecieron por varios minutos así, en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Aoshi entró en la habitación.

- Disculpe que las interrumpa, pero… debemos irnos.

Ambas asintieron y abandonaron la pieza acompañadas del capitán, no sin antes de que Sayo le diera, a modo de despedida, el último beso a Sanosuke.

Megumi apartó la vista.

En el pasillo les esperaban los demás, allí Saitoh les comunicó que ya en la bodega se habían enterado de la mala noticia, también les informó del proceder que tomarían ahora.

Sayo desistió de volver a la bodega, insistió en quedarse en el hospital a ayudar al comandante con todo el trámite de traslado y repatriación del cuerpo. No quería dejarle. No hubo argumento, excusa, ni orden que le hiciera cambiar de parecer, finalmente derrotado el comandante, accedió a la petición y pidió solamente regresar a la bodega a Megumi.

Ésta accedió, pero en la inclinación manifestó un leve quejido producto de un repentino dolor en el cuello, específicamente en la nuca.

Aoshi, extrañado de esto, rápidamente le levanta el cabello y revisa la zona. Inmediatamente le señala que se quede quieta, que sentirá un leve dolor. Apenas, él le dice esto, la morena siente como si le extrajeran una aguja, no muy lejos de la verdad, pues en segundos frente a sus ojos, el capitán le muestra algo semejante a un alfiler, en cuya cabeza parpadea una insignificante luz verde.

- Un transmisor… - murmura sorprendida Asumi.

- Debemos apurar todo… - sentenció Saitoh con una calma increíble - Asumi y yo nos encargaremos de Sanosuke…. Aoshi y Sayo deberán llevar ahora a Megumi hasta la Haya… solo váyanse… yo me comunicaré con Tokio… ella arreglará todo para su llegada.

- Pero… - Megumi trató de decir algo cuando se vio jalada del brazo por el capitán, pero Sayo la hizo callar con sus palabras.

- Debemos seguir por él… - y tomándola del otro brazo, ayudo a Aoshi a sacarla de ahí.

Tomaron el ascensor, donde Aoshi marcó el botón que los llevaría directo hasta el aparcadero subterráneo del hospital. Allí también, fue donde establecieron nuevamente la intercomunicación. Inmediatamente se vieron asistidos por Tokio, Misao y los demás agentes desde la bodega. Saitoh ya los había puesto al tanto de la situación.

Salieron presurosos, pero sin llegar a correr, Aoshi iba adelante con su arma presta para proteger a Megumi, a quien arrastraba del brazo. Sayo atrás miraba hacia todos lados. El lugar estaba en completo silencio y algo oscuro.

De repente, el particular sonido del seguro de un arma alertó a la castaña, quien de un jalón aplastó a la pelinegra contra el costado de un auto. Al acto, una ráfaga de disparos dieron en el grueso pilar que estaba detrás de ellos.

Aoshi, con las manos les dio la orden de avanzar, al tiempo que salía de su escondrijo disparando a donde se suponía estaban sus enemigos. Sayo, alertó a la central, mientras agachada corría hacia el jeep, Megumi le seguía el paso.

Casi a rastras lograron llegar al vehiculo, y mientras Sayo cubría las espaldas de Aoshi, éste logró meter a Megumi a salvo en los asientos traseros.

Quédese agachada… esto será difícil – le dijo le pelinegro, para luego cerrar la puerta y ayudar a su castaña compañera a repeler el tiroteo del enemigo y poder entrar así los dos también a salvo y arrancar rápido del estacionamiento.

Como era de esperar, en su persecución salieron dos vehículos de gran cilindrada tras ellos.

- Comadreja, estás ahí? Nos persiguen! – habló Sayo a la central. Al mismo tiempo se daba vuelta hacia el asiento trasero, para levantar el mismo y de allí extraer una serie de armas de fuego. Megumi, escondida en el espacio que se forma entre el asiento trasero y los asientos delanteros, veía con preocupación como la mujer, casi a ojos cerrados, cargaba un rifle M 47.

_**- Wow! Vienen dos detrás de ustedes… al parecer buscan acorralarlos.** – _la voz de Misao salió algo distorsionada por el parlante del vehiculo.

- Dame una ruta segura – solicitó con urgencia el capitán.

_**- Envío datos al GPS… los mas seguro es ir a la autopista. A estas horas es casi nula la circulación.** _

- Entendido – Aoshi marcó unos botones varios en la pantalla táctil del panel de navegación que venia incorporado al jeep, enseguida se vislumbro un mapa detallado de las calles de la ciudad, también se apreciaba un pequeño punto rojo que avanzaba por una de ellas. Megumi supuso que ese pequeño punto rojo eran ellos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Aoshi hacia las piruetas y los esquivos mas increíbles a una velocidad cada vez mas vertiginosa, por (uno) tratar de que los vehículos tras ellos no le dieran alcance; (dos) evitar chocar con autos que se le cruzaba en su camino y (tres) evitar las balas que buscaban darle a uno de ellos, si no era a los neumáticos.

En segundos entraron a la autopista, y tal como decía Misao, ésta estaba casi vacía, lo que permitió a Aoshi a hacer mejores maniobras de esquivo de los todoterrenos que le pisaban los talones. Sayo de vez en cuando, sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana y contestaba los disparos, pero no lograba atinarle a nada. Los todoterrenos estaban en mejor posición de disparo y mejor equipados que ellos, además la velocidad más las maniobras hacían casi imposible atinarles.

- Si Sanosuke estuviera aquí, ya los hubiera derribado – dijo Sayo frustrada por su mala puntería, al entrar nuevamente en el auto para cargar su arma e intentar con una nueva ráfaga.

_- **Y yo no tengo a Kenshin**_ – musito por su lado Misao.

- Somos los tres ahora, concéntrense en eso – emitió el capitán en tono serio.

Ambas chicas bajaron las vistas avergonzadas. Ellas estaban en misión, en medio de una persecución, y su trabajo no era lamentarse por los compañeros que no estaban, sino seguir adelante, por ellos.

_- **En veinte minutos, hallaran la salida hacia la Haya**_ – informo Misao.

- Es demasiado tiempo… no podré esquivarlos eternamente – mascullo al borde del descontrol el capitán. Justo en ese momento, la ventana trasera del auto fue volado de un disparo. Millares de vidrios cayeron sobre Megumi, quien se protegió con las manos mientras gritaba del susto. Esta acción provoco que Aoshi casi perdiera el control del auto y también fue del provecho de los dos todoterrenos que le dieron alcance posicionándose uno a cada lado de ellos.

- Mierda! – siseó Sayo mirando por el retrovisor lateral.

- Dispara al de tu derecha… ahora! - ordenó Aoshi al tiempo que pisaba el freno. El auto se detuvo en seco, y por la velocidad, ambos vehículos que le perseguían pasaron de largo. Sayo disparó como le dijo el capitán, teniendo la suerte de darle al vehículo que iba por su lado. Éste perdió el control y se volcó. Al parecer le había dado al conductor.

Ellos con el frenazo dieron una vuelta de medio trompo, que aprovecho Aoshi para huir contra el sentido del tránsito. El vehículo que les seguía por la izquierda también dio la vuelta y prosiguió con la persecución. Esta vez debieron además de esquivar las balas, hacer frente a todos los vehículos que se le cruzaban en el camino.

**_- Qué haz echo Aoshi?! Vas en sentido contrario!_** – grito desesperada Misao.

- No me digas que debo hacer, solo ayúdame a arreglar esto! – contesto a regañadientes.

**_- Salida a 200 metros!_** – aviso ésta pasado unos 30 segundos.

- Gracias! – mascullo en sentido sarcástico.

- Megumi, estás bien? – Preguntaba Sayo volviéndose hacia la chica que permanecía escondida.

- Se me han enterrado vidrios en los brazos. Duelen mucho – dijo ésta sollozando, pero tratando de aguantar el dolor estoicamente.

- Aguanta, esto ya acabará… - trato de darle ánimos

_- **100 metros**_

- Ya la veo – informó Aoshi al tiempo que daba una vuelta más que cerrada, llevándose con él parte de la valla de contención de la dichosa salida – adonde lleva esta ruta?!

_- **No a la Haya, pero si a un camino opcional… sigue indicaciones**_**.**

- Soy todo tuyo… - se movía abruptamente para esquivar un balazo que le llegaba por el lado izquierdo – acaso no se cansan! – protestó rabioso – parecemos coladero! –efectivamente la carrocería estaba dañada por los múltiples balazos recibidos.

_**- Sigue derecho, en 300 metros gira a la derecha**. _

- Bendita seas…- la alabo.

- Nos están alcanzando – alarmo Sayo. Inmediatamente se hizo hacia el asiento trasero y extrajo dos pistolas IMI Desert Eagle – estos ya me sacaron de quicio – dijo enfadada sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana, quedando colgada prácticamente del vehículo y sujetada solo de sus piernas, lanzó una ráfaga de disparos en contra de sus perseguidores.

- Sayo! – grito Megumi asustada de la maniobra tan arriesgada de la castaña, que se levanto de su escondite y le sujeto las piernas que estaban trabadas en el borde de su asiento. Esto le dio más estabilidad a la castaña, que logro darle al parabrisas. Los perseguidores se desestabilizaron un poco por esto y perdieron tiempo tratando de recuperar el control del auto, por lo que cuando lograron, ya Aoshi y las chicas habían sacado bastantes metros de distancia y ya los habían perdido de vista.

- Eso nos dará algo de ventaja, no creo que desistan – comentó Aoshi, pero Sayo lejos de contestarle, dio vuelta hacia el asiento trasero y enfrento a la pelinegra, que había retornado a su escondrijo.

- Estás loca! – grito Sayo mirando a Megumi – tus heridas en los brazos cómo están?

- Peor… lo siento – dijo ésta agachando la cabeza.

- La próxima vez que pretendas ayudar, recuerda que soy una agente entrenada! – siseó Sayo con tono mordaz.

- Ya déjala Sayo – la retó Aoshi con molestia – gracias a su acción tú te estabilizaste y lograste un buen tiro. También piensa que ella no está acostumbrada a estas cosas.

- Está bien… pero que no se vuelva a entrometer de esa manera… pudieron haberla matado, saliendo así de su escondite.

- Misao?... adónde? – el pelinegro prefirió cambiar de tema y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante que seguir peleando contra una Sayo soberbia y orgullosa.

_- **A 500 metros dobla a la derecha, allí hallaran un paso bajo nivel. Una vez cruzado eso, a solo una cuadra por la derecha estará la entrada principal de la Haya**. _

- Falta poco – suspiro aliviado el capitán concentrándose en los últimos metros de distancia que le quedaban para llegar a salvo hasta el fin de su misión.

Pero como no todo lo bueno es eterno, doblada la esquina después de los 500 metros y viendo con satisfacción el paso bajo nivel, a los tres se les cruza un furgón por delante. Aoshi debió frenar en seco, pues si no chocarían de lleno con eso. En menos de un segundo el capitán vio como se abría la puerta corredera del furgón, por lo que con alarma grito a sus compañeras.

- SALGAN DEL AUTOO!! – ambas obedecieron sin chistar. Cinco segundos después el automóvil, estallaba por los aires en una masa de llamas y humo.

Desde el furgón le habían lanzado un misil antiaéreo, de corto alcance, pero que en un Lincols Navigator, podía hacer estragos. Él salió rondado, la explosión le dio alcance en su brazo derecho provocando una quemadura superficial, pero de gran envergadura. Sayo, cayó bien, así que solo logró algunas magulladuras. El dolor en la muñeca izquierda lo pasó por alto, ahora no era el tiempo de quejarse. Megumi por su lado logró una herida considerable en la rodilla izquierda, además de uno que otro golpe y sus llagas en los brazos se agravaron aun más.

La pelinegra fue cogida de los brazos y levantada con prontitud por el capitán, y ambos corrieron con Sayo hacia la boca del paso bajo nivel, aprovechando la humareda de la explosión. Pero el tranco no les duro mucho, pues les cerraron el paso tres hombres apostados con regias armas apuntándoles respectivamente a sus cabezas. Desde el furgón que los emboscara descendió Seta, perfectamente trajeado, manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con siniestra sonrisa de víbora.

- Me he divertido mucho el día de hoy, pero creo ya conveniente terminar con el juego y darme por ganador – dijo suavemente, mientras se acercaba pausadamente a los tres chicos que respiraban agitadamente – señorita Megumi es hora de irnos – hablo de manera hipnotizante a la morocha, que palideció al fijarse los ojos de Seta en ella.

A tan pocos metros de que todo conclúyase, y por un simple mal cálculo o tal vez exceso de confianza, Seta les truncaba la partida y ella debería volver al desgraciado lado de Shishio. Apretó los ojos y cerró los puños con impotencia.

- Megumi no vayas – le susurró Sayo haciéndola despertar – no hemos luchado y perdido tanto por nada.

- ¡No tiene opción Megumi, no está en posición de elegir! – grito presuroso y casi con desesperación Seta.

Eternos fueron para todos los segundos que la pelinegra se tomó para pensar.

Dio un tembloroso y vacilante paso al frente.

- Megumi! – la llamó con desespero el capitán. Ésta giró de medio lado y solo musito _un lo siento. _

Apenas estuvo al alcance del asesino, éste le apreso con brutalidad. Sayo y Aoshi dieron un paso al frente, pero los sonidos de los seguros de las armas de sus rivales le detuvieron impotentes.

Megumi, en brazos de Seta se vio en un Deja Vû. Como le tenía cautiva era la misma llave que la pelicastaña le aplicara en la pasada lucha de entrenamiento allá en Alemania. Un flash mental la transporto a aquella vez en el gimnasio junto con Sanosuke, donde con su ayuda conoció una de las formas deshacerse de ella. Inmediatamente, se movió ágil y rápido, primero un pisotón en el pie de Seta, que lo obligo a destensar la presión que ejercía en la llave, luego un codazo en sus costillas y por último, un giro en su propio eje, que tumbo de bruces al asesino, con una Megumi enérgica sobre él ejerciendo presión en sus brazos atrapados tras su propia espalda. Aoshi al ver el intento de la pelinegra, corrió raudo a su lado y sacando una navaja de su bota, se la colocó en la yugular a Soujiro. Sayo, por su parte, extrajo un revolver desde el borde de su pantalón y apunto a los tres hombres de Seta, que se veían con expresión dudosa.

- Un paso en falso y lo mató – rugió Aoshi. Sin dejar de mirar a los secuaces de Soujiro, Aoshi obligó, con ayuda de Megumi, que no soltaba el agarre, a levantar al asesino. Lentamente se comenzaron a mover, un paso a la vez y con precaución, Sayo no vacilaría si algunos de ellos se movían y menos Aoshi, quien presionó mas el cuello de Seta, logrando que de éste saliera un hilillo de sangre.

Casi ya entraban en la cuadra final, donde ya se vislumbraba el primer portón de seguridad de la Haya, cuando uno de los hombres de Seta involuntariamente les lanzo un disparo que dio cerca de la bota derecha de Sayo, ésta en automático respondió logrando tumbarlo de un preciso tiro en el entrecejo. Seta aprovecho de forcejear con Megumi, quien por el susto del disparo había flaqueado el aferre haciéndola caer al suelo, mientras iniciaba una pelea con el capitán.

- Corre! – le grito Sayo, que oculta tras la saliente del edificio que hacía de boca de la calle, respondía el fuego de los asesinos y de cierta manera los mantenía a raya.

Megumi dudó por segundos, pero más por el miedo a dejarlos solos y no saber que sucedería con ellos.

- Corre, maldita sea! – escucho nuevamente, pero no era la voz de Sayo o Aoshi, sino de alguien que ya no estaba ni estaría a su lado. Sacada de improviso de su aturdimiento por este grito, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el portón, desde donde un guardia de la ONU al divisarla salía a su encuentro. En medio de su escapatoria, unas cuantas balas dieron cerca de ella, mas ninguna la daño. No quiso mirar atrás, si no vacilaría y su meta ahora era llegar, para así de una vez por todas acabar con su sufrimiento y con el de sus amigos.

- Soy Megumi Takani, ciudadana japonesa… vengo a denunciar a Makoto Shishio – fue lo que musito cuando cayó rendida en los brazos del soldado que salió a su encuentro.

* * *

Metió todo con prontitud en la maleta. Estaba desesperado por salir de allí. En cualquier momento vendrían por él, lo presentía, y no les daría en el gusto.

Seta no contestaba su celular, hace más de tres días y eso no era buena señal. Según sus ordenes Megumi debía ser asesinada, ya poco importaba terminar la formula, más valía su reputación y status de político internacional. No había hecho tantos sacrificios para escalar hasta donde estaba, para que una niñata le echara todo a perder. Debió ser más enfático y duro desde un principio. Debió intentar asesinarla desde que escapo de su lado. Ese fue su error.

Cerró la maleta y calzándose las gafas oscuras, salió presuroso al pasillo. Apretó el botón de llamado del ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas de éste, vio que su descenso no sería solo. Un hombre peliplateado, pero joven para tener canas le saludo de forma formal cuando entró y presionó el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja.

- Es un buen día, no lo cree? – de repente habló el hombre que le acompañaba fortuitamente.

Él solo le dedico una media sonrisa, mas por cortesía que por condescendencia, no estaba de ánimos para ser afable con un desconocido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso, supuso que el hombre que le acompañaba bajaría ahí para dejarlo solo en su descenso hasta el aparcadero subterreneo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verse encañonado por la espalda por el mismo.

Ministro Shishio, aquí bajamos ambos – susurro el hombre haciéndole a la vez un gesto con la cabeza de que avanzara.

Shishio como último recurso lo empujo y salió corriendo de allí. Pero en el hall del edificio fue detenido por un tropel de policías que en sus casacas llevaban el logotipo de INTERPOL.

- MAKOTO SHISHIO, DETENGASE AHÍ! – grito una mujer de cabello negro que se abrió paso entre los policías que le tenían en la mira – está arrestado por confabular y respaldar crímenes en contra la humanidad. Haga el favor de no resistirse, sería un escándalo más en su carrera política.

La conmoción alrededor del edificio fue mayor, al ver la gente salir de allí al ministro de relaciones exteriores escoltado por policías y con esposas en sus muñecas. Makoto Shishio fuera de sentirse avergonzado avanzaba con la frente en alto y con la cara seria y arrogante de un asesino, que no quiere mostrarse débil ante su inminente destino.

Antes de entrar en el vehículo que el policía peliplateado le indicara, barreo su vista por la pequeña multitud que se agolpaba en la acera del frente. Pero su mirada se detuvo en una mujer que lo miraba con una enigmática sonrisa, y que era acompañada por otras tres personas, no había que ser muy hábil para saber quiénes eran a pesar de que dos de ellos estuvieran disfrazados. Finalmente, la comisario que antes lo enfrentara en el hall lo obliga a agachar la cabeza y meterse en el auto policial. El peliplateado es el encargado de cerrarle la puerta, pero no sin antes decirle, con ironía en la voz.

Que tenga un buen día, señor – al arrancar el auto, es que Enishi dirige su mirada a las cuatro personas, que como él no perdieron detalle de la marcha de la caravana policial por la céntrica calle de la ciudad. Él alzo la mano a modo de saludo, que fue contestado con entusiasmo por la más baja del grupo, hasta que fue aplacada por la mirada iracunda del más alto. Ese Aoshi era un celoso en potencia, sonrió Enishi.

El policía hizo una venia como saludo final y se fue en busca de su auto.

Megumi en compañía de Aoshi, Misao y su hermana Kaoru, decidieron que harían lo mismo que Enishi, marchar de ahí. Mientras caminaban, la pelinegra sintió como su mano era entrelazada por la de su hermana menor.

- Todo ha terminado – le susurro Kaoru.

- No, todo recien comienza – contesto ella con una sonrisa sincera.

**Fin de Five Minut.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Por fin acabe, y no es que me alegre por haberlo concluido, porque de hecho lo extrañaré demasiado. Si no es que hubo momentos en que llegué a pensar que simplemente lo dejaría. Pero la constancia, menos mal no me ha abandonado, como si lo hizo mi muso. Buaahhhhh! **

**MMMmmm… no sé si terminé conforme, pero si muy feliz. Me apasioné escribiendo la escena del arresto. Parece que comía ansias de ver al infeliz humillado. Jajajajajaja… es mi personaje, pero hay que detestarlo para hacerlo más detestable aun…no? Jajajajajaja**

**Ahora se viene el epilogo, o creían que dejaría algunos cabos sueltos. Aun quedan algunas cosillas que contar. **

**Quiero dar gracias por seguir este fic en sus casi dos años, sé que hay personas que nunca lo olvidaron y eso se agradece de corazón. Hayan o no hayan dejado review. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el final. Si no fue así, también háganmelo saber. Todo es bienvenido. **

**Se despide de todas, menos de una. **

**Arcasdrea©**


	20. Epilogo

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Solo hago y deshago con ellos para diversión de todos.

**Notas de la autora: **Ahora sí, el final de los finales. El epílogo. Para que entiendan su lectura, la _letra cursiva_ es cuando se narra hechos pasados.

La cancion es "5 more minut" del grupo Bonnie Pink...

* * *

**Five Minut**

**Capítulo veinte**: **Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más.**

**(Epilogo)**

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama boca abajo. Eran ya las cinco de la madrugada, y por obviedad, ya no podría dormir. En dos horas debía tomar el avión de vuelta a casa.

Esta misión lo había agotado, tener que infiltrarse en una fiesta y robar del despacho principal de la mansión, los datos contenidos en el disco duro de la computadora del cabecilla de una de las mafias más importantes de Italia, lo había dejado K.O.

Lanzó un gran suspiro, al tiempo que se desanudaba el moño del corbatín de su esmoquin, después, tanteando a ciegas dio con su laptop para arrastrarla hacia si.

Buscó una posición adecuada para poder trabajar bien en su computador personal. Debía escribir un informe detallado de la misión, y aprovechando el tiempo que sobraba antes de abordar el avión y de que aún conservara frescos los recuerdos de todos los pasos dados, se dio el vamos con la tarea.

Kenshin sonrió con nostalgia, cuando frente a si, el fondo de escritorio le mostraba la foto de los integrantes de Five. Ya había pasado más de un año desde la disolución del grupo, pero aun no podía apartarlos de su mente. Ese grupo de personas era su familia, si bien tuvo a dos miembros de su familia sanguínea en aquel grupo, el lazo que crearon como compañeros y amigos durante los muchos años que trabajaron juntos fue más fuerte. Lamentablemente, Sayo ya no se comunicaba con ellos, pero eso no significaba que no supieran de ella. Gott Lanze podría haber desaparecido también pero, aunque solo fuera una desaparición fantasma para que la credibilidad del emperador y el primer ministro no se viera comprometida, el poder de la nueva agencia para conseguir información era muy efectivo.

* * *

_Sayo, al desaparecer Gott Lanze, se fue a trabajar a uno de los tantos secretos grupos investigativos del gobierno. Sin embargo, totalmente apartado de lo que el espionaje se refiere. Cuando se despidió dejó muy en claro que la vida de espía había quedado atrás, junto con el recuerdo de Sanosuke. Es entendible que el no superar la muerte de Sanosuke, fuera el principal motivo de su decisión y de su alejamiento de nosotros._

_- "Todos llevan algo de él… perdónenme desde ya si no los contacto… el hacerlo me haría aún mas daño y necesito curar… lo siento" - esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dejar la oficina. Todos asintieron en silencio, la comprendían bien. Ella lo adoraba. _

_Obviamente, antes de la desintegración como grupo de espías, debieron pasar por la descomposición como grupo de banda rock. Aguantar por lo menos dos semanas de que la noticia de la muerte Sanosuke, por un "sorpresivo y lamentable derrame cerebral", fuera primera plana y la más comentada. Evitaron las entrevistas y el asedio periodístico, alegando respeto por el luto del compañero perdido. También se vieron envueltos en las persecuciones más insólitas por parte de paparazos que solo querían captar el "sufrimiento" del grupo. El morbo de las masas exigía verlos llorar por el castaño, principalmente querían saber de Sayo._

_Incluso muchos fanáticos se apostaron a las afuera de la casa discográfica del grupo trayendo ramos de flores o algo que demostrara su amor por Sanosuke y el grupo. Algunos más osados, se colaron en el funeral íntimo y sencillo que se le dio al músico (porque el del espía, y el real por cierto, fue hasta con honores militares), provocando un descalabro magnánimo, pues las fans histéricas tuvieron que ser controladas por agentes de seguridad y otras asistidas por ambulancias. Además de soportar helicópteros de televisoras o periódicos tratando de captar el momento fúnebre. _

_Sin embargo, pasado el tiempo otras inquietudes nacieron: saber si el grupo continuaría. La respuesta llegó con una conferencia de prensa dada por la representante del grupo, Tokio, en conjunto con el baterista, Aoshi; donde dijeron que la disolución del grupo era inminente. Tal fue el escándalo que se vieron en la necesidad de hacer un concierto de despedida en el Tokyo Dome. _

_El reemplazo de Sanosuke fue él mismo, a través de truquillos computacionales y play back._

_Su guitarra estaba empotrada en un rincón del escenario, donde habitualmente se ubicaba el castaño, iluminada por un solo halo de luz. Y una pantalla gigante proyectaba imágenes de conciertos anteriores. _

_Al principio Misao, haciendo de portavoz del grupo, señaló a los presentes que éste, aunque fuera su ultimo concierto, querían hacerlo como si fuera el primero, que todos debían poner de si para que la alegría, el delirio y pasión que mostraban como publico fuera el de siempre, y para que Sanosuke sonriera donde sea que estuviera._

_-"Aunque sospecho que es el Infierno, porque con lo desgraciado que era el cabeza de pollo" - ese comentario cómplice sacó carcajadas al público y dio el vamos con el concierto._

_Desde un principio, la carga emotiva se respiraba en cada instante; el público cantó cada una de las canciones, en las baladas se encendieron miles de antorchas y encendedores, durante los solos de Sanosuke, todo el mundo alzaba los brazos al cielo y uno que otro soltaba su lágrima. El fervor y entusiasmo fueron los de siempre, cosa que agradecieron con el alma. Eso si, al final, todos (y con todos me refiero desde Saitoh hasta el vendedor de maní confitado) lloraron emocionados al decir el último "Hasta siempre". _

_Después de eso, cada quien tomó su rumbo. Sayo se quedó en laboratorio, como ya saben, ella se integró a un grupo de investigación gubernamental, pero con cero vinculo al espionaje. _

_Aoshi se reintegró a la milicia, siendo ascendido inmediatamente a Coronel, y ocupando un cargo en el consejo asesor del ministro de defensa. Pasado medio año – de la disolución - se casó con Misao, esa fue una de las pocas oportunidades (por no decir nulas) en donde se han vuelto a encontrar, obviamente Sayo, no apareció, pero aun así, envió regalo de bodas. _

_La ceremonia, realizada en una casa campestre, fue sencilla y sin muchos invitados, solo los mas cercanos. Con la época de banda de rock habían quedado el lujo y la ostentación. _

_Misao se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco. Fue llevada hasta al altar por su hermano. Éste lucia más nervioso que la propia novia, que sonreía embelesada a Aoshi. El capitán hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener su careta de hombre serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando la menuda mujer llegó a su lado y le guiñó un ojo. Un gesto muy propio de ella. _

_La fiesta fue también sencilla: banda que amenizaba la velada, buena comida e invitados muy animados. La salida de los novios fue lo caótico, el gran esfuerzo de escabullirse en secreto fue echado por la borda, cuando Kenshin con toda la mala intención del mundo, anunció por el micrófono que los novios salían por la puerta de la cocina, porque no se aguantaron los deseos de "hacer la tareas". Todos los asistentes, siguiendo la jugarreta del pelirrojo, corrieron a la salida para dar alcance a los fugitivos. Misao y Aoshi le juraron a Kenshin que hasta el final de sus días, no le perdonarían su falta de tino. _

_Saitoh y su madre Tokio, siguieron trabajando por un tiempo para la "desaparecida" Gott Lanze, pues como ya explique, esta agencia siguió funcionando, solo que de manera aún más secreta. Y obviamente con otro nombre, J.A.I. Pero hace un mes, el antiguo comandante jubilo de su vida de servicio al espionaje, y junto con su esposa, ahora viven en una cómoda casa a orillas del mar. Gozando de la vida tranquila y dedicando su tiempo a la preparación de una habitación para su futuro nieto o nieta. _

_Si, así es, Misao esta embarazada de tres meses. Por lo mismo, espera pronto poder dejar por un tiempo su trabajo de entrenadora de nuevos agentes de la JAI, para dedicarse a la preparación de la llegada de este novel miembro. Para que hablar de Aoshi, que fue quien asumió el cargo de comandante dejado por Saitoh, el pobre pelinegro está más ansioso e histérico (que de costumbre) por este acontecimiento. Malas lenguas, dicen que la pequeña mujer es de temer. Sus antojos son inconcebibles y sus cambios de humor son inesperados._

* * *

Kenshin cerró su laptop y lo guardó en su equipaje de mano. Hace unos segundos atrás se le informó que el auto que lo transportaría al aeropuerto lo estaba esperando. Esta vez se calzó zapatillas, vistió jeans, un sweater y un gorro que le escondiera la cabellera roja. Echo un vistazo rápido al espejo para la aprobación de rigor (mala costumbre de su época rockera), luego se cercioró de llevar todos los documentos necesarios para el viaje y conforme con todo abandonó la habitación del hotel. Ni siquiera se dio el lujo de pasar por recepción, pues ya todo estaba listo.

Cuenta de la estadía saldada.

Una vez en el auto, se conectó a su inseparable IPod, y dejó que la música lo relajara en tanto llegaban al aeropuerto.

Chequeó, entregó maletas y embarcó.

Ya en vuelo, volvió a sacar su portátil para seguir con su inconcluso informe de la misión. Pero no fue directamente a la carpeta de sus informes, si no que entró a una en especial. Que siempre que podía o lo requería, visitaba.

* * *

_Las hermanas Takani, una vez ya de regreso a Japón, se vieron asistidas y resguardadas por INTERPOL. Gott Lanze se hizo a un lado, y por lo tanto, nunca más se vieron. _

_Kenshin al ser enviado por sus graves lesiones antes de que la misión llegara a su fin, solo supo lo que sucedió un mes después. Un mes después supo cómo murió Sanosuke luego del intercambio que no era más que una trampa; supo de la escapada del hospital y posterior persecución, supo de la emboscada con el misil que hizo volar el jeep por los aires; supo de como Megumi aplicó con Seta las técnicas aprendidas con Sano cuando éste le atrapó; como la pelinegra corrió hasta la Haya, mientras Sayo repelía a los secuaces que huyeron despavoridos cuando una tropa de cascos azules vinieron en su ayuda (fueron apresados después) y como Seta murió en manos de Aoshi. Como hubiera deseado ser él, quien le hubiera enterrado la navaja en el corazón arremetiéndolo contra el suelo, como lo hizo su capitán. _

_En fin. _

_Su recuperación fue lenta, aun más su rehabilitación. La última vez que pudo ver a Kaoru fue aquella en que ésta le despidió antes de que lo subieran al avión, en Holanda. Ella pronunció un "hasta luego" que no logró oír, mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Su condición no le permitió hablar, por eso quiso señalar en ese gesto todo lo que guardó por tanto tiempo… y que aun sigue conservando._

* * *

Se refregó los ojos, cuando la señal de colocarse el cinturón se hubo encendido. Se había concentrado tanto en escribir, que había olvidado colocarse sus lentes ópticos, ahora el ardor le pasaba la cuenta. El avión se preparaba a aterrizar, por lo que, con actitud cansina, pero rápida, una vez más guardó su laptop y el bolso lo depositó bajo el asiento frente a él.

Afuera del aeropuerto lo esperaba, como siempre, Asumi. Quien, apenas el pelirrojo se sentó en el asiento trasero, le entregó el diario del día y un café sin azúcar y muy cargado. Conocía bien sus mañas.

- ¿A casa? – pregunto Kenshin mirándola a través del retrovisor.

- Lo siento, pero el comandante pidió verte. Tengo órdenes urgentes.

- Pensé que me daría algo de descanso. Será… – suspiro con fastidio, pero resignado – vamos.

Asumi apuntó las coordenadas de la ruta segura en la computadora del vehículo y emprendieron el rumbo, no sin antes avisar a la Agencia que el pelirrojo iba en camino.

- Para qué me quiere Aoshi? Sabes algo?

- No es obvio que querrá el informe de la misión – contesto la mujer con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

- Eso lo sé… pero, antes de irme habíamos acordado que le entregaría el informe doce horas después de mi llegada.

- No sé nada, kenshin. Solo se me pidió recogerte - como siempre – y llevarte a la agencia inmediatamente.

- No te creo.

- Como quieras… yo primero soy fiel al comandante, después a ti.

- Traidora – insultó el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua, cuando los ojos maliciosos de Asumi lo enfocaron por el retrovisor.

Nuevamente se enchufó a su Ipod, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento. Una canción de uno de sus grupos favoritos le trajo gratos, pero tristes recuerdos.

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_**(Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono"**_

_**Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono")**_

_Futari dake no kotoba moteamashite naita_

_anata ga inai to omoide wa uso ni naru no_

_tomatta mama no tokei_

_sukoshi dake makimodoshite_

_**(Nuestras palabras fueron demasiado para mí y lloré **_

_**Cuando no estás aquí, los recuerdos se convierten en mentiras **_

_**Solo adelanto el reloj que se ha parado un poquito)**_

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_**(Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono"**_

_**Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono")**_

_Kono machi de deai_

_futari de sodateta nanman jikan wo_

_tatta 5(go)fun de bou ni furu nante_

_baka na hanashi desho_

_**(Nos conocimos en esta ciudad**_

_**Las miles de horas que hemos pasado juntos**_

_**En sólo 5 minutos, lo fastidiamos**_

_**Es probablemente por una conversación estúpida)**_

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_**(Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono"**_

_**Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono")**_

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes_

_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

_**(Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono"**_

_**Deseo que te hubieses quedado 5 minutos más**_

_**Estaba a punto de decir "te perdono")**_

_Se fue sin decirle nada. Cuando él despertó, ella ya se había ido de Japón. Y de su vida. _

_Podría haberla ido a buscar, pero tuvo miedo. Además en ese entonces su corazón no estaba tan decidido como ahora, pero el tiempo pasó y con ello su oportunidad, así que conforme a eso, prefirió seguir viviendo del recuerdo. Kaoru era otra, con otra vida y en otro país. Seguramente, él ya no le era importante. _

* * *

- Kenshin, hemos llegado – le anunció Ayumi cuando se detenían frente a un edificio gubernamental.

- Gracias… - miró por unos minutos a la calle y luego volvió la vista hacia la piloto - puedes encargarte de mi maleta, solo bajaré el notebook y los papeles.

- Por supuesto, yo misma la llevaré a tu casa.

- Gracias otra vez – se calzó la mochila al hombro y con la mano en alto se despidió de Ayumi, quien arrancó el auto para ir a casa del pelirrojo.

Apenas cruzó las grandes puertas de vidrio, que se abrieron automáticamente al sentir su presencia, se vio acechado por un agente de la nueva agencia que pretendía guiarle hasta la oficina del comandante.

- Señor Kenshin – le saludo el asistente con una venia – le llevaré hasta el comandante. Él me lo ha solicitado así.

- Y desde cuando él me manda guías turísticos? – preguntó a la defensiva, pero sin llegar a ser grosero.

- Lo siento señor, yo solo sigo ordenes.

Kenshin solo masculló por lo bajo, cambiando su talante por uno muy desconfiado. Esto le sonaba extraño.

A su paso saludo a un sinfín de gente que le saludaba con igual o mayor respeto. Por ser uno de los antiguos agentes de Gott Lanze, era uno de los más respetados y de más alto rango, después del comandante, obviamente. Además al haber sido integrante de Five, entre los novatos era considerado una leyenda viviente de los espías japoneses. Esto le causaba risa, pero aun así disfrutaba la admiración.

El agente que le acompañaba habló con la secretaria del comandante y luego de que ésta llamara por el teléfono, Kenshin pudo entrar al despacho de Aoshi. El agente novato quedó afuera por expresa petición del pelirrojo. Valga decir que la petición, fue acompañada de una mirada asesina.

- Y desde cuándo tengo que pasar por tantas formalidades para entrar en tu oficina, cuñadito? – comentó echándose con pesadez en uno de los sillones dispuestos frente al escritorio de Aoshi.

- Simple cambio de rutina – contesto el pelinegro alzando los hombros, mientras veía en la pantalla de su computador algo más importante que la cara de aburrido que le dirigía el pelirrojo.

- Ya – contesto sin creerlo – y para qué me llamaste tan urgente… antes de irme quedamos en que no me reportaría hasta 12 horas después de mi llegada al país.

- Apenas llegas y solo quieres hablar de trabajo? – le reprochó Aoshi que se había levantado y se dirigía al bar de su oficina – supongo que jugo? – pregunto por educación, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

- Of course! – y acomodándose mejor en el mullido sillón pregunto – entonces, cómo está mi hermana?

- Insoportable… cada día inventa algo peor. Además, hincha con lo de querer trabajar. Salió con prenatal ayer y hoy ya llama cada cinco minutos para insistir en querer volver, porque se aburre en casa.

- Pero no se iría con Saitoh y Tokio?

- Allá está.

- Y?

- Ellos también insisten en que vuelva… ya no la soportan - ambos rieron de buena gana. Y conversaron de algunas anécdotas más. Hasta que Kenshin, que no se destaca por tener paciencia y también por tener muy buena memoria, arremetió con la dichosa pregunta.

- Y para qué me llamaste antes?

- Mmm… - Aoshi se sentó detrás de su escritorio antes de contestar – te llamé para asignarte a tu nuevo compañero de misiones.

- Cuántas veces debo repetir que no quiero a nadie… conmigo me basto – contesto sereno, pero en el tono de voz se le notaba la molestia.

- Lo siento Kenshin, hice todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero me han presionado.

- Pues yo también lo siento, pero no aceptaré… no quiero un compañero, punto.

- Sé que te desagrada la idea, y los tres últimos compañeros que te asigné y que mandaste de vuelta con stress laboral lo confirman… pero esta vez es diferente.

- Así… y en qué es diferente? – ni bien Kenshin termina de preguntar esto, tres golpes en la puerta llaman la atención de los dos hombres.

- Ahora lo verás amigo – Aoshi le palmea el hombro con gesto divertido y luego vocifera un fuerte y grave – pase!

Kenshin queda de una pieza al ver quien cruza la puerta.

- Permiso comandante.

- Adelante... – y luego con un gesto de contener la risa le dice a Kenshin – Kenshin, tu nueva compañera… la señorita Kaoru Kamiya.

El pobre Kenshin se paró como un resorte y casi cae en el gesto de la pura impresión de la situación. La pelinegra con una gran sonrisa se planta frente al pelirrojo y le extiende la mano abierta.

- Mucho gusto, soy Kaoru Kamiya… seré tu compañera desde ahora.

Kenshin sonrió ampliamente, mientras la miraba con complicidad.

- Bienvenida a mí equipo, Kaoru – y estrechó la mano que le extendía.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer.

Y será hasta que la inspiración dé frutos.

Se despide de todas, menos de una.

Arcasdrea(c)


End file.
